Taste my Pain
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: Lisanna has returned from Edolas and somehow became close friends with Lucy but everyone then suddenly bullies her which leaves her into a tight situation. Being kicked out of Team Natsu and severely hurt, Lucy leaves Fairy Tail and trains to become stronger to get her revenge. Now, Zeref is out to get Lucy. What Lucy ever wanted to get was 'Love' and someone who'd love her for her
1. Called Weak

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 1: Called Weak_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The guild was partying hardcore again for the third time since Lisanna arrived home from the Edolas situation. Even though, I don't know that much, she must be a really important nakama, that everyone cares about since they were partying this much. Partying wasn't my type of thing. Somehow, it hurts to see Lisanna and Natsu being this close together. I mean, I've heard stories about the said girl for almost all my times here in Fairy Tail, and she seems really nice to everyone. From my point of view, she's seems like a little sister who'd be here by my side since I was little. Yea... She's definitely someone worth keeping in the guild. I mean, she's completely caring and social to everyone in this building. Ever since she came back home, she's been clinging onto me, thanking her dear life, that I was there to take her back home to this world. This time... I wont be jealous over something this futile, and will protect her when we're fighting against the bad guys when we're on a mission with Team Natsu. I mean, I want her to join us so we can be closer.

"Lucy~~", Lisanna said, waving her arms at me while running. I smiled and waved back, "Hey, Lisa-".  
Suddenly, Lisanna tripped over a glass beer bottle that was laying on the ground. She fell face first which seemed very painful, quickly, I ran over to her to help this carefree girl whose face was completely red. "Are you okay, Lisanna?!", I said concern. The girl sat up with tears brimming in her eyes, but was still smiling, "I-I-I'm fine~", She said happily. Somehow... this cheeky smile of hers, it made me smile in relief. "You should be careful when partying in the guild", I said in a motherly tone. "Hai-Hai," she said, brushing away a little bit of dust from her clothes.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?", I soon asked. Lisanna smiled before signalling me to have a private talk outside of the building. I was confused at first, but accepted her request. She happily smiled before grabbing my hand and ran together outside.

"So?...", I asked. Lisanna was smiling at me, but soon, it became a frown. "Lucy-san... Somehow, you seemed lonely ever since I arrived here. Is there something the matter? Did I attract too much attention?", she asked concerned about her friend. I forced a smile, "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?", '_Biggest lie..._'. "Please don't lie to me. Somehow... Whenever I'm with Natsu, you seem depressed and distant from us. I do love Natsu, but your emotions prove that your love for him is stronger than mine. Why? I don't want you to be sad, Lucy", Lisanna stated. I pulled her into a hug which seemed to surprise her, "Lisanna... You're like my little sister. If you love Natsu, and Natsu loves you, then I'll be rooting for your happiness, together. You're right about me loving him, but you seemed to have loved him for many years. Am I right? Don't worry about me, Lisanna. It's not my business to interfere what you love most. Besides, I'm happy to see you both happier than ever", I said with a calm voice. Somehow... Lying about my love to Natsu, pains me. I love him with all my heart, but I can't just take him away from Lisanna. Lisanna smiles most earnestly when she's with him...

"Lucy. Please... If there's something wrong, I'll be there by your side, with Levy", she said with tears in her eyes. I wiped them away before giving her a warm smile, "Alright. Now, I can't have the main guest here and not there in the party~", I cheered as I pushed her back into the guild. She smiled before walking into the guild with me, "Yea, you're right", she said.

I stayed there for another hour or two before leaving. I'm happy to have an extra sister in my family... Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm late!", Lucy yelled as she woke up. She got out of bed started changing into her usual outfit. Quickly, she grabbed her keys and whip and placed it onto the side of her belt, before running into the bathroom, washing her teeth and face then running out of the apartment. "I'm off!", she said to no one in particular as she dashed straight off to the guild.

"Good Morning!", Lucy cheered as she opened to the door. She sweat-dropped to see most of the guys snoring on the tables and floor while the girls were upstairs ranting to the drunken guild master. "Oh! Good morning Lucy~", Mirajane said with her cheery smile. "I guess, they've been drinking till 5 in the morning again. I'm a right?".  
"Hai! Lucy-san. Can you help me sweep the floor?", Mira asked. "Sure. No worries at all", Lucy said as she went to collect a broom from Mira.

About 2 hours have passed and Lucy and Mira were able to get the guild back to normal. Thanks to the help of Loke, all the guys were still sleeping, but were sleeping properly, leaning over the table as they slept instead of all over the floor. "Yosh! We're done, at last!", Lucy said as she wiped away the sweat using her towel that Mira got from the storeroom.  
Moments later, Lisanna ran in with tears in her eyes and glomped onto Lucy, making her fall backwards along with the crying girl. (Please note: a glomp is similar to a hug but instead of a normal hug, people run to the person and jump onto them while hugging, trying to make them fall backwards sometimes)

"What's wrong Lisanna?", Lucy asked as she looked over her shoulder to Mira, who shrugged her shoulders with no clue. "T-T-Team N-N-Natsu w-w-ants you t-t-to be r-r-replaced by m-m-m-me...", Lisanna stuttered as she cried even more. "Calm down, Lisanna", Lucy cooed as she helped her sit on the seat near the bar. Lisanna breathed in then out before explaining to Lucy.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I felt completely shattered as Lisanna explained the situation to me carefully as she attempted not to hurt my feelings. She was about to say something until the guild doors opened, and there stood Team Natsu with a concerned face. "Lisanna! So this is where you ran to!", Natsu said as he and the gang walked towards us. "I'm sorry...", Lisanna apologized with her head down.

"Why are you yelling at her?", I questioned to them, faking a confused expression. "We were discussing something until she ran off crying", Erza said with a ticked off face. Before I was about to say something, Natsu beat me before I even opened my mouth.

"So Lucy... We were talking about a few things together with Team Natsu over there, and we decided on something important", Nastu said with a forced smile. "What is it that you guys wanted to talk about that I didn't know, and made Lisanna cry?", I asked concerned as the gloomy Lisanna looked down onto my arms. "Well. We decided that we're kicking you out of the team so Lisanna can get into the team", Natsu said stubbornly. Tears were forming in my eyes as I looked over to Gray and Erza who was silent and was looking away. He said that they were going to_ kick_ me out, instead of even asking nicely?

I dropped my head to show no tears, "And does, Wendy know about this?" I asked quietly. "She doesn't yet, but she'll understand once we tell her", Natsu answered bluntly. "Can I ask for a reason that you made this decision?". Natsu was shocked about all these questions, "Geez, You're making it hard for us, Luce. I'll make it straight Luce. Well, you're weak and hesitant. All you do is hide behind your spirits, and then wait for us to be protect you. You also make us get involved with these stupid problems -". "That's enough!", Mira yelled as she walked out of the kitchen with a disgusted face. "It's fine Mira...", I reasoned, still looking down, hugging onto Lisanna tightly.

"Are you guys actually approving this..Gray, Erza?", I asked in a shaky voice. "Well... Part of it is true, I guess", Gray said. Erza just nodded as she looked away, she couldn't say a thing. "Lisanna, please let go of me", I said quietly to the girl. Lisanna refused to let go.

"I don't wanna", Lisanna said, shaking her said. "Please... Don't make it any harder for me", I said quietly but this time more firmly. "Geez. Hurry up and let her go. Welcome to Team Natsu, Lisanna!", Natsu stubbornly said as he forcefully pulled Lisanna out of my arms. The words stabbed me like 1000 daggers and immediately, I stood up, head looking down to the floor. "I'm going to Master to tell him that I'm leaving Team Natsu", I said before walking off to the Master's office. "Noo! Lucy-san!", Lisanna yelled as I walked up into the Master's office.


	2. Letters to Fairy Tail

_Taste my Pain  
Chapter 2: Letters to Fairy Tail_

* * *

_"Are you guys actually approving this... Gray, Erza?", I asked in a shaky voice. "Well... Part of it is true, I guess", Gray said. Erza just nodded as she looked away, she couldn't say a thing. "Lisanna, please let go of me", I said quietly to the girl. Lisanna refused to let go._

_"I don't wanna", Lisanna said, shaking her said. "Please... Don't make it any harder for me", I said quietly but this time more firmly. "Geez. Hurry up and let her go. Welcome to Team Natsu, Lisanna!", Natsu stubbornly said as he forcefully pulled Lisanna out of my arms. The words stabbed me like 1000 daggers and immediately, I stood up, head looking down to the floor. "I'm going to Master to tell him that I'm leaving Team Natsu", I said before walking off to the Master's office. "Noo! Lucy-san!", Lisanna yelled as I walked up into the Master's office._

* * *

"Hehehe~ Now you're on the team Lisanna!", Natsu said with a bright smile. Lisanna just shook her head, not wanting to believe that Lucy was kicked out, just because she came back.

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

I was completely heartbroken when I saw my dear sister walk up those steps. Even though I screamed at her saying not to, she just completely ignored me. Lucy was sad, hurt, depressed and emotional. Lucy was just like me when I was told that I couldn't return to the human world, where I can't meet my Natsu, my love. I don't want Lucy to be kicked out, especially when we're so close together. I don't want this bond to shatter because of Natsu's stubbornness. I just want to stay close to her since she was so independent and mature, also, she was the first person to ever smile so truthfully to me. Why out of everything... Why this?

* * *

Lucy finally arrived to Master Makarov's office and knocked on the door with tears in her eyes. "Come in", she heard from the other side of the door. Hesitantly, she opened the door to see a concerned master. "Oh, Lucy. What's wrong my child?", he asked. Lucy slowly walked towards the desk, and stood in front of it around two meters away. "I wish to leave Team Natsu...", she said with a saddened voice. Makarov, who was behind a pile of complaint files jumped onto the table with a concerned face. "Before I do that. What is your reason?", he asked.

Lucy looked away before answering. "I was called weak... A weakling. Not only that, my heart shattered from Natsu's words. If they were to do that... C-c-c-can't they do that in a much nicer way?", she replied as she broke down in the middle of the room. Quickly, Master Makarov jumped down the desk and hugged the crying Lucy. "If they did such a bad thing to you, why didn't you stand up against them?", he asked. Lucy looked up with disbelief, "They w-w-w-were pitying me like as if I was a lost puppy in the middle of the playground as it rained", she answered weakly.

"There, there my child", Makarov cooed. "If you, who thinks what is best says so, then I'll gladly grant it. From now on, you're not on Team Natsu". "Thank you Master", Lucy thanked as she walked out of the door.

'_I'm very disappointed in you, Team Natsu. Especially when you had a tight bond with the Stellar mage_', Master Makarov thought.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to see everyone refreshed after their hangover. They were all crowding the uncomfortable Lisanna who kept moving around. "Lucy!", Lisanna called out as she broke through the crowd. The amount of happiness died down, and soon it was completely silent. Lisanna ran to me and wrapped her arms around mine. I was faintly smiling but it became a frown when someone yelled out something. "What a weakling! She made poor Lisanna hang around her since she was kicked off the team. What a disgrace!", they yelled. I looked at them in disbelief, '_A rumor?_'

Soon the guild was filled with hate and rumors, I felt shivering on my hand and saw a crying Lisanna. "Lucy... Because of me-", I cut of Lisanna and walked to the bench ignoring their words. Lisanna sat next to me and looked at me with a worried face while Mirajane walked to me with a concerned face. Mira leaned down and whispered something to my ear. "Natsu really wants you off. He started all these rumors. Don't worry, this will die down soon", she reassured. Oh, I hope it will die down.

Weeks passed and nothing good came out of the wait for the rumors to die down. Master was really concerned about the rumors and Lisanna started hanging around with me even more with Wendy, Levy, and Mira. Everyone started ignoring me, and if I were to request to do a job, someone would snatch away the post and burn it in front of my own eyes. Team Natsu started to go on a job and finally I had enough. Every single day... Being ignored, rumored, and a target practice. All of the anger and hatred was slowly being sealed inside my heart. Finally I had enough. While Team Natsu, including Lisanna, was looking at the job bulletin board, I stood up, and stormed into the master's office.

I opened the door without any permission and slammed my hand where my Fairy Tail mark was and yelled to Makarov, "I want to leave Fairy Tail!". Master was indeed shock but completely understood how much pain I've been going through. "When will you return?", he asked. "When time is right", I replied without any hesitant thoughts. Master nodded and placed his hand over mine, then chanted something. It was glowing and soon it faded. He removed his hand, and there I stood staring at my hand which had no Fairy Tail mark. I stormed off but stopped at the door. I ran back and hugged him. "I will be back when time is right, master. Thank you for being my second dad", I said before walking off. "Please come back soon", Makarov said before I left the room.

Walking down the steps I met Team Natsu. I walked passed them and whispered something them. "I will make your lives a living nightmare. I'll make you regret saying that I was weak", I said with a dark smirk. I meant what I said, and I'll make them regret it.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy just walked right passed us with a deadly smirk. Her words sounded like some idiot who'll prove themselves worthy to a group of higher rank-ups. I chuckled and whispered, "Good luck with that you weakling", right after I said that, I got a death stare from both Lisanna and Lucy, but I really didn't care and continued walking up the stairs to meet a grumpy Master.

"What ever you're here for, I disapprove", he scowled then used magic to force us out of his office. The door slammed in front of us and we heard a long line of bad words before walking away.

"Lucy getting stronger? Puh-lease", I said, chuckling to myself. "Guys! Let's go on a job!", I said before running to the billboard again.

* * *

Lucy stormed away from the guild with no other words. She wanted revenge, to get stronger. To prove that useless fire dragon slayer that she's not weak and that she'll make him get a huge hole of regret about what he just spurted out to her face. Lucy was too busy walking to her apartment and suddenly she bumped in someone. "Hey, watch it!", A voice grunted angrily. "I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood", Lucy replied in a monotone and then continued walking away, but was yanked by the man who she bumped into. "Ohh~~ I bumped into a fairy, what a great day", the man snickered.

Lucy looked up and saw someone who she never wanted to meet face to face, alone. Quickly, she slapped her hands away and attempted to walk away. "Look fairy! I'm still here!", he yelled as he yanked her back. "Watch it!", She snarled before pushing him away once again.  
"Spicy lil fairy, aren't you?", he chuckled. "Look Sting... I'm not in the mood right now..", Lucy said as she walked away from Sting. She heard him say something which made her really more angry inside. "Lucy Kick!", she yelled as she kicked Sting straight into the stomach - A deadly attack which even made the fire dragon slayer scared. "Don't you ever call me weak!", She threatened as she stormed of, not wanting to look at Sting in the face.

* * *

Anonymous P.O.V

I was travelling to Fiore, and I was around a day away from the city where the well-known 'Fairy Tail' is found. Somehow, I was sent by the royal family to go search for the missing princess, but the problem is what do they mean when they said, '_You'll find her once you step foot in that city_'? Oh, wells, I'll just do what ever I can to find her. As I travel closer and closer to this 'Fiore' place, a sweet scent is luring me in. It smelt completely sweet and pure.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Great... It was such a great day until all this crap started happening. I mean, how am I weak when I can use Urano Metria?! It is unbelievable that my own teammates would turn against my back, but something seemed fishy. Something was being hidden behind my back, but I don't know what. Anyways, I got back to my apartment and tell the landlord that I'm going to leave this apartment.

The landlady along with her husband refused to let me go travelling since they've always treated me like their own child, but today... It was good bye. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I'll pay you my rent fees tomorrow as well. Thank you for looking after me for all those 2 years", I thanked with a faint smile.

"Please do come back when you return here", The landlady said with tears in her eyes. I nodded politely before walking up the staircases to my house.. My home.

I packed up all my clothes and items with the help of my spirit, Virgo. I asked her to store all my clothes in the Spirit world until I return. When everything was done, I sat on my desk and wrote a letter;

_Dear Fairy Tail,_  
_Something seemed completely fishy ever since I was kicked out of the team._  
_You all treated me as some criminal, throwing magic at me when you think I was distracted, and everything that I've attempted to help seems to backfire with no reasoning. I feel utterly disgusted to join the guild, as I seem to learn new things that happens within the guild. To think that everyone treated me like trash as soon as someone spreads a rumor._  
_Somehow... you all look at me like some replacement for Lisanna. It seems like you guys have been these faking stupid smiles to my face for all these years._

_Fairy Tail was my home. My family...but somehow that thought has changed._  
_From now on. I'm not looking at Fairy Tail as my home...This time, it's war._  
_I declare that Fairy Tail is now my enemy, my rival._

_Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia._

I sealed the letter with a spell that I read from a book. It seems that this letter will be able to be opened by Mirajane. Thinking about all the possibilities, I took out more paper and envelopes and started writing letters to individual peeps within Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Dear Levy,_  
_Thank you for always being there by my side as time flew pass. I'll be trying to finish off my story as soon as possible while I'm out there trying to get stronger. As days pass through, I'll be always thinking about you. Please promise me something... And that is to confess your true inner feelings to Gajeel while I'm gone. _  
_I hope that you'll try to write a novel as well, and if it goes well, and I'm not there to read your novel. Please publish it so many could see your talent. Again, thank you for being my close friend, my sister._

_Your happiness is part of mine and when that happens, I'll be always there to help you in need. Please don't try and look for me._  
_I want this journey to be peaceful._

_Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

_Dear Lisanna,_  
_Thank you for all your hyperness that you were able to pass to me. I'd never thought that you'll join my family tree, and I'm happy about it. Please don't try and strangle Natsu till his head falls off while I'm gone. He's only trying to get back to where he once stood. Even though it wasn't completely your fault. I'll give you something that I once had for Natsu... And that is... My 'Love'._

_Follow your dreams Lisanna, and don't let Natsu and Gray do anything bad to the guild. Someday I will return, but it wont be the loving Lucy that we once knew... This time, I'll return as a stronger person... born with hatred and revenge. If that day really comes, please... be the person I will always love. Because if you change...I might really consider you as an enemy as well._

_Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

_Dear Erza,_  
_Please don't carry that frown with you anymore. It hurts to see you depressed and sad. I find it depressing how you're not eating your favorite cake slices that Mira makes now._  
_Please don't kill Natsu for his stubborn actions. I will feel lonely as the days pass and I'm sure that you didn't notice that I was gone until now._

_Don't try and look for me. My love for you is slowly becoming into hatred. If I were to return, I hope I wont kill you. (What am I saying?)_  
_Continue being the strong Erza I know and carry on your true dreams._

_Thank you for protecting me when I was in trouble... And thank you for being an awesome sister that I cherished here in Fairy Tail. I now declare you as an enemy. Thank you for opening my eyes, telling me that I'm weak. When we meet, get ready for an early funeral with your name written on the tombstone._

_Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

_Dear Wendy,_  
_Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for healing me whenever I'm hurt. Thank you for being an awesome sister._  
_Finally... I'm sorry. Your smile, your clumsiness, your strength, please continue to be yourself. Don't force yourself over your actual limit when you're learning new Dragon Slaying mage. Tell Charles that I'm grateful that she's now opening up to Happy. Happy deserves more attention than before - He is a boy, you know._

_Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia_

* * *

Dear Gray,  
I hope that you'll be able to live a better life without looking back to the past that used to involve Ul. It's not your fault and don't blame yourself.  
Thank you for looking after me as a caring big brother, but somehow this month is something that I don't want to even mention.  
Please go to the water girl that you love to confess to her. I believe that you'd be a great couple. You're now considered as an enemy, please watch your back.

Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

_Dear Natsu,_  
_You, backstabbing jerk. I hate you, and I shall return with much more power that will be able to beat your burning ass._  
_To think I'm now writing a letter, even though you wouldn't care. I even bet that you just noticed that I was gone missing for how many years? You said that you'll protect your nakama, but to tell you the truth, you truly, never did. You only fought for your own satisfaction and greed for power. I will beat you when we meet again and I wont be going easy. _

_This love for you, has now gone to Lisanna. I hate you to your very core. I shall grab that brain of yours and feed it to the depths of darkness. Be prepared, Natsu Dragneel. You're nothing but a play of words._

_Your new Rival, Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

When I finished writing all the letters then I casted the same spell that I did to the first letter that was addressed to Fairy Tail. Only allowing them to open it themselves with no help from anyone else. Each person has their own task to open the envelopes such as Natsu with fire, Gray with ice, Erza with blades... I sent them all to Master Makarov with the help of Virgo. I added something to the envelopes for a final touch... 'Time Spell', this spell would only deactivate when everyone finally notices how long I've been gone for.


	3. Happy Found Out

Taste my Pain  
Chapter 3: Happy Found Out

* * *

_When I finished writing all the letters, I then casted the same spell that I did to the first letter that was addressed to Fairy Tail. Only allowing them to open it themselves with no help from anyone else. Each person has their own task to open the envelopes such as Natsu with fire, Gray with ice, Erza with blades... I sent them all to Master Makarov with the help of Virgo. I added something to the envelopes for a final touch... 'Time Spell', this spell would only deactivate when everyone finally notices how long I've been gone for._

* * *

Virgo was able to deliver Lucy's letter in a short amount of time. While Virgo was going to Fairy Tail, Lucy prepared to go to sleep. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, she groomed her hair, and changed into her warm pyjamas. Before going to sleep, she wanted someone to comfort her, and that should be barely obvious, "**_Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!_**", Lucy chanted as she held out Plue's silver later her little shaking spirit appeared from a warm light. Plue appeared and nervously waved to Lucy with a bright smile. He might seem stupid looking but he was really caring and friendly.

Plue shakily walked over to Lucy and carefully jumped on her lap, he quietly sat down, ready to hear Lucy's story...

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Natsu... Why did you say those things to Lucy?" My blue partner asked with a worried voice.  
"I don't know what came over me, but ever since Lisanna came back... I just wanted to spend more time with her", I replied while I rested my forehead in between my palms. "Natsu... You somehow _changed_", Happy stated before flying somewhere without another trace of words.

I really wished, not to say that, but it wasn't according to plan. I just wanted to surprise Lucy, but something hit me... I'm never like this to my nakama. It seems so... difficult and frustrating to even think about kicking out, Lucy. I never wanted to kick her out... It was a misunderstanding. "Yea, a misunderstanding", I said to myself.

* * *

Happy's P.O.V

I haven't seen Lucy ever since 12 in the afternoon. Lucy was different... She seemed to be distant for some reason. I don't know why, but Natsu seems different too, actually... everyone seems out of character. '_Does that mean Lucy won't give me fish?_', I thought to myself. I don't know why, but all I knew, was that next week was Lucy's birthday, and it seems like Team Natsu was planning something behind Lucy's back, but around that time, Natsu was partying for Lisanna's return party. He vanished when we were walking home which was around 3 in the morning. Does his disappearance relate to this situation. I just hope that Lucy is fine... she promised me that she'll give me fish and explain ways to make Charle's heart belong to me.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"And then Natsu was going all mean to me, and such, that I had to quit. I'm a damsel in distress, Plue~" I complained to my shaking companion.  
"_Puuuu-puuuun~~_" my cute spirit said in a happy voice. "Gosh! You're so kawaii~ I knew you would understand, Plue~" I said hugging my companion. "I'm a good listener too you know", a familiar voice cried as it echoed through the room. "Loke, you wouldn't understand", I said in a teasing tone.

"But what can that shaking spirit do when all he says is '_Puuu-Puuun~~_' I can to a better job, hime!", Loke said with a flashing smile. I just shook my head, giving the poor big kitty dumbfounded look. "By the way, Virgo said that she delivered the letters and returned back to the spirit world... Now can I get a hug?~~~" Loke said. I just shook my head in refusal. "Thank you for your hard work, Loke. Please return to the Spirit world.", I said calmly with a smile.

Loke shivered and lowered his head in defeat. "Very well princess", Loke said before being engulfed by a bright light. I sighed and then collapsed on the bed, still having Plue sit on my lap. I can feel him jumping onto the bed, allowing me to tuck myself in. Slowly, my eyes were closed shut and I fell fast asleep. "Good night, mama, papa", I mumbled as I shuffled around.

Plue still being there by my side just patted my head several times before returning back to his own world.

* * *

Lucy refused to step foot into Fairy Tail as she stood in front of it. She could hear the cheering of the guild members as they clapped and whistled to Gajeel's, singing?

She didn't want to remember anything from the recent past. She just stood in front of the doors and placed her head on it. Tears forming, she decided not to cry because of their actions to her, but instead, she was crying because when she just found a family who was willing to accept her, but unfortunately, she had to escape all the pain.

As she was tearing up she had a horrible flashback of something she didn't know. No.. It wasn't a flashback - It was a vision, from the future. "What the heck is happening?", she questioned as she crouched down with pain written all over her face. She was about to pass out until she heard someone calling her name. "Lucy!"  
"Thank god, someone knows my name", she painfully smiled as she collapsed on the floor. The flying blue neko who was calling out her name and managed to catch her before she landed face-first to the ground. Using his tail, Happy carried her back to her apartment where he laid her down on the bed. Worried, he got a towel and wet it, then, placed it on her forehead.

Happy was worried about his partner. He kept on flying back and fourth, waiting for Lucy to wake up. Happy was flying until he noticed something missing on her right hand. Slowly, he flew over to her side and examined it closely. He gasped in shock and was about to say something until Lucy got up and covered his mouth. She hushed the surprised cat. Once he was calmed down, she let go of Happy, allowing him to fly into the air.

"Lucy...Where's your pink guild mark?" He asked concerned. Lucy looked away with sad eyes before meeting his again. "I left Fairy Tail in search of power...", she answered with depressed eyes. Lucy quickly got up and looked at the flying cat with a forced smile, "Please Happy... Don't tell anyone about this. No matter how long it takes for them to notice my absence, I want them to realise with no help from anyone at all. Please keep this a secret." Lucy said. Happy looked completely shocked but began tearing up, "Please Lucy. Please don't leave Fairy Tail!", Happy begged Lucy, hugging her tightly. "Don't make it anymore harder for me Happy. Everyone should be worried about you right now, please... Go back to the guild", Lucy said looking away.

Trying not to make it harder, she went out of her apartment and walked to her landlord's house. She knocked on the door, handed in this months payment and said their good byes. All of her heavy furniture was left behind and everything that she needed was all packed. "Good bye, Mangolia, Fairy Tail"

* * *

Anonymous P.O.V

I can smell her now as my train stopped at the station. Casually walking out, another scent caught my attention. This time, it was close. I turned around to see two men; one wearing a 'long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest' (Quoted from Wikia) and had black hair. The other had blonde hair and was wearing a 'blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominal's exposed.' (Quoted from Wikia).

Their scent were familiar... Similar to two people I know. It can't be true, I thought that Dragon Slayers would have the scent of their dragons... Somehow from them, it was a scent of a dragon's blood. The smell of blood smells old. I'm guessing, something happened when they were being raised by their dragons.  
I was looking at them, trying to recognize the scent, but somehow, the two boys noticed me instead. They smirked as they walked towards me. Thankfully, I was wearing a hooded cloak to hide my appearance.

"Yo lady, you smell like a dragon. Are you a dragon slayer?", the blonde boy asked with a cocky smile. I backed away slowly, hopping that I wouldn't need to fight. The other boy walked in front of the blonde and raised out his hand, signalling the boy to calm down. The black haired boy seemed cold... emotionless, calm. I shivered from the cold gaze that he was giving me.  
"You're not supposed to tackle her with questions, Sting", the boy said with a blank face. Even though he looks cold... He seems to be a calm guy. "Pshh. Manners this, manners that, it ain't my style, Rogue", Sting cussed. "Anyways, are you a dragon slayer?", Sting asked curiously.

Their gaze is as cold as ice. I shook my head, "I was on a solo mission and came across a dragon slayer", I lied then walked away swiftly. Leaving them alone.  
"I must find the princess" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the town.


	4. Lucy's New Future Awaits

Taste my Pain  
Chapter 4: Lucy's new Future Awaits

* * *

_"Yo lady, you smell like a dragon. Are you a dragon slayer?", the blonde boy asked with a cocky smile. I backed away slowly, hopping that I wouldn't need to fight. The other boy walked in front of the blonde and raised out his hand, signalling the boy to calm down. The black haired boy seemed cold... emotionless, calm. I shivered from the cold gaze that he was giving me._  
_"You're not supposed to tackle her with questions, Sting", the boy said with a blank face. Even though he looks cold... He seems to be a calm guy. "Pshh. Manners this, manners that, it ain't my style, Rogue", Sting cussed. "Anyways, are you a dragon slayer?", Sting asked curiously._

_Their gaze is as cold as ice. I shook my head, "I was on a solo mission and came across a dragon slayer", I lied then walked away swiftly. Leaving them alone._  
_"I must find the princess" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the town._

* * *

Anonymous's P.O.V

I walked around the town, trailing the scent of the princess. Apparently, my deceased queen described her daughters scent; a sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries. Thanks to my nose, I was able to detect her with no problems until something. No. Someone, interfered my nose. "This smell..._ Igneel_," I said quietly to myself.

Stopping on my path, I saw someone who I met when I was still a teen. The scent of Igneel's child. I can't remember his name, but all I do remember, is his spiky pink hair. Looking around, the scent became stronger, and there stood a panting young man with pink hair looking at me with piercing eyes. I faintly smirked as I saw something that was once Igneel's... And that was his precious white scale scarf that he used to boast about being rare.

"Oii! You there! You smell like Igneel! Are you a dragon slayer?!," the boy yelled with a concern face. His face showed a tint of sadness and loneliness. "Young people these days, always running towards someone with a dragon's scent," I chuckled to myself as I saw the panting boy who continued to look at me. I didn't noticed that he walked in front of me - I was shocked as he placed to of his hands on my shoulders. The boy was looking down on the floor as if he was sad, "P-P-Please tell me what happened to our dragons on X777...," he said sadly - He seemed desperate - But not convincing enough to make me answer his question.

I chuckled to myself and made up a lie to make him forget about the question that he gave me, "I don't know where they all went, but I'm sure that they're safe," I said with a bright smile. I'm happy that there are still many Dragon Slayers out there that are still looking for us.  
The boy looked up and gave out a bright grin, "Yea. You're right! Igneel wouldn't be happy if I kept on being sad. Thank you for telling me that, I'm -". I ignored him and ran towards the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry when it was near me, I didn't know how, but the boy managed to pull off my hood as I ran.

I didn't care about it. All I need to do is to meet the princess and help protect her from any danger that may come facing towards her in the mere future that's slowly opening.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

The lady ran when I was about to say my name which was quite awkward. I tried to grab hold of her shoulder to ask her what's wrong but instead, I accidentally grabbed onto her hood, allowing itself to reveal a woman who was around twenty-eight years old. She had sky-blue hair which was tied into a high pony-tail, her skin was as white as Lucy's, and her eyes were like dark-blue. She was also wearing an earring of a hanging dragon's wing.

I called out to her but she didn't reply. Instead, she ran towards something. No, to someone. I smelt the air and it was, Lucy...

I wanted to follow the lady to get to Lucy but that bitter memory of calling her weak was hurting me on the inside... I got to admit it that she was a little bit weak but I was never meant to say those hurtful things. '_What in the world happened to my train of thoughts?_'

* * *

Natsu just stood there, ignored, as the lady ran after the scent that claims to be Lucy's. He stood there for a couple of seconds before walking back to the guild. While he was walking to the guild, the lady was running after Lucy.

After several minutes of running, the lady caught up to Lucy who stood in front of her. "I.. Finally... Caught... Up... With you...," she said, panting and breathing for air. Lucy just stood there dumbfounded with Plue in her arms and her bag to the side. "Umm. Is there something the matter?," Lucy asked with a worried face. The lady stood up properly before bowing down to Lucy, "I'm here to look after you... It seems like you're leaving Fiore so we'll discuss this on the train," the mysterious lady said as she looked at Lucy.

Lucy awkwardly nodded as she walked behind the lady, she was mesmerized by the sky-blue hair which shined brightly under the warm sunlight. They both bought their tickets and headed onto the train where they sat on an empty carriage. Plue returned back to the Celestial World as they soon walked in.  
The lady raised her hand up into the air once they were seated. She chanted something that Lucy didn't understand. Soon, a magic circle appeared and a barrier was made in front of the door.

"Sorry for surprising you, but I needed to put up a barrier on so no one could hear our conversation from the outside," the lady said with a warm smile. Lucy faintly nodded before listening to the lady carefully - She didn't know why, but, she trusted this lady a bit to much to be boarding on the same train, carriage, and destination, as herself.

"My name is Cherita, my name means '_kindness_'. I'm hear to explain to you about your past, and your future. Right here, and right now," Cherita introduced with a warm smile. Lucy bowed down to her politely before introducing herself, "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I used to be in a guild but recently I just left. I really don't know much about my past but I'm willing to listen," Lucy said returning a smile back to Cherita.

Cherita looked out of the window and Lucy looked at her, following her every word. Prepared to know about herself.

"You've grown so much Lucy, you've taken the splitting image of your mother. As long as I've remembered, you were still a tiny baby when we first met. If you're curious... I'm not actually a human, but a dragon," Cherita stated, already prepared for a surprised gasp from Lucy - Which she did. "You're a dragon?," Lucy asked politely with a shocked face. Cherita just answered the question with a slight nod.

"Your mother, Layla Heartfillia, passed away with no evidence of the cause in human. She didn't actually die in Earth World... She passed away in the Dragon World when she was trying to heal two murdered dragons who were slayed by their raised children. With no regret of what she had done, the healing powers went out of control, and she was soon killed on that very day. Even though she was slowly fading away, she showed no signs of regret. She only said, '_Please protect my daughter who has the scent of sweet vanilla and strawberries_'... She vanished into thin air, and moments later, the two dragons began to breathe normally. That, her magic worked, but in return, she died, returning to where she called '_home_' -," Cherita explained as tears were swelling up in her eyes. (Basically, it was her real body in her grave in Earth world, and her spirit/ghost in the Dragon World)

"- Layla was indeed a fabulous queen, she taught me all the elements of the dragons, and showed me a way into knowing my powers. I'm going to return all her kindness, and shall train you as a powerful dragon slayer, someone powerful enough to follow their true dreams".

Cherita looked at Lucy where she had tears in her eyes, she faintly smiled as she switched seats and sat next to Lucy, where she pulled her into a warm hug, "Just look at me as a mother. I'll protect you, and train you to become someone new. First of all, tell me about your friends... The people who called you, weak," Cherita said with a concern look.

Lucy looked up shocked and looked at Cherita. Cherita's face showed no happiness, her face showed concern, nothing else. Lucy nodded before telling Cherita everything.

- Time Skip/1 hour later of confessions -

"And then... Now, I'm here," Lucy explained, wiping away her tears from her swelling eyes. Cherita pulled her into another embrace, "I have to tell you now, but that conversation that you had with Natsu was caused by a spell. I met him when I was looking for you, and I picked up a scent of magic," She stated calmly. "Do you know what it is?," Lucy questioned quietly in hesitation. "Body Fusion..., -" Cherita answered as she looked at Lucy. "- It's Forgotten magic. Only a high-class mage can do that. The only person who can use that type of magic is a dragon who can control a living thing's body. Even though it was a spell - The spell enables the person to say out what they really thought of the person, not only that, the spell make the thought much more worse. Don't ask me why the creator named something like this as Body Fusion, because I don't know the reason myself," she stated with a forceful smile.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

'_Natsu didn't meant what he said? No reckon he seemed out of character,_' I thought to myself. I felt strange to hear about this so called '_Forgotten_' magic. Even though it was a spell, the entire guild went against me, not only that... Natsu had a thought that I was weak?! I couldn't let this thought pass through. I still wanted revenge - I want to return them a favor for calling me a weak person. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, the strongest celestial mage in Magnolia. I'll now train to be called the strongest mage in Fiore.

"So when is this training going to start?" I said with a dark smirk. '_Just wait for my return, Fairy Tail_'. I shall return as a new person - A much stronger person than what they once looked at me as. I shall not be a mere weak mage like before. This is my new goal... To be a new person... To be acknowledged.

* * *

Cherita's P.O.V

I was surprised about how Princess Lucy was able to absorb all of that information about her mother. I'll talk about her future once we arrive to the Dragon World. For now, I need to open up a portal so Lucy can go into the world of the dragons, and train her with everything that's needed for her very own well-being, and first of all, it'll be emotional training. Yes, I can feel dark energy seeping out of her body which can attract dark mages.

"Yes. Training will start once we enter the Dragon World," I said firmly. Lucy just nodded in response.

I stood up and faced the window which displayed the moving scenery from the outside. I focused all of my energy, and soon a magic circle appeared before me, "**_Open, to the World of the_ Dragons!**," I said quietly where immediately a portal opened up. Slowly, I walked into the portal where I suddenly heard Lucy's groan. Quickly, I turned back to see the portal refusing to let Lucy enter. '_I guess I need to train her emotions here on the train then_,' I thought to myself.

To think my princess if over-thinking about the situation and the plots of revenge that she's currently thinking of inside that smart brain of hers.

* * *

Cherita walked out of the portal, and slowly the portal faded away. "Calm down. The portal will not allow anyone who has more dark emotions then needed. Think about your dreams, and the people who once fought by your side. Now, release all of these emotions and absorb back what is needed on your journey. Happiness, sadness, love, trust and depression. Let them flow back into your body," Cherita explained as she carefully, helped Lucy, sit on the seat. The blonde was confused at first, but tried to listen to the dragon's soothing voice and instructions. Cherita waved her hands down swiftly in front of Lucy's face, allowing her to close her eyes.

"Focus on all of your emotions, and get rid of the thought of revenge. Revenge will lead you to the darkness, and nothing good will come out of it. You should only have 5% of the feelings of revenge - Every other emotions should be on 95%. Now think about what you want to succeed. Remember... Revenge will block you the ways to victory. Now... Say what you want!," Cherita stated as she opened another portal to the Dragon World.

"I want to show everyone the true power of Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy said as she opened her eyes. Quickly she got up and walked through the portal. Cherita smirked and followed Lucy. "Emotional training, completed," She cheered with a relieved smile.


	5. First Spell: Wings of the Dragon

Taste my Pain  
Chapter 5: First Spell: Wings of the Dragon

* * *

_"Focus on all of your emotions, and get rid of the thought of revenge. Revenge will lead you to the darkness, and nothing good will come out of it. You should only have 5% of the feelings of revenge - Every other emotions should be on 95%. Now think about what you want to succeed. Remember... Revenge will block you the ways to victory. Now... Say what you want!," Cherita stated as she opened another portal to the Dragon World._

_"I want to show everyone the true power of Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy said as she opened her eyes. Quickly she got up and walked through the portal. Cherita smirked and followed Lucy. "Emotional training, completed," She cheered with a relieved smile._

* * *

"Lucy. Welcome to the world of the dragons," Cherita welcomed as she walked out of the portal before Lucy. The place was amazing... It was like Lucy was in a fairy tale. Lucy was greeted by a warm breeze which ran passed her. If you were to look closely around yourself, you could see the different landscapes that the dragons live in. She could see a volcano, snowy mountains, grasslands, waterfalls, and other beautiful sceneries. The place was huge and breath-taking. This world was much different than the world that she once lived in for all of her lifetime - The Dragon World... Was, stunning.

When Lucy was about to turn back, she was surprised that a bright light was made within Cherita's body. Cherita was glowing a beautiful rainbow colour, which seemed to have a tint of the colors that resemble all of the elements - Red for fire, blue for water, white for holy, purple for poison, and a tint of sparkling stars which seemed to resemble Celestial magic.

The brightness faded away, and there revealed a mighty dragon standing in Cherita's place. "Cherita... Is that you?" Lucy asked hesitantly as she walked towards the dragon. "Yes... I am my princess, since I'm back in my original world, I feel _most_ comfortable when I'm in my dragon form," Cherita answered with a warm, gentle smile that may as well beat Mirajane's.

Let me describe Cherita's dragon form for you: Cherita has a beautiful scaly scale which is silver. Her scales would show other colors of the rainbow when she moves around in the sunlight. Her teeth are pure white, and sharp. Her eyes were dark blue. She had two main horns on her head followed by two smaller ones beside the mains. A fading white color was presented on the spikes on her back which trailed down to her tail, even though they seem sharp and hard enough to injure you, if you touch them, they don't actually hurt. Her arms and legs were well-built, followed by her long tail which can send a person flying miles, and miles away. Her wings were huge, and it was white in color, her wings seem to shimmer if she were to soar in the sky. To sum it all up, Cherita, was a beautiful dragon.

"Let me take you to the palace as I tell you more about us, _dragons_," Cherita gleamed. Slowly, she lowered down her neck, allowing Lucy to hope on. Cherita's head was kinda flat on the top so Lucy was able to sit on her head with no problems. She sat down and placed her palms on Cherita's head just in case she might have fallen down. '_I'm scared that I might fall down..._,' Lucy thought nervously.

"I hope you can manage high attitudes, princess," Cherita chuckled as she slowly raised her head up high. Lucy nervously looked down and she had to admit it... It was high. "I-I-I-It's sure is high," Lucy stuttered as she looked back up. Cherita chuckled in a amused voice, "In order to become a Dragon Slayer, you must become one with the air. Anyways...," Cherita expanded her big wings. Slowly, she ran and flapped her wings, allowing her to start flying higher, and higher.

Lucy was too breath-taken to even speak. "We dragons live in a world filled with peace, and harmony. Before the whole vanishing event, us dragons would foster an abandoned child and raise it as our own. Teaching them a new type of magic that any mage would have learnt by themselves and yes... That is '_Dragon Slaying Magic_'. Learning dragon powers isn't as easy as it seems... The person must have a dragon as a companion, and they must have all requirements that is needed. If their body and magic power is too weak... The Dragon powers may engulf their body, leaving them burning within the flames of their magic itself." Cherita explained in detail as she soared through the sky.

"If something that devastating can happen... Then how am I able to learn all of the elements before killing myself?," Lucy questioned in a shaking tone. Cherita stopped momentarily in shock before continuing to fly, "I'm surprised that you were able to pick up a few things while you listened princess... Well, you're the daughter of our former queen, Layla Heartfillia, so her blood and power are actually flowing within your veins. You're now at an age that can master these powers without any problems. As long as you have a pure heart with only 5% of revenge flowing within you, then it should be fine," She responded with a calm tone. '_I'll be able to become a fine Dragon Slayer like my mother?_,' Lucy thought.

"Since we're still in the sky, and you're breathing properly instead of asking for more air... Then I guess, I start training you now, so be prepared," Cherita warned with a hint of amusement in her voice. "How can you train me within the air?!," Lucy shrieked as Cherita started to tilt her body on purpose. "Be calm and imagine that you're flying in the air princess. Imagine that you have a pair of dragon wings on your back, and now you're soaring in the sky. Let all the stress fade away as you fly. This type of magic doesn't have an actual chant to grow your own wings. Just believe that your flying, and soon you'll find your own chant. Good luck princess"

Lucy was confused but soon she noticed why. Cherita started flapping her wings and started to fly faster, she then continued to tilt over to the side, making Lucy fall off her on purpose. Then Cherita started to dive along Lucy to catch up with her pace. "Focus! Become one with the sky!," Cherita yelled at the screaming Lucy. "Remember that you want to become the strongest mage in Fiore! If you want to train with us dragons, then you should be able to use this spell!," Cherita said. "R-Right, I want to become stronger and become one with the air," Lucy said as finally she calmed down.  
She flipped over so she was facing at the ground. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her back. Soon, the speed of her falling slowed down, and, now it seems like she was slowly levitating down to the ground. "I can feel it... I can feel a source of energy on my back... **_Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!_**" Lucy said. She heard a little twinkling sound, and moments later she felt wings growing on her back. Quickly, Lucy quickly landed, followed by Cherita from behind. "Ne-Ne! I got it, I've learnt the first spell!," Lucy cheered as she ran to hug Cherita. "Good job, princess. Now, Dragon wings is a limited spell. For you, I'm thinking that your wings will able to be in use for almost an hour. If you fly more than the limit, it'll vanish, making you fall," Cherita explained.

Lucy took Cherita's words into heart and then looked back to her wings. Her wing frame work was white and was silver with a hint of pink on the skin. It sparkled in the sunlight making it a beautiful display. "It's so pretty...," she gasped in awe. Cherita nodded before flying back into the sky, "Princess. It's getting late... We should head back to the palace," she notified.

"Hai!," Lucy cheered and flapped her wings, following Cherita from behind.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

'_I'm currently feeling like someone else... Is this a new me?,_' I thought to myself as I flew behind Cherita. I got to admit it, but learning a new spell that involves dragons, are really making me go hyper. I'm going to reborn as a new Lucy - Lucy Heartfillia... The princess of the dragon world. Since I'm going to be training here, I guess I have to take things seriously. '_Fairy Tail... Just wait for my arrival,_' I thought to myself with a happy smirk.

* * *

Cherita's P.O.V

I'm surprised about how fast the princess was able to learn that spell in around 5 minutes! I was actually expecting a longer amount of time before she was about to hit the ground. I guess, my training in human form was much more complicated than Lucy's. I mean, it took me several tries to actually be able to use that spell and I'm a dragon! The princess has more things coming her way that is not going to be easier than it seems. I wonder how she's going to react once she meets 'him'.


	6. Finding Spirits Within Stars

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 6: Finding Spirits Within Stars_

* * *

"Lucy... I guess you've seen your future, am I right?," Cherita asked with a concern voice as they walked up the stairs. "I'm not complete one hundred percent sure about what you mean...," Lucy responded in a worried tone. She was obviously confused about what Cherita was talking to her about. "I can feel your hesitation..., -" Cherita said quietly. "- You saw a vision of your future - Bloodshed and hardships. Unable to handle the magical pressure... You collapsed," Cherita continued. Lucy nodded in response, "Are you saying that I might be able to see the future?". "Hai. That is correct, hime, -" Cherita answered as she stopped in front of a huge door, "- This is your room... Please feel like home," Cherita said as she walked away.

Lucy nodded and slowly opened the door. She was completely shocked to her room.

Let me describe her room; Her room was about 3 times bigger than her very apartment! The room was pink and white, and it was just gorgeous. Her bed was a size king and was covered by this veil just in case of mosquitoes (Which there aren't any, but are there to fit the princess style theme), there was a huge drawer with brand new clothes, and her closet were filled with many dresses and gowns for almost everyday life, on the bottom of the closet, there was a whole storage of shoes - Ranging from heels to boots. The floor was marble, and she had her own bathroom inside. It was decorated with her photos and had a plush doll similar to her childhood one. (AKA. Michelle)

"Woah... It's so pretty~" Lucy critiqued in awe. She ran around the room with glee as she checked out the room from top to bottom. Around 10 minutes of exploring her huge room, she decided to have a shower, and changed her clothes into the clothes in the closet. Lucy opened the door and chose a pink night gown before heading to the showers.

- Time Skip/20 minutes later -

Lucy walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and new, not thinking about the past, she sat down on the bed, thinking about all the new spells that she'll be learning in the future. "Hmmm. I wonder if I might see Igneel and such while I'm here..," Lucy questioned herself as she hugged a replica doll of Michelle. Curious about her new surroundings, she opened the glass doors, and walked onto the balcony, where everything was in view. "It's so pretty~~," She said as a cool gust of air flew against her hair. '_If only Wendy, Levy, Mira and Lisanna could see this,_' Lucy thought to herself before walking back into the room to see Cherita standing in front of her.

"Hime... It's time for you to have your dinner," Cherita said before walking out. Lucy nodded before following Cherita down the staircase. "I would like to know more about my future, Cherita," Lucy said as she walked down the stairs. "I'll tell you about your future once you finish your training... I understand that I told you that I'll tell you once you arrive here, but I think it's not the right time...," Cherita replied politely as she walked into the dining room.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm completely shocked to see the dining room... It was **massive**!. Slightly small enough to hold a mini ball. I looked around the spacious room and sat on a seat that had my name tag displayed on the table. The table had around over 20 seats for guests and it had lovely table decorations, such as three beautiful vases filled with fresh, harvested flowers, and tall candles on stands which were lit up.

Knowing my manners, I got the first napkin that was folded into a boat and unfolded it, once it was done, I gently placed it on my lap to prevent any food pieces falling on my nightgown. After that, I pulled out the second napkin that was inside the glass cup and placed it tidily on the side where it was easy to reach.

Looking around, I noticed Cherita standing beside me. She looked up to me with a warm smile before using magic to pour water in my glass. I thanked Cherita and she bowed down. Slowly, Cherita moved away as the maids pushed out a cart containing my plate of food.

I waited patiently as the first maid with baby pink hair placed the plate onto the table. Shocked, I looked at the meal that was being served, and it was steak. Not wanting to look rude, I quietly sat and waited for the preparations to be done in front of me. The second maid with black hair walked up after the first maid and gently poured the mushroom sauce onto the steak, after that, the last maid stood next to me, telling me what I was having for dinner. "Hime. Tonight, we prepared steak with mushroom sauce with the side dishes of a healthy salad. Please enjoy you meal," The maid with silver hair presented as she slowly returned into the kitchen along with the other two maids.

"Itadakimasu...," I said before I began eating.

* * *

Lucy quietly ate her dinner quietly as Cherita stood next to her. When Lucy was done, the maids slowly cleaned up the table as Lucy left. She was really tired and wanted to get to bed straight away. "Hime... If you want to go straight back to room quickly to brush your teeth and get to bed. you're allowed to use your wings," Cherita said as she giggled at the yawning Lucy. "Can I really?," Lucy asked in excitement. Cherita quietly nodded her head in response. "Thank you~ _**Assemble: Wings of a**__**Dragon!**__,_" Lucy thanked then chanted, and when a twinkling noise was heard, she quickly flew upstairs and into her room.

Closing the door behind her, Lucy made her way into the room and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she slowly tucked herself into bed and fell asleep soundly. '_Good night... Mina_'

- Time Skip/The next day -

"Lucy-sama...," A voice gently called out as they carefully shook the sleeping princess. "It's time to wake up," the voice said once again.  
Groaning to the hitting sunlight, Lucy forced herself to wake up. "That is it? It's still too early...," Lucy groggily mumbled as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She looked around to see a young teen standing in front of her. "Good Morning Hime. It's time for you to prepare yourself for a new day," the girl said with shimmering eyes. "Who are you?," Lucy questioned with curiosity. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Winter. I'm a Water Dragon, who just recently learnt how to master Ice magic. I'm assigned to look after you starting from today," Winter answered with a bright smile.

"Thank you Winter, I'll be down soon," Lucy responded as she slowly walked into the bathroom. Winter nodded before walking out.

-Time Skip/An hour Later (After Breakfast) -

"Are you ready for your second day of training?," Cherita asked Lucy. "I'm ready. So what I'm I going to learn first, Cherita?," Lucy asked back with beaming eyes.  
Cherita just giggled to see her princess all pumped up, "Since your wearing your celestial clothing that you received recently from the Celestial World, then I guess we'll be teaching you Celestial Dragon Slaying magic first. Now, please use your wings as we'll fly to meet our first dragon," Cherita said. "Hai! But wait... Aren't you teaching me first?," Lucy asked, confused. "I would be your first trainer, but since you're a Celestial mage. I think we should improve your summonings, and such," Cherita replied as she transformed into her dragon form. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders, followed Cherita, and called fourth her wings, "_**Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!**_"

Once they were ready. They both started flapping their wings and flew to the 'Shimmering Nights', where the first dragon awaits for Lucy's arrival.

Moments later, Lucy and Cherita arrived to the place and slowly landed where the stars all greeted their entry. "Say Cherita... It's morning right now... Why is it that the stars and the night sky is still visible?," Lucy asked. Before Cherita was able to reply to Lucy's question, another dragon answered it for her. "My dear. It's because this is the power of the Celestial Dragon. We only exist within the night, and instead of us currently sleeping during the day, we stay awake with the help of this spell. When it's night, we'll all sleep along with the other dragons," The dragon answered.

"Stop being a star and come greet your princess," Cherita called out in a mocking tone whist looking up to a specific star. The star chuckled from the blunt response and slowly flew down in front of Lucy. She didn't know what was happening, but she was sure that, that certain star would transform into a dragon within any minute, so, for safe measures, Lucy took several steps back and looked at the shining star which started to glow brightly, which happened to transform into a dragon. '_Just as I expected_,' Lucy smirked.

Lucy was surprised to see a beautiful night dragon standing in front of her. The dragon was dark, dark-blue which was almost the color black. Her eyes were blue with tiny stars on her last eyelash and if someone were to shine a bright light into her eyes during the night, you'll see them glowing in a yellow color. The dragon didn't have any horns but had spikes growing from biggest to smallest on her back to her spine. Moving under the night, you could see the faint shimmer of the stars on her scales. It was just too beautiful to be described in words.

"Nice to meet you my princess, my name is Starisha. I'm the dragon of the stars, in other words a Celestial Dragon," Starisha greeted with dazzling eyes. "Nice to meet you, Starisha. I guess you should obviously know about me, but I'll just introduce myself anyways. My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I'm here to learn the power of the dragons, and someday return back to the human world to prove that I'm not weak," Lucy introduced as she bowed down to the smiling Starisha.

Slowly, Cherita walked to Starisha's cave and sat there to watch Lucy's training go into process.

"Now, Lucy-sama. You must remember all the trust that your spirits are giving you. Even if they're weak or strong, they're depending on you, their master, to take care of them as you age," Starisha stated with a soothing voice. "Each spirit has their own star in the sky, and if you focus, you can call them for help when you're in a fight during the night. So your first training, is to find your spirits within the night sky. Please do note that since this is training, I'm not going to be making it easy. If you choose the wrong star, a shower of stars will fly directly at you. You can defend yourself or accept the pain. Now, If you can. Please choose your stars!," Starisha cheered.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, she paced her breathing. She's taking this seriously and she didn't want to get the wrong star for her first choice. If she was the old Lucy, she would have picked any random star hoping for luck.  
Seconds passed and she was trying to observe if there were any feelings coming from the stars. Closing her eyes, she felt a warm connection coming from one of them. Opening her eyes quickly she called for her wings. "_**Assemble: Wings of the**_** Dragon!**," Lucy shouted and immediately flew and pointed at the star. "_**I chose thee, star of Virgo!**_"

Immediately the star that she pointed started to shine and fall down to the ground, passing Lucy as it fell down - It landed, and transformed into Virgo. "Punishment, princess?," Virgo questioned as she swiftly landed. After the first success, Lucy continued focusing and one, by one, she was able to track them down. When one star was found, her spirit would appear and disappear once she found another. Around 7 minutes have passed, and she was panting from the many summons she was able to do from the stars.  
"One more spirit left, princess!," Starisha yelled from the ground. Lucy looked down, nodded then spun around slowly, hoping to find the final star without any flunks.

"_**I chose thee, star of** _-," before Lucy could finish it, the star began shooting stars down at her. Not wanting to get hurt she used her wings to block off the shooting stars. Lucy was tightly closing her eyes and shrieked in pain and suddenly she felt a warm connection from the left. She opened her eyes and looked through the gap of her wings. In pain, she manged to pull it off. "_**I chose thee, Star of Leo!**_," she summoned, and quickly the star flew to her and transformed in front of Lucy. "To think my princess was able to find me last T^T" Loke joked as he placed his hand on his ring. "_**Tornado!**_," Loke shouted, making a huge tornado appear from a green magic circle, engulfing all the stars and crushing them into fine star dust.

"Why did you use the ring, Loke?," Lucy asked while panting."It was the only spell that I could think of that didn't involved blinding you, and sending the stars to some other place," Loke replied bluntly whilst shrugging his shoulders. Not lasting longer, Lucy's wings vanished and she started falling down. To Loke's surprise, he was able to catch her on time and landed skillfully without any traces of injuries.

"Well, she did manage to find all her stars and spirits?," Starisha chuckled in a nervous voice. "I think we should extend her summoning. I mean, there are like loads of spells cast upon her," Cherita said.


	7. Seals & Celestial Dragon's Roar

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 7: Seals and Celestial Dragon's Roar_

* * *

_"Why did you use the ring, Loke?," Lucy asked while panting."It was the only spell that I could think of that didn't involved blinding you, and sending the stars to some other place," Loke replied bluntly whilst shrugging his shoulders. Not lasting longer, Lucy's wings vanished and she started falling down. To Loke's surprise, he was able to catch her on time and landed skillfully without any traces of injuries._

_"Well, she did manage to find all her stars and spirits?," Starisha chuckled in a nervous voice. "I think we should extend her summoning. I mean, there are like loads of spells cast upon her," Cherita said._

* * *

"Do you think we should heal her now?," Starisha questioned with a sweat-drop as she looked over to the mumbling Lucy who slept peacefully. "I think we should...," Cherita answered with a forced smile.

"Dragons Blessings," Cherita smoothly said as she placed her right palm near Lucy's forehead. Soon a warm blue light started to glow around Lucy, and slowly, it healed up all of her injuries that were caused by the shooting stars. "Princess, please wake up. It's still only one in the afternoon," Cherita cooed with a warm smile.  
"Was I asleep?," Lucy asked as she wiped her sleepy eyes. "Hai. We noticed that you lack energy on summoning more than one spirit at the same time," Starisha replied in a cheerful tone leaving Lucy confused. "What do you mean? I can't summon more than one, it's too tiring," Lucy pouted with a depressed smile. "The only reason that you cannot summon more than one, is because your mother placed a seal on you that can be only be broken at the right time, and by the right dragon," Cherita stated as she answered Lucy's question.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?," Lucy chickened as she backed away slowly.

- Time Skip/After many reasoning and blackmailing -

"Ugggh!," Lucy groaned as she struggled battling against the given pain,slowly crouching onto the ground, holding her stomach she started cursing at the pain that she was getting while Starisha continued chanting a spell that can break the seal.

"_**Oh, the stars that guide their owners to safety,**_  
_**Let the powers of the stars break the seal that their owner is suffering from...**_"

Starisha chanted as she moved her hands in a circular motion near her stomach. (By the way, she's in her human form) She was chanting slowly, and carefully, not wanting to stuff it up the entire chant - A slip up may cause unwanted death. "Can you at least hurry up?!... Urrg!," Lucy complained as she looked up to the focusing person. "Please stop complaining Lucy-sama," Cherita said in a worried voice.

"_**Now, release your powers and break this seal!  
Starlight Breaker!**_"

Starisha yelled, soon the green lines that were once on Lucy broke into fine particles that flew up into the sky. Once the lines vanished, Lucy started to pant heavily as she slowly got up, struggling to stand, Cherita went to help her but she refused, saying that she couldn't depend on them forever.  
"Hime... Please try summoning more than once. How about summoning 3 spirits at once? No Plue, since he doesn't absorb much energy," Starisha instructed with a fearful forced smile. Lucy nodded and took out three keys from her belt. Lucy inhaled then exhaled and slowly, one by one, she summoned her spirits.

"**_Open the Gate of the Crab! Cancer!_**"  
"_**Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!**_"  
"_**Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**_"

After each summon, all three of them were summoned successfully. Lucy cheered as she looked over to the smiling dragons. "Lucy's body is so-". "Cut it Taurus," Lucy interfered with a cold tone as she then looked over to her humanoid bull that now had heart-shaped eyes. "Hime... Do you feel tired?," Cherita asked with concern. Thinking about the question, Lucy shook her heads and closed the gates. "I feel, fine," Lucy said with a fist pump.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe that I actually just summoned three spirits at the same time with no problems at all. Is it really because mother placed that spell on me?  
Thanks to the help of Starisha and the endurance of pain, I feel much stronger and a new part of me is slowly growing inside my chest. I'm not going to be the weak-hearted Lucy anymore. I will come back and show Fairy Tail my true powers, and prove that I'm not some idiot who wanted to join Fairy Tail for some dumb popularity scheme.

I'm worthy to become someone who can show everyone what I'm made out of. I won't get distracted by some fake rumor that Natsu has been spreading just for his own satisfaction. People like them should have nothing to do with me now since I, Lucy Heartfillia, will show them the true meaning of my misery. '_Just you wait, Natsu... I shall show you my true abilities once I return_'

* * *

"Well, Hime. You're able to use two types of magic that will help you a lot in the future. That's pretty much it all of the training given from me for your summoning magic. Now for the real training to start. Cherita will be leaving you here with me to train. You'll sleep here and eat here, don't worry, I'll cook normal food for you," Starisha said with a bright smile. "I'll be going now, Lucy-sama. Good luck with your training, please come back to the palace once you're done with training," Cherita beamed as she waved good bye using her powerful tail. "Good bye, Cherita! See you soon!," Lucy replied as she ran out of the cave a little bit waving. Cherita waved again using her tail before flying up into the blue sky, vanishing from sight.

"Now Hime. Today I'll be showing you your first Celestial Dragon Slaying spell. I think it's pretty world-known since it's common for us dragons, and dragon slayers to use in a fight. Everyone should know it, and so would you. Today's spell is the Celestial Dragon's Roar. Let me show you first before, explaining," the Celestial Dragon said as she walked up to stand beside Lucy. "_**Roar of the Celestial**_** Dragon!**," Starisha bellowed as she inhaled in deeply, before breathing out a long line of stars before turning into a huge star ball. It wasn't some Pokemon attack like 'Swift'. It was beautiful. Stars were being moved by thin strands of yellow light which gave out a beautiful performance.  
Starisha calmed down and looked at the ball of spinning stars fly out to somewhere in the distance. She then looked at the amazed Lucy.

"I guess you would be thinking 'what harm can it do?' Am I right, Hime?," Starisha asked as she smiled at Lucy. Lucy looked to Starisha who was standing on her right. "You sure are right. It seems like a pointless attack but it's not, isn't it?"  
Starisha laughed at the now-focused Lucy, she nodded in return before answering. "This attack seems pointless but it really does give out a big impact to the enemy. When the ball hits the target, its stars are always spinning and rotating, making it severely cut the enemy. Now...," Starisha walked and stood behind Lucy, she helped Lucy stand up straight and made her bend a little bit back before starting her training. "When you inhale in the air, remember to slightly bend your back backwards to allow you force it out when you breathe out your attack... When you're releasing the attack, always focus on where your directing it to. One miss and it could make the opponent get a better advantage...," she explained as she moved Lucy's body around as if she was a doll while explaining.

Understandingly, Lucy nodded and walked up forward. "Is there anyone in the distance?," Lucy asked Starisha. The human-form dragon shook her head in response, and carefully watched Lucy's every movement. Lucy inhaled, then exhaled, then slowly bent her back backwards, and then inhaled deeply, focusing on what Starisha had just said, she focused on every single detail. "_**Celestial Dragon's**_** Roar!**," she shouted and then swayed her body forward, releasing her attack.  
A sweat-drop appeared on Starisha's head as she looked at Lucy who just breathed out nothing. Starisha was... Surprised to see no stars coming from her mouth.  
"Um... I think we should, explain it a bit more, clearly. Lucy-sama, please remain in position as I explain the attack. Follow my words and focus," she instructed as she walked beside Lucy who was clearly blushing in embarrassment.

"Think about the night sky where the stars appear. Imagine a whole bunch of stars within your reach. Wanting each and every star to be within your heart, you bend backwards slightly to inhale them into your body. Feeling the warmth from the stars within your body, you want to let them go to the night sky again once more to let them be in your friends. Since it's far away, you need wind to blow them to the sky. Now you sky is right above you, and the only way was to send it up to the sky, was to bring the wind and the stars together. Slowly, they dance within your stomach, now let them fly away to unite with their friends. Now, Lucy. You've held those stars for around 15 seconds, now let them fly to their friends...," Starisha calmly explained as she walked back and fourth behind Lucy.  
"_**Celestial Dragon's**_** Roar!**," Lucy cried out as she once again lounged herself forward, releasing the stars from her mouth. To Lucy's surprise, this time it worked. It wasn't powerful like Starisha's but if she were to be distracted, it would have been much more powerful and maybe more powerful than Starisha's herself.

"Congratulations Lucy-sama, if you practiced a little bit more, you would have mastered it properly. Now, we'll keep on practicing until you mastered it," Starisha strictly stated. Understanding why she didn't allow Lucy to have a break, Lucy nodded and continued practicing.

- Time Skip/8pm at night -

"Hime, I think you should take a break... You've been practicing nonstop and it isn't good for your body," the Celestial Dragon said as she looked at Lucy who was panting madly. Starisha was in her dragon form and it was time for bed.  
"Lucy-sama, I know you want to master the spell, but, it's time to go to sleep," she said once again.  
Lucy was panting a lot a lot, her breath wasn't properly paced, and she could even collapse any minute. In defeat, Lucy nodded and walked inside where she sat down beside Starisha. To her surprise, Starisha pulled her gently towards her body (neck) where Lucy could rest her head on. Lucy was quiet and obedient, she rested her head on Starisha's neck, she could feel the warmth coming from Starisha's body (Dragons are warm-blooded right?!) and slowly, from all the energy that she was able to drain out from her body, Lucy fell fast asleep.

Soon, both of them feel asleep under the forever, starry, night sky.  
"Good night, princess...," Starisha mumbled while she was fast asleep. A new day is waiting for them and another day lost at training.

- Time Skip/1 month has passed - 7pm at night/evening -

"Starisha! I finally mastered all of your spells and techniques in summoning!," Lucy cheered as she ran and hugged Starisha who was still in her dragon. "Congratulations, Hime. Sadly, this means a temporary good bye for us both," Starisha replied with a happy, yet sad voice. Starisha was happy for Lucy's well-being but was depressed at how close they've both been and now they must part. "Since you mastered the Celestial Dragon powers, you're now a Dragon Slayer, and also, since you finished your training, I'll give you my key," Starish said as she handed out a crystal black key to Lucy using her tail.

"What is this for, Starisha?," the blonde asked with a smile plastered on her face. "It's a summon key for you, Lucy. Your mother used these keys to call for us whenever she needed help. Now it's going to be passed down to you, and maybe your kids next. Just summon us as if you were summoning your spirits. We dragons are noble creatures and no mater how dirty the request may be, we'll always do it with no hesitation," Starisha said in elegance.  
"Thank you...," Lucy stuttered as tears formed in her eyes. "Lucy-sama!," Cherita called out in the distance. "Please follow Cherita to your next dragon, hime," Starisha said with a lonely smile. Following her dragons request, Lucy nodded and called out her wings. "_**Assemble: Wings of a Dragon!**_" Lucy chanted and flapped her wings and soon flew to the sky. Turning back, Lucy waved good-bye and soon followed Cherita to her next dragon.

While they were flying, Lucy told Cherita all of her training experiences that she spent with Starisha at Shimmering Nights, and all the fun and rough times that she had spent there. Cherita laughed and gave Lucy some tips in training. Telling her to always visualize something when attacking or using a spell - It works best like that since it keeps you focused, Cherita also told Lucy that she shouldn't be thinking of negatives things unless she wants her attacks to backfire.

Cherita and Lucy both landed to the next territory where Lucy would be training next, and it was nearby a hot, steaming volcano. "_Igneel_...," Lucy said quietly but was heard by Cherita by her hearing. "Yes, Hime. This was Natsu's foster father... Igneel. Dragon of fire," Cherita said as she gave out a deafening roar. Another roar came back and soon a red dragon appeared. "Welcome to my territory, Lucy-sama...," he said with a toothy smile.


	8. Training with Igneel and Capricorn

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 8: Training with Igneel and Capricorn_

* * *

_Cherita and Lucy both landed to the next territory where Lucy would be training next, and it was nearby a hot, steaming volcano. "Igneel...," Lucy said quietly but was heard by Cherita by her hearing. "Yes, Hime. This was Natsu's foster father... Igneel. Dragon of fire," Cherita said as she gave out a deafening roar. Another roar came back and soon a red dragon appeared. "Welcome to my territory, Lucy-sama...," he said with a toothy smile._

* * *

"Igneel...," Lucy whispered again in surprise. The fire dragon didn't seem scary at all, he seemed calm and friendly. Igneel changed into his human form. A 34-year-old man stood in front of Lucy with a soft, worried smile. "I'll be going first, hime," Cherita said as she bowed and flew away, leaving Lucy and Igneel alone.

"Starting from today, Lucy. I'll be teaching you the element of fire, but, before all of that training, you must be tired. Please come in and sit, I'd like to know how Natsu is doing," Igneel sadly said. He was looking at Lucy with lonely eyes and from what he was seeing, Lucy had a disgusted face displayed. Not wanting to look desperate, Igneel changed his sad smile to a smirk then showed Lucy into the cave where it was occupied with a rocky table and chair.

"Well, when Natsu was a small child, he was completely hyper. He would always follow me like a puppy around the entire forest, not wanting to let me go, I taught him the power of the element, fire. I taught him all sorts of stuff too, like reading, writing, dragons and such, making him grow up to be a responsible man. I would have liked to teach Natsu in a much more better way like changing into my human form, but sadly, I thought that he wasn't ready. When Natsu grew up to be independent, I was going to teach him how to control his dragon side..," Igneel stated as he sat down on the opposite side of Lucy.  
"What do you mean, '_dragon side_'?," said Lucy in a curious way.

"Hmmm. I guess I should say, when Natsu get's really angry, he'll have more power within his flames. Basically, he'll start to learn who to make his flames much more powerful by using his pure emotions," Igneel replied. Lucy just nodded in amazement. "What happened after that?," Lucy asked. Igneel chuckled as he continued what he was saying, "When I was about to teach him how to control his anger and his 'dragon side'. I received an announcement that all dragons should return to the Dragon World since it was an emergency from Queen Layla, in other words, your mum. Not being able to tell him anything since he was out somewhere in the forest, I had no time to wait and for him to return, not wanting to leave him without any words, I gave him a scarf that resembled scales. After that situation, we were never able to return. I guess you should have heard of Layla's death am I right?," Igneel asked after finishing most of his story. Lucy nodded responsively.

"Yes. After Queen Layla died, we dragons have no portal to return to our foster children in the Earth World. Cherita may had that power to open up the portal but if we dragons were too occupied in the Earth World, something may happen here in the Dragon World," Igneel ended his story with a short sigh. "I really would like to see the grown up Natsu," He said with a lonely tone.

"I guess I can tell you about Natsu...," Lucy said as she dropped her in depression. "But I'll tell you in one condition...," she said as she looked back up to the shocked Fire Dragon. "What is that condition, princess?," Igneel asked.  
"Teach me the power of the Fire Dragon that Natsu never learnt. I may seem like someone who's greedy for power, but what I want to achieve, is the power to prove these people wrong," Lucy replied with a determined look. Letting out another sigh, Igneel nodded his head, making the determined Lucy smile with happiness. That smile soon turned into a lonely smile, similar to the one that Igneel made earlier.

"I was travelling one day in Hargeon and fell under a spell from a illegal magic charm. I guess that's when I met Natsu and his neko, Happy. He was the one who actually accepted my request to join Fairy Tail." Lucy let out a long sigh. "The guild that Natsu joined was called Fairy Tail, from its name, it's different from what you imagined. Everyday is usually about parties and fights. And those fights are happened to be started by your son, Natsu. You should know who Natsu usually fights with since they kinda grew up together. Natsu was the one who saved us all when we were in danger, he was the one who protected us when needed, he was someone who always smiled for no reason. To us, he was someone completely precious to the guild, a person who will set up the mood there. Several months ago, he broke my heart and made the entire guild go against me which wasn't him."  
"What do you mean Lucy?," Igneel asked sternly. "He was someone who I once cared for. Natsu was always by my side when I needed accompany. His usual nickname to me wasn't 'Luce'. He only called me 'Lucy'. He left me in misery, he gave me pain, he used me as a replacement, he called me weak, he started rumors, he's not the same guy I once cared and loved anymore. Instead, he was some bastard who plays with his words," Lucy stated as she looked down onto the rocky table.

"He was the one who made you heartbroken. You cared so much for him... You must have really loved him, Lucy," Igneel said in an understanding tone. "To think my boy has become someone this... Awful," Igneel started to have guilt. For his child to behave to someone who cared so much about him. "I think I should go to the Earth -," Igneel was soon interrupted by Lucy who slammed her hands onto the rocky surface. Her palms started to bleed from the sharp edges of the table. "Don't ever go to the Earth World just because of my past. He '_used_' to be someone who I loved. This time, he's my enemy, I'll surpass him and let him experience how it feels to be called weak," Lucy scowled with tears streaming down her eyes.

Igneel looked at the clock that hung high on the wall. "9pm... Lucy. Hime. I understand. I'll teach you what Natsu hasn't learnt. I'll show you how to fight with fire, and show you how you can fuse your fire with other elements," Igneel said. "It's about time for you to sleep, you must be tired," He said as he quickly, took out a first-aid kit and wrapped Lucy's hands. Nodding, Lucy got up and laid down on a bed made by Igneel. She wanted to experience why Natsu was eager to find Igneel. She refused to sleep in her sleeping bag and chose to sleep on the pile of leaves and grass. Slowly she fell asleep.

- Time Skip/6am in the morning (Lucy got up and brushed her hair and teeth) -

"So what are we doing today?," Lucy cheered in sarcasm. She wanted to sleep in more but she was forced to wake up. "Today, we'll be seeing if you can handle the heat well," Igneel said in an interested voice. Changing into his human form, he showed Lucy the way to the hot volcano where the lava was still hot.

Once they got there, Lucy shivered in fear as she examined the hot, sticky lava flowing down the crevasses that the volcano had. She was sweating from the heat that the volcano released. The pure orangey-red color fading into a charcoal black color once it was outside of the boiling volcano for a few several minutes. "Igneel... Am I going to get killed if I do this?," Lucy asked as she shivered from the sight of lava.

Igneel chuckled, "No, Since I'm the dragon who controls fire and heat, I can make this volcano go to a minimum heat and increase it when needed," Igneel said while laughing. Lucy pouted before shivering at the sight of lava. "It still looks hot...," Lucy mumbled as she looked directly at the flowing lava, swallowing her saliva, she took off her robe where she was wearing a pink, flowery bikini.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

As I took of the robe, Igneel was preparing the volcano, he chanted something that I couldn't understand. As I stood on the solidified lava remains, I noticed that the temperature was getting cooler. I looked at Igneel with a confused face which he returned it to a signature smirk. Not giving up, I gave him a smirk back, he looked shock but in the end he nodded. Igneel signaled me to slowly walk in the puddle of flowing lava, which I did.

Once I placed two of my legs in, I yelped and quickly jump off. The sticky substance was sticking onto me as it slowly oozed away and onto the solidified lava that dried up just a few minutes ago. Shocked, I looked at the lava which was slowly solidifying and soon I heard a soft chuckle coming from the dragon. "What's so funny?," I asked whilst I pouted at the laughing dragon. He tried to stop but couldn't, "I did that on purpose, remember, it takes time to slow down heat. This time, it should be around the same temperature as the one you have during a warm bath. Please step back in," Igneel instructed as he looked at me with amused eyes.

Not giving up just yet, I slowly made my way into the puddle once more. Placing my foot inside, I gasped as I moved it around. Even though the lava was sticking onto me like sticky rice, I slowly jumped into it. There was no splatter from the lava, instead, it just engulfed me. It was hard to move in but easy to handle. As I was playing around, until a light appeared next to the supervising Igneel. "It's been a while since we met,"chuckled Igneel as he wrapped his arm around Capricorn. "Capricorn!," I cheered as I saw my spirit visiting me. "Are you going to help me train?," I then asked with a curious face. Capricorn nodded before getting out of Igneel's arms. "Since this was where Layla used to stay, I'll be using my energy to stay here," Capricorn answered as he finally got out of Igneel's strong grasp.

"What are you guys going to do?," I then asked confused, soon, the flooring in the puddle of lava suddenly collapsed, making me slowly fall into it along with the sticky substance. "Like water, we're going to teach you how to float on lava," Igneel smiled as he looked into the puddle. "Hows that's going to happen?!," I panicked as I was slowly sinking into the hole. "Lucy-sama, please calm down, we're not going to swim in the lava," Igneel said as he looked at me. "How can I calm down?!," I scoffed.  
"Just calm down Lucy-dono" (I think that's what Capricorn calls her)

* * *

Lucy nodded and inhaled slowly, and calmly, focusing as she closed her eyes and listened to Capricorn and Igneel's voice. "Don't think about the heat, only focus on the flowing lava," Igneel calmly said as he supervised Lucy carefully. "Cross in your legs. Remember, you're not sinking, focus all your energy around your body," said Capricorn who was obviously panicking on the inside, thinking if Lucy might sink. "And think about your hot spirit, Loke," the lion said as he appeared next to Capricorn with a cocky smile. Ticked off, Capricorn smacked behind Loke's head. "There's no time to be playing with you right now," Igneel cooed as he tried to hold in his laughter. Loke pouted before disappearing.

"Anyways, we'll be raising the temperature, while we do, please keep on focusing," Igneel stated as he started to glow a semi-transparent red color around his body. He slowly chanted the words which helps him control the heat. While he was doing so, Capricorn observed Lucy's facial expressions. She was still focusing while closing her eyes, calm and peaceful. As Capricorn continued to observe, he noticed a faint glow around the concentrating Lucy.

"That's right Lucy. Keep on focusing, don't think about the heat and be one with the flow and the current of the lava. Tell them who's their master, and slowly control the flow using your hands. When your ready, you will feel the heat as nothing, it will be lukewarm. When you think its time, release your energy that you were focusing on and push the lava away using your hands," Igneel encouraged as he focused on the spell.

Lucy was focusing and heard something while her eyes were kept shut. It wasn't the voice of Capricorn or Igneel, the voice sounded feminine and warm.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my lava?," the voice calmly asked. Lucy opened her eyes to see herself in another world. She was surrounded by flowing lava and there in front of her was a bright red glow. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. I'm here to train to become a Fire Dragon Slayer," Lucy replied with confidence. "What do you want from my lava?," the voice said once again. "I don't want to obtain the lava for greedy uses. I just want to become stronger to prove myself worthy. I want to become one with the lava, to become one with 'your' lava," Lucy replied, this time with more determination.  
"Why do you people have the urge to have more power. What can be accomplished by that?" the voice calmly said.

"She's really handling the heat well," Igneel said as he casually stared at Lucy who was glowing the same color as Igneel's. "What temperature is it now?," Capricorn asked.  
"Well. It's now 60 degrees, celsius," replied Igneel. "She will last longer, she's slowly getting closer to the lava, and the spirit who looks after this lava," Capricorn said in belief. "Haa..."

"Yes, I do have to urge to gain power, but not for bad purposes. I want to prove the world who I really am," Lucy said as she followed the glow who circled around her. The glow soon stopped circling her and slowly transformed into a forty-six year old woman. Her red hair grew to her waist and had yellow and orange highlights as if it resembled fire. The lady also wore a dress reached down to her feet. The dress was red and had orange trimmings on the bottom. It seemed like she didn't wear shoes at all.

"Let me ask you something Lucy... Are you going to use this power to protect your loved ones? If you answer this correctly, I will give you the power of the volcanoes, and my trust," The lady said as she levitated in front of Lucy.

Lucy's head dropped and looked at the boiling lava below her. "I don't have a specific person to love, he left me several months ago, but I do believe that I can use this power to protect everyone. All I need is the trust that they give me, and the warmth that they shower upon me. If I still had my love within my hands then, yes! I would use the power to protect him!," Lucy said as she looked up with tears of determination.  
The lady floated back slightly from shock. She smiled warmly at Lucy, "The power of love and trust is indeed powerful. If you were to have someone you love, then your power will increase dramatically. You're exactly as your mother Lucy. My name is Lavora, I'm the spirit and guardian who protects the world of the volcanoes and lava. When something touches the lava, it will produce flames, and your determination has touched the lava and now it had become one. I grant you the power of the volcanoes and my trust in using these flames properly," Lavora gently whispered to Lucy's ear.

"Thank you Lavora," Lucy cheered. Slowly, Lavora started to disintegrate in front of Lucy with a warm smile. "Even though you can now handle the heat of the volcanoes and the flames that are produced in it. Soon, you'll be meeting my sister who protects the flames of fire," Lavora said and soon she vanished.

Lucy closed her eyes and returned to reality. She felt a new type of power going into her body, remembering Igneel's explanation, she soon felt something warm on her hands. Lucy heard a faint whisper. "Release the power that you now hold". Thanking Lavora, Lucy opened her eyes and stood up, slowly she spun around swiftly like a ballerina as she imagined herself pushing away the lava and immediately the lava separated her body. She was floating in the middle of the pit hole-puddle where the lava waltzed around her. Suddenly noticing what she had just done, she looked over to Igneel and Capricorn who was cheering for her success.

"I see that you were able to gain trust from my friend" Igneel said happily with a smile. "Yes!" Lucy cheered.

Using her dragon wings she flew over to where her trainers were standing. "So what temperature did you get up to?," Lucy asked curiously, but in return she got a thumbs up from the fire dragon. "You got up to the original temperature of the volcanoes. Truly remarkable," he smiled


	9. Dragon Force Training:Complete!

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 9: Dragon Force Training: Complete!_

* * *

_Lucy closed her eyes and returned to reality. She felt a new type of power going into her body, remembering Igneel's explanation, she soon felt something warm on her hands. Lucy heard a faint whisper. "Release the power that you now hold". Thanking Lavora, Lucy opened her eyes and stood up, slowly she spun around swiftly like a ballerina as she imagined herself pushing away the lava and immediately the lava separated her body. She was floating in the middle of the pit hole-puddle where the lava waltzed around her. Suddenly noticing what she had just done, she looked over to Igneel and Capricorn who was cheering for her success._

_"I see that you were able to gain trust from my friend," Igneel said happily with a smile. "Yes!," Lucy cheered._

_Using her dragon wings she flew over to where her trainers were standing. "So what temperature did you get up to?," Lucy asked curiously, but in return she got a thumbs up from the fire dragon. "You got up to the original temperature of the volcanoes. Truly remarkable," he smiled._

* * *

- Time Skip/3 weeks after the previous chapter -

Igneel's P.O.V

I was really impressed about how Lucy was able to learn the Crimson Lotus technique. Lucy learnt way much further than Natsu, and by the rate that she's learning in, she might even surpass Natsu and reach to where her mother was, and that was... The fire dragon modes that she will learn. So far, Natsu was able to learn how to use Lightning Flame mode by coincidence, and for Lucy, who learnt the techniques of Celestial Dragon's magic first, she accomplished learning the Celestial Fire Dragon mode in which consists of a ray of stars surrounding her red flames when she attacks. Thanks to Starisha's help, she was able to understand what do when her stars made a connection with her flames. Oh, did I tell you that Lucy made contact with the Fire Guardian Flair? She was able to answer Flair's question without any flaws or problems.

Right now, she's learning how to use Dragon Force without any help from Etherion crystals. She's struggling a lot so I had choice but to let her eat a small amount just in case something were to happen to her body. I had a hidden stash for future purposes, but I think I should use it whenever needed to help Lucy and her long quest.

Blancsi (pronounced as blank-si) came to deliver something from Starisha a while ago and it was a whip similar to Lucy's current whip. It had stars glowing on the whip, the whip seemed normal but when Lucy touches it, it ignites with stars and galaxies on it. Apparently, Blancsi is going to help Lucy make her weapons which she can use in a fight. Putting that aside, I'm still helping her use Dragon Force.

* * *

"Lucy-sama, concentrate on your flames!," Igneel yelled as he looked at Lucy who had a slight hint of doubt. "Don't hesitate! Focus on the movement of your flames, go on beat with them!," Igneel then yelled once again. It was too hard for Lucy, her magic pushed her away from the barrier that was holding her back which made her fall backwards and landed on the ground. Igneel in his dragon form, quickly ran to Lucy to help her, using his tail, he carefully lifted her up and placed her near his stomach where she sat there panting.

"Maybe we should fuse a lacri-," Igneel was cut off by Lucy. "I don't want to be those Dragon Slayers who only rely on those crystals! I will be a 1st, 2nd and a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer without those help from those crystals!," Lucy yelled in desperation. Igneel was shocked but could understand her pain, "Lucy, there are times when you'll need help from others. Fusing your body with half a lacrima wouldn't make a difference, you're still going to connect your powers with the crystal... But for Fire Dragons, we use our hearts to achieve Dragon Force. The 2nd generation, who actually were never taught by a dragon fused their body with a Dragon Lacrima, and for 3rd generation Dragon Slayers, they're people who've been taught by a dragon, and, had implanted a Dragon Lacrima into their body at their own free will," Igneel explained to the frustrated Lucy.

"What difference does it make when I'm being taught by you and then having a lacrima fuse into my body?... Doesn't that mean I'll become a 3rd gen. Dragon Slayer?," Lucy asked as her fist curled up into a ball. Her question shocked Igneel as he thought about the possibilities, "Ok, we'll do this the traditional 1st generation way then. It's now night-time, please have a rest," Igneel said before placing his head down on his hands, soon falling asleep with Lucy near his tail. Lucy was pretending to sleep but she just couldn't, she opened her eyes, carefully walked away from the cave and flew her way to the lava-flowing volcanoes.

Still having her bikini under, she striped and made her way into the lava puddle and relaxed herself, it was as if she was at the hot springs, several minutes passed and now she was focused. Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I focused all my energy and soon fused it with the fire element in my body. Air and wind started to circle around me as I the energy inside me, I opened my eyes and activated my dragons wings and flew out of the now, waltzing lava which danced in a circular motion around where I once were. Even though Igneel was teaching me how to fight with fire, I somehow learnt how to fight using flowing lava as well. "_**Lava's Triumph!**_," I yelled where balls of lava came floating out of the waltzing lava from the bottom, and circled around me. Taking hold of the lava floating, I flew up higher then pointed down to a particular spot as if I was throwing the balls there myself. The lava followed my instructions and flew over to that spot, leaving that spot now a deep hole that I made.

Landing down, I wore on my clothes and walked off somewhere else which was somewhat rocky and thick and had no signs of lava. I threw my right hand into the air, "_**Fire Dragon's Lava!**_," I chanted. Soon balls of lava came out of my body with flames ignited onto them, I ran towards a huge boulder and jumped, thrusting my right hand which was still in the air down towards it and quickly charged my orbs of lava, smashing it into little pieces that flew into the air. Not letting those small pieces go, I quickly attack again, "_**Celestial Flame Dragon's** **Roar!**_," I bellowed as I released my flames and stars at the scattering boulders that soon became small particles of rubble.  
I landed softly and looked at what I've done, I was really happy about the improvements I made.

Looking at the night sky, I called forth Capricorn who landed down to the group from a specific star. "Lucy-dono, what's the matter to be calling me at this time?," Capricorn questioned in concern. I replied to him by just shaking my head, "Can you help explain what I should do when I want to achieve the Fire Dragon Mode?," I asked worried. Capricorn thought about it for a while but seemed unsure, "I'm not sure, meh," he replied earnestly.  
"Let's try this...," Capricorn soon said once he saw my face go sad.

Nodding, I went into position.

I stood there and focused all my flames and energy around my body. Wind and air began circling around me as I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Think about your thoughts. Are you still scared and hesitating about your flames? Erase all of that hesitation and think about the people you want to protect. Convert all of those emotions together and change them into your flames, you should be feeling a new type of energy forming inside of you, a power filled with hope and trust -," Capricorn carefully explained. " - Fuse that new energy with your flames. Ignite them, and then release them with your power," Igneel continued.

Igneel and Capricorn heard me mumble something out loud which I didn't notice, "_My spirits_,_ my friends_, _my family_, and, _my dragons_, these are the people I want to protect...," I said as I murmured with the whispering winds. Inside of me, I felt something growing and it was my emotions that I placed towards in not to get hurt, I fused the balls of energy using her hands, left hand with fire and right hand with emotions. I lifted both of my hands up and fused them above my head, soon the energy and magic fused above me and engulfed me with my powerful, new flames.

The wind started to circle me faster and faster and soon it became a cyclone, I sliced through the cyclone where it disbursed and vanished, revealing several changes on my face. I now had small patches of scales on my face and my teeth began growing sharp fangs. My hair had streaks of red and I felt more powerful. "**_Fire Dragon's, Dragon_ _Force!_**_,_" I yelled in happiness. I looked over to Igneel and Capricorn who signaled me to smash the remaining boulders, nodding my head, I used all of the techniques I've learnt from Igneel and attacked the innocent boulders.

One by one, they come crumbling down, I felt much more powerful and have more stamina and agility. So this is how it feels when I become powerful. My magic didn't need much focusing on now since I unlocked the final technique, now all I had to do is go in formation then release out the energy. I felt lighter and much more happy as I destroyed each boulder - All of the attacks are taking away my pain.

Panting as I destroyed the last boulder I sealed in the magic that was surrounding me and soon my appearance went back to normal. I then dismissed Capricorn and returned back to the cave with Igneel.


	10. Returning to Fairy Tail

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 10: Returning to Fairy Tail_

* * *

_One by one, they come crumbling down, I felt much more powerful and have more stamina and agility. So this is how it feels when I become powerful. My magic didn't need much focusing on now since I unlocked the final technique, now all I had to do is go in formation then release out the energy. I felt lighter and much more happy as I destroyed each boulder - All of the attacks are taking away my pain._

_Panting as I destroyed the last boulder I sealed in the magic that was surrounding me and soon my appearance went back to normal. I then dismissed Capricorn and returned back to the cave with Igneel._

* * *

-While Lucy was training in the Dragon World, Fairy Tail is... - (This chapter is 3 years after the previous chapter. In other words, Time Skip)

Levy's P.O.V

Somehow, I haven't seen Lucy for such a while, and Wendy, Mira, Happy, Cana, and myself were worried. Nothing seemed to have change in the guild, and the more you take notice on Natsu, he seems much more unusual. He would always looks at the guild doors whenever someone is near, it's already been like months, no years, and still he doesn't seem to stop looking at the door.

I haven't been reading books lately since it somehow reminds me of Lucy. Seeing her not here makes my heart ache, and recently, I received Lucy's storybook which she promised me. Reading it once a week, I've noticed the change in Lucy's story writing. Lucy once told me about the story; About a young girl falling in love with a boy who never thought about her feelings but soon falling in love together.

Somehow her explanation about the story was completely different from the story itself. I noticed that at the start of the story, it was soft and caring, but for some reason, halfway through the story, the story seemed to be more fierce as if it was her story - I meant biography. I mean, Lucy's the heart-loving and romance type of person but the story has this strange feeling.

If Lucy was here right now, then I would have a better time reading. It's not that I don't like reading with Wendy, it's just that I miss reading with Lucy AND Wendy together. I wonder what's she's doing now. Her disappearance is really starting to scare me. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.

"Levy-san. Is there something wrong with the story?," Wendy asked as she looked over to me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded in return as I looked back. We were reading Lucy's story again in the library where it was quiet. "It's about Lucy-san, isn't it? I know how you feel Levy, but we should believe in her. Lucy-san is a strong-willed girl and she wouldn't just give up on everything," my Sky Dragon Slayer friend stated in a worried tone. Just looking at Wendy's eyes can show that she's feeling lonely with the Celestial mage's accompany.

"You're right Wendy. Lucy is a strong, girl. Let's believe in her return," I replied, forcing a smile to lighten up my depressing mood.

* * *

The guild is as reckless as ever and it seems that after Lucy's departure from Fairy Tail, Lisanna has been more happier than ever, clinging on Natsu and calling him '_honey_'.  
Lisanna never asked anyone about Lucy and never mentioned her name around the guild. It was as if she never missed Lucy and as if she was expecting this to happen long time ago.

"Honey-kun~~," Lisanna cheered as she ran to Natsu open arms who was not looking at Lisanna. He continued to face the door waiting for someone's arrival. "Natsu?," Lisanna asked with a concerned face. "Don't use some anime name on me," Natsu said coldly at Lisanna as he glanced out to the guild doors. "If I were much better than that girl, much stronger than her, and more interesting... Would you only look at me?," Lisanna questioned as she dropped her head down with sadness. Natsu didn't look back at her. "Natsu..., -" she gently mumbled. "- If I were to become much more interesting than Lucy, would you only look at _me_?," she asked once more with tears forming. She clenched her hands into tight fists until it was slightly bleeding from her nails, and clenched her teeth together in anger.

Lisanna said something under her breath and soon her body started to glow, attracting Natsu's attention, he suddenly turned around to see Lisanna transforming. After a few good several minutes, she looked completely different. Her hair was grown down to her back, and she looked older. Not wearing her old clothes, she now wore a purple mini skirt with a white crop top. Looking over to her shocked love, she smirked before whispering in his ear, "I'm not letting you go too easy, Natsu," she whispered before ended it with a small giggle.

"Lisanna is that you?," Natsu asked with a shocked face. "Aww. I thought you liked _this_ version of me," Lisanna replied with a dark smirk. "This isn't the Lisanna who raised Happy with me when we were little...," Natsu said with shock. Lisanna laughed and glared at Natsu, "That Lisanna is too shy, I changed her a little bit using some spells I learnt while I was in Edolas," she stated in a slick tone.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I don't understand what Lisanna just said. I was first paying attention to the door, thinking a certain someone will arrive and yes, I've been staring at the door for 'god-knows-how-long' (Excuse the wording) and ever since that 'day', Lisanna's been acting much more different than usual. She was so close to Lucy and then somehow, after that 'thing' that happened to me, she's been more happier than ever. I was thinking about where Lucy had gone. Master hasn't told us that she left... Wait, she wouldn't have left, she cares so much about the guild, there's no way in life she'll leave the guild. Master has been acting strangely and the guild seems a bit more distant?... No, it couldn't be. If that was so... It would be... Strange.

Anyways, still paying attention to the door, I got distracted by a white light coming from behind me, as I turned back, the light was coming from Lisanna herself. Confused about what's happening, her appearance started to change. Shocked, I looked behind her to see a dumbfounded Mirajane and Elfman. Once the light faded, Lisanna's personality became much more dark and 'bitchy?'

Just what in the world is going on? Just to make life any better I overheard Levy's and Wendy's conversation as they walked to the bar. "Did you say that Lucy _left_?!," I shouted, catching everyone's attention, soon the entire guild grew silent. I looked around to see everyone with disgusted faces and somehow I knew something was up. Thinking about the possibilities someone yelled out from the corner, "Good thing that she left! Poor Lisanna had to endure all the bullying that Lucy gave to her!," they yelled. Everyone started agreeing and they began dissing their own friend.

Their nonsense made my blood boil inside, I knew that the very same thought happened to me before but now, I snapped out of it. "She was your friend! You're nakama! Do you really think Lucy's the type of girl to bully her friends?! Have you ever seen Lucy bully Lisanna?! Sure I was the one who said all those things but I'm sure that it wasn't the true me who was speaking. Just who in the world are you talking all of this crap for?!," I yelled over to the quiet guild. Slowly, the sadness level grew. "Lucy was the person who made out lives brighter and better! Who helped me save Macao? Lucy did! Who went on an S-class job with me? Lucy did! Who made Fairy Tail a better place? Lucy did!," I yelled once more to the regretful guild members.

"What have we been doing for all of these years?," they all questioned in a unison as they looked around in depression. Soon a fake cough echoed the quiet guild, surprised, everyone looked to the owner of that fake cough and it was Master Makarov. His face showed disappointment and anger. "Why would you people say those hurtful things to your own friend. I'm deeply disappointed on you, Fairy Tail. Even though I'm angry, I think you people, my children, should think about your actions from these letters. About Natsu's question, yes, Lucy did leave Fairy Tail. Now if these people could come up and collect their letters from Lucy...," Makarov gruffed sternly as he looked over the quiet guild.

One by one he called people up to the stairs and I was surprised that I was called up to. Looking at my given letter, it seemed to have a type of spell on it, confused, I looked over to Mirajane where she simply opened it, Levy used her solid script spell to open up hers, Erza used her sword and Gray used ice to slice the envelope open and such and such. Following their actions, I made a small flame by using my index finger and burned the envelope which out flew the envelope with no harm caused by the flames.

I was reading it and tears strolled down my face, my hair covering my face as I looked down. In stress, I punched the table with tears never-ending.

Everyone in the guild was dead silent, from observing our facial expressions, the letter had something dear to us. I looked around once more to see tears forming in my team mates eyes. Wanting to ask what was written in their envelope I soon realised that I was crying also. Mirajane was staring at her envelope and looked at the guild with widened eyes, it seems like her letter was only addressed to the guild, not her. Mira sadly smiled as she noticed that it wasn't her own personal envelope.

"You guys! This is a letter addressed to Fairy Tail!," Mira yelled out loudly. Everyone looked at the shouting girl and nodded vigorously. Mirajane cleared her throat before reading.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_  
_Something seemed completely fishy ever since I was kicked out of the team._  
_You all treated me as some criminal, throwing magic at me when you think I was distracted, and everything that I've attempted to help seems to backfire with no reasoning. I feel utterly disgusted to join the guild, as I seem to learn new things that happens within the guild. To think that everyone treated me like trash as soon as someone spreads a rumor._  
_Somehow... you all look at me like some replacement for Lisanna. It seems like you guys have been these faking stupid smiles to my face for all these years._

_Fairy Tail was my home. My family...but somehow that thought has changed._  
_From now on. I'm not looking at Fairy Tail as my home...This time, it's war._  
_I declare that Fairy Tail is now my enemy, my rival._

_Yours Sincerely, Lucy Heartfillia._

My eyes widened from what Mira had just read to the entire guild. What did she mean by rival? Remembering her cold words and declaration to make me regret it, I then understood why. As I thought about it hardly, I smelt smoke and looked over to Lisanna who was laughing her way as she burnt her letter. Yes, It seems like Lisanna never liked Lucy at all...

* * *

- Time Skip/ 2 years later/ Lucy finished her extended training with Igneel long time ago and go to where Lucy is now done training with Poisania -

Lucy thanked Poisania (Poi-san-nia) as she walked away from the Poison Dragon's cave and into the warm sunlight given from the dazzling sun. Poisania was her second last dragon for her training. Lucy has learnt so much from all of her previous dragons, and thankfully, they all accepted her as their future queen and current princess. Even though Poisania was said to be Lucy's second last dragon trainer it wasn't completely true. Cherita said that she was her final trainer but she trained Lucy just a few months ago.

Flying back to the palace, Lucy thought about what Cherita would teach her and something came to mind. "My future and the forgotten spell... 'Body Fusion'," Lucy said to herself. Even though the name is completely different to what the spell actually is, she still wanted to know the reason about what her ex-nakama had said to her. It was a long flight back to her home/palace, but eventually she made it back safely. Knowing what will happen next, Lucy went upstairs into her room and had a shower. She skipped Lunch since she already ate at Poisania's cave and soon started waiting for Cherita's arrival to the royal gardens.

Relaxing, thanks to Lucy's handy training given by Cherita in the past, she heard wings flapping in the distance. The noise coming closer, Lucy stood up from the swinging bench and waited for Cherita's arrival. A few seconds later, Cherita was now visible from Lucy's sight and she was in her dragon form. Lucy could see Cherita's dazzling scales as she flew, closer and, closer. Soon, Cherita arrived, almost landing, a warm glow appeared and down jumped Cherita in her human form. Greeting each other, they slowly walked to the small table that was prepared by Winter. As they sat, they both displayed a concerned face, ready to sort out business.

They both were silent for around a minute and from awkwardness, Lucy broke the silence by a question, "So... You're final training with me is about my preparations to Earthland, my future, and, the forgotten spell. Am I right?," Lucy asked with a curious face. Cherita laughed from Lucy's question, "Yes, Lucy-sama, you're indeed correct. First question, how are your preparations to Earthland?," Cherita questioned. Lucy let out a sigh before giving up a thumbs up. "I was able to save up enough money to afford a two-storey house which is located near my old apartment. Thanks to Virgo and Loke, the forms have been signed and completed. They're currently moving in the furniture as we speak," Lucy replied with a warm smile, allowing Cherita to sigh in relief.

"Can I ask... Did your old guild members open up your letters that you mentioned me before?," Cherita asked once more. Lucy nodded slowly as she recalled the memory of seeing them open up their envelopes. Thanks to Cherita's training, Lucy can now see what they're doing on the other side using only water. The sight of them crying and regretting what they've done was disgusting. Also, there was no Lisanna, there was someone who was similar to her but much more evil-looking, she seemed to be burning one of her letters. "Yes, they did... They seem to be regretting what they've done to me a few years ago..," Lucy chuckled with a cold smile.

"Now. What is it so mysterious about that 'Body Fusion' spell?," Asked Lucy. Cherita was shocked right after those words were done processing through her mind. "Aren't you going to ask about your future first, hime?," Cherita replied in curiosity. Lucy returned the question by a shaking her head left to right. "Hmmm. Body fusion is a forgotten spell that can be used by a high-class mage or dragon. The spell was used to fight against armies and wars in the past. Even though you need to be skilled in your magic, the spell is weaker than you think. You'll only need someone to make you snap out of it to get rid of the spell. Igneel's child, Natsu, had the aroma that the spell has, a daisy smell is what I should say it in specific. Body Fusion is the magic to take over the thoughts of the target, making them say or act it out in a much worst type of behavior. To make it short, someone must have made Natsu say all of those bad things to you. What I think. I think that, that short, white-haired girl is behind it," Cherita explained.

"What makes you say that? She's a kind a girl. What harm can she do?," Lucy then asked, she was slightly confused - How was it that a girl so delicate, be able to plot something so sinister to someone who was always close to her?. "You do have a point, but the only book in the world that has the chant for the spell is in Edolas's Fairy Tail Library. Therefore, Lisanna was the only one who was from Edolas, and was in the Fairy Tail guild in Edolas. In means of explanation, she had complete access to the book," Cherita reasoned as she looked at Lucy.  
Lucy nodded in agreement, and it was really hard to believe that she was too kind to someone she never met before. To think she was able to fool Lucy along with the fellow readers here today. "You're right, if I think about it closely, it makes complete sense," Lucy murmured as she continued to think. "And that means, Lisanna has been faking it the whole way through it. A successful plan I may add," Cherita replied in a cold, harsh tone.

"Now what about my future, Cherita?," asked Lucy with a happy face. Again, Cherita laughed at her happiness, "You're future will be dangerous, even though I taught you the powers of the future, you cannot see your destiny yourself. Even though you hate Fairy Tail, after you learnt the reasons, you're hate shall be slowly fading but not at a fast pace. Soon you'll see a bloody scene and someone is there waiting with a murderous face," Cherita gasped. "Anything else?," the blonde questioned, hoping for more information about her future. Lucy grew depressed when her dragon friend shook her head. "Your future is too cloudy to read. That's all the information that I see," Cherita said.

It was once silent again and Cherita couldn't handle it. "So Hime, you're going to leave tomorrow am I right?," she asked as she broke through the awkward silence. Quietly, Lucy nodded, "I want to come back here and visit everyone," She said with a frown on her face, trying to fight back her tears as she looked over to her hips where a second bundle of crystal keys hung. Lucy thought about the possibilities of her using the Dragon keys - A high percentage stood tall. Cherita pulled Lucy in a warm embrace, "We dragons, will always be by your side as you, our future queen, hold onto our crystal keys," Cherita mentioned in a soothing voice as the hug broke. Cherita got up and gave out her hand to Lucy, "Shall we go and prepare for dinner?" she smiled. Wiping away her tears, Lucy raised out her hand to Cherita and smiled.

- Time Skip/The Next Day (Morning) -

"Hime, please don't go," the dragons cried out as they flew over to Lucy, transforming into their human forms. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to come back and visit you all," Lucy said as she fought back her tears. "Lucy-sama, please accept this box...," Starisha said as she handed it out to Lucy. "What is it, Starisha?," Lucy asked in awe. Starisha smiled kindly. "Please open it when you arrive to Earthland. They will be a huge help on your journey," Starisha answered, avoiding the princess's question of what was in it.

All of the dragons were crying since their princess will be leaving in a matter of minutes. Couldn't hold it in anymore, Lucy let her tears flow down from her cheeks. "Hime, it's time to go," Cherita sadly announced. Lucy quietly nodded, and was about to go into the portal but someone tapped her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around to see Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney standing in front of her with sad faces. It was silent until Igneel opened his mouth, "When you do visit us again, please tell me that you won against Natsu and remember to update us on our children," he said as the other two nodded in agreement. "Even though we can go and leave Earthland, we're sure that our children will recognize our scent and look for us," Grandeeney said after Igneel. "Tell Gajeel to be nice to that girl that you've been telling me about," Metalicana said with a sad smile.  
Lucy nodded in return and hugged them. As she walked towards the portal, she turned around once more.

"Cherita, Starisha, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Poisania, Eathano, Winter, Aquanta, Dorris, Thundertris, Elemantica, everyone... Please take care of yourselves," Lucy said as she wiped away her remaining tears and turned her frown into a smile. All of the dragons nodded in response and Lucy turned to face the portal. She threw her bag into her side and began walking into it, turning around once again, she waved and ran through the portal. "Fairy Tail, here I come!," Lucy shouted as she ran.

"Starisha... What did you give to her?," Igneel asked confused. "Well, it's something her mother passed down," Starisha answered, still not telling them what was the contents in the box. "And what is that?," Cherita asked as she walked to Starisha. "Her crown and a bracelet that her mother once owned" She replied, sighing in defeat.  
"I get it. Like Natsu, you gave her a crown to remember her status here, and her mother's bracelet that will give her protection," Grandeeney replied.  
"Hai, that is indeed, correct..."


	11. The Interfered Fight

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 11: The Interfered Fight_

* * *

_"Cherita, Starisha, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Poisania, Eathano, Winter, Aquanta, Dorris, Thundertris, Elemantica, everyone... Please take care of yourselves," Lucy said as she wiped away her remaining tears and turned her frown into a smile. All of the dragons nodded in response and Lucy turned to face the portal. She threw her bag into her side and began walking into it, turning around once again, she waved and ran through the portal. "Fairy Tail, here I come!," Lucy shouted as she ran._

_"Starisha... What did you give to her?," Igneel asked confused. "Well, it's something her mother passed down," Starisha answered, still not telling them what was the contents in the box. "And what is that?," Cherita asked as she walked to Starisha. "Her crown and a bracelet that her mother once owned" She replied, sighing in defeat._  
_"I get it. Like Natsu, you gave her a crown to remember her status here, and her mother's bracelet that will give her protection," Grandeeney replied._  
_"Hai, that is indeed, correct..."_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

As I ran through the colorful portal, I saw an opening in front of me. With one last sprint, I finally got out of the portal and stood inside an alleyway, not making it too obvious, I casually walked out of the alleyway and walked to my new house which was around a 15 minute walk from here. As time passed, I smelt a familiar scent and that scent belonged to Wendy's, almost to my house. Quickly, I opened the door and closed it shut as she walked passed my house. Thanks to my awesome hearing taught by the dragons, I heard what Wendy was saying.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Wendy?," a voice asked. The voice was so familiar, tears started to swell in my eyes, that voice, Levy's.

"I swear that I just picked up Lucy's scent," Wendy said as she walked passed.

"Really?! Where is she?!," Levy exclaimed in happiness.

Not wanting to get caught, I hid my scent thanks to Cherita's individual training. "Huh? The scent vanished...," Wendy said and soon they walked further away which I couldn't hear afterwards. Looking back I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. "Ahh, You're here my princess," Loke said as he walked towards me. I waved happily before walking towards him. "Are all of the luggage unpacked?," I asked curiously. Loke stood there and thought about it before answering, "Yes. Virgo just finished unpacking and returned back to the Celestial World," he answered with a satisfied smirk. Gosh I remembered how much I hated that smirk.

I sighed in relief before placing my bag near the staircase. "Shall we go to Fairy Tail now?," I asked my spirit as he looked at me. "Sure. No worries," he replied with a bright smile. Ever since training, Loke has become one of my most summoned spirits now, along with Virgo and that perverted bull. "One thing!," I exclaimed before we both walked out of the door. Loke stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at me confused. I threw over a dark brown hood at him and then wore on mine. "Wear this for now. I want this as a surprise," I said with a cold smirk.

Loke knew what I was planning to be doing so he did what I asked. When we were done putting them on, we walked to my old guild which was around a ten minute walk from here. '_Fairy Tail, I'm coming back and giving you a piece of my mind,_' I thought as I walked behind Loke to the guild, Fairy Tail in which I hated for so many years since that situation. This time - Their old Lucy shall be cold and much different than the one before.

* * *

Ever since the letter openings, everyone lost all their energy from the sadness and guilt that continued to grow within their very souls. Literally, if someone were to open up the doors, the sadness will go flying straight at them like no tomorrow.  
They all sat there in silence until someone opened the guild doors, revealing two hooded people standing in front. "If you're here to join then sorry your request has been declined," Mira said sadly as she walked towards them. Everyone continued to look at them before looking away. They then looked back to them since they refused to leave the guild at peace. '_Don't they know how to read the mood?_,' the guild questioned as their vibes of sadness roamed throughout the building.

The shorter person nudged the taller person and soon the taller nodded in return to the shorter. The tallest hooded person walked forwards and threw away their hood in style as if they were stripping. "Loke... Too overboard!," the shorter whispered angrily. All eyes were on the standing spirit who was dazzling with stars and... Confidence? Gasps can be heard, and laughters of relief soon dominated the guild.

"Bahaha, why is Loke doing that?!"

"Why is he here anyways?"

"Wasn't he Lucy's Celestial Spirit?"

Soon the laughter died down and Team Natsu including Wendy, came running through the crowd and stood in front beside Mirajane. "That's right... Loke was Lucy's spirit...," Wendy said sadly. All eyes were looking sad since they thought Lucy died until the other hooded person started cracking up. Everyone was dumbfounded and didn't know the reason why the person was laughing. After a few moments, Lucy or should I say the hooded person dropped the cloak/hood down, revealing their face.

"LUCY?!," they all screamed together, almost breaking the roof. "To think you still remember me even though I changed so much...," Lucy said as she faked an innocent smile. Lucy did change, her appearance has changed also. Her hair grew down to her waist and she's a lot taller than before. Lucy wore a black corset with white lace followed by a white mini skirt which made both clothing look like a dress. Lucy's hair was in low piggy-tails and wore a belt that held two sets of keys and her whip at the back, she was also wearing black combat boots. She looked more mature, and much more beautiful.

"I see that everyone has changed... Especially you, Lisanna," Lucy noted in a cold tone as the long white hair mage appeared. "Well-well, if it isn't the girl who ran away~," Lisanna sang. "Who knew you were this sneaky..," Lucy said as she glared at Lisanna who was slyly laughing.

"Now that I think about it. I had to do something first," She said ripping her glare from Lisanna, now galaring at a new person as she looked over to Natsu before looking onto her right backhand where her pink guild mark slowly reappeared. "Lucy... About what I said -," the pinkette was cut off by Lucy. "Natsu. I meant what I said during that time and since I'm back, I challenge you into a fight!," the blonde exclaimed as she pointed out to Natsu who was standing in front of her. "Loke, please return back to the Celestial World. I'll call you when I need you," Lucy instructed in a reassuring tone.

Loke nodded and disappeared. Soon, everyone made their way to the battling area which was located behind the guild. Somehow the guild is much bigger than before, meaning the battling/training area got bigger too. "Luce, I didn't want to fight ya, but since you want to...," Natsu yelled over from the other side. Mira, Erza and Master Makarov were standing by the sidelines to get ready in case of an emergency. As the fighters got ready, everyone was placing their bets on the winning person. (Just like in the anime for Natsu and Erza) The betting was Natsu-95% and Lucy-5%.

Not wanting to fight Lucy, Natsu's fists started to flame up and Lucy just stood there not caring for the world. "Begin!," Mirajane shouted out in which immediately, Natsu charged up towards Lucy with no seconds of thought. "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_," he yelled and thew a punch directing at her. To everyone's surprise, Lucy caught Natsu's punch and suddenly opened her mouth, absorbing Natsu's flames. Quickly, she threw him to the other side as she swallowed the fire. As he got up, he felt weak on his legs. '_**Thank you Parazi **_(Par-ra-zzi),' Lucy thanked to herself as she looked over at the pitiful, paralyzed Fire Dragon Slayer. "_**Water Dragon's Roar!**_," Lucy bellowed as she breathed out the gushing water. The attackstruck him and you could hear his groan in pain.  
"_**Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!**_ and _**Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!**_." Suddenly, her two spirits came to her aid. "You two. Now!," Lucy ordered and both of them nodded their heads. "_**Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!**_," they both yelled as Scorpio shot out sand to Taurus where he began absorbing the sand using his axe then swinging it directly at Natsu, performing a perfected direct hit. Both of them returned to their world and with no hesitation. "_**Roar of the Celestial**_** Dragon!**," Lucy growled as she perfectly released out a ray of stars from her mouth, leaving severe cuts on the collapsed Natsu.

Not giving up while refusing to hurt Lucy, he had no choice but to fight back. "_**Lightning Flame Mode!**_," he yelled as his body began to be engulfed by flames and lightning, he somewhat vanished from her sight which she activated her wings "_**Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!**_," she quickly said and flew up to the sky, looking down to see if anyone was there, but no, Natsu wasn't in view. "_**Lightning Flame Dragon's -**_"

A light shot passed Lucy and hit someone from behind, Lucy looked back quickly and saw Natsu, her old Lucy side began showing out of no where and she quickly caught Natsu from falling down onto the ground. Noticing something coming she used her wings to defend herself, making her scream in pain. Quickly she dropped to the ground and levitated a few inches so she could have a softer landing. Whatever that made her get that hurt should be around as slightly powerful as herself or Natsu. Just in case, she quickly healed Natsu, "_**Water Dragon's Blessings!**_" she chanted where a sphere of water appeared in front of her palms and slowly absorbed all the damage. Everyone was worried sick as they tried to look for the attacker.

"Lucy! Are you-"

"Stay back!," Lucy barked as she payed attention to her surroundings. Something was coming directly at her, vaporizing the ball she got quickly, "_**Celestial Dragons**_** Roar!**," luckily she was able hit the ray of light. "Who's there and what do you want from Fairy Tail?!," she yelled darkly over to the approaching figures.  
"Ohh, blondie was the first one to find out?," the guy mocked slyly.


	12. Meeting Their Dragons!

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 12: Meeting Their Dragons_

* * *

_A light shot passed Lucy and hit someone from behind. Lucy looked back quickly and saw Natsu, her old Lucy side began showing out of no where and she quickly caught Natsu from falling down onto the ground, noticing something coming she used her wings to defend herself, making her scream in pain. Quickly she dropped to the ground and levitated a few inches so she could have a softer landing. Whatever that made her get that hurt should be around as powerful as herself or Natsu. Just in case, she quickly healed Natsu, "**Water Dragon's Blessings!**" Lucy chanted and a ball of water appeared in front of her palms and slowly absorbed all the damage. Everyone was worried sick as they tried to look for the attacker._

_"Lucy! Are you-"_

_"Stay back!," Lucy barked as she payed attention to her surroundings. Something was coming directly at her, vaporizing the ball she got quickly, "**Celestial Dragons Roar!**" Luckily she hit the ray of light. "Who's there and what do you want from Fairy Tail?!" She yelled out to the approaching figures._  
_"Ohh, blondie was the first one to find out?," the guy mocked._

* * *

"Sabertooth! You're not supposed to be here! What do you want?!," Master Makarov asked as he yelled out in anger. "Woah, calm down old man, we sensed some powerful magic here," Sting said in a cool attitude. "Cut it out Sting, let's just see who owns that power then leave this place," Rogue said calmly as his eyes met with Gajeel's.

"Hmmm. Ah, it's the piggy tail blondie over there with Natsu," Sting said as he eyed Lucy.  
Lucy cursed herself for not blocking her scent and presence. "I have no business with you!," she hissed as she looked at the recovering Natsu.

No time to haste, she quickly healed Natsu. "What happened?!," he shot up as he head-butted Lucy on the forehead. "Ouch!," Lucy groaned in pain as she rubbed her forehead. Natsu looked at her and began to move, nothing was hurting him. Looking down he saw that there were no injuries and cuts. "Luce. Did you heal me?," Natsu asked softly as he looked at Lucy who was still rubbing her forehead. "Yea, I did... Problem with that?," Lucy replied in a calm tone.

"_**White Dragon's**** Roar!**,_" Sting yelled as his companion remained flying in the air. Rogue and Sting landed and was shocked to see what was happening in front of their eyes. Lucy was eating up Sting's light ray as her hand stopped it from coming any further closer to her. "Ya know. I'm not as weak how I used to be and... Your light tastes artificial," she stated as she looked at Sting with a concerned face. "What the heck. Aren't you the summoning chick? And my magic ain't artificial," Sting stated, feeling slightly cut from her critism. "She is but she's a lot stronger than before," Natsu stated as he got up from the ground.

"Rogue, you take care of the blondie and I'll take care of Natsu-san," Sting said as he looked back at Rogue. "Fine by me," Rogue responded before charging towards Lucy. "Lucy, watch out!," Natsu called out as he looked at Lucy with concern. "Don't go commanding me what to do!," Lucy yelled back. She had to admit it but she felt happy that she's fighting along side with Natsu.

"_**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**_," Rogue exclaimed as he breathed out black shadows coming from his mouth. "_**Light Dragon's Roar!**_," Lucy bellowed out and soon the two rays of power collided and fought against each other. Activating her wings stopped attacking and flew up where the shadow shot passed her. Lucy heard a little girl's scream and quickly looked back to see Asuka closing her eyes yelling. "**ASUKA!**," she yelled out before diving directly towards her. Managing to reach there in time, she quickly hugged Asuka and faced her back towards the upcoming shadows. It hit Lucy's back which made her scream in pain while she covered Asuka's ears. Rogue chuckled to see his opponent down.  
"Nee-chan?," Asuka questioned with tears in her eyes as her mother quickly ran to her and hugged her to calm her down.

Wendy made her way there and was about to heal Lucy until she was interrupted by Sting who was laughing. "Lector! Did you see that?! The blondie got knocked out!," String chuckled at the sight that he was enjoying. Natsu punched Sting and then they continued their fight.  
Lucy stood up and looked at Rogue with anger in her eyes but she was given a smirk in reply. Looking over to Natsu, he was being pushed back to where Lucy was standing, he was panting madly and still had eye-contact with Sting. Smirking, Sting and Rogue went back to back, "**_Unison Raid._**" They both said as their air-punched the air causing the shadows and light to fuse together to make fatal blow. Natsu seemed tired to move and was prepared to go head-on with the attack but Lucy went in front of everyone and held back the attack.

"_**Celestial Flame Dragon's**_** Roar!**," Lucy yelled and released out her flames and stars that fused together, the only thing she could do is hold it off until the attacks faded but she was wrong, it wouldn't stop pushing, her mouth was getting tired from releasing out the combination. Unable to hold back and her attack fading the attack hit her making her shriek in pain. Slowly, she collapsed onto the ground leaving everyone in Fairy Tail speechless. "Lucy saved us," Macao said in awe.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was planning to attack but the twin dragons remained in formation, focusing on their next attack. Not giving up, Natsu charged at them but Erza held him back. She eyes showed anger for hurting her dear sister but she looked back to Lucy. Lucy slowly got up to her feet and charged at them, "**_Celestial Dragon's Roar!_**," she countered and a ray of shooting stars came flying at them, the two opponents took the attack straight on and received many cuts and bruises. Lucy however still had magic left inside of her, "_**Fire Dragon's Lava!**_," Lucy yelled out and directed her balls of flames and lava to Sting and Rogue. "_**Shadow Dragon's Roar**_," Rogue attacked back and destroyed the balls, hitting Lucy from behind. Lucy was pushed back but was caught by Natsu. "Are you alright?!," he asked with worry written all over his face.  
"I'm fine..," Lucy whimpered as her eyes slowly closed.

"_**Unison Raid!**_," Rogue and Sting cried out and it flew over to where Natsu and Lucy was. "_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**_," a voice yelled and the flames cut through the attack. "How dare you attack my princess!," the voice boomed out as a red dragon appeared flying down. "_**Fury of the Fire Dragon's Roar!**_," the red dragon snarled out, relaeasing out a powerful flamethrower which gave severe burns on Rogue and Sting. "Why is there a dragon here?!," everyone yelled out mind-struck about the change in situations.

"Hime... Hime! Answer me!," the dragon yelled out as he turned around to Lucy and Natsu. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, "Igneel?" she whispered, tears swelled up in her eyes and quickly ran to hug him. "Igneel!," she cried out. "Are you alright?," Igneel asked. "U-huh," Lucy answered as she was slowly being picked up by his tail and was placed on her head.  
"A dragon, huh?," Sting said in amusement. "A great way to slay another dragon!," Sting yelled out with excitement. Lucy's eyes widened after what he just said. She stood up on Igneel's head.

"_**Dragon Force!**_," Lucy yelled out with anger as the wind circled around her and broke free. She had patches of scales on her face and body and she looked more powerful. She disappeared from Igneel's head and kicked Rogue and Sting towards a tree. "Don't you dare use the word '_slay_' to my dragon, neither say or even mention the word in front of me!," she empathized the word 'slay' harshly as she looked at them coldly. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_," Nastu said and once again charged after them, "**_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_**," he shouted once again and punched Sting in the stomach.  
Igneel looked at Natsu with impressed eyes. "Igneel! They're about to do Unison Raid again!," Lucy cried out as she ran to Igneel while Natsu followed from behind.

"Princess, I think you know what's best," he said with a warm smile as he looked at the determined Lucy. After what Igneel had just said, Lucy nodded in agreement. "_**24 Dragon's Raid!**_," Lucy shouted as she was surrounded by flames of different colors; Purple for poison, red for fire, white for light, sky blue for wind, blue for water, grey for metal and stars for celestial. The flames danced around her then fused together as she placed her hands out. Immediately, the attack that the two opponents just released came flying to Lucy where she suddenly clapped her hands together and the colorful flame in front of her released out a colorful flame-thrower.

Lucy's magic worked and it sliced through Rogue and Sting's fused magic and severely injured them. Quickly retreating, Frosch and Lector quickly carried their partners and flew away. As they retreated, Igneel gave a deafening roar to them before looking down at Lucy who was smiling weakly at him. Lucy who was weak, slowly collapsed where Igneel caught her using his tail, he slowly picked her up and placed her on his back where she rested peacefully.

Before flying back to the portal where he once came out, he faint a faint call. "Igneel... Is that you?". Igneel quickly looked down to the owner of the voice and saw Natsu. "Yes my son, it is me, what do you need?," he replied softly. "Why are you here when you vanished years ago?," Natsu asked with shocked eyes. "I was in my own realm waiting for our princess to arrive home," Igneel replied. "I missed you so -," Natsu was interfered when Lucy start coughing out blood. Natsu heard Igneel cursed to himself as Lucy coughed. Igneel gave a loud roar calling for another dragon, he changed to his human form and carried Lucy. "Everyone inside the guild. Quick, take me to your infirmary!," Igneel yelled as he followed Mirajane and Wendy to the infirmary, shocked about what they just saw, the guild quickly followed them back inside the guild.

A few minutes later, Lucy was placed onto a soft bed where Wendy was healing Lucy. "You grown quite a bit, Wendy," Igneel complimented as he watched Wendy healing Lucy. "Thank you... Igneel," Wendy thanked shyly as she continued to heal. Moments later two women came running in. "Cherita, Grandeeney, thank heavens you arrived! Her powers are going berserk!," Igneel said in a worried tone, not bothered to care about the others who are watching. "We know, Starisha summoned Loke and asked him to get the bracelet. to think she didn't open the box to have a look," Cherita sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. "Grandeeny, help your child heal Lucy," Cherita ordered. Nodding, Grandeeney ran over to Wendy's side and helped her heal Lucy. "G-G-Grandeeney?," Wendy asked.

"What is it my child? You grew up into a beautiful girl. Have you gotten close to my human-hating counterpart from Edolas?," Grandeeney asked as she watched her young dragon slayer whimper with tears in her eyes. "I got it!," Loke beamed as he dashed over beside Lucy's bed. "Great! Place it on her wrist!," Cherita quickly hassled. Loke did what she said and placed the bracelet on her wrist. Soon, Lucy's breathing went back to normal and she stopped suffocating from her power. Everyone let out a sigh and the healing was complete. "Good job, Wendy. You improved very well," Grandeeney complimented as she patted Wendy's head. "Thank you for helping me," the young petite girl cheered with a bright smile.

"What's happening? Why are there dragons here?," Natsu questioned in shock. "Don't bother asking, you have nothing that you should know about. It's none of your business to ask something in which we have no interest into explaining," Lucy answered coldly as she slowly got up. "Why can't I know about our dragons?!," Natu growled, he stopped growling when he started shivering from the aura that Igneel was giving him "Natsu... When have I taught you to talk back to people in such a manner?," Igneel snarled with a forced smile. "Uhhh"

"What happened to me?," Lucy asked confused, "Well, your powers went out of hand after doing the Dragon's Raid," Igneel explained. "Promise us that you'll never do that again, princess," Cherita warned. "Why?," Lucy asked. "It's because you're too weak to use it. Once you use it, it'll be hard to control your powers once again," Grandeeney replied. "Anyways, thank you," Lucy thanked as she walked over to them. "We said that we'll protect you and we're keeping that promise," Cherita replied in a cheery tone as Igneel and Grandeeney nodded in agreement. "We should be heading back now," Cherita said as they opened the window, one by one, they jumped out, transformed and returned back to the portal.

"What was that!? How did you meet our dragons?!," Natsu cheered as he looked at Lucy with happiness. Lucy couldn't help to give out a faint smile. "Wendy, I'm sure, you'll meet her again" Lucy said as she pulled the crying Wendy into a hug.


	13. Come and Join Again?

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 13: Come and Join Again_

* * *

_"What happened to me?," Lucy asked confused, "Well, your powers went out of hand after doing the Dragon's Raid," Igneel explained. "Promise us that you'll never do that again, princess," Cherita warned. "Why?," Lucy asked. "It's because you're too weak to use it. Once you use it, it'll be hard to control your powers once again," Grandeeney replied. "Anyways, thank you," Lucy thanked as she walked over to them. "We said that we'll protect you and we're keeping that promise," Cherita replied in a cheery tone as Igneel and Grandeeney nodded in agreement. "We should be heading back now," Cherita said as they opened the window, one by one, they jumped out, transformed and returned back to the portal._

_"What was that!? How did you meet our dragons?!," Natsu cheered as he looked at Lucy with happiness. Lucy couldn't help to give out a faint smile. "Wendy, I'm sure, you'll meet her again" Lucy said as she pulled the crying Wendy into a hug._

* * *

Months passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened... Well let's change that... Instead of Natsu and Gray being the ones who fought all the time - It was now Lucy and Natsu. Lisanna and Lucy however, kept on doing death stares at each other.

"Come on Luce! Come back to Team Natsu!," Natsu begged Lucy. "No!," Lucy bluntly replied as she faced her back to him where she sat at her usual spot at the bar. "But why?!," Natsu cried out. "Shesh, go and call your Lisanna instead of me. I'm weak remember?," Lucy said as she took a sip of her glass of orange juice. "I'm sorry for calling you that, but why not join? I'm sure the old man would say yes to an extra person," Natsu said since he was desperate to have her back on his side. "Nope, flame brain. I think you should seriously stop bugging me now," Lucy said, bascically annoyed about the constant request to join Team Natsu.

"But Luce~~~," Natsu whined as he tried to put up the cutest puppy eyes that he could ever display. Quietly, she looked back to see if he was gone and unfortunately he was still there. She was staring at him blankly and blinked a few times, a puff of air was blown out from her mouth and then she soon started cracking up. A light appeared next to her and there popped out Loke. He looked at Natsu then the same reaction appeared on his face, Lucy and Loke were just laughing out loud. "Sorry -ppftt- Natsu...-pfft- but we're going on a job with Wendy, Cana and Charles," Loke replied as he tried his best not to laugh.

"Okay! When we come back I'll go on a job with you -pfft- NOW STOP USING THAT FACE!," Lucy yelled as she held in her laughter. "Hey Lucy-san what are you laughing about -pffft-," Wendy came and started laughing with Lucy and Loke. "Natsu-nii! Guess what I -pffft- WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THAT FACE!," Romeo said and soon he joined in with the group of laughing people. Since there were too many people laughing at his puppy eyes, he stopped making the face. Around a few seconds later, they stopped laughing. "Yosh! Wendy, Cana, Charles, Loke. Let's go! Not you flame brain," the blonde snarled and soon they all headed out of the door.

"Bahahaha! She called you a flame brain, again!," Gray mocked as he laughed at Natsu. "Bring it on ice princess!," Natsu argued back. "Ohh yea, flame head?!."  
"Both of you just shut up!," Erza said as she slammed her hands on the table. "Aye Sir!," Gray and Natsu said in a unison, linking up with each other as their eyes widened with fear. "We have a job to do," Erza said as she walked out of the guild doors with Natsu, Gray and Happy following. "And what's the job that you accepted Erza?," Gray asked. "Following Lucy and her former team," Erza and soon they all ran behind the previous group. '_Is that even on the request board?_,' the two sweat-dropped as they thought about such a job being posted up by herself.

The guild watched the group of people walkout of the guild. They were somewhat happy about Lucy returning but her cold expressions to them all were quite menacing and dark. None dared to hit her, nor did they have the guts to allow a flying object to hit her if they were to be in a fight like usual. Her expressions were cold on everyone, except for a small group of people who held onto her tightly as the guild rebelled against her in the past.

- Time Skip/During the job request/ Lucy and the others were fighting -

"Loke! You alright?!," Lucy yelled out as she saw her spirit lower down to the ground holding his severely cut arm. "I'm fine princess," Loke managed to say but then winced at the given pain of the cold wind blowing onto it. "No Loke! Go back to the Spirit World, I'll handle it from here," Lucy said as she covered more ground around them. Loke nodded and soon vanished.

"_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_," Lucy exhaled as she attacked the charging group of gangs. "_**Sky Dragon's Roar**_!," Wendy followed along as she joined Lucy along with Cana.  
"How many are there anyways?," Cana complained. "Why are you complaining, Cana?," Lucy asked. "I just miss my booze!" Cana whined, taking a swig from her last remaining alcohol. She threw away the bottle and grabbed out a card from her pouch. "_**The Prayer's Fountain!**_," Cana quickly said as she threw down a card, and soon, waves of water came shooting towards the enemy. "_**Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!**_," Lucy quickly summoned as she placed the key in the water. A doorbell sound was heard and soon Aquarius appeared. "You called, blondie?," Aquarius calmly said in a harsh way, "I didn't disturb your date with Scorpio, did I?," Lucy retorted back as she back away slowly. "Nope, we were just walking around, since your royalty, it doesn't mean that you have the right to use magic water to summon me!," Aquarius yelled with a vein popping out. "Sorry! I'll note that!," Lucy whimpered.

"Anyways, please wash away those people for me," Lucy instructed as she regained control of her spirit, making sure she wouldn't piss off Aquarius. "No worries! _**Giant Wave Attack!**_," Aquarius said as she casually bent backwards and went back up again as her urn released out a giant wave which washed off all of the bad guys. "Thank you Aquarius!," Lucy cheered. "No biggie, Lucy," Aquarius said as she gave out a faint smile. (Recently, Aquarius and Lucy have been very close ever since training with Cherita)

"There's still too many!," Wendy stated as more of thieves and such came running towards us. "Aquarius, do you mind one more wave?," Lucy asked. Aquarius nodded before releasing out another wave which washed off more. "Thank you, we'll handle it from here," Lucy said and quietly, Aquarius nodded and returned back to her own world. "Since when have you two been so close?," Cana asked with a smirk. "Just recently," she shrugged with a smile. "No time for chit chat you guys, there's still more coming!," Charles panicked as she saw more people coming their way. "What do you expect when we're fighting against united bunches of idiots and criminals?," Cana growled as she concentrated. "This is taking too long, our powers wont even last!," Wendy cried out in desperation. "Well, while we're fighting here, another group is fighting somewhere close," Lucy said as she whipped the upcoming people with her new whip. "Who's that?."

"Team Natsu. I can sense their presence nearby," Lucy replied sternly. "Hey blondie, why won't you join our side. You look quite the -," the guy was interfered by the ticked off lion. "Don't you dare compliment her like a stripper!," Loke roared as he punched the guy. "Loke!," they all cheered, relieved to see him completely recovered. "Did ya miss me?," Loke said, after saying that he got ignored by the four girls who continued fighting. "Damn," Loke cussed as he continued fighting.

* * *

"One more wave you guys!," Erza yelled as she re-equipped into a new armor. They all were fighting their way to see how the others were doing. "I can smell Lucy! She's really close!," Natsu yelled out as he punched the charging thief. Almost there, they saw Lucy, Wendy, Cana and Charles who were fighting. Charles was carrying Wendy as she fought within the sky. Looking over to the others, they were glowing, it must have been casted on them by Wendy.

"Just how many are there?!," questioned Gray as he kept on using his Ice-Make magic. Not liking how it's turning out, two groups joined into one. "It feels like we're back as a team," Erza stated as she fought along side with Lucy. While fighting, Lucy was keeping a distance with Team Natsu - She didn't want to be grouped with them since they were cocky about their strength several years ago, well, mostly Natsu. It's been a few hours and somehow the wave of bad guys keep on coming towards them.

"They haven't touched us yet they're still charging to us, what's going on? Shouldn't they were shivering their pants off?," Natsu complained. "They're trying to make us run out magic it seems," Lucy replied bluntly as she looked at them. Lucy felt strange as she fought against them, thinking about it, she stopped using her magic and relied on her whips and Loke seemed to be fine. "Loke, return to the Celestial world!," Lucy yelled. Understandingly, Loke did what Lucy said. Not wanting to waste anymore time she wanted to finish it once and for all since it was getting dark.

"_**Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!**_," Lucy chanted then flew to the sky and over the canopy of trees. "There's like a whole army over there!," Lucy yelled down to the bottom. "We can't just crash in like some party!," Erza yelled. Lucy thought about the ways that they can finish the job and finally something came to mind. She remembered a spell that can knock out a large army taught by Starisha when she was still in training, Starisha said that it'll take out most of her magic but since the seal was removed, it should take out around half.

Lucy flew up higher to the night sky. "Luce! What are you doing? We should think this out!," Natsu yelled out as he punched the guy in the face, it was the first time Lucy heard him saying that they should think of a plan. "Don't go grouping me into Team Natsu!," Lucy snarled back as she stopped high above the sky. She looked down and saw the speed rate that the enemy was taking to arrive to where she was standing. "**_Fire Dragon's Roar!_**," Lucy yelled out and released the burning flames from her mouth. Hearing the distant yells of pain, she calculated how long it'll take for the attack to reach them. "4.5 seconds..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

The others looking up to see what Lucy was doing, they finished their fight with the current wave of gangs and bandits. "She must really hate you," Gray teased as he pointed at Natsu. "Shut up, ice princess," Natsu argued back. "You wanna fight?!," Gray argued. "Shut up!," Erza yelled as a vein popped out.

"Focus, Lucy... Focus," Lucy whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. Urano Metria was a good idea to use but using that would only focus on a specific area. Poison Air Cage seemed like a good idea as well. Paralyzing them seemed to get the job done, and making them fight each other seemed good as well. Focusing and gathering up all her magic, she opened her eyes quickly and started placing the plan in action.  
First knock out the next wave of people that's coming near them then destroy them all. She didn't care if the attack hits Team Natsu, her hatred was just started to come out. "_**Fire Dragon's Lava**_," Lucy growled lowly as she pointed at the charging people, all of them were knocked out and now to finish the job without any more fighting. "_**Shooting** **Stellarum**_," (Stellarum - Stars in Latin) Lucy attacked as her body started to glow a faint yellow.

Stars in different sizes and brightness circled around her and soon came flying down to the ground, hitting countless people that were in the forest. Luckily no citizens from the nearby town were there or they'd get cuts and injuries from being too close or involved. Natsu got cut by a small star that accidentally hit Natsu. Wendy came running over to Natsu while Lucy was too busy focusing her stars which were shooting down to the army of bandits. Looking closely, there were no unharmed bandits which means that they were all knocked out from the stars. As in 'K-O'.

Landing down she gave out a smirk to Natsu before walking away, "Come on girls, we need to go. **_Assemble: Wings of a__ Dragon_**," Lucy said as she carried Cana and flew off. "Sorry Natsu, but I need to go," Wendy aplogized as she and Charles took off after Lucy since they didn't want to be let behind. Quickly catching up to Lucy's pace, Wendy looked at Lucy who's eyes were sad but filled with hatred. "I will prove to them who's weak," Lucy mumbled to herself which was only loud enough for Wendy to hear, "Lucy-san...," Wendy whispered in concern.

Reaching down to the appointed town she smelt a familiar scent, a scent filled with darkness and unhappiness. Not being able to recall the owner of the scent, Lucy and the others went to the mayor to claim their earned money. Several minutes of dealing through the huge talk about his town, he allowed Lucy and her former team to leave.

"Lucy-san, we have enough money to stay at a hotel. Should we sleep here and return tomorrow morning?," Wendy asked as she looked up to the blonde mage. Lucy nodded in agreement. "We should have a break, besides, we might get into some trouble if we were to go on the train. Cana don't you agree?," Lucy asked while they walked around the town. "Agreed. Besides, I think we have a few things to sort out," Cana said looking at Lucy with a smirk that made Lucy go confused.

"Yea, we should. Let's go!," Lucy cheered as she ran to the nearby hotel with the others following.


	14. Fairy Tail's Joining the GMG!

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 14: Fairy Tail's Joining the GMG_

* * *

_Reaching down to the appointed town she smelt a familiar scent, a scent filled with darkness and unhappiness. Not being able to recall the owner of the scent, Lucy and the others went to the mayor to claim their earned money. Several minutes of dealing through the huge talk about his town, he allowed Lucy and her former team to leave._

_"Lucy-san, we have enough money to stay at a hotel. Should we sleep here and return tomorrow morning?," Wendy asked as she looked up to the blonde mage. Lucy nodded in agreement. "We should have a break, besides, we might get into some trouble if we were to go on the train. Cana don't you agree?," Lucy asked while they walked around the town. "Agreed. Besides, I think we have a few things to sort out," Cana said looking at Lucy with a smirk that made Lucy go confused._

_"Yea, we should. Let's go!," Lucy cheered as she ran to the nearby hotel with the others following._

* * *

"So Lucy... Why are you acting so cold to Natsu and the others except for us, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master, and a few others?," Cana asked as she looked at Lucy with a serious face. Lucy's confused face slowly turned into a face filled with disgust and misery. She got up from her bed and stood in front of the window that displayed a beautiful view of the stars and moon. "If you were called weak, got kicked out your team, and got bullied by your guild. Wouldn't you feel disgusted and leave the guild in search of power and your true reason in fighting?," Lucy asked, still looking at the night sky, not being bothered at the confused stares on her back.

"It should never have happened. Natsu isn't that type of guy to say that," Wendy replied. Natsu was somewhat her brother - She knows him as if he was actually born along with her. I guess it was because of their drgon instincts.

"Unfortunately he did. Well, he did have the thought about it," Lucy said. "I don't get you Lucy, what do you mean _'have the thought of it'_. He saved you from many jobs and events, he treated you so close, why would he -," Cana was interrupted by Lucy who slammed her palm on the window. "How would you know? Would you even believe me if I said that he spurted that out when he was under a spell that Lisanna casted on him?!," Lucy yelled as tears fell from her eyes. Lucy turned around to let the three girls know that she wasn't joking. "Don't you ever have the feeling when someone so close to you tells you something that would stab your heart many times?!," She yelled out.

"Lucy-san I -," Wendy was interrupted once more. "I had enough of this pain that was given to me. I left my so-called family that I knew in Fairy Tail, and joined a new family that was much more caring and understanding...," Lucy explained as she dropped her head. "Lucy. You mean your new family is along with the dragons?," Charles asked in a soft voice. "Not only the dragons, but you guys as well," Lucy replied softly.

"What do we have to do in order to see your true smile?," a voice calmly asked, interrupting the conversation between the group of girls in the room. "Erza, what can I say? You all had a thought that I was weak. People called me weak even though they thought that it was easy to summon spirits. I fought alongside with my spirits while my spirits was using my magic in order to fight...," Lucy stated as she looked up to the door where Erza stood.

"Erza! Where are the boys?," Cana asked. "They're knocked out while we discuss this," Erza said. "I'm impressed how you guys can follow us even though we flew all the way here. I guess the sniffer dog did all the work," Lucy spat coldly. "Look Lucy we're -," Erza was then cut off by Lucy. "I don't care how many times you're going to say that word '_sorry_'! Even when I die, I won't accept that word until I forget about it. You killed the old Lucy, left her, and never went out to look for her. All you ever looked forward to is to spend your time with the returned "_sweet_" Lisanna. Everyone looked at me as a replacement - Someone who would fill up that spot!," Lucy yelled which surprised Erza.

"Lucy, calm down...," Cana said. Lucy had a deathly aura surrounding her - Her eyes showed no fear nor happiness, all it showed was anger and loneliness. "How can I calm down when you people have no understanding to how I feel! I will make you guys regret those things that you've done to me, from the death stares, the ignoring to the day you all betrayed me by kicking me out of the team!," Lucy yelled as her eyes darted hundreds of needles to Erza's heart which made her stumble back. "Lucy! I'm really so-," "Forget it... Talking through it wouldn't do any difference. Actions make it much more perfect for the job," Lucy said quietly. "What's going on?! Luce, are you -," Natsu ran in but was interfered by Lucy.

"If none will understand my feelings so be it!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes, slowly she vanished as she walked into a dark corner, her eyes turning slightly glowing red. "Luce! Where are you going?!," Natsu cried out, trying to hold her back by grabbing her hand. Unfortunately, she was gone right before he said the second word. "Why Luce, I haven't said anything yet," Natsu said in misery.

"Lucy really doesn't hate you guys right now," Wendy said in her quiet voice. "WHAT?!," Team Natsu shouted in shock. "Lucy doesn't hate you, she just wants to be understood by others. She just wants to tell you guys how much pain she's been suffering through, but you guys never paid attention to her when she needed you the most. Lucy just wants someone to understand how she feels," Wendy said once again, adding in more theories of the blonde's depression as she looked out of the window then back to Team Natsu. "I get it. She was nice to us after her return because we were the ones who were by her side when she was left out" Cana said as her face lit up with knowledge, before snapping her fingers in amusement. '_Dang I feel smart_,' Cana snickered.

"It wasn't really us when that happened though...," Gray said sadly as he looked at the carpet flooring.

- While the others were in the hotel room, Lucy was wondering around the town alone during the night -

"No one understands how much pain I've been enduring for all of those years... I held back these thoughts to manage the Dragon World, but since I'm back, these emotions are coming up again," Lucy said as she walked down the stone pathway with tears flowing from her eyes. "I understand your emotions," a voice said behind her. Quickly looking back she saw no one but the darkness following her, a familiar scent was surrounding her, the same scent as when she first arrived here. "Who's there?," Lucy asked back. The voice chuckled as out walked a familiar figure. "It's been a while since we've met, haven't we?," the person chuckled as they walked into the light.

The red eyes greeted Lucy as they stared straight through her. "Z-Z-Zeref," Lucy stuttered as she looked at the smirking figure. "Even though Natsu was unable to kill me from the first time we met, I think I should just be the normal me who kills life and everything around me," Zeref said with a killer smirk. "Even though I haven't met you face-to-face and that you left the island without anyone noticing, I have nothing to do with you!," Lucy scowled back still shivering. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Dear Lucy, you've learnt the powers of darkness from a dragon didn't you? From your scent, I can smell the good and bad powers lingering around you that you learnt from the dragons" Zeref stated.

Stepping back, Lucy asked Zeref a question, "How did you know that I was training with a dark dragon and the other dragons?." Zeref started chuckling as he looked at Lucy again, "Your powers are truly remarkable. Why won't you join me, and together we can see all humanity shatter?," Zeref said with a devilish smirk. "I don't want to join you and your horrid plans," Lucy replied in a trembling voice. "Oh don't you worry dear. I'll come back for your final response on Christmas. No matter how much you struggle, I'll drag you down to the darkness where it'll engulf you and your soul," Zeref replied. Lucy was about to say something but he vanished back into the darkness, his scent was gone and no evidence was left behind.

"Tsk," Lucy scoffed as she continued walking around the town. A light shone beside her as she walked. "Princess, you should go back to your room. The others are worried sick about you," Loke said as he walked behind her. "Never mind them, Loke. They'll never understand my feelings. I bet that they're still regretting what they've done, and are having those memories as nightmares," Lucy stated as she continued to wonder around the dark, empty town.

- Time Skip/ Lucy never returned back to the hotel and she didn't go back to Magnolia with the others/ 3 hours after everyone returned -

"Where's Lu-chan?," Levy asked while she hugged Lucy's published book named Flygon. "She didn't go back to the guild with us," Wendy answered with a hint of sadness. Everyone was curious about Lucy's wondering until the guild doors swung opened revealing their Stellar Spirit mage.

"Oh, Lucy, you returned"

"Where have you been? Everyone's worried sick"

"How did the job go?"

Everyone started to dart questions as Lucy walked passed and sat in her usual spot. As usual, she'll ignore all of their useless questions and enjoyed a friendly chat with Mirajane. "So how did the job go?," Mira asked, cleaning a freshly-washed glass. "It's fine. I guess," Lucy answered with her cheery voice as she smiled at her surrounding group of friends. A loud fake cough was heard and everyone looked over to Makarov who was standing on top of the staircase. "Everyone. I have an announcement to make!," Makarov yelled out to the guild.

Looking at him curiously, everyone listened closely.  
"As you know, the S-Class exams are coming up this month and sadly, our last one was interfered by a few things. Our upcoming S-Class exam will be taken at the restored Tenrou Island! - ," Makarov cheered. Everyone cheered in excitement. Lucy just sighed as she looked up at Makarov. She thought about the possibilities about meeting Zeref there once again.

" - I've decided who our candidates are and they're our previous group of candidates. My decision has been approved by our current S-class mages since they weren't able to finish the exam," Makarov continued. "Unfortunately. We cannot hold the exam since it's on the same day as the Grand Magic Games so we'll be entering them as a team for our guild, also a few more will be entering too. We will not be some old guild like before, we will be victorious and make our guild much better than before!," Makarov yelled. Everyone cheered and congratulated the chosen fighters as they're going to fight for the guild's sake. Lucy just ignored it and continued to take a sip out of her juice. "Good. Now I'll be able to show those people how powerful I am and prove that I'm no such of a weakling. I'll win for my sake not Fairy Tails, while I'm at it, I'll hurt those who treated me with such ill manners," Lucy mumbled to herself.

'_Just you wait Fairy Tail. I have more to show and give to you all_,' Lucy thought as she thanked Mira for the drink and walked out of the guild.


	15. Gajeel and Wendy at the Dragon world

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 15: Gajeel and Wendy at the Dragon World_

* * *

_" - I've decided who our candidates are and they're our previous group of candidates. My decision has been approved by our current S-class mages since they weren't able to finish the exam," Makarov continued. "Unfortunately. We cannot hold the exam since it's on the same day as the Grand Magic Games so we'll be entering them as a team for our guild, also a few more will be entering too. We will not be some old guild like before, we will be victorious and make our guild much better than before!," Makarov yelled. Everyone cheered and congratulated the chosen fighters as they're going to fight for the guild's sake. Lucy just ignored it and continued to take a sip out of her juice. "Good. Now I'll be able to show those people how powerful I am and prove that I'm no such of a weakling. I'll win for my sake not Fairy Tails, while I'm at it, I'll hurt those who treated me with such ill manners," Lucy mumbled to herself._

_'Just you wait Fairy Tail. I have more to show and give to you all,' Lucy thought as she thanked Mira for the drink and walked out of the guild._

* * *

"Wendy, would you like to be my partner this time?," Lucy asked Wendy as she casually sat next to her at the bar. Lucy thanked Mirajane for the juice and turned over to look at Wendy for her reply. "Sure Lucy-san, but what about Charles?," Wendy asked while she looked around the room for her exceed. "I'll be fine. I'll team up with Cana. Don't mind me Wendy," Charles stated as she flew over to Wendy. "Thank you Charles!," Wendy cheered. "No worries Wendy," Charles replied as she gave Wendy a warm smile.

"But Lucy-san, do you think that we should train?," Wendy questioned after she took a sip from her iced tea. Lucy took a moment to think about her question, "I think so. Besides, we should use up the time we have to train for the GMG," Lucy answered with a bright smile. As Lucy took another sip from her glass she felt a familiar presence of someone. The doors were swung open and there revealed three people standing at the doors. "Cherita, Grandeeney, Metalicana!," Lucy cheered quietly as she ran to them. "I thought I told you not to come here unless it was urgent," Lucy said in a serious voice.

A soft chuckle was heard from Metalicana. "We're just here to congratulate you for making it into the GMG," Cherita said in a sweet voice. They were all wearing their casual clothes. If they were to arrive here in dragon form, who knows what would happen. "Thank you. Metalicana, Grandeeney, do you want to meet your children?," Lucy asked with a smile. "If you don't mind, then we'd love to," Metalicana replied. "Gajeel, Wendy! Come over here!," Lucy cheered while waving her hands in the air to catch their attention.

The two dragon slayers came and had shocked looks in their eyes. "It's been a while hasn't it?," Grandeeney asked as she bent down to greet Wendy. "Yes it has!," Wendy said with happiness. "Hehehe, I know who you like~," Metalicana teased Gajeel with a smirk displayed on his face. "Who told you that?!," Gajeel said with a serious smile placed on his face. "Just - I dunno," Metalicana said as he stuck his tongue out.

Looking at the loving family reunite with each other, Lucy turned back to see Cherita not there behind her anymore. "Huh? Did you guys see where Cherita went?," Lucy asked her dragons. "Sorry hime, but we don't know," Grandeeney replied with a clueless expressions. "Hmm, that's strange," Lucy mumbled to herself.

-While Lucy and the others were talking to Grandeeney and Metalicana, Cherita hid her presence and scent and went to Master Makarov's office-

"Come in," Cherita heard as she slowly opened the door to reveal the master behind a pile of complaints and forms. "Ahh. How may I help you?," Master asked.  
Cherita walked in and then slightly bowed down, "My name is Cherita, I am the dragon of water, but has mastered other elements. May I ask if you're the master?," she asked as she stood up properly. "Yes. Yes I am. What do you need assistance on? I'm surprised about how you dragons still exist here," Master said with a proud voice.

"About the GMG, I expect you look after our princess very closely," Cherita said with a threatening voice. After hearing what Cherita has just said Makarov stood up and walked over to the front of his desk. "I always look after my childrem. What's the problem?," Makarov asked. "I have a slight feeling that something's going to happen while we're not there. Even if you guys are on a break, I expect you to look after them. Lucy isn't some Stellar Spirit mage, and you know that," Cherita explained as she eyed closely at Master Makarov. "No matter what happens. Never let the bracelet that Lucy is wearing comes off," Cherita instructed in a deadly tone. "If something were to happen to her, we won't know what the problem may be - AND, we won't know about the disappearance of the Fairy Tail's guild master," she continued, adding a hint of threat in her voice.

"I understand. I'll keep a close eye on her," Makarov replied hastily, slightly backing away. "I hope you do, I'll be going now," Cherita said as she turned around and started walking out. "Wait!," Makarov called out. "What is it Makarov?" Cherita asked as she stopped and around. "Are you guys planning to take a few of my children to train with the dragons?," Makarov asked. "We'll be taking our princess and a few of our children to train. Most likely to be the the current dragon slayers," Cherita replied.

"Are you going to take Natsu?," Makarov asked. "No. People who hurt our mistress will not be stepping foot into our territory," Cherita stated as she soon walked out of the doors. "'Hurt our mistress' ha? Dragons are sure definitely some loyal creatures," Master mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Cherita! Where have you been?," Lucy asked as she walked over to Cherita with worry written over. "I just need to discuss something," Cherita stated as she clapped her hands together twice which made all of the dragons looked over. "Let's go to Lucy's house, Gajeel and Wendy may come," Cherita said and walked out of the guild. The others nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Woah! Lucy, is this your house?," Wendy asked in awe. "Sure thing. First things first," Lucy said as she opened the door to allow her guests to enter. Leading them into the living room, they all sat, Lucy however was standing near a window. "_**Activate: Hidden Dragon**_," Lucy mumbled before sitting down. "Hime, did you activate the barrier to hide our scent and presence?," Grandeeney asked. "Hai. I did," Lucy answered calmly.

"I guess, you two must be curious about why we invited you to Lucy's house. Am I right?," Cherita asked with a warm smile. "Hai, we are," Wendy asked as she received a soft chuckle from Metalicana. "Your child is so cute unless this bad boy," Metalicana said as she went into a staring contest with Gajeel. "Well, since the GMG is going to take place within a month. I think it's best to train together," Cherita explained.

"So I asked your dragons to come and pick you guys up today so we can go to the Dragon World, and train peacefully over there. Basically, you guys get to train and catch up with each other without any hassles," Lucy stated with a bright smile. "What about the flame head?," Gajeel asked. "People like him don't need to go any closer to the dragons. His thoughts will ruin our pride," Cherita said in a cold tone. "I see," Wendy said as she looked at Grandeeney who returned her with a comforting smile.

"Now shall we go?," Cherita asked. "Hai!," they all cheered. "_**Open: Gateway to the Dragon World**_," Cherita chanted and then walked into the portal who was then followed by the others. "Hime, what are you doing?," Grandeeney ask while looking back. "I just need to do something. _**Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**_," Lucy said as she took out her key. "Punishment princess?," Virgo asked with her signature quote as she appeared. "No! Anyways, can you please take care of the house while I'm gone?," Lucy asked. "Very well princess, have a safe trip," Virgo said. "Thank you," Lucy cheered before walking into the portal.

The colors swirled around everyone as they walked through the portal. "Ne, ne, Grandeeney. How long will it take us to train here?," Wendy asked. "Well, it'll take us around one and a half weeks. After that, we'll transport you to the beach where everyone else is training so you can do some self-training," Grandeeney replied. "Isn't that a little bit too short?," Gajeel asked. "It might seem short but we dragons aren't going to cut off your learning like before," Metalicana answered.

Soon their conversation was cut to the end as they walked out of the portal. Lucy ran up and stood in front of them. "Introducing the Dragon World. My home and the realm where all dragons live in harmony," Lucy cheered. Wendy and Gajeel were surprised to be in the Dragon World, the sight of dragons soaring through the sky and the distant roars from their children. You could see the beautiful floating waterfall up near the mountains and everything there was just so beautiful. "It's so pretty," Wendy complimented.

After her little introduction, flapping noises were heard in the distant. "Wait here, everyone is coming!," Lucy cheered once more. Several minutes passed and the dragons landed, twenty-four main dragons at the front while the rest were at the back. "Welcome back hime and welcome to our realm Dragon Slayers. The princess's friends are friends of ours," they all said in harmony. "Igneel!," Lucy shouted as she ran and hugged the said dragon. "How's my favorite Dragon Slayer doing?," Igneel joked, making Lucy pout. "Well, you guys, please treat them like family," Lucy shouted in happiness. "As you wish," they all said. "Wow. There so many dragons from different forms and colors," Wendy said in awe. "I was like you when I first arrived," Lucy stated as she displayed a satisfied smirk.

"They will be training here, please refrain from charging them with questions. If you all may, please return back to your territories," Cherita said calmly. All the dragons nodded before flying back to their territories as asked. "We'll be going first, hime," they alerted.


	16. Training with Fairy Tail

_Taste my Pain_

_Chapter 16: Training with Fairy Tail_

* * *

_After her little introduction, flapping noises were heard in the distant. "Wait here, everyone is coming!," Lucy cheered once more. Several minutes passed and the dragons landed, twenty-four main dragons at the front while the rest were at the back. "Welcome back hime and welcome to our realm Dragon Slayers. The princess's friends are friends of ours," they all said in harmony. "Igneel!," Lucy shouted as she ran and hugged the said dragon. "How's my favorite Dragon Slayer doing?," Igneel joked, making Lucy pout. "Well, you guys, please treat them like family," Lucy shouted in happiness. "As you wish," they all said. "Wow. There so many dragons from different forms and colors," Wendy said in awe. "I was like you when I first arrived," Lucy stated as she displayed a satisfied smirk._

_"They will be training here, please refrain from charging them with questions. If you all may, please return back to your territories," Cherita said calmly. All the dragons nodded before flying back to their territories as asked. "We'll be going first, hime," they alerted._

* * *

"Now shall we begin training?," Grandeeney and Metalicana asked together in harmony. Gajeel and Wendy nodded before hopping onto their dragons back. "We'll be going first Lucy!," Wendy cheered as the dragons started flapping their wings. "I'll see you soon! Work and train well!," Lucy yelled back while waving her hands.

"Aren't you going to train, Lucy-sama?," Cherita asked concerned. Lucy shook her head in denial with a slight chuckle, "Not this time. I think if I were to train more I would kill my opponents," Lucy joked. "Alright. Why won't we visit everyone else? They might give us some handy tips for your games," Cherita stated. "Sure thing! Can we meet Starisha first?," Lucy cheered. "Very well, hime," Cherita said. "Now activate your wings, I'm not going to be your transport," Cherita joked. "Hai! _**Activate: Wings of the** **Dragon**_," Lucy chanted and soon followed Cherita to her Celestial Dragon, Starisha.

- While they were in the Dragon World, Natsu and the others -

"We're back! Huh? Where's Luce and Wendy?," Natsu asked as he went to the bar. "Oh, since you went on a job yesterday after the announcement, Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel went out to train for the Grand Magic Games. Don't worry, they'll be joining you guys next week," Mirajane explained. "Training?," Natsu mumbled to himself. "That's right my dear Natsu. Those three weaklings are too scared that they're going to lose during the games so they all decided to train their butts-off," Lisanna slyly said. "They're not weak. Why won't you fight against a Dragon Slayer then, they might even kill you if you were this _sly_," Natsu spat. "Aww, don't worry. I won't kill you. I have someone else in mind," Lisanna chuckled as she walked away.

"Your little sister is really starting to bug me," Cana stated as she swallowed her barrel of beer. "I hope she knows what she's doing," Mirajane said in a worried tone.

"People who are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games, please come to my office!," Makarov announced out on top of the staircase. A whole group of people replied and went upstairs to the Master's office. "So what do you need Master?," Erza asked sternly, maintaining her straight position. "Well. Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel went off to train today, and I think it's a great idea. I think we should train our best to fight for victory. Since I don't want more complaints, you guys can train at a nearby beach for the whole given amount of time," Makarov stated as he looked up to everyone.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Lissana, Wendy, Lucy and Gajeel... All of our hope is all onto you all," Makarov said calmly. "It'll be a piece of cake. I don't need to train," Lisanna said in a cocky attitude, soon she walked out of the office. "Fine by me. Please pack and head off to the beach. I don't want to be spammed with complaint letters from you all once you're done with training," Makarov calmly said before handing Erza a map. "Please train well and head to Crocus within a month," Makarov said. "Hai!," they all yelled in confidence. "Now go my children!," Makarov cheered and soon everyone came running out preparing.

- Time Skip/ 3 days later in the Dragon World, Wendy is training... -

"**_Sky Dragon's Roar!_**," Wendy yelled out as she released her wind coming from her mouth. She relaxed and looked over to the clapping Sky Dragon who was in her dragon form. "Good job Wendy. Keep on relaxing and your wind will be stronger. Remember what I told you?," Grandeeney asked. "Hai. Be one with the wind, and don't lose hope in winning," Wendy replied. "Good. You were able to master your attacks and defense. How is your Healing magic going?," asked Grandeeney once again. "I'm not too sure. I lose a lot of magical power when I'm healing people. Only a few severe injuries could be healed while the rest remains the same," Wendy stated as she tried to explain her situation with her healing powers. "Well, shall I give you a tip?," Grandeeney questioned with a slight chuckle. "Yes please!," Wendy cheered out which made the Sky Dragon chuckle. "Well, when your healing, try to eat bits and pieces of the air. Since you rely on wind and air, use as much as possible. Don't just heal without thinking through it. The sky will help us since they are our _domain_," Grandeeney explain. "Hai! I'll keep it to mind!," Wendy beamed as she kept note on what her mother had just told.

Wendy climbed onto her dragon once she transformed back to her dragon form. She sat on her back before lying down on it. "I missed you so much Grandeeney. My wish has come true after all these years," Wendy calmly said. Grandeeney gave out a slight chuckle, "Then you should be thanking Lucy for reuniting us once again," the Sky Dragon stated. "Hai. I will once we see each other," Wendy said in her cheery voice. "Wendy. I have two spells that I would like to teach you but the spell is very powerful and can hurt your body. Are you willing to learn these two spells which can damage your body?," Grandeeney asked, trying to look up without dropping the petite girl. "Hai. If it will help me for the future then I'll be willing to learn it," Wendy said in her determined voice. "Good, we will train starting now." Grandeeney calmly said before transforming into her human form and catching the falling Wendy safely.

- Time Skip/ 3 days after Wendy's training section (Day 6 in training) -

It's already the sixth day and Metalicana dismissed Gajeel's training. "You were able to finish it within 5 days my son," He said calmly. "Gi-hi-hi-hi. It proves how awesome I am," Gajeel said as his fist-punched the air. "Wendy should be done too. I heard that she was able to learn two difficult spells within two days, impressive," Metalicana stated with a smile displayed on his face.

As time passed, the two talked about what they've been doing for the past few years. They were all soon interupted by a shining star that appeared by Metalicana. "Metalicana and Gajeel, if you're done training, please head to the palace...," the star calmly announced to the two. "Very well, Starisha," the Iron Dragon calmly replied as he got up. "Since we're done training, let's go meet up with the others," Metalicana said and picked up Gajeel using his tail and placed him onto his back.

"Grandeeney and Wendy, if you're done with training, please head to the palace...," the star announced before it disappeared. "Cool. We're going Starisha. Let's go Wendy," Grandeeney calmly said as Wendy jumped onto her back. "Let's go and meet your friends," Grandeeney said as she flapped her wings.  
Soon the two dragons and their children headed to the palace where Lucy was waiting.

* * *

"When are they going to arrive?! It's _so_ boring!," Lucy complained as she played with the Michelle doll using wind to make her move. "Lucy! We're back!." She heard a distant yell and quickly hugged her doll before running to the door to open it. "Welcome back you guys!," Lucy cheered as she hugged Wendy.  
"I see you were able to control Michelle now," Grandeeney said as she looked at Michelle who was moving by a gust of wind. "Of course, I've been practising well. Someday I'll be able to bring the real Michelle back," Lucy replied with a soft voice. "Oh. Have you all eaten? We're going back soon," Lucy stated. "Gi-hi, I've eaten, bunny-girl. Have you Wendy?" Gajeel asked. "Yes, I have." Wendy replied.

"Then let's go to where to others are going," Lucy said with a slight scowl on her face. "Cherita, may you open up the portal?" Lucy asked. "Shesh. Why won't you do it yourself?," Cherita protested. "_Cherita~~Please~~,"_ Lucy begged. "Very well," Cherita huffed before opening up the portal to the beach, "_**Open: Gateway to Earth land! Destination, The beach where Fairy Tail is training.**_" Soon a portal opened up and the three walked through. "Please return back here soon!," Grandeeney yelled. "We will!," Lucy yelled back before vanishing into the portal.

A ray of light started to come closer and closer, and soon they reached the exit. The three jumped down and met up with everyone. "We're here! We finished training early," Lucy stated coldly as she was greeted by everyone else. She remembered what Cherita said before Wendy and Gajeel arrived. "_Lucy-sama, I placed a spell on you. You'll be friendly to everyone when you train during the last three weeks. When you step foot into Crocus, the spell will vanish_" Cherita stated.

"Well. I'll be summoning some puppets for you all to to train. Do note that it will not be easy," Lucy stated. "Are you going to help us train Luce?," Natsu asked. "Yes I will. I'll be making some puppet dragons and warriors. Let's start!," Lucy fist-punched the air. "Yeea!," they all cheered as they fist-punched the air.

"_**Illusion: Dragons and Warriors!**_," Lucy chanted as a magic circled below her, soon, figures started to emerge which stood in front of Lucy. "Please choose an opponent and challenge them. Train them to become stronger," Lucy calmly ordered to them, raising a hand to point at the group of people who watched in bewilderment. The figures and creatures nodded before attacking Fairy Tail. "Commence, training!," Lucy yelled.

* * *

- Time Skip/ A few hours later -

Everyone dodged and blocked the attacks that the puppet threw at them. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_," Natsu yelled out as he release out his flames. Sadly, the dragon swallowed it and returned it to him making his get hurt. They were all fighting for victory, it was hard to win, and even Erza was having difficulties against her opponent. Lucy stood there watching them fight at the bay while Gajeel and Wendy went somewhere to train for themselves. Everyone was getting tired so Lucy decided to stop their training for a sec.  
"Hai! Puppets please stop attacking, everyone else please have a rest," Lucy yelled out.

The puppets just sat down and waited for some commands from their mistress. As soon as Lucy yelled out to Fairy Tail, telling them to have a break, they all collapsed to the sand tired and thanked Lucy for stopping.

"Thank you Lucy. I thought I was going to collapse from the lack of magic I'm having," Erza huffed as she leaned back, hanging her head down to her back to catch some salty air. "How can we defeat such puppets?! We've been fighting for ages and none had even defeated one," Gray complained. "I think you should think about why your fighting. What do you want to protect when your fighting? Using magic isn't always about winning or losing," Lucy stated. "Alright, breaks done. Puppets, if you may!," Lucy yelled out. "Hold on!," Laxus yelled out. Lucy quickly stopped the puppets order as she turned to see Laxus.

"What is it?," Lucy asked. "It ain't fair for all us of to fight while you're just slacking off. Can't you train one while the others are fighting the puppets and then swap to another person?," Laxus asked with a scowl. Lucy thought about it for a moment, "Alright - But I won't be giving in too easily. Laxus you're first, the others would fight against the puppet._** Electric puppet, vanish**_," Lucy commanded and soon Laxus's opponent vanished. "Begin training!," Lucy yelled out and the puppets soon ran to their fighters.

"_**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**_," Laxus bellowed out. The attack came flying to Lucy who just stood there, she slowly raised her right hand up where it stopped the attack. "Such no emotion within these lightning. If there's no feelings put into the attack, then it's utterly useless against me," Lucy cried out as she slashed through it. She swallowed half of the Laxus's lightning then released it back to him. "_**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**_," Lucy yelled back. "What the?!," Laxus questioned as he blocked the scorching attacking using his arms.  
"I learnt my magic from real dragons, if you want to win against me, then out those feelings into action!" Lucy pointed out in determination.

Laxus cursed himself for being the first opponent to Lucy but he didn't care, he wanted to win and that was it. Laxus soon charged at Lucy which a fist that was filled with sparks of lightning, he started to face Lucy by doing melee combat. He punched, kicked and blocked Lucy as she defended her pride. She kicked him in the stomach before he could do anything. "Let me ask you something, why do you strive for power? Why do you_ fight_?," Lucy asked sternly, staring at him in the eyes.

Laxus stopped attacking as he looked at Lucy's saddened eyes. "Why I fight? To win. Why I strive for power? To show people how strong I am!," Laxus cried out with a satisfied 'Hmmpfh'. A dark smirk soon took over Lucy's saddened smile, "Sorry, but that was the wrong answer...,"Lucy coldly judged. "_**Fire and Sky Dragon's Roar!**_," Lucy bellowed and soon, Laxus was knocked out. "Damn, this blondie is strong," he grumbled to himself as he slowly. "Fighting isn't about winning... It is for something much more important than that. Fight against me again once you figure out your true answer," Lucy softly instructed as she bent down to heal him. '_Damn spell for being nice. Cherita is dead once I return_,' Lucy scowled.

As soon as Laxus was done, Lucy stood up. "Next, Juvia!," a gust of wind came flying around Juvia and picked her up gently, she was then transported to where Lucy was standing. "Heartless attacks won't hurt me. Please give it your all," Lucy calmly said. Juvia nodded and charged at Lucy, she went low and swung her right leg, trying to knock Lucy over, sadly, Lucy jumped into the air dodging the attack. "Juvia got you where I wanted. _**Water Slicer!**_," Juvia yelled, Lucy blocked the attack by using her arms. "_**Water Dragon's Roar!**_," Lucy yelled out. "_**Whirpool!**_," Juvia cried out quickly, blocking the attack given from the blonde.

Lucy landed safely and looked at Juvia. "Why do you fight and why do you want power?," Lucy asked. With no hesitation, Juvia replied as she stood face-to-face with Lucy. "_To fight for who I love and protect them with all I can do. I use my powers to fight for Gray-sama's love and I'll live on for his sake_," Juvia said with a confident expression. "You're correct. Now convert those feelings into your magic. You will find something interesting," Lucy said as she jumped back. "I won't attack Try and convert all your love to your magic," Lucy calmly said as she stood there.

"If you say so, Juvia will not give up. _**Water Lock!**_," Juvia yelled out as a massive ball of water came flying to Lucy's direction. As the ball goes flying to Lucy, their fight catches attention from the others. "Lucy! Look out!," Natsu yelled. Lucy quickly blocks the attack but then she struggles. "Yes, this is the true power of magic," she smirked as she grunted in pain as she got trapped into Juvia's Water Lock. As Juvia's attack hit Lucy, she wondered why Lucy asked such a question, she soon notices that when they first fought, Juvia only thought about winning which soon resulted as nothing to Lucy's attacks. Then after the question, Lucy mentioned something about her answer was correct which soon ended as Lucy's defense dropped.

"Lucy! I understand it now!," Juvia cried out as she ran and caught the falling Lucy. "You're trying to teach us about our feelings. If no feelings are put into our magic then our magic will be weaker than the ones filled with love and desire to protect someone you love!," Juvia stated. "Yes, Yes, that is correct Juvia," Lucy waving her off. "Now try to fight again my puppets using those emotions," Lucy said. Juvia just nodded and attacked the puppets. "_**Water Slicer!**_," Juvia cried out. The aimed puppet was cut in half and vanished.

"Next person!"

And so, Lucy continued to train the others with hope that they are fighting for something or someone they loved.


	17. I'm not going to Lose- Lucy

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 17: I'm Not Going to Lose - Lucy_

* * *

_"Lucy! I understand it now!," Juvia cried out as she ran and caught the falling Lucy. "You're trying to teach us about our feelings. If no feelings are put into our magic then our magic will be weaker than the ones filled with love and desire to protect someone you love!," Juvia stated. "Yes, Yes, that is correct Juvia," Lucy waving her off. "Now try to fight again my puppets using those emotions," Lucy said. Juvia just nodded and attacked the puppets. "**Water Slicer!**," Juvia cried out. The aimed puppet was cut in half and vanished._

_"Next person!"_

_And so, Lucy continued to train the others with hope that they are fighting for something or someone they loved._

* * *

"Training is now over!" Lucy cheered as she watched everyone slump down onto the sand. She blinked cluelessly at their actions, "Why are you guys slouching? Let's have some fun in the sea!" Lucy cheered once again. She sweat-dropped as she saw everyone still slouching. "Not now Luce, I'm still tired from our last battle," Natsu complained. "I agree with him," Gray said. Lucy let out a sigh and sat in front of Natsu, she put up her index finger in front of him and soon the finger lit up with fire. "Eat it, you should get your energy back. You too, Laxus," she instructed as she placed up her other index finger which was filled with lightning. The two dragon slayers followed her instructions and ate up her given magic.

"Yahoo! I feel fired up!" Natsu cheered as he ran to the water. Laxus just stood up and sat near the water where the water slowly climbed up to greet him. "Everyone else will get healed by me and Wendy," Lucy stated. Once by one, each member was healed and Wendy seemed to improved ever since her training with Grandeeney. "Yosh, everyone! we have around an hour to slack off but we'll be heading to Crocus straight after that!" Erza yelled out. The others weren't bothered to listen, they were too busy playing with the sea. Erza just sighed and sat under a huge umbrella and watched them play.

The guys were in the water either swimming or having water fights, while the girls were just sitting near the water chatting along. A few of them were making a sandcastle until the guys splashed water on them, and, when I mean water, I meant like a wave of cold water. The girls who were relaxing got angry about how they got soaked from the water, and soon they went into a huge water fight. Erza popped out a vein as she watched them trash up the whole place.

"Don't worry Erza, they're just having fun. Cake?" Lucy said as she handed out a slice of red velvet. Erza nodded before taking the cake slice. "Thank you Lucy. You know I'm -," Erza was cut off by Lucy. "I forgive you Erza... I know you didn't mean it, I mean you only nodded to what Natsu has said. You didn't say anything. No worries, I forgive you," Lucy calmly said but was shocked when Erza pulled her into a hug with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Lucy, I missed you so much. When you ignored us, I felt completely lonely. You were my best friend and a dear sister to me," Erza cried as she hugged Lucy.

Lucy's eyes was filled with tears but she didn't let them fall yet - She was still angry - Angry at all of them. "Thank you Erza," she said as she returned the hug to Erza.

Time passed and Lucy and Erza came in to join the fun. In the end, the boys were completely wiped out by the girls. "Shall we go to Crocus now?" Erza asked. "Yea!" they all cheered.

- Time Skip/ The next day (night time) -

"Hurry up! We're late, we're late!" Lucy cried out as they all ran to the provided hotel. Once they reached the doors, Lucy ran in and slammed her hands on the front desk. "Sorry for coming in late, but we're from Fairy Tail, we're here for the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy yelled out. "Here you go, these are your room keys. Just go up the stairs to the first level, and your room would be number 35. The boys room will be number 41 which is six rooms away from yours. Good luck at the games," the lady said. "Thank you." Lucy thanked the lady and lead everyone to the rooms.

Before they could even change or anything an announcement was made out the contestants for the MGM. "Hello, Hello, Hello, Helloooo. Welcome to Crocus! Any guild teams that has not signed in at the hotels are automatically eliminated. My name is Mato, the referee and Mascot. Today is going to be our first game! Since we received many competitors this year, we'll be cutting the contestant numbers. This year, there will be only _eight_ teams that will be competing this year. I present to you today's game _'Sky Labyrinth'._ All you have to do is reach the goal. You all are free to use magic. The first eight teams will be the teams that will play this years Grand Magic Games. Now, The game begins, NOW!" Mato announced and soon a huge ball of tunnels and walkways appeared on top of the city.

"That's amazing!"

"How much magic did they even use?!"

"ASDFGHJKL, What the heck?!"

Everyone was completely speechless. Team Natsu (Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Elfman. Lisanna is not in GMG's Team Natsu) were suddenly picked up by Elfman and soon he ran up the narrow pathways that was in front of the girl's balcony. "Yikes! It's so high!" Lucy shouted as she looked down. They soon entered the labyrinth and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Countless guild members were running all over the place. "Where should we go?" Natsu asked as everyone was slowly placed down by Elfman.

"Hehehe, we ran into some fairies," a man snickered. "It should be a piece a cake since they're always on the bottom"

"_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy yelled and soon all the guys fell down. As they fell down the group started to move and rotate - It was changing its shape formation. Team Natsu was having troubles and soon the slipped and started falling down. "Watch out!" Lucy yelled. "_**Activate: Wings of the Dragon****!**_" Quickly, Lucy caught Gray from falling, while Erza changed her amour and Elfman caught the falling Natsu. They all watched the countless amount of people fall from the sky as the labyrinth changed.

Natsu looked onto the ground and saw the labyrinth floating. "Oh, no," Natsu said and soon he began to turn into a pale green in color "Flying object, moving in the sky. Transport..." Natsu mumbled to himself. "Gosh! Sick at this time! You have the worst timing ever!" Lucy complained. Since Wendy is a reserve and she wasn't able to be here, Lucy had to choice but to cast the spell on his. "_**Troia!**_" Lucy yelled out.

"Since this is a maze, I'll handle this the easy way. **_Open: Gateway to the finish line!_**" Lucy chanted. A portal was opening up and she could sense more people coming this way. "Hurry up, and get in!" Lucy calmly said. Soon, she saw people coming this way. "_**Fire Dragon's** **Roar****!**_" Lucy yelled out as she attacked the upcoming people.

Quickly, she ran inside the portal where it closed and vanished, as they walked, everyone was quiet and had their eyes on the swirling colors of the portal, several seconds later they arrived at the front of the gate that said 'Goal'. "Congratulations Fairy Tail! You're the third team to arrive!" Mato the pumpkin cheered. "Shut up pumpkin. I'm tired," Lucy cussed as she opened the doors and walked out, leaving Mato dumbfounded for a few minutes. "She called me a pumpkin instead of using my name," Mato sadly said with tears in his eyes. "There's no need to cry over that!" Lucy yelled from the doors. _'I guess the spell's worn out_,' she thought, giving out a tired yawn.

-Time Skip/Next morning -

"Here are your teams for this years GMG!" Mato cheered. The whole audience went wild as they cheered for their favourite teams. "The teams that will be fighting it out will be Raven Tail, Quatro Puppy, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamina Scale, Fairy Tail and last year's champions, Sabertooth!" Mato yelled. Everyone cheered as soon as they heard the guild 'Sabertooth'. As the last guild was announced, everyone soon walked out to the stadium, waving to the audience. "Since the GMG is really popular we'll be starting the games straight away. As we prepare for the judging, all teams will go into their designated rooms or balcony," Mato stated.

All the guild teams turned around and walked back into the stadium. Lucy and the others noticed Fairy Tail standing there and cheering. Now, everyone awaits for the announcement that Mato will give out. "Best of Luck to who ever goes in the first games," Natsu cheered. Lucy just stood in the corner as her back leaned against the wall, her right leg was on bent up on the wall. She closed her eyes and felt a familiar presence. _'Zeref... So you're serious about this ain't you_?,' she thought to herself.

"The judges have arrived! Today's game is simple, two members from each team will go to the stadium and fight against each other, last team standing wins 10 points. No winning points will be received for the second team standing. Now, decide on your fighters and come out to the stadium!" Mato said from a hologram. "Interesting..." Lucy mumbled to herself which was loud enough to be heard by everyone, quietly she stood up properly. "I'll be fighting in this round, who ever fights with me, I don't mind," Lucy said calmly as she walked out. "Wait! I'm entering too!" Gray yelled out as he ran to Lucy.

As they walked, it was completely silent. "Look Lucy, I'm s-" Gray was interrupted by Lucy. "You're like Erza. I forgive you, it wasn't your true intentions. You haven't done anything wrong, all you did was forcefully nod your head. No biggie - End of story," Lucy calmly said. "Thank you, Lucy. I wasn't myself when that happened," Gray stated. Lucy nodded before turning herself around to hug him. "You're like my brother, I can't hate on you forever unlike that flame head," Lucy mumbled.

They both smiled as they walked out. "Here are our last fighters. Fighting for Fairy Tail A is Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster!" Mato yelled. "Gray-sama~~," Juvia cheered as she hugged him. "You're entering?!" Gray asked confused. "Hai, Juvia will be fighting with Cana for Fairy Tail B," Juvia explained with a smile. "Oh, I see but we won't be going easy on you," Gray said confidently. "We were about to say the same thing," Cana said.

"Let the games begin!" Mato announced as the person hit the bell loudly stating that it has begun. As the audience cheered, screens of each fighter popped out in front of the audience ring. Soon everyone began charging to each other. Lucy just walked and watched her team mates fight, she paid attention to every single detail. "So they chose their second and third strongest players," Lucy mumbled to herself. A vein popped out when she heard Natsu cheering crazily in the background then something caught her eyes, someone was heading to Gray's direction.

"Gray! Watch out!" Lucy yelled as she ran to Gray, she wasn't going to make it, "_**Stellar Whip!**_" She whipped her weapon onto the approaching person's leg and pulled him away. "Behind you Lucy!" Gray cried out. "No worries!" Lucy smirked as she dragged the caught person and threw it to the approaching person from behind. Once they were done, Lucy just walked to the side and rested there, and examined everyone once again.

There was around ten minutes left and there was only Sabertooth, Lamina Scale and Blue Pegasus, Lucy healed Gray many times but he would always get targeted by some guy that Lucy was able to knock out. Juvia and Cana got knocked out too.  
A vein popped out when Natsu started complaining. "What are you doing Luce?! You're just standing there watching. We're not going to win by doing this!" Natsu yelled out. "Shut up flame brain!" Lucy yelled out as she slowly got up and walked into the center. "The sitting Lucy has now stood and up and heading to the center of the stadium!" Mato said. After hearing him, Lucy hissed at him for being so nosy.

First up, Lamina Scale, Yuka and Lyon, came charging to Lucy first. They were using combat and Lucy was able to read their movements, she blocked every single attack, not taking any interest in them she punched Yuka in his chest where he flew to the wall leaving a huge crack - One person was knocked down. "Tsk. _**Ice Make: Eagle!**_" Lyon yelled as 5 eagles were created that soared through the sky. "**_Illusion: Ice Dragon!_**" Lucy yelled out and pointed up to the sky. All eyes went up to where Lucy was pointing and saw a grey cloud form above the stadium. "_**Activate: Wings of the Dragon**_" Lucy said and flew up to the sky which was halfway up to the grey cloud. "**_Open the Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!_**" Lucy summoned as she placed the key in a small ball of water.

A light shined and out appeared Aquarius. "I was on a date with Scorpio! What do you want?!" Aquarius complained. "Sorry, but can you flood the stadium, don't overfill it, flood it around halfway, once your done, you can go back to your date," Lucy said. "OK. _**Giant Wave Attack**_!" Aquarius said as she went into formation. "Shit. This isn't good. _**Ice Make: Eagle**_!" Lyon once again attacked. "_Ice dragon, use Ice Shards!_" Lucy commanded. The ice dragon which still hasn't been seen yet, attacked Lyon, it threw around twenty ice shards to Lyon which he only dodge most of them.

The wave came out and flooded the stadium which the audience applauded "Thank you Aquari-" Lucy sweat-dropped as her spirit wasn't there. "Anyways._ Go my puppet!_" Lucy commanded as she pointed down to the flooded stadium. Soon a loud roar echoed the stadium and out revealed a crystal dragon that shimmered in the sunlight. Using its huge crystallized wings, it flapped it wings which sliced through the clouds that soon vanished. The ice dragon dived to the stadium and many cries of pain was heard, as seconds passed, the mist from the ice meeting the sudden water vaporized and there revealed a frozen stadium with its fighter in it, frozen and stuck.

Lucy flew down and landed gracefully on the ice, her wings vanished and she looked at the frozen faces of each opponent. "_**Shatter****!**_" Lucy yelled and immediately, the ice broke, leaving her opponents there lying on the floor shivering. She walked over to Gray and picked up him and supported him to walk. Quickly, she turned out and looked up to the sky where her grey cloud once stood. "_**Memory-Make: Ice Dragon**_." She heard as she looked down to the Sabertooth mage. "**_Ice arrow_**," Rufus commanded.

"Gray, go to the side, I'll help you to our room later," Lucy said. Gray nodded and walked over to the side. "Be careful!" Gray yelled which shocked Lucy. Lucy turned back and smiled at him and mouthed 'I'll be fine'  
"Trying to use my magic ehh?" Lucy questioned as she gracefully dodged the arrows. "It's my magic, and I can control it however I want!" Lucy said. "_Go my dragon!_" Rufus commanded. Lucy closed her eyes and focused, she started communicated to the ice dragon. "You're my creation and I own you by using my magic, I am your master!" Lucy yelled out. "**_Activate: Wings of the Dragon_**!" Lucy cried out. "_My dragon of ice, attack that man who used you to fight against your master!_" Lucy chanted as she pointed at Rufus.

The dragon changed its course and eventually crashed into Rufus where the game soon ended. "Winner: Fairy Tail A! 10 points are given to your team!" Mato cheered.

Lucy paid no attention to the limp bodies and supported Gray to their team rooms. "_**Water Dragon's Blessings**_," Lucy chanted as she healed Gray. "Good job out there. To think I was being targeted by two teams," Gray struggled to say. "No worries," Lucy replied as she held out her right hand, outside, Juvia and Cana was carried by gusts of wind and was then transported to their room. After Gray was done, Lucy healed the two fainted girls.

"Lucy! You were awesome out there!" Natsu cried out. "Shut up ballerina. This is the resting room, be quiet," Lucy cussed as she healed the two injured girls. "Anyways, you both did very well," Master said as he took a step into the room. "Thank you, now don't go starting a party here. They're going to announce the next battle," Lucy said as she paid attention to her healing.

"Congratulations to Team Fairy Tail A! The next fighting game will be a race. Teams will select their fastest runner as they run through a maze, fight all you want because if you're able to attack an opponent then you'll be getting a point. Now come out our runners!" Mato said. "Again?! A maze? Damn they must love treating us like mice," Lucy complained. "I'll go," a small voice said. All eyes turned to the owner of the voice. "I'll take over your place and go in this game," Wendy said. "But Wendy, you might -"

"Thank you Wendy, please take care of yourself," Lucy interrupted with a warm smile. "Hai!" Wendy said confidently and ran out. "What was that for Lucy?!" Natsu yelled. "She's not a child, besides she wanted to enter and plus she's in our team! Stop being denial and support her out there! She's our nakama!" Lucy yelled back which made Natsu flinch. They all nodded before walking out to their seating spots.

"You all should be fine, I'm going out," Lucy said calmly and walked out. She walked to Fairy Tail's viewing spot and carefully eyed the players. "The competitors for this game is; Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth, Toby Horhorta from Lamina Scale, Nichiya from Blue Pegasus, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, War Cry from Quatro Cerberus, Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail A, Laxus Dregar from Fairy Tail B and Kurohebi from Raven Tail!" The orange pumpkin said.

(Best to listen to Fairy Tail's theme song at this point. Link - watch?v=Feazzptg0ms )

The crowd went wild as they cheered for their favourite mages. "Now let us see our arena," Mato cheered. Soon the ground started to shake and out appeared a large hedge maze. Each competitor was placed in a different spot. "This will be easy," Kurohebi snickered but soon frozen images of each person started to appear. "If you hit these images mistakenly, then you will have a point taken off. Now begin!" Mato stated as the figure hit the giant bell.

"**_Sand body_**," Kurohebi said and quietly his body turned into sand, he vanished from sight. Wendy however was walking around quietly and cautiously but was soon attacked by a giant wave of sand. Wendy screamed as the sand clashed into her body, "**_Sky Dragon's Roar_**!" Wendy cried out as she released her magic into the sand. "Tsk." The voice said before vanishing.

Everyone wondered around the maze and soon fights started to occur, and of course, as Wendy took advantage she was striked down by War Cry. War Cry of course started crying and obviously if sand and water meets, then a mini quicksand will be made. As War Cry continues to... cry? Wendy just walked away as he slowly sank into the sand, she stopped walking away and turned around. "I'm sorry but, **_Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang_**!" Wendy attacked with she was able to retrieve a point.

Wendy was then found by Kurohebi again and was attack mercilessly. "Wendy!" Lucy cried out. "Shit," Lucy cursed herself as she watched her friend get crushed by an enemy. Lucy couldn't do anything. If she were to enter the stadium then the guild will be eliminated. "I'm sorry Wendy," Lucy mumbled to herself.

In the end Sabertooth arrived to the goal first and soon the game was done. The maze dropped and immediately Lucy ran to help her friend, as she ran to Wendy who was lying their injured and crying she saw the Raven Tail mage. "You heartless person, I will let you feel how much pain she got when we meet in the games," Lucy scowled in a deadly manner as she glared at him.

"Then I'll see you in the next round then blondie," Kurohebi slyly said as he walked away. Lucy's attention then switched to Wendy. "Wendy! Are you alright?!" Lucy cried out. "_**Wind of the Sky Dragon's**_," Lucy calmly said as she stood up. Slowly Wendy's body was picked up by the air and followed Lucy to their room. "_**Water Dragon's Blessings**_," Lucy said as she healed Wendy. Soon Wendy opened her eyes, "Lucy... I'm sorry, because of me..." Wendy sobbed. "Don't worry, I'll win the next game," Lucy calmly said in a reassuring smile. She used her wind to help Wendy go to the viewing area.

"Congratulations to Sabertooth for winning the previous game. The next game will be Raven Tail against Fairy Tail A. Two team members from each side will fighting against another. Whoever remains standing will be our winner. Winning team will get 10 points. So far, Fairy Tail A is in the lead by 14 points followed by Sabertooth with 9 points. Choose your fighters!" Mato cheered.

Instantly, Lucy jumped down from the viewing area into the stadium followed by Natsu. Lucy looked back, "So you're going to fight along side with me? You better not get in my way," Lucy calmly said as she looked back in front. "I won't, you just deal with who ever you want," Natsu replied. "Ta. Does that mean I can attack you?" Lucy scoffed and walked away leaving the fire dragon slayer dumbfounded.

"Hey Sting, Natsu finally stepped into the ring," Rufus casually said. "I'm not interested in him, I'm interested in a new person now," Sting casually replied. "The blonde fairy?" Rogue asked as he stepped into the conversation. "You sure are correct. Wooo! Go blondie!" Sting cheered along in the crowd. Obviously, Sting's annoying cheering made Lucy angry, a vein popped on her forehead as she threw a sharp star which stopped near his neck. He stopped cheering and stepped back.

"Our final game for today will be held on a busy road. The final game for today is called '_Busy Road'_. All you have to do is knock out both of your opponents onto the road. Fighting is acceptable, remember, winners get 10 points for their team. Our challengers are Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail A and for Raven Tail it's Kurohebi and Flare Corona!" the mascot stated. "Now, commence the battle!" Mato yelled.

Soon all four were placed into different cars and vehicles and looking over to Natsu, he didn't look so good, he was as pale as ever. "Blondie", Lucy heard a voice said. Quickly she saw a red haired girl walk her way. "You're going down, blondie!" another voice said from behind. Lucy let out a smirk, "Targeting the main threat am I right?" Lucy asked. "_**Hair Shower - Wolf Fang**_!" Flare cried out.

"_**Open the Gate of the Crab! Cancer**_!" A light glowed and thankfully, Cancer sliced her hair with ease. "Ebi, leave the hair to me," Cancer said as he charged at her. Flare let out a high scream as her hair came whipping to Cancer. It made no harm to him, Cancer was just casually cutting her. "Thank you Cancer, you may return!" Lucy shouted, Cancer nodded before returning.

"My hair... How could you!" Flared cried out as she attacked Lucy from in front while Kurohebi charging from behind. Quickly Lucy did a front flip and landed on Natsu's back. "Opps, My bad, I didn't see you there," Lucy jumped again as Kurohebi charged at her. "You're so dead, blondie!" Flare screamed.  
"Come and get me first!" Lucy shouted back as she ran onto each passing vehicle. Once she got the two in the exact spot she wanted, her plan went into action. "_**Activate: Wings of the Dragon,**_" Lucy said and flew into the sky. "I'm not letting you get away!" Flare yelled as she swung her hair to Lucy which grabbed onto her leg. As planned Lucy flew up higher and dragged Flare along, Lucy flew and did a sharp turn which made Flare crash into the brick wall.

'Ouches' and 'Ohs' echoed the stadium as the audience watched but passing that away they cheered for Lucy.

Unable to grasp onto Lucy's leg, Flare let go and dropped onto the same vehicle that her partner was watching. Their eyes all darted to the sick Natsu. "Don't go picking on the sick! _**Shadow Bal****l!**_" Lucy shouted as she threw large dark balls to them, trapping them inside. You could hear Flare screaming with fright while the groans coming from Kurohebi. Lucy then sensed magic being used, she turned around to see someone using magic. "You over there in Raven Tail! Don't go cheating to win, what a low life!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at Obra who was shocked to be found out. The magic faded and soon Lucy continued her plan.

"_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy shouted and attacked the balls. They both screamed in pain as the stars bounced everywhere in the shadow balls. When they were about to collapse Lucy took a moment. "**_Ice Dragon's Roar!_**" Lucy then continued. The beam of ice went into the ball and froze up, there was no sound to be heard. The shadow faded to reveal them both frozen with fear and cuts shown from their eyes and bodies.

Lucy sighed and jumped over to Natsu and picked him up, she then threw him to the two frozen balls of ice that contained the two mages that she was fighting against which then rolled down the car (With Natsu stuck to the ice of course). After that the game ended to Fairy Tails victory. Everyone cheered and shouted as they watched Lucy walk away. "Pfft, his face when he got smashed into the balls," Lucy cracked up as she remembered the scene.

She smirked when she heard Mato announce something, "Raven Tail is eliminated from the games for having assistance outside the arena!" Mato said.


	18. Christmas One-shot

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 18: Oneshot - Christmas_

* * *

Christmas was here and Magnolia was filled with bright lights and Christmas cheer. Even the guild Fairy Tail was is in a festive mood.

Lucy walked in and was completely astonished with the decoration that they did. Paintings were held up, the Christmas Tree whiched filled up an empty corner, colourful lights in the ceiling, and what other things were there to be with Gajeel singing carols with Mirajane backing him up.  
"It's so pretty" Lucy complimented as she walked further into the guild. It's been years since she celebrated Christmas with Fairy Tail and she's completely loving it.

"Luce!" her dear friend called out as he ran to Lucy. "What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked with a warm smile on her face. "Well, I was hoping..." Natsu's face began to turn into shades of pink. "Hmmm?" Lucy questioned, hoping if he could finish his sentence. "I wanted to ask if you're free to share a float w-w-w-with me and walk around later?" Natsu asked. Lucy face started to heat after his invitation and soon she frowned slightly. "What about Lisanna?" She asked looking at Natsu. "Well, I told her about it and she cried..." Natsu stated.

"Ride the float with her, I'll walk around with you after that" Lucy replied with a forced smile. "Wait Luce. Does it mean that your sitting out for this one?" Natsu questioned as he looked at Lucy. "No silly, I have my own float to handle. See ya. When the parade is done, I'll look for you!" Lucy said as she ran out of the door.

She walked to the back of the guild where the floats were being made, Levy and Gajeel were working on theirs and it seemed awesome. A huge iron Fairy Tail guild mark was being made on a beautifully flower arranged float. "Ohh. Lu-chan!" Levy cheered out, waving her arms up in the air. Lucy walked over to them so see what's up. "What is it Levy?" Lucy asked concerned. Quickly Levy clapped her hands and bowed down, "Our flowers are wilting and it might die before the parade starts. Can you use your magic?"

"No problems Levy. Anything to help you," Lucy stated as she walked in front of the float. "If I remember, plants need plenty of sunlight, water, minerals and oxygen. If they're cut then I guess I can only provide water and minerals. The others are taken care of anyways," Lucy mumbled to herself. "Yo blondie! I think you should hurry, the flowers might die soon" Gajeel nagged as he continued to build more stuff out of iron.

"_**Water Dragon's Apprentice**_," Lucy chanted. A small blue canary-looking bird suddenly flew down to Lucy's shoulder. "What the heck. We're not holding a bird show here," Gajeel complained once again. Lucy pointed to the float where the flowers were. "Ever so lightly, please water these plants with minerals in the water so they can last longer," Lucy stated. The canary nodded before transforming into a small fairy.

The fairy was slightly pale white and had beautiful white wings. Her long silky, sky blue hair reached down to her back. She wore a blue frilly dress which resembles waves and water. The fairy also had white ballerina point-shoes and had a white ribbon around her neck. Her eyes were blue and wore a tear drop clip on her head.

"Very well mistress," the small fairy said and flew over to the flowers. Flying around it, she nourished the wilting flowers which soon became fresh and healthy again. "How long will it remain healthy?" Lucy asked kindly. "It'll last for 3 hours, please call for me when the parade starts so I can make them brand new again," the fairy said with a slight bow.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile. "Ohh, no need to thank me. I'm happy that I'm your helper," the fairy responded with a smile, she was about to return until something hit Lucy.

"Wait!" Lucy cried out which thankfully stopped the fairy. "What is it Lucy-sama?" the fairy asked with a tint of confusion. "You never got a name haven't you?" Lucy asked. "Hai. I currently have no name... Why?" the fairy questioned. "Then I'll name you Aquatis (Aqua-tus)," Lucy said with a bright smile. The fairy who was then Aquatis started to tear up. "Thank you mistress!" Aquatis cried out as she hugged Lucy. "No worries. Now return home to your family," Lucy stated. The water fairy obeyed and returned home.

"Thank you Lu-chan!" Levy thanked as she hugged Lucy. "No biggie, I'm just going to go and finish my float," Lucy stated before walking away.

She stopped in front of her empty float and thought about it for a moment then a huge idea came to mind. Instead of being like Natsu who would just breathe out fire, she'll make something much more interesting. Lucy made some thin magical iron wires which were easy to bend and summoned Virgo, Leo or rather Loke, Cancer, Lyra and Capricorn. "What would you like princess?" they all asked.

"Is it punishment time?" Virgo asked disruptively.

Lucy shook her head. "Can you guys help me make five wired dragons?" Lucy asked. They all agreed and soon it was off to work.  
Everyone talked, laughed and cheered as they made the dragons, of course, Lucy helped out too. They bent wires, cut the wires and wrapped them around.

Around hours later they were done and they all stepped back to look at it. "What do you think, meh?" Capricorn asked. "It looks awesome!" Lucy cheered. "Thanks for helping me you guys. You can all rest back in the Celestial World," Lucy stated. They all said their good-byes and soon return to their home. "All I have to do now is put a small amount of energy in the heart of the dragons and it'll be done," Lucy mumbled to herself.

Slowly, she placed each element in; Fire, air, iron, stars and water. When she was done she took another step back to see that they were glowing. She took another step back for a much further look and noticed the wooden flooring. "This won't do," Lucy mumbled to herself in dissatisfaction. "**_Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!_**" Lucy yelled and had a quick examine with the floorboards. "I think it looks best with grass and a little bit on trees. _**Earth Dragon's Growing Nature!**_" Lucy shouted and released out green waves of wind to the flooring. As she focused on the floorboards, grass and trees slowly grew on the float. Since trees were heavy, she placed a Weight spell on the trees and made them lighter.

"There done!" Lucy said and used her wings to fly to her house to get changed.

As she showered, Virgo appeared with her outfit and placed it on her bed before going back to her world. Several minutes later, Lucy came out out her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet body and saw her outfit prepared. "Thank you Virgo," Lucy thanked as she got changed.

She went to look into the mirror and she was surprised. Lucy was wearing a pink ballgown dress that slowly faded to white. Her dress stopped higher than her knees but at the back it grew longer which almost reached the floor. (Front is above her knees while the back grew to the floor/high n low dress style). Lucy wore pink heels and left her hair down. She also wore white studded earrings and a silver Fairy Tail necklace.

"_**Open the Gate of the Crab! Cancer!**_" Lucy summoned. "Do you need a hair cut, ebi?" Cancer asked snipping his scissors. "Cancer, can you please dip die my hair with pink?" Lucy replied. "Yes, anything for you, ebi," Cancer responded and waved his scissors around the bottom of Lucy's hair and slowly the pink started to grow on Lucy's hair. "I'm done, ebi," Cancer stated.

"Thank you Cancer, you may return. Please tell everyone that I said Merry Christmas," Lucy said to her slowly vanishing spirit. "As you wish, ebi," Cancer replied.

"_**Assemble: Wings of the Dragon**_!" Lucy yelled and she flew out of the window to the guild. As she landed at the back she saw everyone running around in mayhem. "Lucy! Hurry up, Gildarts is going to make a pathway for us to drive the floats on!" Erza yelled out as she climbed onto her float with Master and Mirajane on it. Quickly following Erza's instructions, she flew onto her float and soon all the floats started to drive onto the pathway that Gildarts made bigger.

As they get closer and closer, they could hear the distant cheering from the citizens. "Now, Fairy Tail. Do your very best to impress everyone!" Master yelled out. Everyone cheered as they came into view. Music was heard playing and everyone smiled and laughed as they passed through. When they were set, they all did their very best and so did Lucy too.

"_**Illusion: Imitation of Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Starisha and Cherita!**_" Lucy chanted and the metal figures of the dragons started to move and grow scales. They all roared with the crowd of cheering viewers. "_**Celestial Dragon's Star Shower!**_" Lucy yelled out and soon warm stars started to rain on the viewers. They all cheered louder and louder.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy heard from behind, which its flames flew up into the sky. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy bellowed and soon the two beams of power joined together to get something new. "_**Illusion: Flying Celestial Flame Phoenix**_," Lucy summoned and soon a phoenix appeared from the two fused attacks that Natsu and Lucy did. Everyone was surprised and cheered with excitement.

"This is the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled out as he did the Fairy Tail hand point. Everyone in the guild did the same and soon the crowd followed their movements. Soon it snowed and everyone looked up to view it. "**_Illusion: Ice Dragon and Snow Dragon!_**" Lucy chanted and soon two beautiful dragons flew up into the sky and collided into each other and soon crystals started to slowly fall down to everyone in the crowd. "This is our present to you! Merry Christmas!" Lucy cheered as her float and everyone else vanished into the distant.

"Let's go now! Luce!" Natsu appeared and pulled her away from her float. "_**Illusion magic: Vanish!**_" Lucy chanted and the dragons returned back it's metal state.

As time passed, Lucy and Natsu walked around and viewed to small vendors and shops that opened during the festival. They took photos and ate together, shared emotions and feelings to one another. They were having so much fun as time flew by. "Luce. I have something to give to you," Natsu said as he held hands with Lucy and pulled her to the huge Christmas Tree. As they stood below the massive decorated tree, Natsu pulled her into a warm embrace.

They broke the huge and stared into one another's eyes. "I love you, Merry Christmas," Natsu said as he pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to Lucy. Slowly accepted it, Natsu signaled Lucy to open it. Slowly, and quietly, Lucy opened the box to reveal a necklace with a heart charm in it. "It's so pretty," she whispered as she looked up to the blushing Natsu.

"You're r-r-r-really pretty and beautiful t-t-t-today and will always will be. You're s-s-s-someone important to me and I don't want t-t-t-o lose you again. Your smile is really delicate and whenever you're feeling down, I-I-I'm away there to hear you out," Natsu stuttered, scratching his cheekbone with his index finger while looking away with tinted cheeks.

"I don't have a present for you," Lucy said sadly. "But I already got mine from you," Natsu stated, quickly her eyes lit up with a soft smile. "I got the best present that will last forever and it'll be you by my side, in the guild with everyone, smiling happy," Natsu said as his face heated up even more.

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy said as she pecked his lips with her gently. Both of them smiled and headed back to the guild where everyone waits for their return. Well not as in walk... "_**Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!**_" Lucy cheered as she picked up Natsu. "Hey, Hey, Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Natsu yelled as Lucy soared through the sky. They both looked down and saw everyone in Magnolia with bright smiles as they exchanged gifts and sung carols.


	19. Lisanna vs Lucy

___Update: Currently editing chapters from this point. This chapter and below have recently been updated. Chapters ongoing shall be updating soon._

* * *

_Taste my Pain_  
_Chapter 19: Lisanna vs. Lucy_

* * *

_Lucy sighed and jumped over to Natsu and picked him up, she then threw him to the two frozen balls of ice that contained the two mages that she was fighting against which then rolled down the car (With Natsu stuck to the ice of course). After that the game ended to Fairy Tails victory. Everyone cheered and shouted as they watched Lucy walk away. "Pfft, his face when he got smashed into the balls," Lucy cracked up as she remembered the scene._

_She smirked when she heard Mato announce something, "Raven Tail is eliminated from the games for having assistance outside the arena!" Mato said._

* * *

It was night-time and everyone went to sleep; Lucy was obviously still awake because of _that_ person. She was looking at the pitch-dark ceiling and she soon picked up a noise, listening closely, Lucy soon recognized the voice. Quickly and quietly, she walked over to Wendy's bed where her soft sobs are now loud to hear.  
"Wendy? Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she slowly patted Wendy's back to comfort her. Wendy sniffed in a few times,"I'm fine, but because of me..." Lucy sighed at the small Sky Dragon Slayer friend. "We're still in first place so don't worry about it, how about I teach you something now so you can teach them how it's done?" Lucy asked.

Wendy slowly got up, "What are you going to teach me?" Wendy asked with a tint of excitement in her eyes. Lucy smiled back at her dear friend. "I'll teach you something that isn't relating to Sky Dragon Slaying magic. How about a nifty trick to fool someone?" Lucy questioned while she wiped off Wendy's wet and salty tears. "Hai, I would love to learn it. Is it Illusion magic- The one that you often perform?" Wendy replied as she gave out a smile. "Yes, that's correct. Come on, let's teach you some magic," Lucy cheered as she walked over to an unoccupied space in the room, Wendy followed and stood in front of her.

"Illusion magic is something you have to visualize in your mind, if you keep on concentrating on that object, then obviously you can make it come to life," Lucy stated as she lifted up her index finger. "Concentrating while having your eyes on your opponent can be very hard when you're trying to focus on the image in your mind; but you must keep control of that image unless you want it to backfire," Lucy explained as she raised up her right hand to make a small fire on her palm to give out some little light.

"Now, Wendy, we're going to start with the small first alright? We're going to make a simple flower using Illusion magic, remember it can be any type of flower; just focus on that image, while you're focusing, look at me and chant out 'Illusion' then your type of rose. You must say it clearly," Lucy stated.

"Hai, I'll do my best," Wendy responded in determination. Asshe looked at Lucy, she focused on the image of her flower. She tried her best to focus which made her lose track on Lucy. "I'll guide you through it. When you look at your opponent, don't just stare at them blankly. If you're too busy thinking about your image then obviously, you'll be wide opened like right now. Follow your opponents every move and think about the shape and name of the object, when you can actually think about the object clearly then all you have to do is make it come into reality," Lucy explained as she watched the girl think with a blank expression.

Wendy nodded and followed Lucy while her mind was focusing. "_**Illusion: Daisy**_," Wendy called out, and slowly, a white flower slowly came appearing in front of her. The flower seemed so delicate but was semi-transparent. "Try focusing on it much more clearly, think about its color and all the aspects of the flower," Lucy stated as she watched Wendy follow her words. The girl focused really carefully; the short green stem that supported its beautiful head that contained white petals and a yellow center that contained sweet pollen for the bees.

While Wendy focused, Lucy smiled at how hard Wendy was giving her all. "Wendy, pay attention to your flower, it's already strong enough to hold onto its shape," Lucy said, alerting Wendy about her completed daisy. Wendy, who was shocked, looked at her flower; her flower was shining brightly as it levitated in front her where it then slowly floated into Wendy's hand. "Congratulations Wend. You were able to learn how to make a small non-moving object," Lucy congratulated with a bright smile. "Thank you Lucy!" Wendy quietly cheered.

"Now, to make a moving object - Think of everything I've told you but include its movement; if it flaps, think about the noise. Also, if it makes a noise, think about the noise too. Start with something small and then gradually make it bigger in size," Lucy instructed. Wendy nodded and focused on Lucy who was circling around her, thinking about a small object she was able to visualize it properly, she focused on all the aspects and its vibrant colors. Wendy slowly pointed up into the air as she closed her eyes and imagined its sound, "_**Illusion: Pink Canary**_," Wendy chanted and soon a pastel pink canary appeared flapping its wings. The blonde smiled as she saw the swift movement of the canary flying over to Wendy's shoulder - She could hear the flapping and its calming tweets as it greeted Wendy.

"Good job, you can were able to change its color too. Now can you make a new creature that's around my size?" Lucy asked as she looked over to the excited Wendy. "Hai!" Wendy replied and without any need of explanation, Wendy was able to visualize her new creature without any problems. "_**Illusion: Small Sky Dragon**_," Wendy chanted as she focused. Wendy and Lucy looked up to see a gust of wind gathering and rotating above themselves, slowly a small sky dragon that looked exactly like Grandeeney came flapping down which stood near Wendy. Lucy smirked and opened the balcony doors. "Now, using a small amount of your magic; command it to breathe out some magic," Lucy instructed.

Wendy looked completely confused but did what Lucy has instructed her to do. "Sky Dragon, fly outside and release out some of your wind into the air," Wendy instructed the dragon. Its eyes flashed a warm light which meant that it's working. Slowly it flew out into the sky and breathed out a huge gust of wind into the sky. "Now when you're done, just say 'Vanish' along with its name. If you used your 'puppet' to attack someone then it'll vanish without any further actions since you're new. _If_ you want them to last as long as how I do - Keep on practicing," Lucy stated. "_**Vanish**_," Wendy commanded and quietly, the flying sky dragon vanished into thin air.

"Lucy, Lucy! I did it!" Wendy cheered as she hugged Lucy. "Now remember, even though you don't notice that you're using your magic to do this, always keep in mind that you be able to hold its shape for too long, from your magic, it should be able to keep up its shape for fifteen minutes," Lucy reminded as she closed the window door. "Hai, I'll keep that to mind," Wendy replied in glee. "Good. Now let's go to sleep, I know that we're both tired at this point," Lucy said as both of them walked to their beds and slowly... They fell asleep.

- Time Skip/The next day/1 pm -

"Great job Wendy, you were able to master this quickly," Lucy complimented as she walked along side with Wendy at the front of the group. They all walked into the stadium where cheering could be heard. As the walked, Lucy got interrupted by Mato. "I'm sorry to make this request, but can you do a small show for the audience? The judges are not here and most of the audience wants to see you perform your magic," Mato asked as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy thought about it for a while, "Alright, I'll go but I'll be only doing this for no further than ten minutes," Lucy stated as she walked out in the arena. "I'll be back guys, don't go into trouble!" Lucy yelled out as she walked into the arena. Once she stepped foot into the dusty ground, she could hear the loud cheering from the audience and of course Fairy Tail.

"_**Illusion: Thunder Lion and Water Lion!**_" Lucy yelled out as a whirlpool formed and lightning flashed beside her to revealed her puppets. "Up into the sky and become a lightning water dragon!" Lucy commanded. Both of her lions gave out a deafening roar as they both jumped into the air and fused themselves into each other. Another whirlpool was suddenly formed but this time, sparks of lightning surrounded to whirlpool. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy yelled as she breathed out a pillar of stars into it. She then controlled her roar and made it form into a Celestial Sphere (A imaginary sphere filled with rotating stars) around the whirlpool which soon vanished. A short moment had passed and a lightning water dragon came breaking free from the sphere where it then gave out a loud roar.

Cheering and clapping soon echoed the stadium as Lucy's magical dragon flew around the arena. While Lucy was busy performing and having too much fun, she didn't notice that a long white-haired mage was staring at her with an evil smirk. The mage soon walked away when Lucy made her dragon become a replica of Lucy. As Lucy's dragon transformed into a replica of Lucy, they both stood back to back and closed their eyes. Everyone cheered at her performance and both of them waved to the audience and walked off once Lucy saw the judges sitting down. "_**Vanish**_," Lucy commanded before she walked back into the waiting room.

* * *

"That was awesome Lucy!" Erza compliment when Lucy opened the door. "I agree with Erza," Gray stated and was soon joined by Wendy. "Thanks you guys," thanked Lucy as she stood in her little corner and waited for the announcement.

- Time Skip/Several Games Later -

"Now for some one on one battling excitement. This next round will be a simple battle, no settings or anything will be taken action of. Our two teams that will playing for 10 points shall be Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail A and Lisanna Strauss from Fairy Tail B. Now girls, even though you're in the same guild, please show no mercy in your fight," Mato announced. The audience began to cheer while the other guilds watched in amusement.

Quietly the two girls walked out and shot dirties at each other. "I'm not going to show any mercy on you! I will take Natsu away from you with force!" Lisanna yelled out. All eyes went to Natsu who didn't care in the world. "Natsu... She's taking about you," the first guild master said over to Natsu as she pointed over to Lisanna. "Mavis, I think he knows about it..." Makarov stated as he looked down to the smirking Lucy.

"Him? Sure, take him. I don't really care now, after he said those things, he just killed the old Lucy who had feelings for him," Lucy stated with a smirk. She leaned over to one side and glared over to Lisanna, "Although you were the cause, I ain't going to forgive nor will I let you look down upon me." The white-haired mage scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

As they talked to each other, Sabertooth took an observational eye on Lucy.  
"Things are sure getting interesting down there," Rufus stated as he walked over to Sting's side near the edge. "Do you think I have a good chance?!" Sting yelled out. The female blonde heard what he'd said and threw a sharp star that stopped near his neck. "I'm joking... I'm joking," Sting stuttered as he moved back, taking precaution to the deadly star that almost slit his throat a few seconds ago.

"Since you both said what you needed to say, the game starts now!" Mato cheered as he ran into a safer zone. The bell/gong was hit and soon the battle went into process.

"_**Animal Soul: Tigress!**_" Lisanna yelled out as she charged towards Lucy. She wore a stripey bikini with a bell around her neck and had sharp claws with other appearances that matched a tiger.

Everyone started to cheer and whistle at the bikini mage in the arena. First, Lisanna tried to slash Lucy anywhere on her body using her claws but unfortunately, Lucy was able to read her moves. Lisanna swung her arm around, Lucy jumped onto her back and pushed her to the ground as she jumped to the other side. "How dare you push me into the ground!" Lisanna yelled as she charged at Lucy once again.

"I can't believe that I'm going to waste my magic on you. _**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy yelled out as she blocked Lisanna's attack. "_**Animal Soul: Wings!**_" Lisanna quickly called out as she flew into the air. She then flew down to Lucy again but this time, she was aiming for her stomach with a kick. The blonde just stood there with a smirk and vanished right after Lisanna landed a kick into her stomach.  
"Huh?!" Lisanna questioned as she flapped around, looking for the blonde. "You have to be brighter than that to land and attack on me._** Stellar Whip!**_" Lucy called out as she slashed her whip onto Lisanna's right leg, quickly she used her wings to pull Lisanna up into the air. Lisanna who was struggling, tried to get free but she was only thrown into the air with high force.

While the high pressure made Lisanna unable to flap her wings, Lucy used it as an opportunity. "_**Illusion: Elemental Dragon!**_" Lucy called out as she pointed in the air. Lisanna, who was in complete view, got shocked by lightning and then was pushed into the ground by wind and water in which circled around her and then transformed into a ball that trapped her inside. A dragon flew down right after and landed into the arena and gave out a deafening roar.

"Impressive, I can't wait to fight against her," a voice said as she walked over to Rogue who was watching. "Minerva?" Rogue questioned. "She's really interesting," Minerva stated once again as she walked a bit further to have a better view of the fight occurring from below.

"Finish her off!" Lucy commanded as she pointed over to the trapped Lisanna. The dragon did what she said and went into the dusty ground where large pillars of rock came shooting up into the ball. Later, the dragon reappeared and breathed out fire onto the ball of water, soon making it boil up before evaporating. Lisanna screamed as she landed onto the ground.

"Hey Luce! She's done, stop attacking!" Natsu yelled out. "Shut up pink head!" Sting called out. "What did ya say?!" Natsu yelled back. "She's fighting for her own sake not for yours, shut up!" Sting argued back which made Natsu soon shut up from his statement. '_ For her own sake?_' Natsu questioned.

"_**White Satan's Soul!**_" Lisanna yelled out in frustration. "What the?! Doesn't she only use Animal Soul?!" Laxus questioned. "No way... Lisanna has the power to do a replica of my magic?" Mirajane gasped in shock with tears in her eyes. "Man! She's not powerful enough to use Mirajane's power! That's not manly!" Elfman called out, earning weird looks from his guild members and friends.

Lisanna who was now surrounded by light started giving out creepy laughs as she transformed into a similar looking Satan Soul that belongs to Mirajane - The only difference was that Lisanna's outfit was white and had crimson red bat wings on her back. "I'm no longer the weak Lisanna. Ever since I went to Edolas, I've been training for a day like this to come!" Lisanna chuckled as she levitated in the air. The crowd started cheering right after Lisanna transformed but Lucy however gave out a disgusted face. "Using a replica image of your older sisters magic... Disgusting and heartless. Magic is from the heart! - Not for the jealously intended!" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Now die, Lucy Heartfillia!" Lisanna yelled out with an insane look. She dived towards Lucy when she coincidentally dropped her defense for a little while and used her tail to whack her into the brick wall. Lucy coughed out blood as she stood up. "Lucy! Are you alright?!" Fairy Tail yelled out with fear and concern in their voice.  
Lucy however ignored them and soon a demonic aura appeared from her body. Her wings were activated and fangs started to grow. "_**Dragon Force**_," Lucy mumbled to herself.

She vanished and reappeared next to Lisanna and kicked her, soon it became a combat battle. Kicking, punching, dodging and slaps were done during the battle and Lucy used her Illusion magic to her advantage. "_**Illusion: Natsu Replica**_," Lucy mumbled to herself as she landed into the ground with Natsu standing there. "Another Natsu?!" they all gasped at the sudden action. Lisanna who was charging to Lucy stopped her tracks once she saw Natsu in front of Lucy - Annoyance took over her demonic facial expression.

"Natsu! Get out of the way! I need to kill her for taking you away from me!" Lisanna cried out. The replica Natsu didn't move or say anything, he just watched Lisanna slowly land down in front of him. Slowly, he walked to her and hugged Lisanna who was crying. "Pathetic," Lucy cussed out with disgust. Quickly, Lucy jumped into the air which Lisanna soon heard her flapping. "A fake?!" Lisanna questioned as she looked up to see the real Natsu watching. "How dare you!" Lisanna cursed.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_"

"_**Celestial Dragon's Rage!**_"

Lucy and the replica Natsu yelled out as they attack Lisanna who had no way of escaping. The two attacks clashed into her which made her scream in pain, as the cloud slowly vanished, Lisanna was left onto the ground with her burnt and ripped wings. "My wings!" she yelled out as she looked at them, Lisanna tried to fly but she couldn't, she was now a sitting duck.

Lucy smirked at the sight before her, "This is what happens when you lie and make the guild go against me!" Lucy yelled out. Lucy blocked Lisanna's Soul Extinction by catching the beam and turning it back into a small black ball and throwing it into the air. "_**Shadow Ball!**_" Lucy yelled as she threw a huge ball of darkness to Lisanna which engulfed her into the darkness. Lisanna screamed and tried to look for a way out which she failed horribly. Quickly, Lucy went into formation and soon a magic circle appeared below her.

"**_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._**  
**_All the stars, far and wide..._**  
**_Show me thy appearance..._**  
**_With such shine._**  
**_O' Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars..._**  
**_Aspect became complete..._**  
**_Open thy malevolent gate._**  
**_O' 88 Stars of the heaven..._** "

Lucy chanted as magic soon started to swarm around her, she made her Shadow Ball go away as she was almost done chanting, revealing the scared Lisanna. "What the hell is this?!" Lisanna cried out as she looked at the balls of light surrounding her. Tears were struggling to fall from her eyes as she stood up slowly, she slowly charged at Lucy.

"_**Shine!**_  
_**Urano Metria!**_"

Lucy yelled out as the balls soon started to glow, one by one, they all came flying straight to Lucy causing a huge explosion of power and light. She smirked as she heard Lisanna scream out in pain. Once the clouds of dust vanished, Lisanna collapsed onto the ground with terrible wounds. The Take-Over mage, who was unable to say anything, laid there with little movement. Slyly, Lucy walked over to Lisanna and stood in front of her. "This is what you get for causing trouble to Lucy Heartfillia - You made me suffer from the day you ever stepped foot into the guild, on purpose too. Your pain right now is way much more different compared to mine. Come back again if you want real pain" Lucy slyly said as she walked away.

"Lucy Heartfillia wins! Meaning Fairy Tail A gets 10 points for their score. Altogether, Fairy Tail A now has 47 points!" Mato cheered along with the screaming and cheering audience. Lucy didn't care, she just walked back into the stadium.

As she walked, she walked passed an Eastern looked woman, "I hope to see how your face will look like in loss and pain, but whenever you would like to leave that pathetic guild, come straight over to Sabertooth, we people won't treat someone delicate like how they did, we'll raise you like our child," she said as she walked passed Lucy. Not caring, Lucy just walked off back into the resting room while holding onto her severely cut arm. As she walked in, all eyes were on her.

"Lucy, you could have been nicer when you were against her."

"You went overboard with Lisanna!"

"She's your guild mate, you're being to rough."

"You almost killed her out there, what are you doing?!"

Everyone started to complain to Lucy as she held onto her cut arm. "Shut up," Lucy cussed as she walked passed them. As Lucy took a seat - All eyes were on her in a mean way, for Lucy to admit it, she was terrified by their gazes. They were as cold as ice which pierced her heart in so many angles and damage.

All of Team Fairy Tail, continued to talk about Lisanna's heavily injured body. As they talked, they'd always give Lucy a pitiful look of shame - They were utterly disappointed in her. Lucy was terrified, she wanted to run away from the pitied eyes. Those eyes are the only kinds that Lucy hates the most, even her dragons made the same looks when Lucy told them her story - It was cold, heartless and had no emotions of warmth. All they cared about was themselves.

Wendy, Erza and Levy came running in to see the atmosphere was cold. "Lu-chan! Are you alright?! Oh my gosh! Your arm!" Levy cried out as she looked at the arm. Quickly, Wendy came over to Lucy's side and healed her. "Lucy-san, are you alright?" Wendy questioned as she looked at Lucy then to Erza. Lucy's eyes were widened in fear, she was really paranoid at this moment, except for Wendy, Erza and Levy, she could see their pitied eyes gazing onto her. Lucy's eyes widened even more when she heard them continued to talk.

"How disgusting"

"She bullied to poor Lisanna again."

"What has Lisanna ever done to her?"

Lucy's head dropped down as she began to cry, "Shut up... Shut up," she whispered to herself. The talking never stopped, it kept on going and going. "I said... SHUT UP!" Lucy cried out in the room. Everyone was shocked to see Lucy with tears in her eyes. "Luce. What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he snapped out of the spell. Everyone got out of the spell and looked at the blonde with confused faces - They had no idea that they were being taken over of with the help of a spell.

"You still have those thoughts... You think badly of me..." Lucy said under her breath. She looked up with tears in her eyes, "If you still have those thoughts of me then say it out to my face then! If you think that your sweet Lisanna is that _sweet_ and innocent, then why not switch lives with me then. She took you away from me, she took my family from me. You all betrayed me! That's right... You all left me," Lucy yelled which soon lowered down into a croaky voice.

"Luce... What are you saying? Lisanna is Lisanna" Natsu defended.

Lucy couldn't believe it, Natsu was covering up for Lisanna. "Natsu, you jerk, who would you go saving if we were in trouble... Lisanna or me?" Lucy asked as she looked at Natsu with concern. Natsu took a while to answer, "Well, I guess Lisanna -" Natsu's response broke her heart once again. The pain that stabbed her fragile heart. "- first, and then you since you're strong and all, you should be fine until I come back saving you," Natsu replied bluntly.

After hearing Natsu's response, Erza dropped her head and shook it in denial. She knew that Lucy would be heartbroken. "Lucy..." Wendy mumbled with concern. "Oh I see. Then to make life better, I'll try not to get into a life-threatening situation that you don't need to save me. That means that you can save Lisanna forever without worrying about my sake," Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean it in that way," Natsu reasoned.

"You saw how she treated me, you should know how much pain I got; I had to bear with this pain for many years! You all left me! You only care about that white-headed mage that doesn't know how to protect herself. You know what, I quit! I'm joining a new guild! I'm over with this weak guild - There I said it. You're all weak lil' mages and wizards who only care for themselves! There's no family here, it's pain that exists!" Lucy yelled out in frustration as a dark aura surrounded her. Lucy walked out of the door and was stopped by Natsu who grabbed hold of her wrists.

Lucy didn't look back, her hair became crimson red and had long black streaks in it, once she did, her soft, warm eyes turned cold as ice. "What do you want you flame brain, I have no current intentions of killing you straight away," Lucy said in a cold voice as she slapped his hand away. As she walked out, she heard murmurs from rest of Fairy Tail that began talking bad about her, who were just standing right in front of her.

No traces of sound, Lucy appeared next to Lisanna with cold eyes, "Mess with me right now and I'll kill you," Lucy threatened over to the shivering Lisanna who was scared. The girl quickly stopped her magic immediately.  
Sighing out pure anger, the blonde disappeared and reappeared in front of Master Makarov and the guild founder, Mavis. "I wish to leave Fairy Tail and leave Team Fairy Tail A for the GMG. Basically, I want to leave right here and right now," Lucy coldly announced to the two.

"Lucy, you look different, are you sure to leave my child?" Master questioned. Mavis stopped Makarov by walking in front, she looked at Lucy with a soft smile, "I understand your feelings but you will return right?" Mavis asked. "I think I have chance of not returning to this disgusting guild - This place is filthy and can be easily taken over, but if I'm desperately in need for accompany, I'll return to meet my close friends and sisters," Lucy replied turning around to smile at her group of reliable friends.

Mavis nodded and looked over to Master Makarov. "Makarov. Lucy is old enough to understand what she's doing, just let her be," Mavis reasoned to the concerned Master. The current guild master let out a sight, "Alright, but you must return back to Fairy Tail sooner or later," Makarov said in a worried tone. Lucy however didn't reply back, she just watched her Master place his hand around her right hand and a bright light appeared, once he removed his hand, her guild mark was gone.

As Lucy walked away without a word, she was stopped by Erza, Wendy and Levy with Mirajane who soon walked over to join them. "Lucy, when you need some people to talk to, come over to see us. We'll be here to support you and your choices in life," Erza calmly said with tears in her eyes. Lucy gave out a soft smile, "If you want to meet me, ask Wendy to take you over to my house, but come without anyone following. Wendy when you do come over, use the spell I taught you to hide yourself," Lucy stated at to crying group of girls. "You girls take care," Lucy said as she walked away.

- Time Skip/Moments Later -

Lucy stood in front of Sabertooth's resting room. Slowly she knocked the door and heard someone calling her to come in, quietly, she opened the door and stepped in.


	20. Authors Note - Wrong Chapter Srry!

_**Thank you everyone for reminding me that I posted the wrong chapter!**_

_**I just changed the chapter even though it's like 4:15 am over here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 19!**_

_**And yes, I'll be updating again this afternoon so stay tuned around the afternoon/evening. **_

_**Again thank you for notifying me about the mistaken update. Awfully sorry about that!**_

_**- CelestialHime**_


	21. Changing Guilds to Sabertooth

_**Sorry for the wrong chapter update before. I was so sleepy to notice what I was doing. Oh wells, thanks to you guys, I changed the chapter so you can all read it, (I don't mind changing it like 4:15 am) Thank you for the many reviews, I bet you're all shock from the sudden change at the ending. **_

_**Thanks to cutethingismoe, I noticed the sudden shipping that I've done. So it's not time to vote for your main couple. Will it be; NatsuxLucy or StingxLucy. Your votes can be placed in the review section. Remember, choose carefully, the sake of the fanfic will rest in your hands.**_

_**- CelestialHime**_

* * *

"Ahh. Welcome Lucy Heartfillia" A voice greeted her as she walked in. Lucy paid no attention to what the person had just said and walked into an unoccupied corner and stood there. "Where is your master?" Lucy said in a cold voice.

Rufus chuckled as he walked towards Lucy, "You look different, somehow you look like Rogue" Rufus joked. Lucy gave out a deathly glare, "I'm not here to play around, where is your master" She asked coldly.

- Let's go to where Natsu and the Others are, Natsu's P.O.V -  
I just can't believe what I had just said to Lucy, I even made her misunderstand what I was leading her question to. I feel like a jerk. Lucy isn't weak like before, even though Lucy was fighting along with her spirits and striving hard to support us, we always thought that she was using them as a defense shield to protect herself. What have I been thinking, I never meant that Lucy was 'that' weak.

I just wanted to tell her that she should get a little bit stronger since we're behind by seven years in magic. I didn't want to kick her out or hurt her this badly, I just wanted to help her be back on track so she doesn't feel bad or anything.  
Yes, Lucy did get stronger after these years of training but our hurtful words still linger inside her fragile heart. I still don't know what got over me when I said that, it was like someone was controlling me to say that.

Not wanting to bear the pain that Lucy actually left the guild right in front of my eyes, I ran out of the room to look for her. I ignored the calling from my guild mates and ran around the inner stadium in hope to find the person I call 'Luce'.

Erza's P.O.V

I just experienced how much pain it is to see someone so dear to you walk away from your sight. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched my dear sister leave Fairy Tail, she looked completely disgusted as she saw her guild mates but she forced a smile to calm us down when we tried to stop her. Her words still linger in my heart when she burst out her true feelings, 'I had enough of the pain that was given to me, I left my so-called family that I knew in Fairy Tail and joined a new family that was much more caring and understanding...'

I dropped my head and started crying within Levy's delicate arms, I didn't care if everyone was looking, as I cried I looked over the white-haired mage that looked at the direction where Lucy had just left. Lisanna was smirking as she looked over directly at me, she mouthed out 'She deserves to leave'. My eyes shot wide open as I saw her giggling to herself, quickly I ran up to her to give her a piece of my mind.  
"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor" I shouted as I charged at her, I used two of my blades and crossed them into an X, her head in the middle which was shivering in fear. "Why would you betray your own nakama? Why did you hurt a friend?!" I said in a deadly voice as tears fell from my eyes.

I got interrupted and never got to hear her reason. I took my blades away from her face as I returned back to my usual outfit, I quickly turned around as I heard Fairy Tail screaming out Natsu's name. In hope that Natsu will find Lucy, I watched him run away further and further from sight.

End of P.O.V

"And why do you need to see me?" A gruff voice said as he entered the room. "Master Jiemma!" They all cried out as they stood up to greet their master. "I'm here to join Sabertooth. You've seen my fighting skills haven't you then it should be clearly obvious" Lucy stated as she walked up to him.

"What's happening here?! Huh the blonde fairy?" Sting cried out as he rushed into the room with shocked eyes.

Jiemma took a while to think about it, "Dad, I think you should accept her, if it wasn't for my invitation, she wouldn't be standing in front of you" Minerva said with a smirk. "Since you were the one who invited her then I have no choice but to accept her" Jiemma said with a gruff voice. Slowly, Jiemma took out the Sabertooth stamp and handed it to his daughter Minerva. Casually she walked up and stood in front of Lucy, "So where would you like your Sabertooth mark to be?" Asked Minerva. "My right hand front, black please" Lucy replied as she raised up her hand. Minerva nodded and stamped Lucy's hand.

"Now, please introduce yourself to your new guild mates Lucy" Minerva instructed. "Hai. Nice to meet you all. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I was once a Fairy Tail mage until this moment. I specialize in many types of magic. My original mage status was a Celestial Spirit mage, now my status is a all-rounder mage. I'm here to take down my former guild Fairy Tail. I hope that we can all be friends" Lucy greeted with no emotions.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. This chick is going to be in our guild?! Is she fighting for our team?!" Sting yelled out excitedly.

"Since you're here already, why won't you fight for team Sabertooth. Since Yukino was heavily punished and left the guild, you will take her place in the team. Remember, if you make our guild lose, I won't let you escape and you shall face the consciences" Jiemma said in a hateful voice. "Hai, I understand Master" Lucy calmly replied.  
Jiemma gave out a loud cough and walked out, soon Mato was notified by Rufus about the changes in the team and then the games continued.

"We have a new fighter for Team Sabertooth who switched places with Yukino Aguria but anyways, here's our next game. It's called Chance! Each player in each team will be lined up in front of seven pipes, each of them will choose a pipe and stand in front, when the bell rings, they will run up the pole. If someone comes out with nothing then they will get 8 points, the other six people will fight it out to get 4 points. Now let's meet our players for Chance!" Mato announced out to the cheering audience and awaiting guilds.

"I'll go for this one" Orga said as he walked out. "Good luck out there big guy!" Sting called out. As Orga walked out and into the arena, everyone else walked up to the viewing area. Lucy followed and sat on the ledge of the viewing and waited.

"Lucy?! Why are you watching in Sabertooth's area?!" Fairy Tail asked as they looked over to Lucy. Lucy who heard them, looked over with a smirk as she raised up her right hand which revealed her new guild mark. Everyone gasped as they examined the mark. "Lucy joined Sabertooth?!" The news spreaded around the stadium as they watched Lucy laugh. "I said didn't I? I'm joining a new guild and that would be Sabertooth" Lucy said in a cold tone.  
She looked back at the arena and listened to Mato. "From Fairy Tail A, give it up for Elfman Strauss, from Fairy Tail B it's Gajeel Redfox, Nobarly from Quatro Ceberus, Arania Web from Mermaid Heel, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Chelia Blendy from Lamina Scale and Orga Nangear from Sabertooth! Now please choose your tunnel!" Mato announced.

"This will be interesting..." Lucy said to herself as she watched with a smirk implanted on her face. As the battle progressed, Lucy watched the battle, everyone seemed to strive hard to win the game, her thoughts were destroyed as a certain mage from Fairy Tail started yelling towards Lucy. "Luce! What are you doing over there?!" Natsu called out as he leaned over the ledge. "Oi, Natsu! Be careful!" Mavis scolded which Lucy couldn't see clearly.

"Flame brain! Shut up, we're trying to watch!" Sting yelled back to Natsu. Lucy let to an annoyed sigh as she walked over to Sting, she raised out her hand telling him to stop. "Quit it, it's useless to tell this idiot to shut up. There's no point in wasting our breath on him" Lucy calmly said with her eyes closed. As Lucy closed her eyes, a dark aura started to grow around her, gust of dark purple made her hair flutter and dance with it, her clothes swayed to the beat of the wind, her aura was dark and powerful, even Natsu shutted up as Lucy was giving out a deadly aura. She opened her eyes which was as cold as ice, "Stop wasting my time, I told you, I currently have no intention of killing you 'yet'" Lucy coldly said as she stared at Natsu with disgusted eyes.

Natsu was quiet and was shocked about the atmosphere that Lucy gave out. This was her feeling of pain and vengeance, there was no tint of happiness but sadness, all of it was dark and powerful. Noticing that Natsu shutted up, Lucy made the atmosphere vanish and walked back to her viewing area. It was all quiet as she watched Orga beat the heck out of his opponents. Quickly, Lucy noted the familiar scent and presence of that person, immediately, she stood of from the ledge and looked around to see if he was there. She searched the whole place and then saw 'him' who was standing on the roof, she was glaring at him as he looked at her with a smirk.  
"Tsk" Lucy cussed as she sat right back down then without her noticing, the game ended.

Lucy cursed herself as she walked down with Team Sabertooth to the waiting room. Sabertooth won the match and Fairy Tail came fourth. Orga made his way in with some bruised and small cuts, quietly she walked over to Orga, "Good job, I'll heal you now" Lucy calmly said as she healed Orga. "Thanks" Orga quietly thanked. "No worries at all" Lucy calmly replied with a forced smile. As she healed Orga, Mato made an another announce, "Today's leading team is still Fairy Tail A with 56 points with Sabertooth still after them with 48 points" Mato announced.  
"Tsk, 8 points behind" Lucy cussed.

"Now the last game today will be a little tournament, three team mates from each team will fight it out in the arena to win 6 points for every small match. It'll be team against team. This mini tournament will last till midnight so 4 hours in total. Let's see our fighters!" Mato said.

Lucy stood up, "I'm entering in this one.." Lucy calmly said. "Wait, we're going to!" Sting called out as he dragged Rogue out of the room with Lucy behind them. "Kids these days" Lucy whispered to herself.  
Lucy, Sting and Rogue were the first ones to go into the arena, the others arrived moments later. "So here are our fighters! Lucy Heartfillia, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney from Team Sabertooth. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet from Team Fairy Tail A. Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Stauss from Team Fairy Tail B. Semmes, Yaeger and Rocker from Quatro Ceberus. Beth Vanderwood, Millianna and Risley Raw from Team Mermaid Heel. Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki from Team Blue Pegasus and lastly but not least, from Team Lamina Scale, Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta and Jura Neekis!" Mato introduced.

The crowd went wild again as the players waved their hands out into the air.

- Round Skips (I'm not bothered to type down every fight, so I'm just going to write the rounds and winners ^^")  
"First round: Team Fairy Tail B vs. Team Lamina Scale!"  
"Winner: Team Fairy Tail B!"

"Team Quatro Ceberus vs. Team Sabertooth!"  
"Winner: Team Sabertooth!"

"Team Fairy Tail A vs. Team Mermaid Heel!"  
"Winner: Team Fairy Tail A!"

"Team Fairy Tail A vs. Team Blue Pegasus!"  
"Winner: Team Fairy Tail A!"

"Second Round: Team Lamina Scale vs. Team Blue Pegasus"  
"Winner: Team Lamina Scale!"

"Team Quatro Ceberus vs. Team Mermaid Heel"  
"Winner: Mermaid Heel!"

"Team Fairy Tail B vs. Team Mermaid Heel!"  
"Winner: Team Fairy Tail B!"

"Team Lamina Scale vs. Team Fairy Tail A!"  
"Winner: Team Fairy Tail A!"

"Final Round: Team Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail B!" Mato announced. It was night-time now and the stars shimmered in the dark, night sky. The bell was rung and everyone started to fight, obviously, Sting hogged the entire fight so Rogue and Lucy just stood there, leaning on the wall. When Sting needed support, Lucy would heal him from the distance and when someone were to charge at Lucy and Rogue, they'll just dodge and remain watching the game.  
"How long do you think he's going to manage?" Lucy asked the shadow dragon slayer. "Well, without me, around ten more minutes before calling me to join him for the Unison Raid" Rogue stated with a blank face.

Ten minutes have passed and Rogue was right. Sting started to nag to Rogue, telling him to join the fight and Lucy just watched them amused. Gajeel was knocked out but Laxus and Mirajane was a threat the Rogue and Sting. Sting got knocked out first and Lucy just healed him. "Stay here" Lucy instructed to Sting who was sitting next to her. Rogue was handling them well unto Mira knocked him out using her tail. Lucy let out a long sigh and then healed Rogue. "You guys stay put. It's my turn" Lucy stated as she walked out.

Mirajane changed into Satan Soul: Halphas once she saw Lucy step forth while Laxus just stood there with a smirk. Lucy however just gave them a forced smile before vanishing and reappearing beside them. Mira who knew ran off to a safer place while Laxus lowered his guard for a few seconds, "You're wide open!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Laxus into the wall, "Illusion: Lucy Heartfillia" Lucy mumbled to herself as a puppet that looked like her appeared, the replica Lucy went fighting with Mirajane while Lucy walked to Laxus. "Thunder and lightning is weaker to ground and earth" Lucy stated as she looked at Laxus with a deathly smile.  
"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus called out as he attacked Lucy. Lucy didn't move and ate up his lightning, she looked back down to see him not there.  
"Tsk, he vanished" Lucy cussed.

"Shadow ball!" Lucy shouted as she threw two black balls to her opponents. Luckily she caught them, they were both struggling to escape. Lucy chuckled as she called out her wings, "Fire Dragon's Fury!" Lucy shouted as she breathed out hot fire to the balls. Mirajane and Laxus groaned and screamed in pain as the fire swirled around the ball.

Mirajane, who was able to get out came flying to Lucy and started punching and kicking Lucy. "This is fascinating!" Lucy chuckled as they began to do combat fighting. Lucy jumped onto Mirajane and then jumped away but Mirajane caught her leg which then threw her to the ground. A huge boom was heard when Lucy landed onto the ground. For a moment, Lucy's magic deactivated and Laxus got out. "Lightning Body!" Laxus called out and soon his body began to be engulfed by lightning, using this time, Laxus ran into Lucy with made her cough up red blood.

Laxus was about to go for an another round but was stopped by Sting's and Rogue's Unison Raid. "You alright there blondie?!" Sting called out to Lucy. Slowly getting up, Lucy raised up her hand as she signaled them that she was fine. Even though Lucy was injured she still had energy to fight. "Assemble: Wings of the Dragon" Lucy called up, "Dragon Force" Lucy said and soon she went back to fighting with Mirajane, Laxus was about to hit Lucy from behind but he was stopped by Sting and Rogue.  
"And where you think you're going to?" Rogue asked as they made contact with their fist.

"I choose thee, star of Leo!" Lucy summoned as she pointed at a particular star. Soon a bright light appeared with Loke on the ground who jumped up to kick Mirajane to the wall. "You called princess?" Loke asked. "Yes please, knock her out!" She commanded Loke. Loke who had no idea why Lucy was fighting Mirajane, he followed her orders. "Cosmic beam!" Mirajane cried out. The attack almost hit Loke which Lucy was able to defend with her Fury Roar, using this chance Loke attacked, "Regulua Impact!" Loke said as he attacked. His attack failed when a beam of light vanished, soon Lucy forced his gate to close.

"What was that?!" Lucy shouted as she landed down onto Laxus who got knocked out straight away. "Don't tell me...A new Satan Soul?!"


	22. Lucy's New Spell - Unique Magic

_**Another long update just for you guys~ I'll be telling you all now that I'll be making the longest update that you'll ever read on New Years. I hope you're excited because I'm not...Just kidding! Recently, I'm getting really hooked up on continuing this fanfiction that's why I can't stop typing. If any confusion was made in this chapter, please don't hesitate in asking me through PM.**_

_**Also! What would you like the main couple to be? **_

_**- NatsuxLucy**_

_**- StingxLucy**_

_**Please put your voting in the reviews box!**_

_**- CelestialHime**_

* * *

"What hell is happening?!" Sting questioned as flames circled around the arena. From their hearing they heard Erza say something, "Sabertooth might be in trouble, this has to be Mirajane's strongest soul that Mirajane has. "Shit" Lucy cursed as she waited for Mirajane's awaited arrival. She flew up in the air to have a better view, while Lucy was in the air she looked down to see Sting and Rogue not there where they were once standing, instead they were thrown into the wall by someone. Looking around, Lucy noticed that Laxus and Gajeel were too limp to fight, it only went to one solution, Mirajane.

As Lucy examined the area, her instincts kicked in and turned around to block Mirajane's punch by using her hands. Not being fast enough to react to her immense speed, Mirajane kicked Lucy into a brick wall, leaving a dense mark in it along with rubble of bricks breaking apart. There Lucy sat, enable to move from the force and pressure that Mirajane was giving. Looking up, her eyes widened to see a true devil standing in front of her.

Mirajane looked completely different, thanks to her magic, she was much taller and thinner, her eyes showed no emotion but evil. Her hair was much longer and puffy as it swayed to her movement. She wore a tight leathery-looking undergarment that hugged her lower part of her body that covered her groin from sight which seemed to have been designed to match her tattoo there. Mirajane's seemed to wore a light blue undercoat that hugged her entire body which seemed to make her appear much more revealing. Above her undercoat would be a blue coat with collars that flows all the way down to her legs that is slightly ripped, her coat is long-sleeved which is secured by a belt under her breast with a jewel on the buckle. Hanging from Mirajane's shoulders is a black cape that's torn on the bottom unlike her coat. On her thighs there are large blue (same as her coat) tattoos that seem to appear like boots. On her head grows two larger horns and an armour plating that grows from her neck to her chin, forming three spikes then extending to her horns. Her forearm are geared with armored gauntlets that are identical to her normal Satan Soul one.

Lucy struggled to get up as Mira slowly levitated down, her legs were not seen but was engulfed by the same flame as the one in the arena. She shivered at the sight of her opponent but she wasn't going to give up to quickly. If she was against a devil then she would fight against it using light, slowly getting up, Mira kicked her stomach which sent her flying to the other side. Her flames not effecting Lucy, Lucy ran up to Mirajane and tried to kick her but unfortunately Mira caught it and swung her to a wall that was below Sabertooth.

"What the heck is she?!"  
"Is she a human?"  
"No way! A real demon!"

The crowd was shocked to see the massive difference between Mirajane's power. As Lucy listened, her eyes wanted to give in, refusing, pillars of light appeared before her, revealing all of her spirits in the arena surrounding her as a barrier. "No one is going to hurt our princess!" They all said in harmony, one by one, they all attacked Mira. Lucy's spirits fought hard against Mira, using combined attacks to make their magic stronger. Mira however didn't smile at all, as she fought and defended herself, all what was plastered on her face was a dark smirk.

Giving out a long sigh, Lucy stood up and walked up in front of her panting spirits. Carefully she took of her mother's bracelet of threw it over to Minerva, "What's this?" Minerva questioned as she looked at Lucy. "Please look after it and give it to me when I'm done" Lucy stated as a fearful aura slowly rose around her body.

Lucy couldn't handle it at all, Mira's magic is making Lucy feel like she was fighting herself. A demon that lurks inside her heart making her feel all these uneasy feelings of pain and sadness, Mira made her remember something. Too become stronger and to understand your magic is to fight using your emotions and do you that is to believe in your magic and strength.

"Assemble: Wings of the Dragon!" Lucy chanted and quickly flew up into the sky. Taking notes, she noticed that Mirajane refuses to go up into the sky, using this as a chance, "Water Dragon's Blessings!" Lucy shouted and quickly healed the two dazed dragon slayers. "Illusion: Wings of the Dragon!" Lucy chanted and soon Sting and Rogue were back in strength to fight once again. "Dang, she was able to knock us out with a simple kick" Sting complained as he looked at Lucy. "Thank you for healing us by the way" Rogue stated as he looked down.

"We'll be combining our powers soon, just wait for a few moments" Lucy instructed as she flew up higher. "Illusion: Nine-Headed Shadow Dragon!" Lucy summoned as a grey cloud appeared above the arena once again. Soon the cloud dispersed and there revealed a black nine-headed dragon with glowing red eyes. The dragon had 2 pairs of black wings which stretched out as long as the arena. The crowd cheered to see Lucy back in motion while Fairy Tail was stunned at the size of the beast.

Each head did a deafening roar as they all greeted its mistress. "Do a unison raid to that demon!" Lucy instructed as she disappeared and reappeared next to the duo dragon slayers. "That's some nifty dragon you got there" Rogue said amused. "Too bad it's not a real dragon" Lucy said sadly as she watched her puppet release out a powerful shadow roar. The dust vanished and there stood Mira with two severely burnt arms, everything else seemed to be fine by the looks of it.

Lucy cursed and made more dragons, each dragon become powerful and more powerful, all of her anger was thrown into every dragon, making them more fearful by the citizens. Now stood 8 dragons with glowing red, beady eyes that would make any person fear. "All of you! Attack!" Lucy commanded as she pointed down to Mirajane. As the dragons attacked, the first two was engulfed by the flames while the next was faced head-on on Mirajane, the rest did an elemental raid that was powerful enough to destroy an entire city. Mirajane however seemed to be doing fine but Lucy predicted that she wouldn't maintain her form any longer, waiting for a change for her to be completely opened she quickly attacked once more.

"Fire Dragon's Lava!" Lucy yelled as she threw down the fiery balls of lava to Mirajane, the lava balls avoided her defense and slowly engulfed her flames and converted it into Lucy's red flames. As more balls made contact with the flames, the flames that Mira once had slowly changed into Lucy's. One the ball was done, Lucy secretly changed her magic into sticky balls of lava that stuck onto Mira like glue, like no matter how hard she tried to get them off, non would obey unless their owner told them to. One by one, each ball stuck onto Mira and soon she was completely covered except for her face, thanks to lava being in contact with the atmosphere, the lava slowly hardened making her a living statue. "Shooting Stellarum!" Lucy shouted and soon her body started to glow, stars started to appear one by one, giving light to the audience to see properly as they all appeared around Lucy, she pointed to the arena, obeying their owner, the stars started shooting down to the ground like bullets.

Mirajane wailed at the pain that she was getting and Lucy was enjoying the sight, but soon her heart ached to see her close friends being hurt. Shaking her head in denial Lucy continued to attack. "You two, go around her and get ready for a unison raid!" Lucy yelled over the loud noises of the stars making contact with the ground. Willing to obey, they did what Lucy had ask.

Forming a triangle they all attacked together forming an explosion in the arena. "Winner: Team Sabertooth!" Mato announced to the stadium.

Everyone cheered and shouted in excitement as they watched Sabertooth walk inside except for Lucy, she hesitated at first but looked up Minerva, "Can I have my bracelet back now!" Lucy yelled. Minerva nodded as she threw down the bracelet, quickly catching it and placing it on her wrist, she ran to Mirajane to heal her before anything serious might have happened. Using her wind, she allowed the gust of wind to carry Gajeel and Laxus over, soon, she healed all three of them and ran back in so they didn't have to talk to her. "I'm sorry Mira" Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked back into the waiting room.

"Are your injuries okay?" A voice said behind her. Turning back, there stood Natsu, Wendy, Erza and Levy. "What do you want?" Lucy asked disgusted as she saw the red-headed mage. "Just asking if your fine" Natsu said back with a concerned voice. "Thank you Wendy, Erza and Levy for worrying about me but I'm fine" Lucy stated as she walked away. "Wait!" Natsu called out making Lucy stop. "What about me? Aren't you going to thank me too? Besides, you were awesome out there, you clearly won against Mira!" Natsu complimented. Lucy shot out a smirk and turned back, "I don't need your concerns and uncertainty. I'm not weak and vulnerable like you. I'm stronger and much better than you. Talking to you makes me wanna puke, now if your wasting my time to heal myself up then you're lucky that it's working but when we fight in moment's time, I'm not going to go easy" Lucy threatened with a dark voice. Not wanting to walk to him again, she turned around and walked off.

Opening the door and walking in, Sabertooth immediently shot themselves at Lucy as they complimented her fighting and magic skills. Somehow, they were like a family, cheering her on and complimenting her with 'positive' statements and such, they even gave you a bottle of water and a few tips in improving certain factors. "Here..." A voice said as they handed a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Sting? What's this?" Lucy asked confused. "Well, you seem all sweaty and dirty and plus your injured. Since you can heal people using water then why not head to the showers and heal your body why having one at the same time. The clothes were from Minerva herself not me, so don't get the bad idea" Sting said in a cocky attitude yet while blushing. Almost reminding her of her old Natsu, she accepted to clothes and headed to the showers.

As Lucy showered, she healed herself and scrubbed off all the dirt that was stuck onto her during the fight. Ten minutes later, she got out and changed into brand new clothes. Lucy wore black leather shorts and a matching gray tank-top with white spirals on the bottom which hugged her curved hips. She wore black combat boots and a leather jacket. Not wanting her long hair to get in her way, she tied up her hair even higher than before (before was lower than the middle point). Placing her keys on the belt and the bracelet on, Lucy walked out and joined Sting and Rogue in the arena.

Before Lucy was even able to step out, Minerva stopped her. "My father said if you don't win this, he will kill you and skin you alive, and if this happens, I'll end up dead too but I'll kill you before my death." Minerva warned with threatening eyes. Lucy nodded in response, walking out, Minerva stopped her once more. "What is it?" Lucy asked with an annoyed tone. Minerva forced a smile instead of killing Lucy and handed a katana to Lucy. "What's this for?" Lucy asked confused. "A guild member wanted to give this to you as a welcoming present. He said that since you were against a swordsmen and he's a sword craftsmen, he wanted to give you this. Take good care of it" Minerva stated as she walked away.

Accepting the sword, Lucy chained it with her belt and walked into the arena where the viewers cheered for her arrival. Waiting for Fairy Tail to come out, Lucy leaned against Rogue's back which surprised him. "What are doing?" He asked with an annoyed tone. "You're my wall for today" Lucy explained as she continued to lean on him. "Oii, Blondie. What's with the katana? I though you only do dragon slaying and spirit magic?" Sting questioned as he eyed the sword. "I do specialise in swords but I rarely use them since I rely on my two mains." Lucy reasoned.

"Final Battle: Team Fairy Tail A vs. Team Sabertooth!" Mato announced as Team Natsu walked in. Lucy smirked and stood up properly and glared at the salamander. "We hope to have a fair battle Lu-" Natsu gave out his hand for a handshake as he talked but Lucy slapped it away, "Let's hurry up and finish this" Lucy stated as she walked away. "BEGIN!" Mato shouted and soon Team Natsu was the first to attack.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"  
"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
Team Natsu yelled as they begun the first attack, quickly Lucy called for her wings and carried Rogue and Sting up into the sky, "Illusion: Wings of the dragon!" Lucy chanted as she threw them into the air, moments later, their wings grew and they flew besides Lucy.  
"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted once more as this time, he directed it into the air where Sabertooth was standing. Sting and Rogue just stayed there while Lucy appeared in front of them and stopped the ice, "Shatter" Lucy said as she gripped her fist as if she were crushing the ice by her own bare hands.

"Trinity Sword!" Erza shouted as she slashed her two swords into a V shape that came flying their way, not wasting time, Lucy took out the blade gracefully and focused her energy on the blade before slashing it down to Erza's Trinity Sword.

The crowd cheered in awe when the two attacks make contact. "I'll handle Erza, you handle the other two" Lucy said before flying down to Erza. The two swords clashed against each other as they fought one another. Not wanting to be roasted, they flew up into the sky and battled it up there. Since the sword that Lucy was given was specially made for her and her dragon slaying magic, she tested it out. "Fire Slash!" Lucy yelled and slashed the air, waves of fire came out of her blade and into the air, Erza however changed into her Flame Empress Armor and slashed through it.

The fight continued as they soared through the sky and down to the ground while they were fighting, Sting and Rogue seemed to be struggling. "Oi! A little help down here!" Sting yelled up to Lucy who was focusing on her fight. Hearing him nag during their fight was really annoying so Lucy had to help them. "Water Dragon's -" Lucy was cut off by Erza who kicked her into a wall. "Tsk, Water Dragon's Blessings and Poison Dragon's Roar!" Lucy said quickly as she dodged Erza's next strike.

Being able to use different types of dragon slaying magic was indeed helpful but she preferred to use her mains. Even though Erza was strong, Lucy was struggling as well so she decided to knock them all out in all means of winning.

Expanding her wings bigger, she soared up into the sky where no one could see her, obviously from the speed that she was flying in, Erza was unable to watch up. She watched their fight from above and tested out how fast her attacks would reach down there. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" She said and watched her attack reach the ground, thinking about it for a moment she figured out the speed. "20 seconds...Plenty of time I guess" Lucy stated as she flew up a bit higher.

Erza, who lost her target went back to the ground and supported Gray and Natsu who both were struggling. "Illusion: Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Sky and Celestial Dragons!" Lucy chanted as she watched five warm lights transform in ferocious dragons. "Go and attack Team Fairy Tail A!" She commanded as she pointed down at the arena. The dragons roared and dove straight down.

"Illusion: Acnologia!" Lucy shouted as she thrusted her right hand into the sky.

As a grey cloud started forming, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Sting and Rogue stopped fighting as they heard the crackling sounds from the cloud above. Looking carefully, they noticed Lucy was there next to the cloud, soon hearing what Lucy was saying, "Rise my black dragon, destroy the enemy and show them what you're made of!" Lucy shouted. A few minutes have passed and a black and blue dragon slowly dropped from the cloud backwards and spun around and revealed its mighty wings. The crowd gasped at the current sight while Fairy Tail panicked to see what it's above them.

"A-A-Acnologia!" Makaraov stuttered as he looked at the dragon with fearful eyes. "I-I-I-I'm not scared!" Mavis cried out as she began sobbing. "Someone cheer up the first master!" Makarov instructed as he panicked.

Acnologia's eyes glowed red and gave out a deafening roar. Everyone was silent, no cheering was heard, no noise was made. "Go my fearful dragon!" Lucy commanded as she dived down to the arena with Acnologia following behind, Lucy stopped near the roof and so did her puppet. Natsu was indeed shocked to and Erza was shivering inside. "Go! Dragon's Roar!" Lucy commanded. Again Acnologia gave out an another deafening roar before releasing it's magic, before the beam of magic hitting the arena, Lucy quickly dived to pick up Sting and Rogue whose wings were out.

Lucy gave out a smirk as she watched the beam hit the arena, that's to powerful script mages, they were able to protect the audience but not the fighters inside. "Vanish" Lucy stated as she allowed the dragon to fade away, slowly, she flew down to arena where it was completely destroyed. In the arena revealed three bloody corpses that once stood inside, Lucy heard Minerva's evil chuckle as she mocked Fairy Tail for their lost.

Without Lucy noticing, Natsu and Gray got up and threw a punch at Sting and Rogue who were standing beside her on each side. Lucy was shocked to see them still alive and was relieved that Erza managed to pull it through the attack but she had to win and let them feel all the pain that was bottled inside of her. "Celestial Dragon's Fury!" Lucy cried out as she attacked the two remaining fighters. First she trapped Natsu in her Shadow Ball then continued her fight with Gray.

Not trying to make her magic kill him, she trapped him in a water ball that was similar to Juvia's Water Lock. Gray struggled to get out but it was no use, using the same tactic as the previous battles, she boiled him inside the ball until it evaporated. Gray, being an ice mage, he hated to be hot, because of this, Gray passed out. Being not to hasty, she threw Gray's injured body next to Erza.

"Now the fun games continue" Lucy said with a smirk plastered on her face. Having no interruptions from anyone, Lucy made her way to her Shadow Ball but then she was suddenly attacked by Natsu who broke through her magic. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled out.  
Natsu looked around the entire arena to see no one but Lucy still standing. "Luce. If we, Fairy Tail, win the GMG, you must return back to Fairy Taill" Natsu said with a stern voice.

Lucy who stood there with a smirk, circled Natsu. "And to win the game that we're playing now, you would need to knock me out and unfortunately, you're the last person that I would admit defeat to!" Lucy said with her voice slowly getting louder and louder. Since there were only two people left, they both are given a time limit of ten minutes to knock each other out. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy shouted as she attacked Natsu, she raised the temperature of her flames so Natsu was unable to eat them. "What the-"  
"Too bad that you can't eat my flames pinkie because, you're fighting someone who knows their stuff!" Lucy yelled. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu charged as he jumped into the air then down to Lucy. Natsu missed her by just an inch, he then turned around to see Lucy up in the sky with her sword in her hands. Figuring out what she was doing, he watched her throw her katana into the sky. Lucy looked at him with a deadly smirk, her eyes were colder than ever, Lucy was going to enjoy every moment of this, right now, she's going to watch Natsu get pierced by every single needle that her heart had to bear.

The magic that she was going to perform was never taught to her by her dragons or textbook. She made it up just then, Lucy was going to make her own spell and make it only usable by her. "My sword that now soars through the sky,  
Answer my call and shatter within the darkness,  
Each piece of metal that now exists in the sky,  
Come to me as your mistress calls,  
Hear my pain,  
And let the person I now want to be pierced by your blade,  
Answer my call and show me your true forms -"

As Lucy chanted hundreds of different magic circles started to form around Lucy. Everyone watched intensively to see what spell it was. "Master, I've never heard of this chant!" Levy shouted as she watched the magic circles spin round and round. "Me neither, what's happening?!" Asuka asked innocently. "First Master, what is this?" Makarov questioned. "Makarov, this is something new that has just been introduced to magic" Mavis replied.  
"What?!" They all questioned. "What's the spell called?!" Juvia asked.

"It's called 'Unique Magic' or 'Advance Personal Magic'. It's now something you would all rarely see, Lucy is the one who created this new magic, she's currently performing a new spell or attack that can be only used by her, so it's unique, only she and herself could use it. A lot of magic must be used in order to perform your unique spell but I don't know what would happen if it were to backfire on her" Mavis explained.

"So Lucy is actually making her own spells?!" Fairy Tail shouted in shock. Mavis backed off slightly and continued to watch.

"-Dance my humble blades of pain!" Lucy shouted as she raised both of her hands out. Slowly, hundreds of thousands of blades started appearing from katanas to knives, anything that has blades, appeared before Lucy. The blades waltzed around Lucy slowly as Lucy focused. Natsu who didn't like what was happening charged at Lucy, "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as attacked. The blades noticed Natsu's movement and immediately blocked the attack by slicing through it.  
Lucy opened her eyes quickly, "Attack, Dance of the Blades!" Lucy yelled out.

Quickly, the blades stopped and dived at Natsu who was running around the who place. He was getting cut and even more wounded as the blades dove straight towards him, one by one the blades injured him and there remained around three hundred left still circling Lucy.

"That's some painful magic"  
"It looks strong enough to wipe out an army"  
"Who created such a thing?!"  
The crowed started to question each other as they watched the battle, none knew such magic existed in the world.

Natsu was on the ground panting as he looked up at Lucy. "Is Natsu unable to continue fighting or not?!" Mato questioned to the crowd. Natsu's complete focus is now on Lucy who flew down and slowly walked her way to him, she kicked him on his waist which made him flip over to his stomach. Not wanting to lose he got up and punched Lucy in the stomach which made her stumble back. "You know that really hurts right?" Lucy questioned with a smirk still on her face.

Lucy wanted to end his life, right here and right now, her magic was low since it took out most of her magic but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure that Natsu got all the pain that she ever received. Slowly walking back she picked up a katana that was still circling around her. She was about to stab him but Natsu beat her to it. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu cried out in pain.

"What...I lost?" Lucy questioned as she slowly fell back onto the ground unconscience. She was knocked down by the one who she mostly loved but mostly pained at the same time. "Lucy just collapsed onto the ground, which means Team Fairy Tail A is the winner!" Mato announced.  
A bright light appeared next to her and there stood Loke with a pained expression, he picked up Lucy bridal style and took her somewhere that Natsu doesn't know. "I won the game...I won against Lucy in a fight...Lucy was badly injured by me" Natsu was completely out of character, he slowly walked back into the waiting area where everyone stood there with worried eyes.

"Where's Luce?" Natsu asked in depression. "What's into you Natsu? You won against Sabertooth" Lisanna cheered as she hugged him. Somehow Lisanna hugging Natsu made him remember about Lucy; her pain in her eyes as she fought against him. Not wanting to hug Lisanna back cheerfully, he slapped her arms away and walked off.

"Lucy..Lucy...Lucy!" A voice cried out. Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes and carefully got up. "Where am I?" Lucy asked as she scanned the room. "You're in the dragon world, thanks to Grandeeney, Aquanta and myself, we saved you in time. What were you thinking when you made up your own spell this powerful?!" Cherita lectured as she looked at Lucy with worried eyes. "I wanted to see hoe powerful I was...Please don't ask anymore. Besides what time is it?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, because of the damage you made, the game would be delayed by two days for construction" Cherita stated. "I see, Can I return back to Earthland?" Lucy asked. "If you wish to, I won't stop you but you have to promise me that you'll rest for a day" Cherita said in a worried voice. "I promise" Lucy said.  
Carefully, Cherita helped Lucy up and opened a portal. "Please don't be hasty during the games, we know that you joined Sabertooth, just remember that we'll be watching and supporting you here in the Dragon Realm" Cherita said as she watched her princess walked through the portal.

"I'll do my best!" Lucy cheered as she waved back to Cherita. Starisha entered the room right after the portal vanished, she let out a long sigh. "Cherita. Our queen sure gave birth to a princess that's completely impatient like her" Starisha said. "Indeed you right" Cherita replied.


	23. Four Tigers now into Four Fairies

**_Happy New Years everyone! I hope that your wishes will come true in 2013 and I also hope that you're all prepared for what 2013 has to offer in the future._**

**_May all your family and friends be healthy and let all the wealth fly into your household for a new year!_**

**_Just to let you all know, this chapter is almost up to 10,000 words (excluding this author's note and small details)_**

**_- CelestialHime_**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

As I walked through the portal I was completely devastated, not the fact that I lost to Natsu but the lost of Sabertooth in the GMG. I have to mentally yet physically prepare myself for the rough day that is slowly coming towards myself. Walking out of the portal, I tilted my head left to right for a simple stretch, while stretching with my eyes closed, a small petite body ran towards me and hugged me. Opening my eyes, I saw Wendy crying as she hugged my tighter and tighter. "You know, she was worried sick about you" A voice said as they revealed themselves under the moonlight.

"Erza? Are you sure to be walking around so casually?" I asked concerned. Erza chuckled, "Thanks to Wendy's big improvement, I was able to recover this quickly" She said with a smile. "Did anyone follow you?" I asked. "Don't worry, Wendy did an illusion so none followed us that actually goes to either Fairy tail or Sabertooth" Erza stated. Relieved, I let out a sigh and looked down to Wendy. "It's not like I'm dead, I just collapsed from the lack of magic" I reasoned with Wendy.  
"Please don't strain yourself Lucy-san" Wendy mumbled. "Hai Hai. Now that I think about it, have you guys eaten yet?" I asked.

"No we haven't we waited for you ever since we walked out of the stadium. I used my armor to fly here while Wendy did all the illusion stuff" Erza replied. "Wendy, what did you make using the illusion spell?" I asked curiously. "Uhhm. I think it was a street dancer" Wendy replied. "Good job" I complimented. Wendy blushed as she let go of me. "Now, shall we all make dinner together?" I asked. "Let's go~" Wendy cheered as she ran off somewhere before running back. "Uhmm, Lucy-san. Where's your kitchen?" She asked blushing. I giggled before leading the way.

Natsu's P.O.V

Happy said that Wendy and Erza had to do something and Charles decided not to go with them so he decided to stay with Charles. I decided to let him go since he knows how to look after himself. Since it was 11:39 pm, I decided to have a shower and then head to dreamland.  
As I laid there on my soft bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy's pained eyes as she fought against me. Trying to shake that off, I fell asleep and headed to dreamland.

End of Natsu's P.O.V

"Erza don't kill the chopping board while you're at it!" Lucy lectured as she stopped Erza from wrestling with a carrot, she quickly took over a knife and showed how it's done. "Be gentle when your cutting the vegetables, add a little bit of pressure when you cut, take you time" Lucy instructed as she sliced the carrot while Erza followed. Erza seemed to be having a rough time, her eyes struggled to focus as she sliced the carrot.

Lucy let out a small giggle before heading over to Wendy who seemed to be doing fine. "Am I doing this correctly?" Wendy said as she scooped up a small portion of the sauce and placed it on two testing plates. Wendy used her wind magic to help Erza try it while she was busy cutting. "Woah! That's good Wendy!" They both said with honest faces. Wendy giggled as she continued to mix the sauce.

Lucy was doing the rice and slowly added the meat into the sauce that Wendy was looking after. A groan in frustration came out of Erza and walked out of the kitchen with the two carrots and a plate, slowly peaking at what she was doing, Wendy started to laugh. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor" Erza said as she transformed into her shining armor, Lucy's mouth opened and hit the ground, she never knew that Erza would do this, no reckon Wendy was laughing.

Cutting and slashing could be heard as Erza swiftly sliced the carrots, which all fell from the sky to the plate that she held. Lucy let out a sigh once again before lifting her lower part of her mouth back to it's proper place. Erza came back in and saw Wendy laughing, "As if I was going to lose to a carrot" Erza reasoned. "Can you place the carrots in Wendy's sauce?" Lucy asked as she scooped out the rice onto three different plates.

Erza did what Lucy had asked and poured in the carrots. Wendy added the finishing touches before pouring it onto half of the rice. "There! It's finished!" Wendy cheered as washed her hands. Everyone washed their hands and slowly made their way to the dining table. "Wait! Smile!" A voice said as a light appeared. "Loke? What are you doing?" Lucy questioned. "Since it's your first time making delicious food with friends, why not a photo? Now pose and smile!" Loke cheered in excitement.

Listening to what he had just said, Lucy, Wendy and Erza stood in front of their well presented curry and smiled. Loke took the photo before returning back to the Celestial Realm.

"Woah! This is some good stuff" Erza said as she ate the curry. "It's delicious because we worked so hard on making them together" Wendy cheered. "I know right? We should do this more often" Lucy smiled. While they ate, Lucy felt the presence of 'that' person, deciding to ignore him, she continued to eat.

- Time Skip/After Dinner & Shower -  
"Virgo sure knows what to get whenever needed" Erza said as she laid down on Lucy's bed. "Yep, you're absolutely right, now we're clean, have soft pajamas and now we're ready to sleep" Wendy replied. There was no reply from Lucy, both turning around, they chuckled to see Lucy completely asleep. "She must have been so tired today" Wendy stated. "Atleast, she's still the same Lucy we still know, well...except for her hair" Erza said smiling. They both said their good night and soon fell asleep with Lucy.

- Time Skip/ The Next Morning -  
Lucy got up before Wendy and Erza and smiled to herself. Quietly, she got up and got prepared for a new day, slowly, she made her way out of her room and flew downstairs to her kitchen, feeling happy, Lucy made breakfast for the two Fairy Tail mages that were sleeping in her room, upstairs.  
"Ohaiyo" Wendy greeted as she rubbed her droopy eyes in the kitchen. "Good morning Wendy, did you sleep well?" Lucy asked. "Hai! What are you making for breakfast?" Wendy questioned. "Some pancakes. Now go help Erza wake up and get ready for breakfast" Lucy said. "You sound like a parent" Wendy teased as she ran upstairs and into Lucy's room.

Moments later the duo walked into the kitchen all refreshed and ready to eat. Lucy placed the plates onto the table and ate breakfast with them. "Let's all hang out in town" Erza recommended as she placed another slice of pancake in her mouth. "I agree" Wendy cheered as she ate. "I'll change my looks to prevent any troubles" Lucy stated as she continued to eat.

Once they were done, Erza and Wendy decided to wash to dishes while Lucy changed her appearance. They sweat-dropped as they started to hear Loke outside of the kitchen.

"Illusion: Appearance change" Lucy chanted as her body started to glow, from the bottom to the top, Lucy's appearance changed. "Ohh, hime! You look stunning but I still prefer the old Lucy!" Loke exaggerated as stars sparkled his shining presence. "Hai, Hai. Please return" Lucy said as she closed the gate. Quickly, she made her way back to the kitchen. "Lucy! You look so different now!" Wendy stated as she looked at Lucy.

Lucy's hair was the same style but her eyes were blue and had her breast were slightly smaller. Lucy was wearing blue, ripped denim shorts and a white crop-top that had a pink heart in the middle, she wore a black jacket over it and wore black converse shoes. Her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Lucy cheered as she ran out to the door with Erza and Wendy following. Before leaving, Lucy summoned Virgo to look after the house along with Loke.

The three close friends, walked around the town and had fun, trying on new clothes, eating at a cafe and heading to the beach. Sometimes, boys would go and try to pick them up but unfortunately for them, Loke would appear and would pretend that he was their boyfriend which made Lucy pull his ear in punishment.  
They had fun, playing games, socializing and even going to watch a romantic movie together.

As time passed by, night-time soon came by quickly which made their fun outing reach it's end. "We'll see you in two days!" Wendy cheered as she waved good-bye. "Give it your all you guys!" Lucy yelled as she watched the two walk back to their dorms. Once they were out of view, Lucy's face soon changed into a disgusted face, quickly, she closed the door and took a few steps forward. "What do you want you stalker?" She asked while her back was facing the person.  
"You sure seem to know how to treat a guest" Zeref said. "Shut up. You're an unwanted guest, get out!" Lucy shouted as she turned back to see no one was there.

"Aren't you hasty?" Zeref said reappearing from behind, he hugged Lucy from behind and grabbed her chin, pulling her close to his face. "I like hasty women" Zeref said with a smirk. "Tsk. Sorry but I'm in an 'It's complicated' relationship status" Lucy stated as she pushed herself away from him. "I know it's earlier than Christmas but what's is your answer? Are you going to be my women and rule the world together?" Zeref asked.  
Lucy scoffed in disbelief. "I told you, I'm not going to go with you!" Lucy yelled back.

Zeref slowly made his way into a dark corner, "I will be back on Christmas and take you in any means, be prepared" Zeref stated. "Aren't you desperate" Lucy said as she watched him disappear. Once he was gone, Lucy just walked back upstairs and took a long shower and headed to bed.  
She soon fell asleep as she hugged the Michelle plush doll.

- Time Skip/ The next day/ Lucy is now standing in front of her guild door (Afternoon) -  
Lucy prepared herself for the worst, she opened the guild doors to reveal Sting and Rogue kneeling to Jiemma. "What's happening?!" Lucy questioned as she looked at the two injured dragon slayers with shocked eyes. She jumped back and missed the attack from Jiemma. "Are you seriously going to punish them even though they tried their hardest to win?!" Lucy yelled with anger.

"They were the ones who ruined Sabertooth's image, Sabertooth's name. They should be punished!" Jiemma scolded as he stepped closer to the two kneeling dragon slayers. "Please forgive Sting!" The exceed begged as he walked closer to the Master. "I never agreed to allow such a thing into this guild" Jiemma said in a disgusted tone. Sting got up and hugged Lector in protection. "Master Jiemma. My name is Lector but I'm a Sabertooth member as well" Rufus stated as he revealed the guild mark.

"Please forgive them" The other exceed said in a worried tone. Rogue quickly carried his exceed in arms. "Such disgusting creatures. I never agreed to let them come in the guild!" Jiemma yelled in fustration. A portal opened up infront of the two dragon slayers and yanked the exceeds away from their arms.  
"Lector!"  
"Frosch!"

"Ahh, good job my daughter" Jiemma complimented as Minerva appeared with the two screaming exceeds in her arms. Minerva threw them into the air and Jiemma attacked them with a white ray soon they both vanished. Sting and Rogue cried for the death of their exceeds and looked up Jiemma with hateful eyes, "How dare you do that to our exceeds" Sting yelled out, soon both of them charged at Jiemma with angered eyes and tried to lay a punch at him but unfortunately he attacked them, making them scream in pain.

Sting and Rogue were severely hurt as tears rolled down from their eyes in front of the shocked and petrified Lucy. She had no idea how to describe the pain that she was seeing; Pain? Hatred? Disgust? Sadness? Fear?  
The emotions swirled and then they both fused in one emotion, 'Disgusted'. "Why would you-" Lucy cut off by the screaming boys in pain.

Petrified she looked down to see Master Jiemma using magic to peel off their Sabertooth mark from their body. The image of the skin peeling from their body was disgusting, the red-crimson color of blood that slowly flowed out of their ripped skin. The pained faces that was plastered on their faces, it was something that Lucy did not want to see from her own eyes. Tears struggling to flow down her cheeks as she looked at Jiemma's smirking face.

"Good-bye to the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth" Jiemma said as he raised up his hand. A bright light slowly swirled around his palm as he looked at the two pitiful boys that laid there in pain. "Stop it!" Lucy shouted as she jumped in front of them, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled as she held off the attack. The light faded and Jiemma wasn't there in front of her. Quickly scanning the area she was cut off by Jiemma who was behind her. "Looking for me?" Jiemma crackled. He released out his power which made Lucy fly to the wall. Lucy groaned in pain as she laid there, her eyes widened to see him slowly approaching Sting and Rogue.

"Since you did most of the work, I'm forgiving you but these two I'm not" Jiemma said as he turned to Lucy who had the word kill in his eyes. He slowly walked up to them. "I'm not letting you hurt them! Barrier Defense!" Lucy yelled out as she got up slowly. A warm yellow barrier formed around Rogue and Sting who were looking up with feared eyes. "Hurting a team mate, a nakama. Do you call yourselves a guild?! It's disgusting!" Lucy shouted out with anger.

Lucy focused on the barrier as Jiemma attempted to break through, luckily he wasn't able to. He gave out a deathly stare which made Lucy get even more scared. "I'm still unsatisfied, I will come back to give you your punishment for disobeying me, for now. Tie them up!" Jiemma ordered. Sabertooth who were silent obeyed their masters order, they came charging their way to Lucy. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as she defended herself from the swarming members of Fairy Tail.

She did many roars yet none to refuse to let her escape, a portal opened and flipped her around, Minerva appeared with killing eyes. "Thanks to you, I got lectured by my father! I will kill you!" Minerva shouted at Lucy. Minerva used her magic to punish Lucy for her wrong-doing, "Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva shouted as she watched Lucy get heavily beaten. Lucy panted as she looked up to Minerva with disgusted eyes. Miverna just smirked at Lucy's face expression.

"Tie her up!" Minerva commanded and Lucy struggled for a while but she fainted when Rufus punched her in the stomach.

Faint crying was heard and slowly she opened her eyes to reveal Sting and Rogue crying in tears as they watched the three exceeds get hurt. "Happy!" Lucy yelled out as her eyes were widened in shock. "So that's what he's called. I caught him yesterday when he was walking all alone during the night" Minerva said slyly. "Let them go!" Lucy shouted in frustration "Punish her!" Minerva commanded. A lightning bolt came flying to her and quickly she ate the bolt. Minerva got ticked off and used her magic to punish Lucy. She started whipping the exceeds using Lucy's whip, "Let them go! Why are you doing this?! Aren't you a guild?!" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up! You talk too much!" Minerva said as she whipped Lucy using Lucy's whip. "Stop it!" Sting blurted out which made himself get whipped my Minerva. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as she breathed out her flames. Minerva stopped it with no needs of power and effort. "Tsk, Tsk. Weak magic won't work on me" Minerva said with a smirk. Lucy was about to summon but Minerva held up her keys, "Looking for this?" She asked.

"Give it back you bitch!" Lucy yelled. She wanted to use dragon force but in this state she couldn't, she didn't have her blade which made it even more worst and it seems that using magic wouldn't make a difference. She looked down in frustration, her bangs covering her teary face.  
"Lucy!"  
"Sting!"  
"Rogue!"  
The three exceeds were crying to be saved, Lucy couldn't handle it anymore, she called for her blade to come, she used magic to bring the katana to her. Lucy couldn't do anything, her head shot up from the groans of pain from Sting and Rogue, Lucy looked over to them to see two guild members poking the huge injury that had no skin to protect their fragile body.

"Stop that!" Lucy yelled in frustration the guild laughed. "What are you going to do blondie? With you tied up, you can't lay a hand on us" They said as they continued to laugh. "Silence!" A voice boomed, revealing Jiemma again. Lucy cursed herself to see him here before she could manage to escape.  
Jiemma beamed a bright light over to Lucy which made her scream in pain, she collapsed next to Rogue who was asking if she was alright. "You old man. How dare you hurt your guild just for the sake of your own satisfaction, it's disgusting" Lucy said.

Jiemma got much more angrier by the moment, "Fine, if you want to end up like them so be it!" Jiemma yelled. He attacked her non-stop making her scream in pain, each attack and spell became much more powerful but Lucy refused to give up. "I'm not going to lose to some phony master" Lucy yelled out. The Sabertooth guild mark on her hand started to glow and transform, it wasn't the Sabertooth guild mark, it was Fairy Tail's.

Lucy heard Happy cry out in pain. Quickly, she looked over to the exceeds who were crying in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw Minerva holding up a sword that can cut through anything, no hesitation, Lucy ran up and hugged them, she groaned in pain when she felt the blade go sliding into her body. Bloody started to come out from the cut as Minerva pulled out the blade slowly.  
"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy cried out. "Onee-chan, are you alright?!" Frosch questioned. "Oii. Are you okay?!" Lector asked. Lucy coughed out blood as she hugged them closer, she whispered something in their ear.

"Happy, take Lector and Frosch back to Fairy Tail. I'll handle it from here" Lucy said. "Are you stupid-" Lector was interrupted by Lucy, "GO!" Lucy yelled out which made them running. "Oh you're not getting away! You're our entertainment!" Minerva yelled out as she ran after them. "And you're not going to get them! Elemental Dragon's Rage!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy! I'm going to call Natsu!" Happy shouted. "Don't you dare go asking him for help. I'm fine here! Just go back to Fairy Tail and look after them, if Fairy Tail asks, say Lucy told you to look after them for a while since she's on a mission!" Lucy shouted.

Minerva ran to them but Lucy prevented them to do so. "You're not going anywhere!" Lucy said with a painful smirk. "Illusion: Acnologia the Black Dragon!" Lucy yelled out as her puppet appeared. Lucy coughed out some more blood and held her wounded injury, she looked outside the guild doors and saw Taurus's star. "I choose thee, Star of Taurus!" Lucy summoned. Taurus made an entrance before fighting, as she watched Taurus do demolition, Lucy secretly healed up her wound but from the disturbance she was only able to heal up the minor ones, the current thing that she should be focusing on was her massive injury made by the blade. Not wanting Taurus to get injured she ran to a curtain and ripped it, quickly she tied it around her waist to stop any blood lost.

Jiemma was furious but escaped from the fight, he didn't want to get any more injured from Taurus's rampage so he left all the work to Minerva to handle. "Lucy! Catch!" Loke yelled as he threw Lucy's key to her from snatching it off Minerva's grip. Loke joined the fight as Taurus still continued to go on a rampage. "You two go back!" Lucy shouted as she caught her flying katana. "That katana!" Minerva shouted. Before Minerva could even reach Lucy, she fell into a hole.

"Punishment hime?" Virgo asked. "No punishment! I choose thee, Star of Leo!" Lucy shouted. She heard Acnologia roar in anger as he attacked the other half of the guild outside. "Sorry Loke for telling you to return and re-appear but can you bring help Virgo bring Sting and Rogue to the nearby bushes. I'll be there soon" Lucy instructed. The two spirits nodded and carried them carefully outside.

"You bitch!" Minerva shouted as she attacked Lucy using the same sword that she stabbed Lucy with. Lucy quickly pushed her back and ran outside. "Follow her!" Minerva commanded as she ran out with the other half of the guild following. "Vanish! Illusion: Shadow puppets!" Lucy chanted. "Distract them especially the one with the sword!" Lucy commanded.

Taking the time, Lucy threw her sword up into the air.  
"My sword that now soars through the sky,  
Answer my call and shatter within the darkness,  
Each piece of metal that now exists in the sky,  
Come to me as your mistress calls,  
Hear my pain,  
And let the person I now want to be pierced by your blade,  
Answer my call and show me your true forms,  
Dance my humble blades of pain!  
Attack, Dance of the Blades!"

The blades came flying in all directions to the Sabertooth mages, most of them were strong so they were able to hold it off. Lucy refused to lose all hopes in winning. Her mind was dizzy and her magic was almost out but she refused to give up after what they've done to Sting and the others. They harmed innocent exceeds and almost killed their members because of one simple lost. She didn't want to give up yet, she didn't want to lose.

She activated her wings and flew up to the sky, "Shooting Stellarum!" She shouted. Many groans and screams of pain could be heard but the person who still remained standing was the one and only Minerva. "Why are you fighting when you just chased out three, no five mages, aren't you satisfied?!" Lucy questioned with anger.  
"I want to kill you! I want to cut your head off and place it on display!" Minerva cried out.

"Illusion: 24 Dragon Raid!" Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs, her magic was weak but she was planning to use it at all means. "All of you! Use your roars!" Lucy commanded her dragons. The twenty-four dragons gave out their deafening roars before attacking.  
"Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
"Water Dragon's Roar!"  
"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"  
"Sky Dragon's Roar!"  
"Ice Dragon's Roar!"  
"Iron Dragon's Roar!"  
"Poison Dragon's Roar!"  
(ect,ect)

Lucy did her elemental roar to finish it off, Minerva screamed in pain, as the attacks fused together. The light vanished and Minerva wasn't there anymore. Squeezing all the magic she had left, she supported Sting and Rogue as she carried them both to Fairy Tail, the guild she hates but still has the hint of home. Unable to fly no longer, her wings disappeared, making them fall down to a tree, luckily Rogue and Sting caught her on time as they caught her hand with one hand and the other hanging onto a branch.

Slowly, they lowered her down. Lucy was panting and she would collapse in any minute, thanks to her help, Sting and Rogue were able to recover from most of their injuries except for the place where their guild mark was pulled off them. Thanking Lucy, they supported her as they walked to Fairy Tail.

-Time Skip/ While at Fairy Tail -  
"Lucy will be fine right?" Happy and Frosch asked.  
"For the one hundredth time! she should be!" Romeo shouted. "I give up waiting! Let's go!" Team Natsu got up and walked out, as they opened the door, three familiar figures were slowly walking up to the guild doors. The light revealed who they were;  
"Sting!" Lector cried out as he flew to Sting. "Rogue!" Frosch cried out who ran to him.

The two exceeds flew to their dragon slayers which made them lose grip from Lucy as they caught the other. "Lucy!" Natsu cried out as he ran and caught her in time. "Luce! Are you alright?!" Natsu questioned. His voice made Lucy open her eyes, she got out of his grip and slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare touch me" Lucy said in a disgusted tone. She walked ahead and signaled Sting and Rogue to follow her, quickly running after her, Lucy showed their way to the infirmary.

"Get on the beds, thanks to you, I was able to recover a bit of my magic" Lucy thanked. "Lucy! Are you alright?!" Wendy shouted as she opened to door to reveal an injured and tired Lucy who was healing the other two dragon slayers. "I'm-" Lucy started to cough out blood. Wendy quickly used her wind to carry Lucy into an another patient bed. Wendy healed the three dragon slayers while they rested, as Wendy healed them, she noticed that the place where Sting and Rogue's guild mark was no where there and was severely damaged with missing skin. Quickly, she looked over to Lucy who was fine but instead of Sabertooth's guild mark, it was replaced by Fairy Tail's.

"How's Lucy?!" Loke shouted as he looked over to the resting Lucy. "She's fine but I'm unable to heal them all at once, can you call for help?" Wendy asked. "Sure thing, I'll be back" Loke replied quickly as he vanished.

A few moments later, Grandeeney, Cherita and three other dragons arrived in their human form. "Goodness Gracious! Who did this to the princess?!" Cherita questioned with anger in her voice. "Please help me heal them!" Wendy shouted. "We understand" Grandeeney answered.  
"Water Dragon's Blessings"  
"Nature's Cure!"  
"Sky Dragon's Healing!" (There is no specific name for the spell so I used the obvious name I could think of)

"Huh? Are you two unable to use healing magic?" Wendy questioned. "Ahh, our apologies but we haven't introduced ourselves" The white coloured hair man said.  
"I am the light dragon, Weisslogia. I am Sting's foster father" Weisslogia introduced.  
"My name is Skiadrum, I am the shadow dragon. I am Rogue's foster father" Skiadrum introduced.

"What? But Sting and Rogue said that they've killed their dragons. If that was true then why are you both still alive?" Wendy questioned. "It's because they were revived by my mother, Layla Heartfillia" Lucy answered as she got up. "Good evening princess" The dragon's greeted. "Good evening to you too" Lucy said. "I don't get it" Wendy said confused. "Hime if you please..." Cherita stated.  
"Hai, Barrier Sound Block" Lucy chanted. "It should be done" Lucy continued.

"Thank you" Cherita thanked as she looked over to the wavy, blue-haired woman. "Good day. My name is Aquanta. Our deceased queen, Layla Heartfillia, revived Weisslogia and Skiadrum from actually dying. She used most of her power to do that but sadly once she was done healing and they were back to being healthy, her magic became out of hand and backfired which killed her. Thankfully, her daughter, Lucy Heartfillia will safe from harm in the Earth World so we went out on a search for her."  
Aquanta explained.  
"Then why did you all vanish?" Wendy questioned.  
"It was an emergency, since these two boys slayed their dragon, they were brought back by others to the Dragon World. Devasted, we had to return to support our queen as she healed them but unfortunately she died on the same day -" Cherita explained.

"-We were about to return but if there was no queen in the Dragon Realm and most of the dragon's were too busy in the Earth World, we might never be able to save our world if there was some type of invasion. So we needed to remain in the Dragon World to protect our own world from being destroyed but in order to do that, we needed to leave our children by themselves -" Aquanta continued.

"If Queen Layla was still living, then we would have continued to stay by your side in the Earth World and raise you well. You might never know, from Lucy's strong feelings for the Dragon World, we might be able to roam around here from the rest of the days that she becomes a queen" Grandeeney explained as she ended the who explanation. "Don't worry you guys, I will be your queen and I'll protect you from any harm" Lucy said.

"The healing should be done" Cherita stated as she stood up. "We're leaving now princess, take care" Grandeeney calmly said as she bowed politely. "When they wake up, they should be able to smell our scent, please hide us from them. We want to see how much they've grown" Weisslogia said with a faint smile.  
"You can count on us" Lucy said.

"YOU BETTER REST THIS TIME OR I'LL LOCK YOU UP IN THE CASTLE!" Cherita yelled out in frustration as they flew away from the window.  
"OKAY!" Lucy yelled out waving.

"What are you going to do with them? They have no guild to go to now since they were chased out" Wendy asked. "I have an idea" Lucy said as her smile grew.  
"Why do I have a bad feelings about this?" Wendy said as she stepped back. "Wendy, call in Mira and tell her to bring in the stamp" Lucy instructed using a commando voice. "Aye sir!" Wendy replied as she placed her right hand in front of her forehead like a soldier. Quickly, Wendy ran out to call Mirajane to come back in with the stamp.

"What are we doing Lucy?" Mira asked confused. "They're going to join our guild and watch us win in victory!" Lucy cheered. "What if they don't want to?" Mira questioned. "Hmmm. Too bad for them!" Lucy said. "Alrights. What color and where?" Mirajane asked once again. "Same spot and color" Lucy stated. "Sure, no problems" Mira said as she happily stamped the sleeping dragon slayers.

"We should let them rest. We're causing trouble again" Wendy said. "Yea. Let's go, besides I need to talk about something to Master" Lucy said as she followed her friends out of the room. Since the infirmary was near his office, Lucy decided to just talk to Makarov instead of tomorrow during the games.  
Lucy slowly stood in front of the doors of Makarov's office and knocked on the door. "Come in my child" Makarov said.

Listening to his words, Lucy opened the door and stepped inside his office. She walked up to Makarov's table and slammed her hands down onto his table.  
"Why did you lie to me?" Lucy said in a stern voice. "What are you talking about my child?" Makarov said with a smirk. "Don't joke with me. I said I wanted to leave not go on holidays. Why did you temporary hide the guild mark?" Lucy questioned. "I'm refusing to let you go to some other guild, besides, you already got enough revenge to Natsu" Makarov said. "What are you talking about?! I'm still not satisfied, I'll make his suffer even more badly, he still hasn't even felt most of my pain!" Lucy shouted.  
"But even though you're saying this...You're hurting yourself on the inside" Makarov stated.

"But why did you lie to me about removing my mark?! I wanted to leave this filthy guild!" Lucy detested. "Because some people asked me to..." He replied sternly. "I don't care about what they asked. Who asked you this stupid request?!" Lucy shouted in frustration. "Team Natsu and your friends" Master answered. "Ha? Them?! I already forgave them except for Natsu. Why would they bother?" Lucy asked.  
"They wanted to protect you, especially Natsu, he actually went on his knees to ask you to do this" Makarov stated. "I'm back in Fairy Tail, are they happy now? I'm not going to let some phony people drag me down to their level. I'm stronger than before and I can clearly look after myself" Lucy said in anger. "I see. My child, someone in the guild is bothering you am I right?" Makarov asked.

"Yes and it's most of the guild including Natsu and Lisanna. If you want me to explain my current situation then I'm more happy to call Cherita to explain everything in detail" Lucy stated. "Hmmm.. I'll talk to her later, right now, I would like to hear about your new magic" Master said in a concerned voice.  
"Heh? What would you like you know?" Lucy asked suddenly confused about the sudden question. "How did you learn the spell?" Master asked.

"It just came to me when I first got my katana from a fellow guild member from Sabertooth. I thought about my emotions and current events and then the chant suddenly came to my mind, not knowing if it'll backfire, I just did it" Lucy explained. Makarov nodded as his mind processed her explanation.  
"I'm going now" Lucy said as she stood up properly and headed out for the doors. "Wait my child!" Makarov yelled out. "What is it master?" Lucy asked. "What about the Sabertooth mages?" He asked concerned. "I'm taking them into Fairy Tail. Either they like it or not, I'm not letting go back to that stupid guild that has no bonds with each other. If anything happens to them, I'll be the one to look after it" Lucy said as she walked out and closed the door.

"'If anything happens to them, I'll be the one to look after it' She's grown into a much mature women" Makarov mumbled as he looked at the complaint letter that the GMG members sent.

- Time Skip/ The next day (Morning) -  
Lucy quickly got changed as she rushed around the house. She made seven burgers for the six people who returned back to the guild to pick things up. (Those six people are; Sting, Rogue, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane and Master Makarov). Rushing out of the door she dashed off to the guild before Sting and Rogue could make a mess in the guild from their sudden surprised.

Opening the door she saw everyone standing there preparing to go to the GMG. "It's six in the morning. Do you think that they're awake now?" Mira asked concernly. "If they're going to sleep like dragon's then I suppose that it's a no" Lucy replied while running upstairs to wake them up. Slowly reaching the handle, the first thing she heard was Sting yelling his head off. 'I guess they're awake' Lucy thought to herself as she opened the door lazily.

"Ah! Blondie! What the heck is this?! I never joining with the fairies!" Sting yelled in frustration. "Chill! I was the one who made you join the guild" Lucy reasoned as she tried to calm him down. "Still! I'm not going to-" From annoyance, Lucy pulled out a burger and stuffed it inside Sting's mouth to make him stop talking (Which it worked). Rogue got out of the bed. "I smell Skiadrum and Weisslogia. Lucy, do you know about this?" Rogue asked hastily. "What are you talking about? You guys said that you slayed them when you were younger. If that was true then why would they still be alive?" Lucy stuttered as she fluffed.

"She's got a point there" Sting pointed out as he talked with a mouth-load of food. "Don't do that. It's disgusting" Lucy complained. "I suppose so" Rogue mumbled to himself with saddened eyes. "Anyways, we should go now. Everyone is waiting outside. Remember, you're part of Fairy Tail from the rest of today, do something stupid and I'll make you pay for all the troubles. During the GMG, you'll be part of the audience with the rest of the guild and here -" Lucy threw something at them.

"What are ear-plugs going to do?" Sting questioned confused as he took one more bite. "To cover the screaming that they're going to do. I suggest you to wear them at all times" Lucy stated. "How about Sabertooth?" Rogue questioned with a hint of anger in his emotionless eyes. "I'm going to make them pay for what they've been doing all these years. I'm going to get revenge for them ruining my pride and hurting innocent people" Lucy said coldly.

"Anyways, let's go. We might miss our train if we keep on talking. Remember, you're now part of Fairy Tail" Lucy warned as she walked out with the two of them following. "Damn, it's really true that girl's are scary when they're angry" Sting mumbled to Rogue. "I heard that!" Lucy looked back with cold piercing eyes.  
Quietly walking down, Sting and Rogue were greeted by the waiting group of members. "We welcome you to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said happily. "Uhh. Thanks?" Rogue and Sting said awkwardly.

Mirajane smirked and quickly ran over and stood in between them. While Lucy was sorting it out with the Master, Mirajane asked them a question secretly. "So have you two fallen in love with Lucy?" Mira asked slyly. Rogue just stood there with his usual pokerface while Sting blushed. "Ohh. I see. Sting, you like her?" Mira asked. "T-T-T-That's stupid! Why would I fall in love with a fairy?!" Sting detested. Mira placed her hand in front of her mouth and giggled, "I'm sorry but that's what they all say but unfortunately, you are a fairy also and besides, even if you do like her, you're going to walk into a war zone" Mira stated before walking away smiling.

"Alright. Since it's going to take a longer time to make it to Crocus by train and we don't want the four girls to be late, Lucy will open up a portal to Crocus to make life easier" Makarov explained. "Now everyone, you better not cause any trouble when we walk into the portal. Just walked straight until you get out of the portal" Lucy instructed.

Everyone nodded as they listened to Lucy's explanation. Lucy smiled before opening up a portal to Crocus; "Open: Gateway to Crocus, GMG Stadium!" Lucy chanted. A small portal opened up and soon grew into a larger one, slowly, they all walked in carefully and made their way through the portal. "Impressive Lucy" Erza complimented as they continued to walked.

There was a bright light that appeared at the end and carefully, everyone walked through and out they went. "We're here~" Lucy cheered as they all stood in front of the stadium. "Since no one ate breakfast...well, except for Sting. Here, have this to fill up your stomach while we walk in" Lucy said as she handed a burger to each person. "Thank you Lucy-san!" Wendy cheered as she ate her burger.

Walking inside the stadium and to Fairy Tail's waiting room, Lucy and the others bumped into Sabertooth. "Look who's here. The three people who made Sabertooth look bad in front of everyone" Minerva teased. "Atleast I won the mini tournament until the end while you watched. Besides, I'm not someone who only shows off their powers for the sake of popularity" Lucy talked back. "Girls, let's leave this argument inside the arena okay?" Rufus reasoned. "Oh hush up geek!" Lucy hissed as she walked off. "That's right bookworm" Sting said as they followed Lucy from behind.

As they walked to the room, Lucy's blood was in search of someone to kill. She wanted to release her anger at someone but now wasn't a good time. Everyone standing in front of the door, they opened up to see both Fairy Tail teams waiting for the announcement. Lucy paid no attention to them and told Sting and Rogue to wait up at the viewing area with the rest. Listening carefully, the two dragon slayers quietly walked out and followed Makarov to the viewing area.

The three walking quietly, Makarov broke the silence, "I see that Lucy looks after you" Makarov said. "What are you talking about old man?" Sting questioned. "She cares about you two alot" Makarov stated in an easier term for him to understand. "I see..." Rogue replied with a light smile.  
While the three of them were walking to the viewing area, Lucy made her way to her small corner and leaned against it with her eyes closed. "Don't stare at me like some stranger" Lucy stated with her eyes still closed.

"Lucy...Since when did you come back to Fairy Tail? You've only been with Sabertooth for a day" Natsu asked concerned. "Why are you asking? Do you want me to stay over there forever then?" Lucy replied. "No, I didn't mean it like that, what happened over there?" Natsu asked once again. Lucy let out a long sigh, "Because of you, we got kicked out with bruises and injuries, I had to risk my life to save Happy and the others" Lucy stated.

"You should have died" Lisanna said as stepped forward. Lucy opened her eyes and gave out a terrifying smirk, "Why thank you for your honest opinion, I'm currently in a bad mood so I'd watch your mouth you retarded mage or I'd consider killing you instead of someone else" Lucy coldy said as she stood up infront of her. "Why you bit-" Before Lisanna was able to finish her sentence, Lucy held her katana near her throat. "Why that's going to too my dear. You should consider where your talking about" Lucy said slyly. Lisanna immediantly shutted up and backed off.

"Welcome back to the GMG! Today we're going to step up a notch The first game is called 'Chance', one team mate from each team will fight against 300 monsters inside this mansion. They will randomly be given numbers and walk inside the mansion according with what they got. Monsters will start off weak but will slowly raise up to the strongest group of monsters that are as powerful as S-class mages. If the person cannot defeat their monsters then they'll be eliminated, after the game, it will be a test of strength. Now please, contestants, please go to the arena!" Mato announced. (Game is different to Pandemonium but has similar aspects)

"I'll go" Lucy said as she walked out. Cana walked out with Lucy since she was going to represent her team. "Best of luck Lucy!" Cana cheered. "Yea, you too" Lucy replied back. Soon, they walked out into the open where the other contestants stood. "Heh? Back to Fairy Tail I see?" Jura said with a smile as he greeted Lucy. "Ain't no problem" Lucy said with a smile. "I see Sabertooth kicked you out right? Now you're going to make your guild back to the top" Hibiki said. "I'm here for revenge, nothing else" Lucy said as she picked her number. (These are the contestants for the game 'Chance'; Lucy Heartfillia, Cana Alberona, Milliana, Hibiki Lates, Orga Nanagear, Novally and Jura Neekis)

"So what number are you guys?" Lucy asked as she picked out her number.  
"I'm number 6"  
"Number 5"  
"3"  
"Number 4"  
"Number 2"

"That means...YOU'RE NUMBER ONE?!" They all shouted in surprisement. "I doubt that you'll be able pass the first round" Orga said in confidence. "Ohh, we'll see" Jura said as he defended Lucy from releasing her anger. "So number one is first, and that will be Lucy Heartfillia!" Mato announce. Lucy walked up to the mansion that stood in front of her. "Wait! Shouldn't you show us how powerful they are?" Hibiki shouted.  
"Ahh, you're right! Here is a clip of one of them" Mato said as he showed a video from a lacrima screen.

The monster was in a form of a lion but only with skin that looked like metal. It had sharp canine teeth that could rip off someone's skin instantly. It's ferocious roar echoed the silent stadium. Mato revealed a few others as they displayed massive amount of strength as they destroyed a cement statue.

"That's insane!"  
"I hope that they won't get severely injured"  
"That's impossible"  
"What are they thinking when they were making up this game?!"

The audience were petrified at the sight of the monsters destroying the thick heavy statue, "Anyways, Lucy Heartfillia is the first to enter! Is she going to be lucky?" Mato announced to the audience. "Forget about the numbers. I challenge all three hundred monsters!" Lucy yelled out. "You're kidding me right?!" Mato stuttered from Lucy's determination. "Yes, I am serious, now, I'm going in!" Lucy shouted as she drew out her katana and walked in.

Once Lucy walked inside, a loud roar came from her left, quickly, she threw her sword to the direction of the noise where the katana slashed through it's head making it an instant death. Her first slay was done but then more started to appear. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted.  
Everyone watching from the outside stared at the lacrima screens intensively. Some were crying in fear while others cheered with hope. "Don't you are look down on me!" Lucy yelled out as she fought the monsters. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled out as her beam of ice froze the front monsters of the crowd. "Shatter!" Lucy commanded. The ice broke which broke the monsters frozen inside as well.

The next monster appeared and it seemed much more powerful, "Dragon Force" Lucy mumbled to herself. Her appearance changed and as faster as ever she fought the monsters single-handedly. "Illusion: Acnologia the Black Dragon!" Lucy chanted and then watched her dragon appeared. "Kill these pathetic monsters!" Lucy commanded. Acnologia gave out a deafening roar and flew right into them, knocking around one hundred in total.

"Oii Pumpkin! How many left?!" Lucy questioned as she yelled out. "Around 190 left" Mato replied. Lucy ran and grabbed her sword, she made her puppet go away and fought without magic. Cuts and bruises were left but Lucy fought until there were 150 left. Moments later, she had blood flowing from her skin. She was now tired from fighting, magic still flowed inside her body but she was tired from the lack of stamina she had left. "There are now 150 monsters left" Mato stated.

"Perfect" Lucy said with a smirk. Quickly, she slashed the group of monsters who attempted to jump onto her before throwing her katana into the sky. Since the roof blocked her katana from reaching the sky, she just performed it anyways. All eyes were now on the katana that levitated on top of Lucy who started chanting, this time, they were able to see Lucy's magic actually happen.

"My sword that now soars through the sky,  
Answer my call and shatter within the darkness,  
Each piece of metal that now exists in the sky,  
Come to me as your mistress calls,  
Hear my pain,  
And let the person I now want to be pierced by your blade,  
Answer my call and show me your true forms,  
Dance my humble blades of pain!  
Attack, Dance of the Blades!"

The blade of the katana cracked into tiny pieces of metal which levitated around Lucy, slowly they danced around Lucy as she chanted, soon they transformed into magic circles which then multiplied into more. When Lucy finished her chant and called out it's name, the magic circles would react and soon swords and blades would perform. As the audience watched her performance, they were mesmerized by Lucy's power as the swords dive straight down to every monster.

Moments later every single monster was killed and quietly the katana returned to it's old form and flew straight down to Lucy who caught it gracefully, walking out of the mansion, she skillfully slid the katana back to its case where she was greeted by the many cheerings from the audience.

"This is the real Fairy Tail!"  
"She could even become the next Erza!"  
"That was amazing!"  
The crowd went wild as they cheered for Lucy. "That was amazing! One mage who defeated 300 monsters! Since Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail A defeated all the monsters, she'll get 10 points for her team! Now the next game is a test of strength. Each person would do their strongest attack on this machine and the machine would tell them their magic strength" Mato announced.

Half of Fairy Tail ran into the arena and congratulated the bloody Lucy. "That was outstanding!" Erza complimented. "Oh stop that! You would be able to manage this too if you were participating" Lucy protested with a smile. "What the heck is she?" Orga said in disbelief. "I believe you should be taking back your words big guy" Jura said with a smirk. "Interesting...I looked down on her for a moment" Minerva said.

"Back to the game! Any first volunteers?" Mato asked. "Hai! I'll do it, Er-chan, watch me, watch me!" Milliana shouted out to Erza. Milliani slowly swung her right hand back then thrusted it forward, "Kitten Blast!" Milliana shouted as the attack hit the machine.  
"Milliana got 365! So far, it's the highest number given today! Let's see who can beat that number!" Mato announced.  
"I'll go next!" Novally shouted as he ran up.  
"Quatro Puppy's Novally got 124! That means, they're the current losers!" Mato said.

"Let me show you my true power" Hibiki stated as he slowly walked up. "I doubt he'll get a high score" Jura said with his arms crossed.  
"Hibiki Lates got 95. They are the current losers for now!"

"Tsk, let me show you my power" Orga said as he stepped in. "Ohhh. Step back you guys, he's going hard on this one!" Lucy teased.  
"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orga yelled out as he attacked. Everyone in the arena widened their eyes in shock while their mouth dropped to the ground. Each of them got each other's mouths and lifted it back back. "What the heck was that?!" Hibiki shouted in disbelief.  
"Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear scored 3825! The current leader is now Sabertooth followed by Mermaid Heel.

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" They all shouted.

"I'll be next then" Jura said as he walked up. He placed two of his hands together as if he was praying and attacked. "Meidou-Fugaku!" He said and from the ground it erupted onto the machine causing a huge eruption. "Jura Neekis scored 8544! Is it me or is this place heating up! As expected from the 10 Wizard Saints!"

Again, Everyone's eyes literally popped out in disbelief. "HEY YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR THERE!" Natsu screamed out. "What the heck...?!" Lucy shouted. "What are we going to do, what are we going to do?!" Fairy Tail panicked when Cana stepped up.

"I'm not going to give up" Cana said as she gulped some more beer. Slowly she took off her coat. "Don't strip like Gray!" Lucy yelled out. "Hey! I heard that!" Gray shouted back at Lucy who was being held back by Natsu. "I'm giving it my all!" Cana shouted confidently.  
"That mark on her arm" Laxus said. "First founder...what did you do?!" Makarov shouted. "Hush up! This is for winning not losing!" Mavis said with a happy face.

"Shine! To destroy all fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana shouted. "WHAAT THE HEEEEECK?!" They shouted. The stadium went quiet and waited for the dust of clouds of disappear. Thanks to the head of Lucy, the stadium was now able to see the result. "9999 for Fairy Tail B! Cana Alberona is now the leader of triumph!" Mato announced.

"Man this is insane" Sting said as he looked at the number with sweat forming on his forehead. "Indeed this is impressive" Rogue said.  
"That girl..." Minerva said shocked.  
"She broke the machine!" Natsu cheered out in excitement.

"Oii pumpkin, this looks fun. Can you bring an another machine here?" Lucy said. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You already won the other round." Mato stuttered. "Who cares, it looks fun!" Lucy cheered. Mato took a big gulp before bring in an another machine. "Fairy Tail A refuses to accept one victory so they're at it again!" Mato announced.  
"Tsk, I'll show you power" Lucy casually said as she stepped forward.

"Shine! The power of both light and darkness,  
Come fourth and combine your powers together,  
Erase all the mayhem of evil and bring harmony back to it's balance,  
Listen to my call and answer it,  
Come down and show everyone you're true power,  
Awaken! Yami no tenshi no warutsu!" Lucy yelled.  
(Tried to make it more awesome by writing it Japanese. Yami no tenshi no warutsu means 'Waltz of the Angel of Darkness")

Two pillars of light and darkness circled around the machine and soon collided into each other, from the looks of it, it seemed that the two pillars waltzed around the machine then fusing together to make a cyclone. Lots of power was used since it was a new unique spell.

"A new spell?!" The audience screamed. The cyclone separated and then vanished, leaving a huge hole and no machine left. "NO WAY!? ANOTHER BROKEN MACHINE?!" They all shouted with widened eyes. Cana ran and hugged Lucy, "We Fairy Tail are the strongest!" Cana yelled out.  
"Lucy Heartfillia and Cana Alberona both got 9999 and even broke the machines. They are indeed Fairy Tail mages, both teams get 10 points each!" Mato cheered with sweat all over.  
"Good job you too!" Makarov yelled out happily.

"That's insane" Rufus stuttered as he panicked from the insane performance that Lucy performed. "Aww, too bad she's not in our team now" Minerva replied in sarcasm.  
"The arena is now heating up but in two days, who will win and become Fiore's most strongest guild?!" Mato cheered.  
Everyone in the arena casually walked back with disbelief displayed in their eyes. "How the heck are we going to win?!" They all groaned in frustration.

Lucy and Cana walked back inside the waiting room as well and everyone came running to them and congratulating them for winning the game. Not bothered to hear them, she placed a barrier around herself so she couldn't hear them talking. Erza, Wendy, Mira, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gray walked into her barrier. "That was a great performance Lucy! You're indeed making the rest of the guilds out there jealous!" Gray said. "That was awesome Lucy!" Sting and Natsu said together but then glared at each other before brawling. "Lu-chan is the best!" Levy cheered.  
"Thank you" Lucy said before collapsing. "Lucy!" They all shouted in concern. Quickly, Sting carried her to the bed where she rested. Wendy quickly started to heal her, "Using two forces of magic and making it balance out. Indeed a unique spell" Mavis said in awe.

"She really has grown up hasn't she?" Mavis asked happily. "She has but I'm afraid of her future that awaits for her arrival" Master said quietly.  
As Wendy was healing Lucy, Charles sat next to her and looked at her, "She's trying so hard to win" She said. After what Charles had said she got a Precognition.

-What she saw-  
Lucy with emotionless eyes walking towards someone who wore black, Charles couldn't see the man's face but she knew that he was no good. As Lucy walked, tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to break free but then the he pulled her into a forceful hug making her collapse onto the ground. Black waves of magic circled around Lucy and soon she was levitated into the sky. She looked possessed, taken over by darkness.

Next to the guy was a girl with white hair, she could see the girl's face but it clearly showed that she was hugging Natsu. -End of Vision-

"What is it Charles?" Wendy asked. "I saw a precognition..." Charles said as beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead. "Was it good or bad?" Wendy asked looking concerned, "I don't know..." Charles said as she slowly got up from her spot, "I'm going out for a little bit" She said before flying out. "I wonder what's wrong with Charles" Wendy mumbled in concern.


	24. Erza's New Spell

_**Thank you for waiting ^^ Here's the next chapter for Revenge to Fairy Tail. I'm just going to announce that NatsuxLucy is the winner! Within a few chapters forward, please do not say that I've changed the couples because it's not definitely as it seems in the fanfiction. This is now strictly NatsuxLucy! Also, I'll be changing the foreword and title so please don't mind.**_

_**- CelestialHime**_

_**P.S. I have a new fanfic that I'm planning now. Once I finish both of my fanfictions, I'll be posting it up for you all and just to ask you guys. Should I use my Gmail for fanfiction use? Like to update you guys if there's any delays or expected news? Please answer with a yes or a no**_

* * *

As games play by as Lucy slept and rested, she had nightmares of someone haunting her. She couldn't remember a thing but all she knew was that something's going to happen in the future. Slowly as the final game was announced, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the brightness of the light that hung high in the ceiling.

"Huh? Where am I?" Lucy mumbled as she slowly got up to see a sleeping Wendy beside her. Trying not to wake the sleeping girl as Lucy got up, she got out of the bed and used her wind to slightly carry her onto the bed where she could rest.

Lucy struggled to walk properly but she managed to walk straight. Quickly, she pulled opened the curtains that separated the nursing beds with the team members outside. The chattering stopped as they looked at Lucy. "Lu-chan! Are you sure to be moving soo freely?" Levy asked as she ran up. "What game is currently on session?" Lucy asked as she walked slightly out and closed the curtain behind her so the chattering wouldn't bother Wendy.

"It's the final game for today, Erza and Lisanna are playing for Fairy Tail. The game is called 'Tag'" Levy stated. "I see, can you explain to me how it goes?" Lucy questioned. "Allow me to explain" Said Mavis as she stepped into the room. "Please do guild founder" Lucy replied as she sat down.  
"Well, Tag is actually what it's named. Players from each team will hide and find each other, tagging them by attacking to earn a point. Of course, all the strong players are now playing and I planned it out with them. They'll be running into Minerva next I think" Mavis stated.  
"They're what?!" Lucy shouted as she ran out of the room and into the viewing area where everyone stood and watched.

Arriving on time, Lucy's eyes widened with shock as she saw Lisanna get knocked out within her first contact with Minerva. "This is insane" Lucy mumbled to herself. "Oh. Blondie, you're here?" Sting asked with a smirk. "They're giving it there all as we speak" Rogue stated as he looked at the match. "She should be the last person to confront during the games" Lucy mumbled in fear for her close friend.

As Lucy watched the fight, she noticed that Minerva seemed to be hiding something in the distance. Squinting her eyes in the bushes and soon spotted something bright and shiny. "Watch out Erza! She's hiding a sword in the bushes!" Lucy cried out. Erza heard Lucy's cry as she fought, she too noticed something but she couldn't recognise it. The fighting lasted for a long time, the clashing of swords meeting each other and the slashing and tumbling noises from the items around them.

Everyone watched and cheered as the fight continued between the two girls and soon Erza got knocked down. Fairy Tail was indeed shock while Sting and Rogue expected it to eventually happen.  
"Erza! Are you alright?!"  
"Gambatte! You can do it!"  
"Don't give up Erza!"  
Fairy Tail and a few members of the audience started to cheer, even most of the participating guilds were encouraging her to continue fighting.

"Ahahaha! It's pathetic to even bother fighting, we're much stronger! Besides, tigers eat fairies! They're nothing more than prey!" Minerva chuckled. Erza who was on the ground slowly got up using the help of her sword, "My friends...My friends are calling me. They're cheering for me, they want to me continue on fighting. For their sake, for the sake of my nakama, I will fight until I can't breathe in order to defeat you! My friends and the people around me are telling me not to give up, they are my power and they are most definitely the people I cherish!" Erza shouted as she swung her sword which made half of Minerva's hair get cut off.  
"That's the spirit" Lucy mumbled to herself in ease.

"The power of friendship and emotions are a big part to a guild and a mage/wizard! People or a guild who doesn't understand this special bond would never be as powerful! Like I said before, you people who have no emotions to one another is no different from a pathetic bunch of people, you guys are not qualified to become a guild or to take the title of being Magnolia's strongest guild!" Lucy shouted out in confidence.

Erza smirked as she understood every word that Lucy had shouted out, she now understands why Lucy is much stronger than before. Lucy was always part of her family and now since she's back, she'll complete the puzzle that she once broke.

"I am the warrior of justice,  
Hear out my faithful call and come to my aid,  
Come forth, Dance of the Warrior!"

Once Erza finished her chant, she transformed into a new armor. An armor that was similar to her Heavenly Wheels but different, her skirt was shorter and she had more armor on her body. Her swords danced around her forming a circle that resembled wheels. Her presence was much more stronger and Lucy felt proud that Erza could find her missing puzzle.

Erza raised up her swords to form an X and soon she slashed it down through the air, nothing happening, it started to rain down different swords which was similar to Lucy's, Dance of the Blades. In a quick pace, Erza vanished and appeared in a new spot, she kept on doing that until Minerva lost track of her.  
Once that happened, Lucy cried out, "Now Erza! Show us your true power!"

Hearing Lucy's call, Erza reappeared and grabbed a sword from the ground and slashed it at Minerva who couldn't keep an eye on Erza, each slash made Erza drop the sword and grab a new one. Each slash and each blade would vary, sometimes if Minerva tried to escape, Erza would throw a sword in front of her to prevent her from going.

Even though Erza wasn't in sight, Minerva raged by throwing random attacks around the arena which made dust fly everywhere, Erza was stronger and was much more faster so something this small was simple, Erza is a warrior and because of the new spell, it made everything much easier for her. The spell allowed her to move quicker, smell the scent of red blood, hear small noises and can detect things far away. Of course, Erza still had swords lying around and because of that, Erza continued to attack until the dust subdued.

The arena was suddenly quiet as they looked closely at who was still standing, and to their surprise, it was Titania. The cheering began when they all saw Minerva lying under Erza's right foot which used her body as a stand. The crowd went wild as the game ended and being the last one to be tagged, Team Fairy Tail A received an extra 2 points.

Erza walked in and she suddenly collapsed from the lack of magic, Lucy saw her falling so quickly she ran to Erza and supported her, "I see that you learnt a new spell, a Unique Spell while I'm at it" Lucy stated as she guided her friend into the waiting room. Once the two got in, the room went wild which made Erza groan in annoyance, quickly noticing, Lucy brought her into the beds and formed a barrier that prevent noise to enter unless people walked in it.  
"Water Dragon's Blessings" Lucy chanted as she healed Erza quietly. "Virgo..." Lucy said as she raised her voice a little.  
"Punishment princess" Virgo asked as she appeared besides Lucy and Erza. "No punishment but if you can. Can you please bring me a small wet towel and a small bucket to hold water in it?" Lucy asked.  
"Very well princess" Virgo said before disappearing for a slight moment and reappearing. "Something like this princess?" Virgo asked as she handed a large plastic bowl with water and a towel in it.  
"Yes that would do, please return" Lucy said as she watched Virgo return.

Slowly, not wanting to wake up Erza, she squeezed the wet towel before wiping off the dirt and sweat on her body. Once she was done, she placed the bowl under Erza's bed and walked out. "How's Erza?" They all asked as they slowly approached me. "She's fine, you guys can return to your hotel and sleep, I'll wait here until she wakes up" Lucy stated. "Are you sure Luce? Do you want us to remain here with you?" Natsu asked. "I'm fine" Lucy said in a cold tone.

"Sting, Rogue, I called Virgo last night and we both booked you two a room. It's right next door to the boy's room. You two better not cause any troubles or you won't hear the end of me" Lucy warned. "I get it, I get it. If we cause a ruckus you'll kill us, yes, yes" Sting nagged as he followed the boys out of the room.

Half an hour has passed and Lucy decided to help Erza return back to their rooms. "Open: Pathway to the hotel we're staying!" Lucy chanted. Quickly, she used her wind and carried Erza into the portal and into the room that they were staying. Placing Erza on the bed, Lucy slowly made it to her bed and dropped dead on it. Looking up to the ceiling, Lucy let out a long sigh. "Tomorrow is Christmas as well as the final day for the GMG. Thanks to my magic, I made the games cut short for two days. Also...Zeref..."

- While everyone was sleeping, Lisanna was outside wondering Crocus -  
"Tsk. I got knocked out first during the games, how pathetic am I? I guess Natsu would just keep on staring at Lucy if I don't do anything" Lisanna grumbled as she walked down the narrow road. She was completely focused about thinking of a plan that she snapped out of it when she bumped into a light post. "What can I do to make Lucy disappear from Natsu's eyes?" Lisanna said out loud.

As she walked, a black figure caught her eyes, curious, she followed the figure. The figure that she followed stopped under a bright light which revealed who he was. "Zeref?!" Lisanna cried out. "Thanks to you, I'm 7 years late with magic!" Lisanna yelled out as she clenched her teeth in frustration. "I can hear your desires, the desires to make Lucy vanish. I also want her by my side. If we join forces, you can have Natsu all to yourself and I'll have Lucy within my grasp. So what about a deal?" Zeref asked as he smirked.

"Hah. Two birds, one stone. Deal, if I can have Natsu all to myself then I'll help your plans this time." Lisanna stated in confidence. "If you fail to make Lucy become mine then say good-bye to Natsu and the Earth World. I'll send you to Edolas and lock you up in the darkness" Zeref said as he threatened Lisanna.  
"And what happens if I'm able to trick Lucy to going over to your side and you fail" Lisanna asked. "Then Natsu will under your possession" Zeref stated.

"How the heck is that supposed to happen?! Natsu only thinks about that stupid blondie, how can he love me?!" Lisanna shouted. "Easy, I'll erase all his thoughts about her and make his listen to your every command. Even if you wanted to have kids with him, he'll listen and fill up your desires" Zeref explained.  
"Fine, so what's the plan?" Lisanna asked.

"Easy. Trick Natsu and Lucy to fight in the final game, of course, you must not participate during the game. I'll appear and do my job, when that happens, you can come out and collect your possession and watch the entertainment. Since this is within the arena, the Script mages would have put up some barrier which will make life easier" Zeref explained. "So is this a deal?" He stated.  
"Deal, under one condition -" Lisanna said slyly as she raised up a finger. Zeref looked at her with a smirk.  
"- You better make Lucy suffer while you're at it" Lisanna continued. "Deal" Zeref said before walking away.


	25. Zeref Soon Reveals Himself

_**Yay! Another Update has come out!**_

_**Here's our new title and summary/foreword:**_

_**Taste my Pain - Lisanna has returned from Edolas and somehow became close friends with Lucy but everyone then suddenly bullies her which leaves her into a tight situation. Being kicked out of Team Natsu and severely hurt, Lucy leaves Fairy Tail and trains to become stronger to get her revenge. Now, Zeref is out to get Lucy. What Lucy ever wanted to get was 'Love' and someone who'd love her for her.**_

_**It's completely different to the one I just started out right? ^^ Please write a 'yes' or a 'no' if I should use my Gmail to post updates on my fanfictions for you guys such as delayed posts, one-shot ideas, author updates, anime updates, story progression and such. If I use it then that means that I'll be able to socialize and talk to you some more.**_

_**- CelestialHime**_

* * *

- Time Skip/The Next Day -  
"Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane and Laxus! You two will participate in the final game!" Master Makarov said with confidence. "But why?! It's going to take hours!" Lucy complained as she slumped onto a seat. "I'm sorry Lucy but we cannot let the other mages see your other magic" Makarov stated. "Ne, Ne, Lucy! Can you take me to the pools? I heard it's fun! Why won't we go and have fun there instead of waiting?" Mavis said with sparkling eyes. "I see why not" Lucy sighed as she looked up to the sparkling guild founder. "But first founder! Shouldn't you stay here and watch?" Makarov asked concerned. "I don't wanna! It's boring!" Mavis complained as she clinged onto Lucy. "I guess, I'll look after her, come on you guys, let's go and have some fun" Lucy said as she took Mavis out.

The three mages followed her back to their hotel and packed their needed items for the pools. "Lucy...I don't have a swimsuit" Mavis said shyly. "Of course I knew, before coming back here, I asked Virgo to pick up some swimming costumes for you" Lucy said as she handed out a bag filled with Mavis's needed items. "Thank you!" Mavis cheered. "Let's go Lucy, we're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry" Mirajane called out.  
"Hai!" They both cheered out as they ran out of the room remembering to lock the door before leaving.

Once they got there, the boys and the girls walked into the changing rooms and moments later they walked out. Laxus and Natsu blushed at the sight of the two female mages who walked out in bikinis. Mavis was wearing the same but she had straps instead of strings. Of course, Natsu ran out into the pools like a child while the rest walked into the shallow end where Mavis could play safely.

It was silent since Lucy and Mirajane were watching over Mavis while Laxus leaned on a ledge thinking about why he agreed to go. As he thought about it, his eyes slowly roamed over to Mirajane who was happily looking at Mavis playing, Mira looked over and they soon both got eye contact, Laxus who was blushing got startled, suddenly looked away. "Oh I see how it is" Lucy said slyly. Quickly, she pushed Mirajane into the blushing Laxus which they soon fell into the water causing a huge splash. "OI LUCY!" They both cried out while Lucy started to crack up at their blushing faces, "Hai, hai, you two love birds can go have fun. I'll look after Mavis" Lucy said. The two gave out weird looks but soon they walked off somewhere.

Mavis was having fun and then thought of something. "Ne Lucy, can you do small waves using your magic?" Mavis asked. "Huh? Why? Can't you go into the wave pool?" Lucy questioned. Mavis shook her head in denial, "I want Lucy to do it also can you images of fish swimming? I wanna see how it feels like to be a tiger" Mavis said cutely. Not wanting to refuse, she made small waves that were easy to swim against and did illusions of fish that would swim away if people were too close.

"Hey babes, wanna hang out with us? We'll treat you for lunch" Two boys said as they approached Lucy. "Sorry but I'm not interested" Lucy said coldly as she continued to look over Mavis who was playing happily. "Babes, don't be spicy, we'll take good care of you" One of the boys said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and yanked her up towards him. "Let me go!" Lucy commanded but the boy who was holding her didn't let go. "My buddy uses Strength magic. As for me, I love spicy woman" The other guy said as his hands slowly moved towards Lucy's breasts. Lucy looked up to the huge digital clock that was displayed high in the sky, it was almost time to return to the stadium.

"Sorry but I have no time to deal with you troublesome, lonely guys!" Lucy shouted as she attempted to slap away the guys hand. The two guys chuckled in amusement as Lucy struggled to free herself from the guys grasp. She was about to use her free hand to ignite it with fire but the guy grabbed it, trying to light up her flames, she noticed that she was unable to use magic. "Hehehe, you won't be able to use magic missy. I'm currently pinning onto your vitual point where it prevents you to use magic" The guy holding Lucy said. The other guy made contact onto Lucy's breasts and started to fondle with it. "Stop it!" Lucy cried out while she was sexually harassed by the guys.

Her keys were in her lockers and since she couldn't use magic, Loke wouldn't be able to come out to help her. Mirajane and Laxus was nowhere to be seen while Mavis was unable to make any contact since she was a ghost-image. "Oi! What are you doing to Luce!" Natsu yelled as he punched the guy holding onto her wrists. Once Natsu came in sight, the other guy stopped playing around with Lucy's breasts and backed off.

Lucy was pissed and was really angry at that point, she quickly turned around with cold eyes, "How dare you both sexually harass me" Lucy said as a killing aura suddenly spreaded around her. One of the guys noticed Lucy's guild mark on her hand, "Oi, she's Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. She's the real deal!" The guy stuttered as he pointed out a fact.

"You two really have guts to touch my body. You two need some serious teachings. Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled as she released out her rage. The two got knocked out and was sent flying into a couples water slide, as the two slid down the slide, Lucy was still not satisfied for the current punishment. "Illusion: Water Monster!" Lucy chanted and a scary monster appeared from the water and opened its mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth. It swam over to the end of the slide and opened its mouth and soon the two slid into its mouth screaming. "Vanish!" Lucy commanded.

Lucy walked down the pools for a moment until it was deep enough to dive, quickly she dived into the water and swam to the two floating figures, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy said as she breathed out fire under them in the water. A fire vortex appeared and sent them to the security room. "Don't you dare harass me with such ill manners" Lucy said as she swam back to Mavis's side. She pulled herself out of the water before calling for Mavis to come out. "First founder! It's time to return and get changed!" Lucy shouted. "Hai!" Mavis cheered as she swam her way and got out of the pool.

Laxus and Mirajane walked out blushing for some reason. Soon they got changed and then they headed back to the stadium where cheering could be heard.

"Ahh. You all arrived on time, they're announcing the game now" Makarov said with a smile. "How are we going?" Mavis asked concerned. "We're still in the lead but Sabertooth is still behind on our tail" Makarov replied.

"Now, it's time for the final game! Our final game will determine on our strongest guild in Magnolia! There is no name since it's the same game played recently. Two members from each team will fight it out in the arena, last standing guild wins, earning 50 points for the guild which can make a huge difference in the scores! Now participants, please come out!" Mato announced.

"That's your role!" Makarov said confidently. "MASTER! I WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS GAME!" Lisanna yelled out with determination. "But we've already decided that Mirajane and Laxus would be representing your team" Makarov reasoned."I don't see why not" Mirajane said with a smile. "Onee-chan...I won't let you down!" Lisanna said confidently. "Then it'll be Lisanna and Laxus. All four of you must work together until you all are the last to stand, so fight other guilds and when it's only you four, you all can battle it out until the last one stands" Makarov explained. "Now all of you good luck!" Makarov yelled as he pointed out into the arena.  
"Hai!" They all said as they jumped down into the arena from the viewing area.

"Fairy Tail has stepped into the arena! Today's participants are; Lucy Heartpilia and Natsu Dragneel from Team Fairy Tail A who currently stands with 79 points! Minerva and Rufus Lohr from Team Sabertooth who has 88 points! Laxus Dreyar and Lisanna Strauss from Team Fairy Tail B who stands with 64 points! Chelia Blendy and Jura Neekis from Team Lamina Scale with 65 points! Ren Akatsuki and Jenny Realight from Team Blue Pegasus who stands with 60 points! On Team Blue Pegasus's tail, it's Team Mermaid Heel with 59 points with Millianna and Kagura Mikazuchi! And lastly but not least, it's Bacchus and Semmes with 44 points from Team Quatro Puppy!" Mato announced to the audience.

"Once the bell is rung, you are all free to start battling to win. Remember! 50 points for the winning team and for this time only, the winning guild will get ten tickets to go all over Magnolia as a Christmas present from the GMG!" Mato said to the competitors, he wished them luck before running like no tomorrow to get shelter. The bell was hit and everyone soon started to fight. Lucy took off her bracelet and threw it to Makarov, "Look after it for me!" Lucy shouted.  
As she did combat fighting, Lisanna who was fighting on the other side cursed herself for acting strong and not following the plan that Zeref thought of. "I'm not going to lose to you people! Take Over: White Satan's Soul!" Lisanna shouted.

Going back to Lucy, Lucy was fighting using her whip and spirits to conserve magic, once the weaklings were out, she used her sword and fused her dragon slaying magic with it, creating more force into it. While Lucy was fighting, Natsu kept on charging at random fighters and soon he came to Minerva. They both fought equally and soon Rufus appeared using his mimic magic. "Shit!" Natsu cursed himself as Rufus breathed out his flames.

Quickly Lucy came into action and ate up his flames, she charged at Rufus and kicked him to the wall, without losing her focus she blocked Minerva's kick and returned the kick to her stomach which made her hit a wall too. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu cried out as he released his magic to Minerva. Lucy dropped her defense for a while but she raised it up on time to block an attack from Jenny. "Oh I'm sorry for distracting you but Fairy Tail is our main target" Jenny said confidently.  
"And what makes you think about that?" Lucy asked slyly before disappearing and then reappearing next to her and kicking her on her hips. "I'm not someone who gets defeated easily.

Lucy jumped out-of-the-way from a shards of ice. Not needing to know who did that she ran to Rufus and kicked him in the stomach, she then used the back of her katana to hit him beside his neck which knocked him out. "Assemble: Wings of the Dragon" Lucy flew up into the sky and threw up her sword.

"My sword that now soars through the sky,  
Answer my call and shatter within the darkness,  
Each piece of metal that now exists in the sky,  
Come to me as your mistress calls,  
Hear my pain,  
And let the person I now want to be pierced by your blade,  
Answer my call and show me your true forms,  
Dance my humble blades of pain!  
Attack, Dance of the Blades!"

The swords soon slashed down into the many standing opponents, this time, she avoided Team Fairy Tail just for the sake of winning. Most of the guilds were knocked out only the strongest of the all were still remaining. "Jura Neekis, Minerva and Kagura, Chelia...interesting" Lucy mumbled. "Illusion: Acnologia the Black Dragon!" Lucy chanted. Coming to Lucy's call, Acnologia gave out a deafening roar which made Chelia and Kagura collapse onto the ground covering their eyes. "First two to drop! Attack them Acnologia use your roar!" Lucy commanded as she pointed at them. Obeying its master's command it gave a powerful roar which was stronger than ever. "Vanish!" Lucy commanded and soon the black dragon vanished into the air.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy shouted as she made two powerful whirlwinds that blew away the dust particles that circled the air. Once the whirlwinds were gone, Minerva suddenly appeared and grabbed Lucy on the neck, choking her as they lowered down. Lucy struggled to break free and then she stopped moving, Minerva chuckled at what she was seeing, she actually thought that she killed Lucy by choking her.  
Lucy was limp but she vanished from her grip. "What?!" Minerva questioned as she looked around. "Looking for me? Elemental Dragon's Rage!" Lucy cried out. Minerva was soon defeated by Lucy and she then collapsed onto the ground.

A flamethrower suddenly appeared and it soon faded away. "Jura Neekis is defeated!" Natsu cheered. "Water Dragon's Blessings!" Lucy said as she healed Natsu, she really didn't want to but this one was for saving her from the sexual harrassment that she got at the pools. While healing she noticed that Kagura was knocked out by Laxus and Chelia getting knocked out from Acnologia's roar, actually, Lisanna didn't even do a thing.

Somehow it started to snow from the sky which made everyone gasped in awe, they were all too focus on the games that they didn't notice that it was Christmas. A few of the kids started to build mini snowmen and had snowball fights with other children. Christmas spirit was soon growing and Lucy showed no emotion while the others looked around happy. "Hey Luce! It's Sn-" Natsu stopped pointing out the obvious as he looked at Lucy with saddened eyes, he looked away with pain in his eyes.

Once Natsu was fully healed, it was only Fairy Tail against Fairy Tail and there was no way that Lucy was going to lose. When they were about to fight, a loud chuckle could be heard and quickly, Lucy looked up to see a floating figure that looks like someone who she hated. He soon lowered down onto the now-covered red snow.  
"So what is your answer Lucy Heartfilia? Are you going to join forces with me, it seems like the darkness is seeping out of your body right now" Zeref said slyly. "I told you that I refuse to go with you! I have my own troubles to look after!" Lucy shouted in frustration.

She was going to attack him but Natsu and Laxus did it for her. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" They both cried out as they attacked Zeref. "Natsu-san...You're still not strong enough to defeat me but who cares, I'm going to make a new world!" Zeref shouted as he kicked Natsu in the stomach and punched Laxus in the chin.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out. Charles was now freaking out as she stared at the sight before her. "It's almost the same as the Precognition..." Charles mumbled to herself. "Ehhh! Charles! You saw this in you Precognition?! This is important! Why didn't you tell us?!" Wendy yelled out in shock. "I didn't recognise anyone except for Lucy and Natsu..." Charles started in fear.

"Why is Zeref here?! Everyone evacuate the arena!" Mato announced. The Magic Council soon appeared to calm down the screaming public, Mest rushed over to Wendy, "Are you all alright?! You have to leave the stadium now!" Mest shouted. "Our members are in there! We're not going to leave them behind!" Fairy Tail yelled. "Fine, if you get hurt. Don't go blaming it on me!" Mest shouted as he helped the other public citizens to escape.

Natsu and Laxus soon started to attack Zeref like no tomorrow but instead of getting a good result, Zeref knocked them both out using his magic. "Sky Dragon's Guidance!" Lucy shouted and soon everyone injured in the arena were lifted up and taken out of the arena and was transported outside where they could get medical attention. What was left was Fairy Tail, Lisanna, a collapsed Natsu and Laxus and Zeref.

"You're getting on my nerves! I told you that I don't want to get involved with your stupid plan!" Lucy cried out in anger. "Too bad cause I'm still going to bring you within the darkness" Zeref replied. His eyes soon glowed bright red as he stared at Lucy, "What the heck is this?! Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted but it soon got blocked by Lisanna. "What the heck is happening?! Lisanna why are you defending him?! He's the threat here!" Lucy shouted. "What happened to our deal? You better do it now before Natsu starts trouble" Lisanna said in a cold voice to Zeref. "What...Deal?!" Lucy mumbled.

"Fine" Zeref said as his eyes glowed. Lucy looked over to Natsu who started to glow red, Natsu struggled to get up but Lucy gasped in fear when she saw his pupils slowly vanishing just to reveal only brown. He was completely getting taken over by the spell. "What...Natsu?! NATSU?!" Lucy shouted in fear. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as she aimed it to Natsu.

Natsu didn't move and she began to do all sorts of attacks to see his reaction. There was none, he slowly got up and walked over to Lisanna with no emotions, he seemed to be a robot, he didn't protest, he was completely taken over by Zeref. "Lucy, this will happen to you too. You're mind and body will be taken over by my magic and soon you'll belong to no one but me" Zeref said. "No...No...NO!" Lucy shouted.

Zeref slowly walked over to Lucy but he was stopped.  
"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"Sky Dragon's Roar!"  
"Trinity Sword!"

Team Natsu helped Lucy by attacking Zeref but he was no use. His eyes were still glowing red and he punched Lucy in the stomach which made her cough up blood. "LUCY!" They all screamed in fear. Lisanna who was watching in amusement, stroked Natsu's hair as she hugged him, she was laughing as she watched Lucy suffer. Lucy did whatever she could, using all of her roars and magic but it seemed none was working, she was panting madly at this point and it seemed like no matter how many attacks she blew at him, he'll always block it like nothing.

"I'm not like you Lucy, I'm much stronger than you!" Zeref chuckled. Lucy couldn't attack anymore, she'd run out of magic and because of that, she collapsed on the ground panting.

"You can do it Lucy!"  
"Gambatte!"  
"Don't let him win!"  
Fairy Tail was cheering for her but she couldn't hear a thing, she couldn't breathe properly, she couldn't see clearly and her body was refusing to move. She was trapped, she couldn't do a thing while she was in this state. Lucy's eyes were open and soon she felt magic seep into her body, the magic was suffocating and was killing her from the inside. She struggled to release herself but it keeps dragging her into the darkness, her thoughts were all foggy and no matter how much she struggled to get free, the vines of darkness would always wrap around her and slowly drag her into the darkness.

Lucy couldn't get free and soon her pupils vanished leaving nothing but brown remaining, Lucy was now gone but she was still in her body. She was now hypnotized and trapped within the darkness. She wanted to speak but her body didn't allow her to. Even though she was trapped in the dark, empty place, she could see what was happening before her, she could see, hear and smell but the problem was that she wasn't able to talk or cry out for help.

She could hear the screaming from her guild members as they called for her name, waiting for an answer, she wanted to scream out but nothing would do a thing. Her words just echoed the darkness like a bottomless hole. She was nothing but a living doll.  
Lucy could see that her body was slowly getting up from the cold snow and was slowly walking to Zeref who was clearly waiting for her with opened hands, as she saw Zeref getting closer and closer, she could hear her own thoughts.

'Am I really going to be able to create a new world?'  
'Will he really make me feel less lonely from the inside and out?'  
'Will he grant me new powers which can kill Natsu?'  
'Can I really kill Natsu?'  
'I hate them all, I want to kill every one of them by my own hands'  
'Is he going to be my new lover?'  
'Will he be the one who'll protect me from danger?'  
'Is he really going to make me become back to the old Lucy?'  
'Is he someone who'd be my family forever?'  
'Am I able to let them feel my pain?'

Her thoughts were calling her and reminded her about all of her pain that she got from them, especially from the guy she'd love so much. Lucy could now clearly understand what she'd wanted for all of these years, what she'd thirst to get. She never wanted revenge...well kinda, she wanted someone who'd love her for who she is, she wanted someone to hug her when she felt depressed and insecure, she wanted a family who never had doubt on her, she wanted a family who would accept who she was. A family who'd never say such words even though they were taken over by magic.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she noticed that she was now being embraced by Zeref. "I understand all of this pain, every single one of them. I'll ease your pain and together, we'll make a new world that'll understand us" Zeref said coldly.

Charles watched with widened eyes, "This is real...Lucy will hug him and then they'll kiss, she'll collapse and then black waves will surround her and she'll never be the Lucy we once knew" Charles stated with tears in her eyes. "Calm down Charles, we can't do anything at this state. Half of the guild is injured from the panicking audience..." Wendy said quietly. "We have to believe in her" Erza said.


	26. The Dragon's Arrive to Help

**Previously on Taste my Pain;**

Tears rolled down her eyes as she noticed that she was now being embraced by Zeref. "I understand all of this pain, every single one of them. I'll ease your pain and together, we'll make a new world that'll understand us" Zeref said coldly.

Charles watched with widened eyes, "This is real...Lucy will hug him and then they'll kiss, she'll collapse and then black waves will surround her and she'll never be the Lucy we once knew" Charles stated with tears in her eyes. "Calm down Charles, we can't do anything at this state. Half of the guild is injured from the panicking audience..." Wendy said quietly. "We have to believe in her" Erza said.

**Continuing where we left off;**  
Lucy was slightly pushed back by Zeref who held up her chin. His glowing red eyes were staring right directly at her through her eyes, it was as if she was staring through her soul. Slowly without Lucy knowing it, her eyes went pale like her eyes on her body, she was getting sleepy and tired soon, her eyes gradually closed which made her go into a deep sleep within the darkness.

Zeref smirked as he looked at her pale brown eyes, she was now under his control and he'll do anything in order to make her stay like that in order to make a new world. He slowly pulled Lucy over and made her arms go around his neck, while her arms were around him, he wrapped his arms around her hip, he then pulled her into a deep kiss. He smirked as he heard Fairy Tail screaming out her name but unfortunately, she was now a mere puppet. All he had to do is control her using simple commands.

After the kiss, Zeref let go of Lucy where she suddenly then fell down like a limp body, tears flowing from her eyes. Erza and Gray jumped down from the balcony area and ran over to Lucy but when they got there, negative energy soon flowed out of Lucy, black waves of magic soon danced around Lucy as she laid there. It slowly started to wrap around her body, in a few seconds, she was now covered by a black substance.

Slowly, its winds suddenly levitated Lucy's wrap body and made her body seem to stand, "Time to wake up my beautiful mage" Zeref whispered. The wind suddenly increased as it danced and swirled around Lucy. The wind was then pushed away by a great force, revealing Lucy with normal eyes but only by the color red. Her mothers bracelet broke into shards in Makarov's palm, now there was nothing that can hold down her power.

Everyone shuddered from the great amount of magic and presence that Lucy gave out. She still had her crimson red hair with black streaks, her eyes were crimson red as well which thirst for blood and murder, her clothes was a white flowy dress that stopped above her knees and was slightly ripped on the bottom, she wore a black cloak that was similar to Zeref's and black heels. Her wings were completely shown and she also had her dragon, canine teeth.

"Lucy, is that you?!" Erza said. Lucy was about to say something but she was interfered by loud flapping noises coming from above. There above them were seven mighty dragons, one with black starry scales, one in sky blue, another in red and so on. The red dragon was the first to land down into the arena followed by the rest. They all gave out a deafening roar, Erza and Gray were shocked but thankfully, they manage to cover their ears in time.  
"Where's our children?!" They all roared furiously.

"I'm here!" Wendy shouted which caught Grandeeney's attention. Quickly, a few of the dragons used their magic to pick up their children and placed them gently on their back. So there were eight mighty dragons that stood in the arena, Sting and Rogue were picked up by Weisslogia and Skiadrum, Wendy was taken cared of by Grandeeney, Gajeel was taken by Metalicana, Cherita and Starisha looked at Lucy who refused their magic while Igneel growled at Lisanna who was holding onto a hypnotized Natsu.

Cherita looked over to Makarov and growled at him, "If you have refused to have Lucy take off her bracelet then something like this didn't happen." Cherita gowled. "Well, Lucy refused my opinion, please bring back Lucy back to this world" Makarov stated. He heard Cherita curse as she growled to Zeref with her teeth showing. Before any action could be heard, Igneel gave out a deafening roar to Lisanna which made her flinch. He slowly approached her with his eyes glowing red, "You are in no position to hold onto my son! Your magic to take over my son is useless!" Igneel said ferociously to Lisanna and then to Zeref.

"So noisy..." Lucy mumbled as she covered her right ear.

"So you're his beloved dragon. It's nice to meet you father..." Before Lisanna could use her magic, Igneel cut her off, "Don't bother using such words. You're never going to be accepted into the family! Trying won't do a difference -" Igneel was interrupted by Lucy kicking Lisanna on the neck which made her flying towards the wall. Thankfully, from surprising Lisanna, she let go of Natsu. "What are you doing Lucy?!" Zeref barked in frustration. "Princess!" They all shouted out in shock.

"Oh shut up you old geezer!" Lucy shouted. She had to break free while she was transforming into someone new, she can only last being herself for a few seconds. Quickly, Lucy kissed Natsu forehead which made him glow a light pink color on his head. Slowly his eyes returned back to normal and he got up to look at Lucy, "Get back here Lucy!" Zeref shouted. This time he used his hands to grab her on the neck using his magic, he slowly pulled her to him which made all the dragon's growl, he made her look into his eyes once again, she refused but struggling was useless, soon her eyes went back to pale.  
Zeref smirked once he was back in control. "What have you done to our princess?!" Starisha roared.  
"My darling, kill these useless dragons. They should be extinct...no, their heads should be cut off and get sold at some auction" Zeref ordered.

"Why won't you do it yourself dear? I really don't like handling all of these filthy creatures" She replied.

"Lucy-sama, please come back! Remember you're someone who we're loyal to!" Cherita shouted. "What's going on?!" Natsu shouted confused, "You! Hurry up and get on my back!" Igneel ordered in an angered tone. Natsu flinched and quickly ran up Natsu's back. Erza and Gray went on Cherita and Starisha's back, the two dragons looked at them two, "We're Lucy's friends, we're not going to let her disappear again!" They both shouted with determination. The two dragons nodded and looked back to Lucy who was chuckling.

"But it'll be my pleasure. I'll bring all of these dragons into the darkness!" Lucy shouted as she laughed insanely. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as she attacked them.  
Igneel moved up forward, and ate up the flames, "Fire Dragon's Rage!" Igneel cried out. "Ahahahas, that's awesome! I really want to chain them up now and keep them in a cage" Lucy said with a dark laughter. "Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled as she charged at Lucy from the back. Lucy dodged it and fought back, "Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" This time Cherita moved forward, "Water Dragon's Roar!"

Juvia ran up and jumped onto Cherita's back, "Juvia going to fight alongside with you!" She shouted with determination. "Illusion: Metal Cage!" Wendy chanted. All the dragon's looked over to Wendy, "Wendy, how did you learn that magic?" Grandeeney asked with shock. "Lucy taught me" Explained Wendy. "I thought that since it's an illusion, Lucy won't be able to eat it" Wendy stated, "Great job my child" Grandeeney complimented.  
"Illusion: Flashbacks of Lucy's Happy Memories!" Wendy continued.

Soon memories started to play within the cage and Lucy watched it intensively, she started laughing madly, "Something like these are futile, I was nothing but a mere fool to join the guild that claims to be strong. If you're stro-" Lucy was cut off by Zeref. "Let's go, we need to start the plan" Zeref stated as he broke the illusion spell. Lucy nodded and ran over to Zeref and linked arms with him. "You're lucky. This time I will kill you Natsu Dragneel" Lucy said slyly as she vanished.

Lucy and Zeref were gone and the dragon's gave out roars that seemed to be wails. Their attention soon turned over to Lisanna who slowly got up from the rubble of bricks that she smashed. "Damn, that bitch got aw-" Lisanna sweat-dropped when she saw seven dragons with glowing eyes looking at her. "YOU! I'm going to make you feel our mistress's pain!" Starisha yelled in anger.  
"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"  
"Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
"Water Dragon's Roar!"  
"Sky Dragon's Roar!"  
"White Dragon's Roar!"  
"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"  
"Iron Dragon's Roar!"  
All of their roars hit Lisanna which made her scream in terror, her high-pitched voice echoed the arena as she screamed in pain. Natsu and the others watched with fear written on all of their faces. Lisanna barely managed to stand until Igneel used his tail to coil her body tightly.

"What are you all doing?! Erza, Wendy?! Say something! Only the two of you stood there and watched. What's happening?!" Natsu asked. Grandeeney was indeed ticked off, she did the same thing that Igneel had done to Lisanna. Igneel didn't mind because if there wasn't such a filthy girl inside his wrapped tail then obviously he would have done it too. "What are you doing you pathetic dragon?!" Natsu barked. Cherita transformed into her human form and gracefully helped Erza to reach the ground before hurting herself, angry, she ran up on Grandeeney's back and slapped him in the face. The slap echoed the arena as Fairy Tail looked at Cherita shocked as she slapped him.

"What right do you have to say that?! You're the same thing?!" Cherita yelled in anger. "What are you sa-" Natsu saw Cherita crying with tears in her eyes. "Why?! Out of everyone in this world! Why does the princess must fall in love with this pathetic boy?!" Cherita cried. Natsu looked around to see all the dragon's looking away with tears in their eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about but why are you hurting Lisanna?! She didn't do a thing!" Natsu argued. At that point, all the dragon's transformed into their human forms, except for Igneel and Grandeeny, and they were about to throw punches and kicks to Natsu.

"Why are you defending her again?!" A voice echoed the room, it was a girl's voice. It sounded pale but sweet, similar to someone who they care. "Princess! Where are you?!" Igneel yelled out. "There's no point in looking for me, these are my thoughts, my telepathy, I'm communicating to you all now using my magic. There's no point in looking for me..." Lucy said in a saddened tone. "What are you talking about Lucy?! Let's all hurry up and come home and enjoy dinner together" Erza shouted. "I now have no purpose in living. I'm so weak that I can't even control my own body...I now live with no feelings of emotion. All I can do now is stay by your side using my magic" Lucy stated.

A warm light soon appeared and the dragon's all gathered around it. The light soon grew into an image of Lucy. "This is my ghost-image, I cannot do anything in this body but I can use this body to support you all until my magic runs out" Lucy said. "Princess...Shouldn't we just tell them everything? If we do this then -" Grandeeney was cut off but Lucy who was coughing out blood. "PRINCESS?!" The dragon's yelled with surprise. "I'm fine...Just promise me that you'll all live happily without me" Lucy gradually said as her body started to fade. "Don't make such assumptions! We're all going to get through this!" Cherita shouted with tears in her eyes. "And what will I protect to continue fighting? My love was broken and my family was taken over so easily...There's nothing for me to protect" Lucy sadly said as her image vanished. "Good luck to you all..." She said and soon she was gone.

"What did she love?! Taken over?! Come on guys, this joke is seriously not funny" Natsu joked awkwardly as he looked around to see everyone around him said.  
"Isn't that great?! She's gone from our lives?!"  
"Why didn't this happen earlier? She would've been out of here!"  
"Damn, we forgot to remove her guild mark!"

Cherita gave out a roar that made them snap out of it, "So this is what Lucy-sama meant...YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC!" Cherita shouted out which made them surprised. "They're not pathetic people and Lisanna has done nothing wrong!" Natsu argued. Erza walked up and smacked him across the face, tears rolled down her face as she looked up, "Shut up! What about Lucy huh?! Are you going to forget her?!" Erza shouted. "What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.  
Fairy Tail looked at them strangely, "It's because of you people who made her like this! All you care about is power! You judge people by their power! Just because Lucy is a Stellar Spirit mage, you all thought that she used her spirits as a weapon!" Wendy shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Listen here Fairy Tail! All of your strange emotions and actions to Lucy was because of that bitch over there! Because of you people who thought she was weak, that filthy girl had the power to make those emotions come spurting out of your mouth with changes from her mind. You were controlled to make our princess like this! If you people never had thought of that then nothing would have happened! Thanks to you people, our princess is in danger of being sacrificed to make a new world! She has more potential in living then you filthy people! You never thought about her emotions or anything, you were never a family, you just doubted people just because they're different! -" Cherita explained with anger.

"- Because of that jealous idiot over here, she made Lucy's heart crumble into a million pieces! and do you know who made life easier for her to take over your bodies?! YOU PEOPLE DID! All Lucy ever wanted was a family or even a special person that would always think of her as herself. She wanted someone who would always be right by her side and calm her down whenever she's in trouble! She just wanted a family, a family who'd accept her for who she was, a family who would defend her even though she never needed it, she wanted affection! Love! Now if you're going to defend this bitch, go ahead because that'll mean that we'll kill you all without hesitation since you're all siding with someone who hurted Lucy for all these years till now. If you're going to be a real family and want to help Lucy then shut up and watch us kill her! No! send her to some place where she can suffer!" Igneel yelled as he ended Cherita's explanation.

"Lucy was hurt badly, you never thought of her and when she vanished from the guild, no one went out to search for her. Do you know how much she has cried from all of the pain that you gave her?! Thanks to the person she loved so much, she was even more hurt. All he ever thought about was the return of his childhood friend! You all pushed her to the side when she needed it!" Starisha said.

"And to think the person that she loved for all these years was this pathetic Natsu. Everyday, crying out his name..." Cherita cussed as she walked down Grandeeney's back and to Igneel who lowered his tail so Cherita could talk to Lisanna's face. "To think you have the guts to teach you Forgotten Magic." Cherita asked with frustration.

Mavis jumped down and walked over to Cherita, "Is that you Mavis?" Cherita asked. "Hai. It's been a while since we first met" Mavis replied as she looked over to Lisanna, "Who taught you this magic? I remembered that all the guild founders hid this magic somewhere in a different world" Mavis said threatenly. "I dunno, I walked into an old library and saw a book that caught my attention. Looking at it, I found that spell that was said that it can control people's thoughts..." Lisanna stuttered as she replied. "Fire Dragon, if you may?" Mavis asked.

Igneel nodded before slamming her down onto the ground with a heavy force. "I'll ask you again. Who taught you this spell?" Mavis said but this time with a meaner voice. "Alright! This cloaked man taught me!" Lisanna shouted as she winced in pain. "That's definitely him" Cherita said.  
"Because of your pathetic actions, heavy punishment must be made. Cherita, can you open up a portal to Edolas Dark?" Mavis asked. "Mavis! We couldn't! That place is much too dangerous for a mage like her!" Cherita reasoned.

"I think it's a great place. She's been lying to everyone for all these years. She deserves it" Igneel said.

"This is something unforgivable, I think it's the right choice to make. If we place her somewhere where she can actually learn her lesson then I agree. I don't want to say this but, someone who has made many sins and made her nakama suffer this much is unforgivable, I give you permission to let her stay there forever. Just remember to throw in food while we're at it" Master Makarov said.

"Very well then, Open: Gateway to Edolas Dark!" Cherita said. A portal soon opened up and it was nothing but black inside, it was something that no one would dare to enter. Edolas Dark was a place of darkness, monsters roam freely inside that world and it's somewhere that forbids magic to be used. Everyone could hear the faint wails from the winds that fly pass the portal. Quickly, Igneel threw Lisanna in, Starisha summoned some spirits to throw in some food and water that you last around four years and then Cherita closed the portal.

"Let me make it clear my children. We're Fairy Tail mages, we take care of our nakama, we all treat them equally, if something were to happen to our nakama, we'll go and rescue them, when they struggle to survive, we'll help them overcome that. We're a guild that should treat everyone the same no matter how much of a love rival they are. Lisanna who has made Lucy badly hurt and has been casting magic on you all to make you treat Lucy like that is unforgivable. 'IF' you were to use Forgotten magic then you're supposed to come to us guild master's and talk about it. This situation is now out of hand because of her and I hope that you all should know our motto in Fairy Tail." Makarov shouted.

"What have we been doing for all of these years...Even Lucy gave us an another chance to make us become a family again but we..."  
"I feel horrible...To be used freely like a puppet"  
"Lucy-nee..."

Natsu punched the cold, snowy ground with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Luce. I didn't notice how much I've been hurting you...I found my answer to your question. Ha, Am I too late to chance my answer? If you two were to be in danger then I'll come and let you run into my arms and together we'll save Lisanna..." Natsu said as he dropped his head. "I'm not going to let Zeref lay his hands on you. Afterall, you've been waiting for the stupid me to return your feelings, I love you Lucy and I'll come to your rescue like your dreamed prince Natsu" Natsu said as he lifted up his head.

"YOSH! LET'S ALL GO AND SAVE OUR LUCY!" Natsu cheered as he fist-pumped the air. Slowly, everyone lifted up their heads and soon their faces all lit up with hope. "YEA!" They all cheered. They were soon cut off by a lacrima screen that was displayed suddenly. "Our new strongest guild in Magnolia is Fairy Tail! Congratulations! They're a guild that proves that strength isn't the only thing that's needed to become a guild. Not only strength but the tight bonds that hold each other closer to one another!" Mato announced.

Cheering could be heard from the outside and Fairy Tail cheered in happiness. "Now shall we all return to the guild and plan out our plan. Since I have a tight bond with Lucy-sama, I can still sense her magic" Cherita said softly. Everyone nodded. "Open: Gateway to Fairy Tail Guild!" Cherita chanted. "Now..." Grandeeney used her wind to lift up everyone and helped them head straight to the portal. She stopped her magic and helped Cherita guide them inside the portal.

Cherita was walking next to Natsu. "Maybe I should accept you as Lucy's lover now since you know your true emotions to her. Let me tell you something, if you hurt Lucy-sama's feelings again, I'll send you to where we sent that sinful mage to" Cherita threatened. "I get it. To think I was so clueless, my Luce is a strong girl. To think I called her weak...I guess I must have wanted to protect her like a knight in a shining armor She really is someone special to me and I don't want to let her go ever again" Natsu said shyly. "You've said well my boy" Cherita chuckled as they walked out of the colorful portal.

- While they were planning, Lisanna... -  
"Guys...I'm cold...Where am I?!" Lisanna asked. She heard a growl behind her and quickly she ran away from the wolf-like beast that chased after her. "I WANNA GO HOME! MUMMY!"

* * *

_**Did you all enjoy today's update? I did lots of thinking and I almost hit writers block from thinking to much!**_

_**Anways, the reason that I'm writing down here for an author's not was because I thought you guys wanted to continue on with the fanfic rather than reading my author's note first.**_

_**P.S Should I use my Gmail to help you guys get up to date with my fanfiction? Like, maybe some video trailers for a new fanfic or some teasers for a big, big, chapter coming up. Because, starting from today, I think I'll be updating every two days. Using Gmail will be like adding me into your circle and wherever you are, you'll be updated while I'm school and such. Plus, I'll be writing in some one-shots while I'm at on Gmail. If you think I should, just place a yes in the review. If you don't think I should and you don't mind waiting for a long time when I'm sick or something then write no. **_

_**No hard feelings will be made for this simple voting ^**_

_**- CelestialHime**_


	27. Illusion Waters

"So what's the plan?" Erza asked as she looked over Cherita's shoulder. "Easy. All we have to do is wait, we'll have Cana mark out the three places that they'll visit." Cherita explained. "Sure, leave it to me!" Cana said as she threw her cards onto a map that was placed on a board. "So what do we have?" Starisha asked. "I don't what these places are. It's marked on places that haven't even been discovered yet" Cana said shocked.

Everyone looked at Cana who was really surprised about the results and then looked at the map, now they understood why. "Even places within Magnolia have yet not to been discovered" Makarov said as he stepped up to have a view. "I agree but the card with the water element is called 'Illusion Waters' I named as that when I was younger" Mavis stated as she took a further look. "Illusion Waters...How does it look like?" Juvia asked.  
"It's a place filled with mysteries and water, somewhere that makes illusions to fool you and absorb your magic. When I was younger, I'll always get tricked and sometimes vines would come out of the fog and wrap around you, absorbing the magic that you have" Mavis explained.

"Do you dragon's know any other places?" Gray asked concerned. The six dragons shook their heads in denial except for one. "Starisha do you know? You're the only dragon who flies around the world to discover new stars" Cherita asked. "Hai. In fact, I've seen all of them, no, actually I've been told about them. My spirits have told me about those places. Because of my form, I was unable to go down there, so I summoned six spirits to check it out. I'll summon them to tell you their discoveries -" Starisha said.

"Open: The gate of the Navigator! Doran!  
Open: The gate of the Red Knight! Ace Open: The gate of the Black Knight! Tsugumi!" Starisha summoned.

One by one, each of the three of them appeared by Starisha. "Is there something wrong mistress?" They all asked in harmony. All the girls in the guild went wild when they saw the hotties. Romeo pulled Wendy into his arms, Gajeel held onto Levy's arm, Laxus secretly pulled Mira's dress, Cana was being held back by Gildarts and Bisca was being held by Alzack. "They're so hot!" The girls screamed out. Even Juvia was squealing which made Gray cover her mouth in annoyance.

Doran, the Navigator, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was from a foreign country. Doran wore a white T-shirt under a white long coat that had golden trimmings on the end. He wore dark grey pants with a chain connected to a compass on the side. He also wore black leather boots that suited the longs pants. Doran had a long sword hanging from the side of his waist and did I tell you that he had a cute smile.

Ace, the Red Knight, had crimson red hair and marrone eyes. He seemed to be the guy who seems tough on the inside out. Ace wore a black T-shirt and a leather jacket that stopped below his hips, there were a few belts that were attached on the jacket with seemed to be used to tighten the jacket. He wore black long pants and black leather boots. A sword was kept behind his back and he seemed completely calm even though there were girls surrounding him.

Tsugumi, the Black Knight, had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. His outfit was the same as Ace but was in black instead of red.

"Can you explain to everyone what you've discovered at the places that I've sent you out recently?" Starisha asked. Ace stepped up first, "The place that our mistress sent me to go was called 'Forgotten Valley'. It's really cold there and there are many lost souls wondering around at the place. It seems like this is where all the forgotten memories of people go to when people cannot remember them anymore. You can see mountains and valleys surrounding the area but there's one spot that it's empty, an old church stands there filled with hope and light. I can remember the warmth that it gave out when I stepped into the area. Be careful because there are some strong monsters wondering around. Oh, the element of the Forgotten Valley is Air. When you go into the area, there is a lack of oxygen so when you go, bring something that you can use to inhale fresh oxygen. If you don't get enough air, you may possibly die" Ace explained.

"The place that I was sent to was called 'Doragon na Flame', a place that's filled with the element Fire. This place is only surrounded by nothing but flames and volcanoes. Only a fire dragon can survive in the heat, I suggest when going here, please remember to bring lots of cool water and wear thin clothing. The volcano usually erupts every four hours, which then the area would be scattered with large reptiles that enjoy the heat. Each one of those monsters hold razor-sharp teeth." Tsugumi stated.

"The 'Illusion Waters' is a dangerous place which controls the element Water. The mist will create illusions to fool you, if you're completely fooled by it, vines will come out and trap you and then it'll start to absorb your magic from your body. If all of your magic is absorbed then it'll throw you into the waters which you'll sink down and drown, giving you a possible death. There is nothing back lakes, creeks, rivers and mist there. You must be careful when walking around, a simple move can give you the worst possible death" Doran explained.

"Thank you. You may all return" Starisha said. "As you wish" The three said before disappearing. All the girls groaned in disappointment when they all left, the guys were completely jealous of those three boys. "Ah! Ace! Can you come back!" Starisha said. Ace came back kneeling down to her, "Is it time to hand me over to Princess Lucy?" Ace asked. "Hai, if you can. Can you hold your key and Tsugumi's too and secretly hook it onto Lucy-sama's bundle. Don't get caught!" Starisha stated. "Hai, as you wish" Ace said as he took the keys and went to Lucy's side where he hooked it with the others before quickly returning.

"Cana. So who's going to where?" Cherita asked. "Let me see!" Cana said as she threw more cards to the map. "Hmm. Natsu, Erza with the protection from Igneel will go to the Doragon na Flames. Gray, Juvia with the protection of Cherita at Illusion Waters. Wendy, Romeo, Sting and Rogue will be at Forgotten Valley with the support of Grandeeney, Weisslogia and Skiadrum" Cana stated.

"I'll use my telepathy magic to support you all" Warren said as he stepped forward. "And I'll give you some call cards" Cana said as she winked at them with confidence. "We'll fly you guys over there. Be careful, take any notes and share it around to each other. If you meet Lucy and Zeref, fight and try to make Lucy remember. If it's getting bad then we dragon's will call for help from the other dragon's" Weisslogia said.  
"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu cheered as they all ran out of the building with the dragon's following. When the dragons walked out, they transformed into their dragon forms.

"Good Luck you guys!" Fairy Tail cheered out. Everyone nodded and soon the dragons flapped their wings and gave out a deafening roar of confidence and off they went to look for their princess.

* * *

"Isn't this great my darling? Once we visit these three places, we'll be granted ultimate power! Let's go my dark princess..." Zeref said with a smirk. "Hai, it's time to go now. We don't want those meddlesome people to interfere with our plan, do we?" Lucy said slyly as she caressed his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. "I agree. Let's go, our first visit should be at Illusion Waters. My darling, if you may?" Zeref asked. "If you'll give me a kiss then I'll would..." Lucy said slightly pouting.  
"I'll give you the best kiss when we return back" Zeref said. "Fine, but you have to! Open: Gateway to Illusion Waters!" Lucy chanted.

The two soon walked in. 'I will kill you Natsu Dragneel' Lucy thought to herself as she linked arms with Zeref.

A bright light soon appeared before them and quietly they walked out. "This will be an awesome spot to hide a dead body" Lucy chuckled to herself. "Lucy...Lucy..." A voice echoed around them, making Lucy turn around in surprisement. "Who's there?" Lucy said as her hands ignited with black flames. Soon, a figure of Natsu appeared before them, "Natsu Dragneel..." Lucy said in disgust. "Dark Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy attacked to the standing figure before her. The figure of Natsu vanished and her flames soon vanished. "Calm down my precious. It's just an illusion..." Zeref said as he started to walk away, "Don't leave me here!" Lucy shouted as she ran after him into the thick mist.

* * *

"This is the place..." Cherita said as she landed gracefully. "To think about it. It's much more creepier than explained..." Gray mumbled as he jumped down Cherita's back. "Gray-sama~~ Juvia's scared!" Juvia exclaimed as she jumped down and hugged Gray. "Don't hug me out of no where!" Gray lectured.

"Gray? Cherita? Juvia? Is that you...?" A voice said which echoed the place. "Who is it?!" Juvia shouted as she let go of Gray and stood in front of them. "It's me...Lucy..." The voice echoed, soon, a figure of Lucy showed up, standing before them with saddened eyes. "Lucy?..." Juvia and Gray mumbled in shock. "Help me...I'm all alone in this darkness..." Lucy mumbled with tears flowing from her eyes.

Suddenly vines started to fly out of no where and came charging to them. "Watch out!" Cherita shouted and quickly she ran up and used her tail to whip the vines away. The vines retreated and vanished within the shrouds of mist and fog. "Guardian of water that lives within this area. Open up a barrier and let me see you" Cherita chanted as she changed into her human form.

Soon, a barrier was made which surrounded Gray, Juvia and Cherita. Inside the barrier it was beautiful, a bright sun that filled up the area which revealed the sparkling water, there was no fog or mist, it was amazing. "Who stands before me?" A voice boomed. "Don't go acting superior with me missy. Come out" Cherita calmly said. "Ne, Gray-sama. What's happening?" Juvia asked. "Don't go asking me!" Gray complained.

"What is it? Why are you here at a hidden place?" A softer voice cried out. "Reveal yourself. I've met your sister and now I must see you" Cherita replied. "You've met my onee-chan?" The voice asked. Cherita nodded in agreement and soon appeared a small petite girl standing infront of them. The petite girl had sky blue hair like Cherita's and had warm blue eyes. She wore a white frilly dress that was layered in three, shades of blue highlighted the dress in resemblance of waves. Her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail with a clip shaped of a teardrop. She wore no shoes.

"What is your name?" The girl asked. "My name is Cherita. I'm the dragon of the element Water. I've met your sister in the Dragon World" Cherita introduced. "Hai. My name is Rima, I am the guardian of water who protects Illusion Waters. My sister, Martinia...Is safe in the Dragon World right? Is Aquanta being nice to my onee-chan?! She's not bullying onee-chan right?!" Rima asked. Cherita sweat-dropped in shock while Juvia and Gray stood there dumfounded.

"Oh! And that couple is?" Rima asked innocently yet politely. The two blushed while Cherita chuckled, "Please introduce yourselves" Cherita instructed. Gray walked up to her first, "My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice-Make mage..." Gray said awkwardly. "My name is Juvia Lockser, I'm a Water mage" Juvia greeted. "Hai, I'm very grateful to meet you all" Rima politely said as she bowed down.

"So what is your business here today?" Rima asked with a concern face. "We're here to look for a friend. Did you sense two people coming here?" Cherita asked. Rima took a while to think about it before answering. "Ah! Yes I have! A boy and a girl wearing dark cloaks was it?" Rima asked. "Yes. That is correct. Do you know where they're going?" Cherita questioned. "From what I think, they were heading to the 'Purification Lake'. Even though this place might be a little bit dark, all the absorbed powers that we've gained will go over to that lake." Rima questioned.

"Do you mind taking us there?" Juvia asked. Rima giggled, "I forgot to mention. While we're inside this barrier, we're slowly moving, so actually, we're already here" Rima said happily. The three collapsed in shock (Anime style!) and slowly got up. Rima dropped the barrier and there stood Lucy and Zeref.

"Cana, we found Lucy at Illusion Waters!" Juvia said on Cana's Call Card. "Really?! Good job you guys! Now bring her back to Fairy Tail!" Cana said in happiness. "Gray, Juvia and Cherita have spotted Lucy and Zeref at Illusion Waters! Everyone else, be careful!" Warren said using his magic. "Got it!" Everyone replied.

"Lucy-sama, it's time to return home" Cherita said confidently. Lucy giggled darkly as she held up a small black tonic over the lake, "Don't you dare pour that into the Purification Lake!" Rima shouted in anger. Lucy smirked and opened her hand which allowed the tonic (which was opened) to fall into the lake. It bubbled for a little bit before stopping, soon the lake slowly went purple. "A bit to late" Lucy said slyly as she wrapped her hands around Zeref's arm.

"How dare you contaminate the Purification Lake!" Rima boomed in anger. She slowly grew into a large water beast that had razor-sharp teeth. Her form resembled as a water dragon but unfortunately, her form was more likely to look like a water lizard. "Water Lizard Roar!" Rima shouted as she attacked Lucy and Zeref.  
The gush of waves stopped before Lucy. Her eyes were closed and had a smirk displayed on her face. "I'm not interested in killing the likes of you useless people!" Lucy shouted as she opened her eyes which evaporated the water.

"What!?" Rima questioned with disbelief.  
"Water Slicer!"  
"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"Water Dragon's Roar!"

Gray, Juvia and Cherita used their magic to combine but Lucy stopped it with a simple wave of a hand. "I'll show you the power of the darkness, Dark Water Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as she returned a dark wave of water back to them. Rima cursed herself as she used her tail to slam it down to them but unfortunately, Lucy used her katana to slice through it which made her wail in pain.

Cherita gave out a deafening roar and several minutes later a water dragon appeared flying down beside her and soon it transformed into its human form. "Aquanta, can you do something?" Cherita asked. "Water Dragon's Hidden Technique: Water Geyser!" Aquanta shouted as she slammed her right foot down. Lucy screamed and Zeref groaned when a forceful water eruption was made under their footing. "Assemble: Wings of the Dark Dragon!" Lucy shouted as she quickly lifted up Zeref. "Death Orb!" Zeref shouted as he thrusted a dark purple orb to them. "Everyone!" Aquanta called out.

"Water Beam!"  
"Water Guardian's Call: Water Bird!"  
"Ice-Make: Ice Canon!"  
"Water Dragon's Wing Attack!"  
"Water Dragon's Roar!"

Everyone's magic soon fused together and luckily their magic was able to break Zeref's Death Orb. The clouds of mist soon was made and slowly it cleared, revealing that Zeref and Lucy had escaped. "Why would they contaminate the Purification Lake?" Rima asked.  
"Easy. The Purification Lake is capable in restoring the world if something were to happen since a lot of different magic was fused to create a powerful liquid. If they're planning to overtake the world with dark magic and make a new world, something like this lake will be obviously be used to fight against it. So in other words, the Purification Lake is one thing that could ruin their plan" Aquanta explained as she pinched Rima's cheek which made her cry in pain.

"They must have thought about this properly in order to come here then..." Rima said concerned. "Anyways, one problem for us is...we failed to catch Lucy" Juvia said depressed. "Oi you guys! We failed, we're heading back now" Gray said. "Wait! The two of you separate! Gray, go with Cherita to Doragon na Flames while Juvia goes with the other dragon -" Cana was cut off by Aquanta, "This 'other dragon' is called Aquanta!" Aquanta scolded.

"- Sorry! Anyways, Juvia shall go with Aquanta to the Forgotten Valley. It's best to send backup, we're all counting on you!" Cana said.  
"Oii Natsu, we're coming over!" Gray said through the Natsu Call Card. "Sure! We're almost there" Natsu replied.  
"Wendy-san, Juvia's coming over to help!" Juvia said through the Wendy Call Card. "No worries, we just landed" Wendy replied.

* * *

**_NaLuLoverNaLiHater - I guess I didn't explain it properly ^^" Well it's similar to Facebook only it's used by using your Google email. Like for example_**: someone

**_It's called Google+ It's really useful when you cannot access your email in school and such. I'll provide a link for an easier explanation; _** ServiceLogin?service=oz&passive=1209600&continue= u/0/me?tab%3DwX&followup= u/0/me?tab%3DwX&authuser=0

_**Anyways...did you all enjoy today's update? I almost hit writer's block whilst writing. I was like, "Should I just take it out from a manga?! Nah, should there be monsters at that place...Nah!"**_


	28. Forgotten Valleys & Breaking Free

_**A day late in updating? No worries, I'm now here to save the day ;)**_

* * *

"This place is waaay too creepy" Romeo complained as he jumped down Grandeeney's back. Wendy followed him as she looked around the area, scanning for anything living. "There's no living things around here..." Wendy calmly said as she continued to look. Grandeeney noticed Romeo breathing heavily as he looked around, slowly, she used her wings to cover Romeo and slowly, she lowered her head between the gap from above and said something. When she was done, she opened her wings to see him breathing normally. "Thank you Wendy's foster mum. I really needed that" Romeo chimed as he gave her a bright smile. "No worries dear, please call me Grandeeney..." Grandeeney said as she transformed into her human form.

"What time is it?" Wendy asked Grandeeney. The sky dragon looked at the position of the sun before replying, "Around 2 pm since we all left at 10 am" Grandeeney stated as she looked down. "There's nothing here but dust and hills!" Sting complained while he kicked the dry dirt from the ground. "Calm down Sting" Weisslogia scolded as he flicked Sting's head using his tail. "Can't you ever be like Rogue at times like this?" Skiadrum said in disappointment. "Him being quiet would never happen" Rogue said calmly.

"What should we do? That water mage girl is going to take forever to arrive!" Sting complained. "Well that water mage is now here. So stop your stupid complaining" Juvia said as she jumped down Aquanta's back. "Juvia-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran to Juvia. "So...Any success in capturing her Aquanta?" Grandeeney asked concerned. "Unfortunately no. She now holds dark magic that currently flows within her veins. She still uses Dragon Slaying magic though. I think Darkreih (dark-rei) will be the best option in calling for help" Aquanta said with worried eyes. "Calling her for help?! You must be insane Aquanta!" Weisslogia cried out.

"What's so bad about her?" Sting asked curious. "She's the dragon of darkness...No one dares to go to her lair since its pitch dark. She's like Skiadrum but worst" Grandeeney explained. "Hey! Don't go comparing me with that old hag!" Skiadrum complained. "Juvia is feeling strange from being surrounded by many dragons" Juvia whined as her eyes spun in circles. "Woops, our bad" Weisslogia said with a bead of sweat on his forehead. The three dragons soon transformed into their human form and soon, everyone walked around.

As they walked around the area, moans and groans were heard from the ground. Chimes of bells were heard never the valleys and there were no signs of civilization the eerie cries of the wind that fly passed them as they walked further and further. It was silent between the visitors but the place itself was filled with life...no, creepiness.

While they walked passed the skinny, ghostly leaves, Wendy from the back squealed in fear. Quickly, everyone looked back to see her leg being grabbed by a skinny, boney hand, "What they heck is this?!" Wendy cried out as she kicked her grabbed leg up into a high kick which ended up pulling the thing out as well. There laid a boney figure that resembled as twigs and branches. It looked completely fragile until the body grew into something else. The body started to have flesh in it as it grew bigger, teeth that could ngaw through anything and eight beady eyes that could rip apart a human's soul. Wendy screamed as the monster pulled her up higher to have a better view of what it has just caught.

"Let go of my child! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Grandeeney yelled as she attacked the beast which held onto her daughter's leg. The attack had no effect on the monster since it sliced through the gusts of wind using its free hand. "What the-"  
The monster gave out a roar while it's eight beady eye focused on Wendy's body. "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" Rogue calmly said as he calmly slashed off the arm that was being used to hold Wendy. Gracefully, Wendy landed using her wind as support to help her land properly. Wendy winced at the burn that was made by the tight grip of the monster and she glared at it with anger. "White Dragon's Holy Breath!"  
"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The two beams of holy light and wind magic fused together which created a bigger beam that consists of blue and white soon hit the monster, making it fall on its back and soon vanishing into thin air. Quietly, more monsters started to appear around the area, each being either a stick figure of a human, canine, feline, marine fish or even dragons. As they stand straight, facing their opponents, their body started to grow into their proper forms. Before anything could happen, Aquanta used a hidden spell to demolish all of them at once. "Water Dragon's Hidden Technique: Watery Dragon!" Aquanta bellowed as she crossed her arms in front of her face before opening out once again to release out a long blue Chinese dragon which flew around the transforming monsters.

The blue dragon moved as if it was an eel, moving gracefully as it flew around the monsters who groaned with emptiness. Each time the dragon made contact with the monsters, they would drown in balls of water before being compressed into small pebbles. "What a beautiful dragon..." Wendy awed as she watched the blue dragon gracefully flew around in quick speed as it touched it monsters one by one. "I can do way much more damage then that thing!" Sting boasted feeling slightly agitated. "Oh shut up Sting" Rogue hissed as he examined the burning of the monsters. "How come we never knew about this magic?" Wendy asked as she looked up to Skiadrum who kept a close eye on Aquanta.  
"It's because we don't want you guys to be using too much of your power. Of course, since Lucy, our princess, got the stupid spell out-of-the-way, she'll be able to use it but of course, because of her current status, only queens can learn these spells" Weisslogia explained. "Oh, I see..." Wendy said as the information given was being processed in her mind.

"These things aren't going to back down!" Aquanta yelled as more figures of the forgotten started to rise up from the ground. Suddenly a hand started to swivel up which then accidentally grabbed Aquanta's breast. Veins popped out of her forehead and slowly, a deadly aura started to rise. "Oh that monster is asking for a death wish..." Skiadrum said as he raised his shoulder into an innocent pose, shaking his head side to side.

"Don't. You. Dare. to. Touch. Me!" Aquanta roared as she 'karate chop' the poor monster's head which somehow sliced the monster into halves. "Juvia will help! Water Slicer!" Juvia assisted as she sliced the halves into fine pieces. "We should use these as sushi" Sting joked, earning a smack on the head by his foster dragon. "It's not the time to joke you idiotic son of mine!" Weisslogia lectured.

"Anyways. It seems like Aquanta isn't going to last long...even though she was able to slice a monster into halves" Skiadrum said. "What about the Guardian of the Wind and Sky?!" Juvia asked as she looked over to Grandeeney with hope in her eyes. Grandeeney looked at her and shook her head, "Unfortunately, I cannot sense a presence of the guardian. If they did, I wouldv'e called them by now instead of fighting..." Grandeeney said with saddened eyes. "These things are so annoying!" Sting yelled in frustration while kicking a monster in the nuts.

"So annoying! Juvia-san! Can you do a Unison Raid with me?" Wendy asked calmly. "Sure thing. Juvia also agrees on using Unison Raid!" Juvia shouted in confidence. "We're not letting these girls win. Let's go Rogue!" Sting exclaimed with pure determination. "I wonder how our exceeds are doing. Anyways, fine..." Rogue replied.

The four partnered up and stood back-to-back to each other and focused on their magic. Their hands and fingers entwined and soon their bodies started to glow to their themed colors. (If you know what I mean; Golden White - Sting, Blue - Juvia, White with a hint of Blue - Wendy and Brownish Black - Rogue)  
"Unison Raid!"  
"Unison Raid:Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"

The attacks beamed to their targets and they raised up their entwined arms and guided their magic to the left then to the right. Their magic fused together and impressively, they were able to knock out the rising enemies. "Incredible" The dragons said in a unison as the four walked back to their side. "That was awesome Wendy!" Romeo cheered out in amazement.

The fight with the hundreds of monsters has ended and it was soon eerie quiet. The soft moans of the forgotten echoed the area and it was really creeping the girls out. The light from the sun soon faded down and there, that lit up the sky was the setting sun that gave out an angelic orange scenery.

It was peaceful until pressure of magic suddenly surprised our heroes. "Who's there?!" Weisslogia bellowed as the pressure became hard to breathe. "Sky Dragon's Support!" Grandeeney said and a faint glow surrounded her allies. "It's nice to see you all again" A voice chuckled with darkness filled in it. Lucy suddenly came into view as she landed gracefully in front of them. "Where's Zeref?!" Romeo asked as she looked at Lucy with ferocious eyes.  
"My Zeref and I parted ways, so while I'm here at this wasteland, Zeref is heading to Doragon na Flames" Lucy said with a sly smirk. "Why are you doing this Lucy?" Wendy ask. "Why? To create a new world where everyone worships us two" Lucy stated.

"Damn blonde...Why-" Sting was cut off my Lucy clicking her tongue. "Enough with the chit-chat. I'm sure my spirits would like to talk to you all by using their fists and power" Lucy said. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The sounds of the doorbell rung and out appeared a humanoid bull. Taurus looked at Lucy before looking at the people in front of them. "Uhhh. Are we fighting each other?" Taurus asked cluelessly. "You stupid cow, hurry up and attack these people. They're now our enemies!" Lucy hissed at her spirit.

"Oh wells" Taurus sighed for sprinting to the people in front of them and then throwing his axe at them.

* * *

"Huuh?" Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes. She was in the darkness and there was a scent of metallic blood, "What's with this stench of blood?" Lucy asked to herself as her voice echoed in the darkness. Soon, light appeared before her, revealing what was now happening in front of her body. Her eyes widened to see Taurus attacking her friends who had blood flowing down their bodies.

"How can we defend ourselves without hurting this blondie?!" Sting yelled in frustration. "I'm sure she'll run out of magic sooner or later!" Romeo shouted. "Lucy-san! Come back to your old self!" Wendy yelled out in pain. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" The possessed Lucy chanted and out appeared Loke. "Is there anything needed to assist you princess?" Loke appeared as he began to charge at them.

"Enough!" A voice roared to reveal a dragon coming out from a portal. Before Loke could lay a punch at them, the dragon used its wings to block the attack before opening again. "Starisha?!" They all questioned. "Open the Gate of the Red Knight! Ace!" Starisha said. Soon, Lucy looked down to see an unfamiliar key glow and soon right in front of her revealed a knight bowing in front of Starisha. "You're in my bundle of keys, yet to bow down to someone else?!" Lucy shouted in frustration.

"You're not my mistress yet, clearly we haven't even made a contract yet so in other words, I still belong under mistress Starisha's care" Ace said as he stood up. "What the heck is this?! I never owned that key" Lucy stuttered with widened eyes.

Starisha walked up to the shocked Lucy and gave out her hand. "Lucy-sama, I believe that the darkness has faded from your heart. I know that you're now watching us now inside your body. You're clearly showing pain in your dark eyes, please princess, fight through this magic and return back to our side" Starisha said with worried eyes.

Her words echoed within the dark which soon ringed into Lucy's ears, "They're all worried about me?" Lucy asked. Her body refused to give up, not wanting to do what the magic is telling her to, she slapped Starisha's hand away. "What are you saying Lucy?!" Starisha asked in shock.

Magic taking over in three...two...one

"Ahahahahas! 'Watching us now inside your body'? I'm sorry but there's no Lucy here inside of this hollow body" Lucy chuckled in darkness. "My spirits, gate close!" Lucy shouted. The two gates suddenly closed and Taurus and Loke returned back into the Celestial world. "Assemble: Wings of the Dark Dragon!" Lucy chanted and quickly, she headed off to somewhere. Quickly following, the dragons transformed back to their old form and everyone soon hoped on to the dragons and quickly, they followed Lucy to an old church. "Where are we heading to!?" Lucy questioned to herself in fear. Suddenly her body stopped in front of the old church which was filled with warmth and justice.

"Dark Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
"Water Dragon's Roar!"

The water distinguished the dark flames that came shooting towards the church. "Illusion: Dark Dragons!" Lucy chanted and soon popped out five black dragons that came swooping over to our heroes. The Lucy inside of the darkness looked around to see any way in breaking her way free, she swam (Yes, swam!) out to the clear visions that her body gave to her and tried to break free.

"Ummph!" Lucy groaned as she was repelled back by something. Swimming back to the certain place, she placed her hand and to her surprise, there was a wall blocking her way back to regaining her body. She suddenly heard screams and groans of pain coming from outside, Lucy quickly looked over to the vision screen which displayed everyone on the ground with blood all over.

"Dark Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy shouted as she attacked the church. The church exploded into bits and pieces and slowly, the warmth and faith given from it, began to rot away. Lucy chuckled in a dark tone before turning over to her friends that were on the ground. "Since I finished the job early, why not have some entertainment?" Lucy laughed.

(This is getting confusing so I'll just say Dark Lucy and Lucy to make it less confusing)

The words of Dark Lucy made Lucy widened her eyes in shock. Lucy cared so much more these people and she would never do such a thing to them...well, maybe Natsu, but still, she would never say anything like that.  
Looking for the invisible wall once again, she started to punch the wall and kick it, all in means to return her back to normal. Her cries echoed the room as she attacked the wall; punching, kicking, punching, kicking. Her hands started to throb in pain and bleed as she continued to break free. "No..Don't hurt them! Don't you dark hurt them!" Lucy cried out.

"It seems like you need help our child..." A voice calmly said. "Mother?" Lucy cried out. "It's not too late to give up, keep on believing on what's possible" Another voice said. "Father?" Lucy questioned. "Allow us to help you..." The two voices said together. As Lucy continued to punch, a crack was soon to be heard. Lucy thanked her mother and father in her heart as she continued to break free.

"We would never think bad of our nakama..."  
"One's feelings will be another's..."  
"If Lucy is feeling hurt, then we all will feel hurt..."  
Wendy, Juvia and Romeo, slowly got up from the ground while the others were paralyzed on the ground. "We are the members of Fairy Tail and we'll never give up hope on our nakama!" They all shouted out.

The dark Lucy showed no emotions in her eyes as she smirked at the people who stood below her. Quickly, she charged down onto the ground and began a new fight with the mages who are severely hurt. Lucy listened to their cries of hope while she punched the wall. The crack got bigger and bigger as her hands continued to throb in pain. "I will not lie to myself. I will be who I was once was. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Lucy shouted as she punched the wall once again.

At that moment, the wall broke into shards of glass and Lucy broke free. Tears of happiness replaced the tears of pain and misery. "What the?!" Dark Lucy grunted as her body started to glow. "This can't be?!" Dark Lucy questioned as she fought against Lucy who was fighting to break the spell. "Unfortunately, light beats the dark!" Lucy shouted in determination as she swam to a glowing light, reaching out to it.

"NOOO!" Dark Lucy cried out as her body started to crack. "Time for you to return back where you came from!" Lucy shouted.

The body shattered into tiny pieces as it glowed. Everyone looked up to see a shattering Lucy right in front of them. "Does this mean that she's dead?" Sting called out. "No..Look" Wendy pointed out. Under those cracks revealed something else, slowly it peeled off the body, revealing someone. The body shattered and Lucy used her magic to push away the shards. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled brightly at them, "No one messes with Lucy" Lucy said with a bright smile.

Their Lucy has returned. Her golden, blond hair with her signature pony tail, warm brown eyes and a warm smile. "I'm back?" Lucy chuckled. "LUCY!" They all cheered as they ran up to Lucy. "You did a great job princess" Starisha said as she walked up. "Thank you" Lucy thanked.  
"NOW...BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID REVENGE PLAN AND YOUR STUPIDITY INTO TAKING OFF YOUR BRACELET! YOU'RE GOING TO BE GOING THROUGH HELL ONCE WE COME BACK!" Starisha scolded as she smacked Lucy's head. "I'm sorry!" Lucy cried out.

"How did you break free?" Weisslogia asked as he walked up behind Starisha. "There was a barrier that blocked me from taking control of my own body. Thanks to my parents, I broke free" Lucy stated. "We should have some rest, it's night-time now. Lucy-sama, can you put up a barrier?" Aquanta asked. "Hai!" Lucy focused up all her magic and formed a barrier that was big enough to move around. Lucy let out a long sigh, "I'm done" Lucy said as she sat down.

Once shee sat down, Wendy came tackling her down once again. "LUCY-SAN!" Wendy cried out as she hugged Lucy tightly. "I thought that we'll never bring you back!" Wendy cried out. "There, There. It won't ever happen again" Lucy cooed.  
"Now that we have you back, we'll need to stop Zeref" Skiadrum said. "What is that low-life even thinking?!" Sting detested. "We're all tired, can you at least shut up for once? You're like Natsu in disguise" Rogue complained as he shifted his body around into a much more comfortable position. "I'm not like Natsu! I'm -" Before Sting could even finish his sentence, Lucy smacked his head, making him knocked out cold. "Thank you Lucy, we needed that" Rogue said before closing his eyes.

"Rest up well you guys" Grandeeney said. "Hai" They said in harmony.


	29. Doragon na Flames

Lucy couldn't sleep throughout the night. She was deep into thought as she thought about the many possibilities in getting possessed once again by Zeref. After breaking free of the spell, she couldn't remember anything that they both planned out. Not wanting to think of anything that would make her even more nervous, she looked over to everyone who was sleeping.

A sleeping Sting whose leg was leaning on Rogue's body, a sleeping Wendy and Romeo who slept close to each other holding hands, Grandeeney and Cherita sleeping on the outer sides of the two children sleeping to keep the two safe, the other two dragons; Weisslogia and Skiadrum were sleeping near the barrier to secure protection and Starisha who slept peacefully next to Lucy.

"Wendy, Wendy! Oi! Wendy!" A voice cried out. The sudden talking surprised Lucy who was the only one who was still awake, she looked around the barrier in search of what was talking. Lucy listened closely and she noticed that the voice belonged to Natsu. Once again, Lucy scanned the area and soon she spotted something glowing, slowly, not wanting to wake up anyone, she got the glowing object and stared at it. "Is this Cana's Call Card?" Lucy questioned herself as she looked at the card.

"Is anyone there?! Oi!" Natsu shouted once again. Not wanting the injured people to wake up, she walked out of the barrier to see what was up. "Shut up Natsu. What do you want?" Lucy asked. "Luce?! Is that you?!" Natsu asked. "Yes, it's me. What's with the panicking?" Asked Lucy as she looked at the glowing card. "Ohohoho. I see that you're back to normal! -" Natsu was cut off by someone, it seemed like someone snatched the card off him.

"Hello? Lucy? Gray just arrived here with Cherita just recently and we just spotted Zeref wondering around here. WHAT THE?! REQUIP -" The card got disconnect and then the Natsu Call Card ripped into pieces. "It must be a fight..." Lucy mumbled as she returned back into the barrier.  
Walking in, she was shocked to see everyone up and getting prepared. "Am I missing something?" Lucy asked as she picked up her katana. "We heard your conversation with Natsu. They're in trouble now, we shouldn't be dilly-dallying" Rogue calmly said.

Lucy nodded her head and opened up a portal, "Open: Gateway to Doragon na Flames!" A portal opened up and quickly, they all ran into the portal and out into the heat. "Allow me to help, Water Dragon's Support" Aquanta said. "I'll assist you too, Fire Dragon's Support" Lucy said as she waved her hands.

A sudden earthquake occurred and it shook the ground, the girls screamed as the ground below them started to separate into two. Quickly, Grandeeney caught the two fallen girls while Lucy caught Romeo. The others were safe on one side and luckily none was hurt. As Lucy landed, someone was thrown into her which made the two crash down. Not wanting Romeo to get hurt, Lucy hugged him close and crash landed onto the rocky surface using her left shoulder, Lucy groaned in pain as she let go of Romeo to see who it was.

"Gray?!" Romeo questioned as he looked at the Ice Make mage who fainted with bruises and cuts all around. "We found Cherita!" The dragons shouted as Weisslogia carried Cherita in his arms. "It sooo looks like you like her" Sting teased as he whispered his opinion in his father's ear. "I do not!" Weisslogia detested. "That's what they all say" Rogue said with a smirk. "Sure, sure" Weisslogia cussed.

"If Gray and Cherita got knocked out...What about Erza and Natsu-nii?" Romeo said with fear. "I'm going to find them!" Lucy yelled as she flew out. "We'll catch up when the girl's finish healing these two!" Skiadrum shouted out. "Sure thing!" Lucy shouted back as she continued flying.

* * *

Zeref stopped fighting once he picked up a magical presence and immediately realized that it was Lucy's, he clicked his tongue in announced before dodging Erza's flying sword. He vanished within seconds during the fight leaving Natsu and Erza dumbfounded to process what had just happened.  
"Ahahaha! He's a chicken! He escaped just like that!" Natsu cocked his head back as he laughed out loud with flames burning on his tongue. "Shut up Natsu. Where is Cherita and that stripping mage?" Igneel asked looking over to the two mages who stood there. "I dunno..." They said in a unison, making Igneel sweatdropped from their clueless faces.

* * *

"Just you wait you two...I'm coming over to you soon" Lucy mumbled as she followed Natsu's scent until she was suddenly interrupted by Zeref. "Nah-u-uh. You're going to be obedient and let me use my magic on you again" Zeref said with a dark smile. "Get out of my way!" Lucy shouted as she flew around him in full speed before continuing her search. She avoid all the attacks being thrown by Zeref himself as she continued to fly, "Get back here my sweetie~" He sung in a horrible tone. "I'm. Not. Yours. To. Keep!" Lucy hissed as she flew backwards, throwing some fire balls at him from behind.

Quickly, she flipped herself back and continued to fly in full speed. "Fine. I'm over this game anyways!" Zeref shouted before disappearing and reappearing in front of Lucy. "Surprise?" He said as he cackled in laughter. "Just fuck off for once!" Lucy shouted as she avoided his gaze and tried to fly left to right in order to shake him off. Natsu's scent was really close and she could see them in the distance but Zeref stopped her flight by casting magic on their following shadows which floated from the ground and onto Lucy, making her fall down onto the rocky terrain.

Zeref took the moment to look at her pained expression before sitting on her hips with his left hand on her neck, slowly increasing the pressure in order for her to choke. "Let go you bastard!" Lucy cursed as she struggled to breathe. Zeref started to laugh insanely as he added pressure to her neck, not wanting to give up their fight, Lucy used her body to ignite it into flames, adjusting the heat of her flames into something that could burn someone within the first three seconds.

The black headed mage groaned in pain as Lucy's flames climbed onto his body, making his entire body go up in flames. Not wanting to let him have the chance to catch up again, Lucy flew to Natsu and the others. She called out Igneel's name as she flew to them, having immense hearing allowed Igneel and Natsu to notice their call. "Luce!" Natsu called out, waving his arms into the air. Lucy smiled when she noticed that they were safe but not knowing that the black-headed mage was behind him, she was caught under a huge cage that fell from the sky. Zeref appeared on the outside of the cage with a wicked smile, his mouth started to move but Lucy couldn't make out the words.

Suddenly a black thunder-cloud appeared in the cage making Lucy scared. The thunder-cloud crackled as sparks of black lighting spreaded around the cloud, "What the heck!" Lucy shouted. Lighting suddenly appeared, crashing down onto Lucy which made her fragile. Lucy screamed out in pain as she struggled to continue fighting, her wings vanished which made her fall down. She groaned at the pain that the lightning bolts gave her, having black lightning gave Zeref an advantage but Lucy struggled to win.

Her head dropped down and she gave an insanely filled laugh. She slowly raised up her head to reveal a new side of her, a personality that could even make Erza go on a run for. Lucy's bangs covered her left eye which shadowed it, giving it a much more creepier look, her right eye widened with murder written all over. "As if you're going to defeat me...Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as she attacked the cage, making it shatter.

She looked around for Zeref who isn't levitating in front of her, her eyes caught him next to Team Natsu who didn't notice his swift movement. Since they were near her, she quickly ran to them and stood between Zeref and the others with open hands. Lucy was panting at the moment, tired from the spell that she had just used. Using dark magic isn't her ideal thing, one simple mistake and her magic will die.

Lucy growled at the man in front of her, "Don't you dare hurt them! This is our fight!" Lucy hissed with her eye being covered. Natsu, Erza and Igneel were startled to see Lucy in between them, they didn't catch her quick movements and they now understood how much Lucy had the desire to protect them from harm. Igneel suddenly caught something that he was surprised to see since he has only seen it once. "Princess Lucy...No...Queen Layla..." Igneel whispered that was only loud enough for Erza and Natsu to hear.

In front of them stood Lucy, but there was a ghost script of Queen Layla behind her body, doing the same actions. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter's friends!" She said in a deadly tone. "What are you doing Layla? I'm just creating a new world" Zeref said in a cocky attitude. "I told you once. Stay away from here! This place is forbidden for entry!" Layla shouted. "Why? Because they're the three keys of life that you've created for the sake of good?" Zeref questioned.

Layla ran to him with Lucy's body being control of course and threw a fist filled with hate to him, dodging the punch, Zeref kicked her on the stomach which made no effect. "Dragon's Pure Hatred!" Layla yelled as she gave out a roar before releasing a ray of mixed colors at Zeref. He grunted at the pain that went through his body, there was a hole in his chest and blood clearly gushed out, "Because of you...I died when I was healing my dragons!" Layla barked. "Go away you pest!" Zeref yelled as he waved his hand into a circle and drew a skull and crossbones in the middle. "Disappear: Magic Disperse!" Zeref chanted as he touched the magic circle before him.

"Ahhh!" Layla screamed as her ghost script vanished into thin air, returning Lucy back into her normal body. Her hair was still covering her eyes, tears of frustration strolled down her toned cheeks. "How dare you make my mother disappear!" Lucy cried out. What was this type of emotion that was over taking her other emotions; rage? sadness? guilt? anger? No, it wasn't anger...It had the taste of fury, it was 'Rage'  
Playbacks of her happy memories with her family, dragons and friends made her notice her true emotion, her revenge to Natsu slowly faded away, her plans of revenged changed targets...It was now Zeref.

While her mother was taking over her body, Lucy was watching a small piece of her mother's memory and that memory was Zeref casting a spell to make her magic go out of hand and then dragging her into the darkness where he slayed her. The screaming of pain echoed Lucy's mind and she was shocked when she heard her mother's voice saying something, "My daughter will definitely kill you when the time is right!" Layla yelled out as her last words of farewell.

"I will kill you in my mother's place...-" Lucy mumbled out loud as she did a flip over Zeref making him now in between Fairy Tail. "Luce!" Natsu called out. Lucy, who had her eyes closed while standing in front of everyone, slowly opened her eyes with a warm smile. Gust of hot wind flew past Lucy, brushing her locks of hair that was covering her left eye, revealing a pink circle with a crown in the middle. Igneel gasped to see what was in Lucy's left eye and slowly he stumbled back in fear and confusion. "T-T-The Royal Eye..." Igneel muttered. "What?!" Natsu shouted out.

"I will kill you in behalf of the people you've sacrificed...I will burn you with the power of the dragons that you've slayed...I'll show you how much pain that you've given to the innocent and I'll show you the true power of the Heartfilia family!" Lucy shouted as she disappeared under a blink of an eye and reappearing next to Zeref before giving him a powerful kick on his hips that made him flying.  
"Dance: The power of the dragons!" Lucy yelled as illusions of twenty-four dragons flying around Zeref before fusing together to form a huge colorful dragon which dived right down onto his body.

A beam of shadows came flying to Lucy who was prepared to slice through it with her magic but someone defended it for her, "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting cried out. Lucy looked over to the running group of people who were running towards them. Lucy caught onto Zeref's actions and ran in front of them before slashing the new attack that Zeref gave out. "Your. Opponent. Is. Me!" Lucy shouted in anger, "Fire Dragon's Lava!" Lucy yelled as she threw balls of lava to Zeref which stuck onto him like glue. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Lucy roared out as she attacked Zeref which earned a groan of pain coming from him.

Zeref flew up into the sky with pure dark wings which resembled Acnologia's, he looked around for Lucy but she wasn't in sight. Out of no where, someone grabbed a hold onto his wings. (If you're not into gore, best to skip this paragraph!)  
Lucy pushed him down onto the ground below them while everyone joined together to watch what was happening. The word of kill was now displayed in her eyes, slowly she tightened her grip on Zeref's wings and slowly pulled it away from his back. The sounds of skin ripping as she pulled the wing out, Zeref was now at the point to scream out in pain as the flesh and skin ripped out from his back. Lucy was enjoying every moment, she continued to rip out his wings as she enjoyed the melody of the skin ripping while blood flowed from his ripped back and into the ground under them. The blood pooled around them as the blood continued to flow down his back. "How does it feel? The sounds of blood dripping as you hear your own skin and flesh being ripped apart by me pulling onto your wings? This is the pain that we dragons had to deal with" Lucy said in a dark tone.

Lucy then made her hand ignite up with scorching hot flames and planted it into his back where there were two holes of missing flesh and skin once were. Zeref screamed out in pain as his back burned, blood squirted from his back and landed onto Lucy's face and clothing, her hands were filled with blood. Slyly, she licked it, tasting the metallic blood in her mouth.

She flew up and flapped her wings in different angles to see his severely injured back. Our heroes, watched the gruesome act as Lucy chuckled with pure evil, "Us, the Heartfilia family would do whatever it takes to return all the pain back to the sinner" Lucy said. Even though she was powerful, she was panting a lot, the uses of her family's magic was tiring her. She landed on the ground and took a closer look at the injured Zeref who had breathing shallow, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled out as she attacked the man on the ground. Quickly, she sat on him with a 'thump' and placed her hand near his nose and to determine if he was breathing, judging by her sitting on him, there was no movement which meant he was dead.

Satisfied, she stood up and walked over to Fairy Tail, "Watch out Lucy!" Juvia cried out, "Princess, watch out from the back!" Weisslogia shouted. It was a moment too late, Lucy couldn't turn around in time, which gave Zeref a great advantage. Using his magically-made sword, he stabbed her right in the stomach, making Lucy scream in pain before collapsing. "That's right my darling, I won't be giving up too easily!" Zeref laughed. He made a new cage which trapped out heroes inside while Lucy was outside the cage coughing up blood.

"I, Zeref will offer you the fresh blood coming from a pure mage"  
"The ceremony will now begin with fresh blood coming from other people"

Zeref chanted as a thunder-cloud appeared above the rescue team, suddenly lightning struck them, making them scream in pain. Blood slowly flowed from them, down the cage and pooled around the collapsed Lucy. Her eyes were hazy as she watched her friends get cut by the lightning whilst inside the cage.

"Now, I offer you the sacrifice in return of new powers!"  
"I give you, Lucy Heartfilia! Daughter of Queen Layla! Princess of the Dragon World!"

Zeref then drew up a magic circle in the ar which then grew bigger and bigger and slowly, it rotated above Lucy before landing on the ground below her. Lucy's body started to float up into a standing position and rose vines grew from the ground and wrapped itself around her body. It's thorns pierced itself into Lucy's skin which made her yell in pain. Natsu heard her wail of pain got angry and started to punch the wall, wanting it to break free in order to save Lucy.

He regretted the day in calling her weak, he regretted everything. Natsu begged the gods himself to help him to break free from this black cage in order to save his dear nakama...no. The person he loves.

"Take her blood and grant me new powers!"

Zeref finished his chant and watched the pleasant scene that was playing in front of him. The sharps thorns started to go deeper into her skin, making her scream out in pain. Lucy started to cough out blood which splattered down onto the ground where the magical circle laid. When it was complete, a red lacrima crystal grew behind her and quickly, the blood gushed into it, turning the red crystal into a crimson red color. After that, the vines threw Lucy to the lacrima which made her yelp in pain. She screamed when the lacrima slowly sucked her in.

Natsu roared in anger and broke free from the cage and then delivered a fiery punch to Zeref who sent him flying. Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue and their dragons were now on Dragon Force. They were angry that Zeref used Lucy as a sacrifice, they were beyond furious to even say a thing to each other. Romeo, Juvia, Erza and Gray understood their emotions and stood up along side with the dragons.  
"How dare you hurt our nakama!" Natsu yelled in rage.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"  
"Fire Dragon's Hidden Technique: Fire Twister!"  
"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"  
"Sky Dragon's Hidden Technique: Sky Beater!"  
"White Dragon's Wing Attack!"  
"White Dragon's Hidden Technique: Overflowing Holy Arrow!"  
"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"  
"Shadow Dragon's Hidden Technique: Deadly Shadow Overdrive!"  
"Double Wave!"  
"Purple Flame!"  
"Ice-Make: Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!"  
"Requip: Armadura Fairy. Fairy Piercing Sword!"  
"Water Dragon's Hidden Technique: Water Geyser!"  
"Elemental Dragon's Roar!"

The attacks fused together as it attacked Zeref but unfortunately he was still powerful, he was able to fuse all the magic together into a huge ball that consists of all of their magic. Zeref added his own touches of magic and threw it back to them, hitting them with a powerful force which lead to everyone on the floor. Lucy couldn't what was happening since her eyes were blurred by magic and her body didn't move. She gave out high scream as the lacrima absorbed ten centimeters of her body into it.

Natsu heard Lucy's scream once more and slowly got up, "Would you let me handle him?" Natsu asked quietly, "No we're not. If you're fighting-" Erza said as she slowly got up, "- Then we're fighting too -" Gray said as he slowly got up, "- Because we are...Team Natsu" Wendy said as she stood up, ending their sentence. "Ahahahas, geez guys. I wanted to play the hero part but I guess it's no use!" Natsu yelled as they all ran to Zeref. "We will show you the true power of Fairy Tail! Team Natsu!" They all cried out.


	30. The Final Fight

_**The final chapter for the fight has been updated! It's almost to the end of 'Taste my Pain' but don't worry, I'll be writing more Fairy Tail fanfictions when I'm done with this one and my Shugo Chara one (Which isn't too successful compared to this one ^^")**_

_**I'll be on a mini break from this fanfiction to catch up with the Shugo Chara one (I'll be gone for only three days, no worries) before giving you all a huge spam on updates. Now, for something that would update you for weeks or maybe months, if you want me to use my Gmail to update you all whenever a new chapter or news, PLEASE, write Yes if you want me to update you all instead of you guys finding some ways to know what I've been updating to. (It's like Facebook!)**_

_**Please note that Fairy Tail does not belong to me, this is only a fanfiction which the storyline only belongs to me, nothing more, nothing less. Characters are not mine except for the OC based dragons and magic.**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_

* * *

"What can you three do against him? He literally sliced through all of our attacks!" Cherita yelled out in disbelief. "Then we're going to go full power then" Natsu said giving out his signature smirk. "But -" Grandeeney was cut off by Wendy, "No...We're not going to leave without Lucy. We'll fight till the end" Wendy smiled. "Enough chit-chat. We Fairy Tail mages and wizards are refusing to give up. Not matter how dangerous the situation is, we'll fight till we get Lucy out of this mess" Erza said.  
"Yosh! Here we go!" Natsu cheered.

Team Natsu ran to Zeref head-on. They all parted ways when they were almost touching Zeref, quickly, Erza was the first to attack, she used two swords and attempted to injure him. Sadly, she only had a small cut on his left cheek before jumping back to the circle around him. "Ice-Make: Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray shouted. Soon an ice belt appeared with countless weapons, from swords to axes, Gray used them all, attacking Zeref with a quick pace. While Zeref was busy dodging Gray's magic, Wendy used the chance to attack him from the back, "Sky Dragon's Hidden Technique: Sky Beater!" Wendy yelled, creating two whirlwinds that grinded Zeref in between.

Since the spell was going to last long, Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and started to use her magic to create swords in all different shapes and sizes. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
"50...53...60.."  
"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"90..95...99..100!"

Natsu's fire fused together with Wendy's wind to create a bigger fire while Gray's ice lance circled around the fire, hitting Zeref if he were to escape while Erza's swords were pierced into the center where Zeref stood. Groans could be heard and the paralyze magic that was casted on Lucy had vanished from her body, allowing Lucy to see what everything was happening in front of her. Looking at the sight in front of her the groaned out in pain as the lacrima continued to absorb her body.

Lucy winced but she knew that in order to defeat Zeref, she needed to be there to support them. Thinking of the possibilities that can make her get absorbed slower, she had no idea what to do...But, from her reckless thinking given from Team Natsu themselves, she decided to risk her life in defeating Zeref.  
As she watched for an opening, a black mist started to sneak out of the flame, where it snaked itself towards Wendy, noticing that Wendy was too focused to noticed, she had to protect her nakama no matter what. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy cried out as the lacrima ate up a bit more of her body.

"Princess!" Cherita called out as she watched Lucy being painfully absorbed. "Don't worry about me! Look at yourselves, you're all beaten to bits!" Lucy cried out. "Thank you Lucy-san!" Wendy yelled over.

The spell was done and Zeref made it out with minor bruises but none seemed to be severe like the others. "Water Dragon's Blessings!" Lucy shouted out. Balls of crystal clear water came flying to Team Natsu, healing their wounds that was made from their earlier fight. "Aww. Babes. Why didn't you heal me as well?" Zeref teased. "Fuck off you asshole!" Lucy cursed. "I appreciate your words sexy but unfortunately, you should go to sleep now..." Zeref said with a sly smirk. "Death Curser" Zeref mumbled as a black ball started to grow on his palm.

The black ball seemed to be as big as a basketball, a with no effort, he threw to ball to Lucy. "LUCE!" Natsu cried out as he jumped in front of Lucy, accepting the ball head-on. The black ball hit Natsu but there was no harm to him, instead, his scarf absorbed the magic, making the scarf go from white to black. "How dare you make Igneel's scarf go black!" Natsu roared out. "Who cares about that stupid scarf. Besides, Lucy over there seems to be...Fully absorbed" Zeref chuckled.

Everyone turned their attention to Lucy who was now completely inside the lacrima. Lucy screamed out for help but not a single word would be heard from her mouth. Her eyes widened when Zeref made a huge ball of black magic above his head with a killing smile on his face, he threw it down which was flying directly to everyone. "Fire Dragon's Embrace!" Lucy shouted as she closed her eyes with fear.

Everyone's attention turned back to Zeref where an orange barrier appeared around them, blocking the black ball that was thrown to them. Their eyes turned over to Lucy who was fighting for their protection. With one forceful push, Lucy pushed the ball back to Zeref where a big explosion happened. Happy about how she was able to help, her eyes were half-opened, feeling tired and exhausted.

"To think that blonde could use magic whilst inside that lacrima, I should just make her suffer the consequences in interfering with me!" Zeref hissed out in anger. Black winds appeared, circling around his hand. With one thrust of a hand, the wind avoided Team Natsu and came flying to Lucy with quick speed. Everyone was worried about what damage it could cause to Lucy but the sound of a slash was heard.

"Don't you dare hurt my nee-san!" The voice cried out as she ran to Zeref. "Michelle?!...No! Imitatia?!" Team Natsu cried out in confusion. "Vine Constrict!" Imitatia shouted as her dress grew out razor-sharp vines which constricted Zeref in ease. "Rose Poison!" She then yelled out as she threw some rose buds to Zeref which then grew on top of him, its red petals then changing to purple as it injected poison into his body. "Now Natsu!" She cried out as she looked over to Natsu.

Natsu understood her words and charged directly over to Zeref with flames dancing around his fist, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He growled. This time, because of the poison injected into his bloodstream, Natsu's fire gave him a severe burn on his arms. Zeref hissed as he broke through the vines, black gusts of wind circling around his body as his eyes glowed a bright red color.

Imitatia paid no attention to Zeref and ran over to Lucy whose eyes were still half-opened, "Nee-san! Nee-san! Wake up!" she cried out, tears forming from her eyes. Imitatia stepped back and used her flower shield to free her open, "Nee-san!...Nee-san!...NEE-SAN!" She shouted. "It reminds the Infinity Clock situation..." Romeo cried out, looking away with tears in his eyes.

"You're nothing but a merely ragged doll. Go home will you!" Zeref growled as he punched Imitatia in the jaw making her fly over to Erza who caught her safely. "Black Dragon's Roar!" Zeref roared as he attacked Team Natsu who screamed in pain. "How dare you hurt them! Rose Paraxoria!" Imitatia screamed as she stood up. Razor-sharp rose petals came circling to Zeref which stopped suddenly and pierced straight into him, "Flower Dagger!" She cried out as sharp flowers came flying to him. Imitatia then pulled out her blade and came flying to him, slashing him in the arm with made him bleed. "You pest!" Zeref cursed as he suddenly grabbed her neck and slowly pulling her up into the air, making her suffocate.

"You're opponents is us! She has nothing to do with you!" Erza yelled. "I am the warrior of justice,  
Hear out my faithful call and come to my aid,  
Come forth, Dance of the Warrior!"

Erza danced around the fields surrounded by swords as she slashed her sword before picking up a new one. "Watch out for his sword! He's strong!" Aquanta yelled out. "What?!" Erza stuttered before understanding what she meant. Zeref took out his hidden sword and swung it gracefully, placing a deep cut on her stomach. Erza stopped and her blades vanished, making her completely opened right in front of Zeref. "You're done!" Zeref said as he kicked Erza making her scream in pain.

"Two down, three to go..." Zeref said in excitement. "Ice Make -" Gray was interfered by a Death Curser which he was able to dodge. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray quickly chanted before dodging a new Death Curser. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy cried out as she blocked the balls that came flying to Gray, "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as he gave some support to his friend. "Thanks!" Gray murmured as he slashed the sword to Zeref who broke the sword with a swift movement. While Gray was still in the air, Zeref kicked him in the stomach, making Gray cough out blood, "Pathetic piece of trash!" Zeref compliment as he punched Gray to where Erza laid.

"There's no way that those two will defeat him!" Aquanta pointed out. "You don't say?!" The others spoke, making the water dragon sweatdrop with pure embarrassment. "Just call Darkreih! She's our only chance in defeating Zeref!" Cherita shouted. "What happens if we're blown away by her magic too?!" Weisslogia whined, "I think I should agree with Cherita...Darkreih is someone much more powerful" Grandeeney agreed. "Fine! But don't go blaming it on us if we're blown away too!" Skiadrum mumbled. Skiadrum gave out a massive roar, which moments later, a black dragon that resembled Acnologia arrived. It's pitch-black scales with pink lining that ran around its body, it's beady yellow eyes that shone where ever it goes.

"What's the matter?" Darkreih asked with pure determination. "Darkreih, our princess..." Cherita said, stepping back to reveal their princess completely absorbed in the crystal. Darkreih hissed in pure anger, "Why didn't you call me earlier?! I have responsibilities too you know!" Darkreih scolded. "What responsibility?" Aquanta asked. "To protect Queen Layla's daughter from Zeref's grasp" Darkreih said. "Enough said"

Darkreih, slowly walked over to Team Natsu with her eyes slowly changing to red, "It's been a while Zeref..." Darkreih said in a cold tone. "Well if it isn't Acnologia's sister..." Zeref chuckled. "Don't you dare group me with that murderer!" Darkreih roared. "Dark Dragon's Roar!" She cried out.

Since she was big enough to reach the lacrima, she used her tail to smash it into bits and pieces. "Don't you dare hurt our princess! Dark Dragon's Wing Attack!" She shouted. Zeref groaned as he was thrown into the air, "Dark Dragon's Iron Fist!" Darkreih then attacked as she jumped up, transforming into her human form before hitting him down to the ground.

Natsu and Wendy started to cough out of no where, the others did too, "He polluted the air around here! Everyone, quickly, run over her!" Grandeeney shouted. Quickly, Darkreih got a hold on Erza and Gray and slowly she made her way over to the Sky Dragon, "Sky Dragon's Embrace! Purify!" Grandeeney chanted as a barrier formed around them, purifying at polluted air that was caught in the barrier. "What the heck!?" Natsu grunted as he coughed out blood.

Lucy regained conscienceness and slowly got up, "Sky Dragon's Embrace" Lucy mumbled. A small barrier grew around Lucy, allowing her to breathe in fresh air as she stood up properly, slowly making her way over to Darkreih. "It's nice to meet you Princess Lucy. My name is Darkreih. I am the dragon on darkness, Acnologia's younger sister..." She greeted. "Thank you for breaking the lacrima! I was almost going to go the point of no return" Lucy cheered. Her eyes then darted over to a familiar looking person, lying near a hole of hot, boiling lava. "Michelle?!" Lucy cried out, running over to her.

"Nee-san?" Imitatia cried. "Calm down, let me bring you over to Grandeeney" Lucy cooed as she picked her up, placing her inside Grandeeney's barrier. Lucy was shocked to see everyone wounded in front of her; Natsu coughing up blood, Wendy paralyzed from the air, the dragon slayers all worned out and her dragons all injured with lacking amount of magic.

"I'm sorry everyone...I'll fix this and we'll all return back to Fairy Tail where everyone else is waiting" Lucy said forcing a smile. "Water Dragon's Blessings" Lucy chanted softly as she healed Natsu. When he was breathing normally, Lucy turned around and started to walked over to support Darkreih but she was stopped by Natsu who grabbed her wrists, preventing her to walk. "I'm fighting too..." Natsu said slowly getting up. "What are you doing flame brain! You already did as much as you could!" Lucy scolded, her hands into fists as fire flamed up. Quietly, Natsu bent down and ate up her flames, "With your fire in my stomach, I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered, giving out his goofy grin.

"Princess, please accept this...I told Loke to pick it up before I came here" Starisha said, handing out a tiara that shined brightly. "Why now?" Lucy asked. "It'll release all the seals that has kept your magic under control...It's time for you to show Zeref your true powers...Not as Lucy Heartfilia but as Princess Lucy heartfilia, princess of the dragons" Starisha said with a warm smile. "Hai"

Natsu got out of the barrier and Lucy quickly placed the tiara on her head making her give out a loud roar. Her left eye displayed the pink circle with a tiara in the middle, her hair grew pink streaks and her wings grew on her back with pink highlights in it. She flew up into the sky while Natsu and Darkreih fought Zeref. "Purification Commence!" Lucy shouted as she raised up her hands over her head. A faint glow swirled around her hands and all the polluted and contaminated air slowly gathered above her head, her wings flapped vigorously as it released out pink fine dust that swayed with the wind, sprinkling around the entire area.

Grandeeney dropped her magic and everyone could feel warmth from the dust that was sprinkled over them, they felt their magic back to full strength as Lucy continued to gather up the last amounts of air. She then thrusted her hands down, throwing the ball back to Zeref which gave out a huge explosion which was powerful enough to break through the hardened lava, causing his legs to be absorbed by the sticky hot substance from below.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu raged as he attacked Zeref. "Harden: Fire Dragon's Lava!" Lucy shouted, causing the molten lava to harden up on Zeref's leg. "Weisslogia!" Darkreih called out. Quickly, the White Dragon came over and went back-to-back, they held hands and focused on their magic power together, "Unison Raid: Black and White Solstice!" The white and black rays of light swirled together and gave Zeref a direct hit into his stomach.

Zeref swirled his hands and Lucy knew what he was doing, "Harden: Fire Dragon's Lava!" Lucy shouted as she raised her hands, controlling her lava to rise up to his hands before hardening. Lucy landed down with a smirk.  
"Shine! The power of both light and darkness,  
Come fourth and combine your powers together,  
Erase all the mayhem of evil and bring harmony back to its balance,  
Listen to my call and answer it,  
Come down and show everyone you're true power,  
Awaken! Waltz of the Angel of Darkness!" Lucy yelled.

Zeref grunted at the huge difference of power that Lucy performed. "24 Dragon's Raid! This time, you're over!" Lucy barked as she focused on the colored flames, quickly, she clapped her hands releasing a colorful flame-thrower. "24 Dragon Fury! Burn and die within the rage of the dragons!" Lucy yelled, refusing to take a break. While the flames continued to burn Zeref, twenty-four magic circles were formed, stacking itself higher and higher, from biggest to smallest. "Activate!" Lucy said. Then, with no slow movements, a pillar of pure white light beamed down onto Zeref who was trapped.

"Now! Dragons, Dragon Slayers and Mages/Wizards!" Lucy called out. Quickly, everyone circled around the bright pillar and focused on their energy and looked up into the sky. Lucy flew into the Dragon's Fury which soon faded away and got into position.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" x2 (to prevent space to being wasted, just note that if it says 'x2' then it means; dragon + matching element dragon slayer)  
"Sky Dragon's Roar!" x2  
"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" x2  
"White Dragon's Roar!" x 2  
"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"  
"Dark Dragon's Roar!"  
"Water Slicer!"  
"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"Red Flames!"  
"200...Go my Swords!"  
"Elemental Dragon's Roar!"  
"Water Dragon's Roar!"  
"Rose Storm!"

The magic all flew up into the sky which resembled as pillars, quickly, it turned and came flying to Lucy who was standing directly under the flying attacks, above Zeref himself.

"I call upon the powers of each mage around me,  
I, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, will fuse the elements of magic together,  
and create a new power of the bonds tied between us -"

Calmly, Lucy closed her eyes and straightened out her hands outwards, as she chanted, her hands slowly raised up above her head, creating a huge magic circle above her.

"- Fire, sky, shadow, hole white, celestial, darkness, flowers, water, ice, iron and beyond all the elements!  
I shall make all black magic be forgotten from this point on! -"

Lucy opened her eyes as the flying pillars of magic came flying to her which the magic circle absorbed. Quickly, she thrusted her hands down, her palms and the magic circle both facing Zeref from below. Lucy sharply inhaled as she focused on her magic which kept the captured magic under control.  
"-Shatter! Magic Combustion!"

The magic circle glowed brightly as it released out a huge beam of white magic which consists of everyone's power including Lucy's. Zered screamed as the attack it him which caused a huge explosion. Before any harm happened, the dragons transformed into their old form and flew out-of-the-way, carrying the others from any danger that can be caused.

The mist and clouds of dust fogged up the area and thanks to the help from Wendy, she blew away all of the dust to reveal what remained there. As they searched for Zeref, Igneel spotted Lucy falling down from the lack of magic, with no hesitation, Igneel dived down, making Natsu shout with pure excitement who caught the falling Lucy with no harm. "Igneel watch out!" Starisha cried out. With agile reflexes, Igneel dodged the attack that came flying to him.

Romeo looked down from Cherita's back and saw Zeref still stuck in the boiling lava with his skinless face. "He's still alive from that?!" Romeo asked. "WHAT?!" They all cried out as they looked down. The disgusting sight of skin peeling off his body as his body remained boiling inside the deep puddle of sticky lava. "Not anymore he'll be alive!" Aquanta hesitantly cheered. "Water Dragon's Roar!" She shouted as she exhaled a beam of cold water into the puddle which made a sizzling noise while the steam rose over from their view. "Hold on Wendy! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Grandeeney yelled as she flapped her wings vigorously, shaking her body roughly as she flapped, it was so powerful that Wendy almost fell.

The steam vanished thanks to the wind and there stood Zeref with half of his body stuck into hardened lava, still smiling since he was still alive. "I won't let you live no more! Dark Dragon's Vivid Nightmare!" Darkreih hissed as she flew higher and higher and exhaled a black beam that was big enough to wipe out everyone along with it, the beam hit Zeref and it soon grew into a sticky black substance that was freezing cold, his eyes drooped as it weighed him down into the lava. Soon he wasn't visible in the lava, "Fire Dragon's Lava!" Igneel grunted as he thrusted from lava balls over where Zeref was sinking in, "Harden!" Igneel commanded, soon watching the lava harden over it.

Imitatia jumped from Starisha to Cherita's back, joining Romeo, "Dragon's Cage!" Cherita yelled as she dived down and landed on the now-hardened-surface, giving out a large 'BOOM' noise. She flew right back into the sky to see an iron cage slowly sinking in, trapping Zeref from any possible escape. "Rose Poison!" Imitatia chanted as she threw down a whole heaping of rose buds which soon grew over the sinking cage."WE. DID. IT!" Natsu cheered out as he fist-pumped into the air. "Shut up pinky! We're all tired!" Gray yelled from Aquanta with Juvia panting on Aquanta's head. "You wanna start it ice-stripper?!" Natsu argued back. "Bring it!" Gray yelled. "OHOHOHO -" Natsu was knocked out cold from Erza who jumped over from Darkreih to Igneel to deliver some punishment to Natsu before jumping back.

"I guess Fairy Tail is really something..." Sting said looking over to Rogue who was riding on Skiadrum's back. "Uh-huh" Rogue said before lying down on his back which Skiadrum soared through the air. Sting grunted from the simple reply before doing the same thing on Weisslogia's back.

"How's Lucy over there?" Cherita said as she slowed down her flapping to allow Igneel to catch up, "She's resting quite well with Natsu" Igneel chuckled as he looked at the front, focusing on where he was flying so he doesn't collide with the other dragons. Cherita giggled as she watched Lucy snuggle into Natsu's arm, "Don't you think these two idiots suit each other Romeo?" Cherita asked looking back to an exhausted Romeo. "Hai. If only Natsu could confess then it would be awesome! Too bad he didn't notice his emotions before a few days ago" Romeo replied.

"Hello? Fairy Tail?" Erza called through the Cana Call Card. "Erza! How did it go?! We lost contact for hours and the guild is worried sick!" Cana shouted. "Sorry, Sorry. Anyways, we defeated Zeref with Lucy and now we're returning home!" Erza cheered. "Really?! Then don't go back here through a portal and fly back here!" Levy cheered out with pure excitement. "What are you going to do?" Wendy asked through her call card. "It's a secret!" Bisca teased. "Fine, we'll be back to Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon since it's like early morning" Gray announced. "Yosh!" The card replied back.

"I guess I'll be back to the Dragon World" Imitatia announced as she stood up on Starisha's back. "Aren't you going to stay Michelle?" Erza asked sleepily. Imitatia shook her head, "I'm going to wait for nee-san until she comes back to visit" She replied with a bright smile. "Alrights. Be sure to visit us, Lucy would enjoy it" Wendy shouted from the far left. "Hai! I'll be going now!" Imitatia shouted as she slowly disintegrated into thin air.


	31. I forgive you - Ver1

_**NaLuLoverNaliHater is one cheeky person ;) Anyways, my voting for a 'Gmail contact use' is now invalid with insufficient replies but no biggies. Anyways, for NaLuLoverNaliHater, "My question through inbox is still available for reply ;)"**_

_**Anyways, I don't want to waste your time reading this author's note so I present you Taste My Pain!**_

_**- CelestialHime**_

* * *

"What time is it?" Lucy asked as she got up, suddenly, she felt a light embrace around her hips. Slowly, she looked down and had a mini heart attack from Natsu who was snuggling her hips. "Don't hug me when you sleep your moron!" Lucy screamed as she kicked him off Igneel's back. "He's going to die if you don't pick up" Igneel mumbled as he looked back over his shoulder. "Hai..Hai.." Lucy lazily replied as she jumped off Igneel's back.

"Assemble: Wings of the Dragon" Lucy mumbled as she dived down to reach Natsu in a faster speed. As she dived deeper and deeper, almost reaching the ground below her, she heard Natsu screaming. "Shut your trap!" Lucy cussed as she caught him, her wings spreaded out as she stopped diving to steady herself. "Thanks Luce!" Natsu cheered as he looked up giving her his signature smile. His cheeky smile was totally uncalled for, making Lucy drop him once again. "AHH! I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologised as she caught him once again before flying back up and then catching up with the dragons. "Shesh, this is what you get for entering my personal space!" Lucy scolded as she continued flying.

"But you're comfortable to hug..." Natsu announced. "Huh...Everyone should be around here..." Lucy stated as she stopped. "What do you mean? Maybe they're up ahead" Natsu said, sniffing the air for their scent. "No. I can't smell or hear any far away movement. Don't tell me that they ditched us..." Lucy said, slowly getting annoyed. "I think you're right Luce..." Natsu agreed. "Alrights, then we're going to catch up!" Lucy cheered as she sprinted. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Too. Fast!" Natsu exclaimed as air went inside his mouth, causing his mouth to open up like a pocket.

Lucy slowed down when they were almost to Magnolia. The two didn't talk much since it was awkward, Lucy almost had the thought into ditching Natsu somewhere and leaving him there for revenge, but if she even had the chance to, everyone would've forced her to pick him up before he starves to death. "Say Luce...You don't hate me or anything right?" Natsu blurttered out. His question obviously shocked her as they landed, she had no idea what to say, "Uhhh...I do hate you kinda...WAIT! I REALLY DO HATE YOU!" Lucy declared.

She ran up in front of him and pointed, "I challenge you into a duel!" Lucy shouted, causing the citizens to stare at them. "What are you saying Luce? Come on, we need to get to Fairy Tail" Natsu cooed as he continued to walk. "What is your final answer?" Lucy asked which made Natsu stop walking.  
"What are you saying Luce?" Natsu questioned awkwardly. "Why are you fighting and who are you fighting for?" Lucy questioned with a determined expression.

"Geez Lucy. I told you, I'm fighting to protect everyone..." He replied as he ruffled his hair. "Who exactly are you fighting for?" Lucy asked once again. "For our nakama, my nakama, for Fairy Tail...For you..." Natsu responded, mumbling the last two words.

"For me?...You'll need to prove it for me! You're the one who killed me anyways! I still don't even trust your words!" Lucy shouted. From stress, she walked infront of Natsu before running over to the two dragon slayers that were walking towards them. "Sting! Rogue! Lector! Frosch!" Lucy cheered as she glomped onto them, making the four tumbling down along with her. "Why did you guys ditch me with the flame dumbo over there!" Lucy shouted as she pointed over to Natsu who stood there dumbfounded.

"It wasn't our fault that the dragons ditched you" Rogue complained as he glided his fingers through his hair. "I can hear our guild in the distance...What are they doing?" Lucy questioned as she did one of her cutest puppy eyes. "That...won't make a difference. It's a surprise" Sting said, looking away as he hid his blushing face. "Aww. Then I'll just have to find out!" Lucy announced as she stood up, brushing away the invisible dust on her outfit. "Wait! You need to go with Natsu!" Rogue shouted.

"FINE! Hurry up pinky!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed Natsu's hand, pulling him along with her as she ran up the hill to reach their guild. "We're back!" Lucy cheered as she opened the door.

"Ahh. Welcome back!"  
"You're back to normal Lu-chan!"  
"You all did well!"

When Lucy took a step forward, releasing her grip on Natsu's hand, a hand pulled her back, revealing Natsu with a blushing face. "Will you return to Team Natsu?" Natsu asked, looking away from pure embarrassment. Of course, everyone paid attention, waiting for Lucy's answer, even Sting and Rogue heard it and was completely determined to hear her answer. "Why should I?" Lucy hissed as she slapped her hand away. "Huh?" Natsu grunted.  
"WHHHAAT!" The guild cried out.

"How many times do I have to say it to get it through your minds?! You guys were the reason that I left the guild multiple times. Even though I accepted to accept the guilds apology and all the members of Team Natsu, I never accepted your apology Natsu and will never will. Besides, I'm already in a team, I'm with Sting, Rogue and their exceeds" Lucy stated as she walked over to the ex-Sabertooth members. "What are you saying Luce? They're from Sabertooth! They could be spies!" Gray argued. "They were banished from Sabertooth and I saved them from being killed. I trust them. What happened to your Fairy Tail pride in accepting new members?" She argued back. "Lucy..." Sting and Rogue mumbled in pure shock.

"Fine then...Let's settle this in the battle field, who ever wins will have Lucy in their team. When all of this is settled then we'll party" Makarov said as he jumped down from the second storey to the bar table. "Bring it!" Lucy growled. "I don't mind it one bit" Sting said. "I'm all fired up! (directing it to Sting)" Natsu growled. "We're not going to lose! We're bringing Lucy back to our side and it'll be back to normal!" Gray said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Alright, everyone will watch. Let's go my children!" Master yelled out, following Mira out of the guild building and to the training ground. The sound of money being taken out of their pocket as they all walked out.

"Okays! It'll be three against three! Gray, Erza and Natsu against Rogue, Sting and Lucy! Place your bets!" Mira announced. Money soon swarmed around Mirajane and Romeo as they tallied the betting results. So far, Team Lucy is the winning bet this time while Team Natsu had a few who gambled for their victory. "Is this what you people do when fights occur?" Lector asked. "Aye. This 'is' the rowdy Fairy Tail after all" Happy answered.

"First battle! Rogue vs. Gray!"

"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"Shadow Dragons Wing Attack!"

Rogue had the complete advantage since the two shadow streams that resembled wings covered more area and space, allowing Gray's Ice Lance to be completely useless meaning Rogue can defend much more easier too. "It's futile Gray Fullbuster! Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue shouted, shadows slowly covering his fists as he ran towards Gray. "Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray yelled as he created a shield that dazzled brightly under the warm sun. Rogue continued to throw fierce punches at the shield, slowly chipping it as cracks began to form. Erza watched from the sidelines, wanting to step in to help Gray, "You can step into the battle to help in but that'll mean two against two...Are you up for that?" Sting teased with a smirk of victory plastered on his face. Erza's head dropped down, wanting to go help Gray, her hands wanted to draw out her sword - She was hesitating, panicking about who'll be her opponent. Gray's grunt made her snap out of it as his shield slowly broke apart, from the sound of the ice cracking, Erza ran into the battle hoping to at least cut Rogue as she jumped in.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy roared as she stepped into the battle, "I'm not letting you hurt him!" Lucy hissed as she ran up to Erza with her katana. "If Lucy's joining then I'm joining!" Natsu cried out as he ran forwards, before stopping next to Erza. "Stand behind me, I'll be you're shield! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he instructed Erza and Gray to go behind him. Quickly, Sting jumped in front of Lucy while Rogue was behind her, not hesitating, she opened her mouth as she leaned over Sting's shoulder, eating up the flames. When the flames were almost gone, she signaled Sting and Rogue to attack.

"Holy Ray!"  
"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

The three opponents never knew what was about to happen while Lucy ate the flames. The flames flickered around them as she ate the fire that beamed towards her team. "Who do you think will win Lector?" Frosch asked cutely. "What are you saying?! Of course the strongest Dragon Slaying team in Fairy Tail! Team Lucy" Lector cheered. "Frosch agrees!" The exceed replied.  
The sounds of their groans as Sting and Rogue's unexpected attack hit them.

"We're going to get Lucy back no matter what!" Erza screamed out with tears in her eyes as she looked at them desperately. "To think we're hurting her as we fight for her to be back on the team" Gray complained ruffling his hair. Lucy looked at them hesitantly but the only person that she wants to get revenge was to Natsu...Why in world is she hurting the innocent?

"Luce...We don't want to fight you..." Natsu said with a hint of maturity. "Tsk. Sting, Rogue, I'm leaving this to you...I'll be back soon" Lucy hissed as she opened up a portal before walking in.

"Wow! She must really you guys to open up a portal" Sting teased. "Oh shut up white elepant!" Gray argued back, "What do you expect? He's one of a kind" Rogue butted in as he charged at them.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

* * *

"Lisanna!...Lisanna!" Lucy called out to the darkness. Suddenly she heard a high-pitched tone, only meaning the only possible person here, 'To think she has managed this far...' Lucy thought to herself as she ran to the voice. Not wanting to fall into some stupid trick, she made a small floating ball that levitated over her which consisted Light magic for emergency purposes. "Help me! Help me!" The voice screamed once more which meant there was something fighting against her.

Quickly she ran to the owner of the voice, revealing a very tearful Lisanna who was shivering in fear. Her hair was slightly longer while her body was filled with bruises and cuts that drew out a lot of blood. In front of her stood a ferocious dark monster with razor-sharp teeth and claws that can slice a body into two. "Having fun with your new friend?" Lucy teased as she looked at Lisanna before turning her attention to the black beast in front of her. "Please help me! I'll do whatever you say!" Lisanna beg as she crawled onto her knees, begging Lucy with all her might.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, pretending to look at her nails. "Yes! I promise!" Lisanna hastefully replied. "Then, you better keep your word" Lucy hissed as she walked up forward, keeping eye-contact with its beady red eyes. "Disappear you filthy beast!" Lucy grunted as she raised up her hand; palm facing towards the beast as she imagined herself scrunching up an invisible sheet of paper. She smirked as the beasts' body followed her hand movements, slowly folding in all directions as the sounds of bones cracked and the graceful sounds of skin ripping - It's blood squirting onto Lucy's face until it was completely scrunched up into a small ball. "Pathetic creatures" Lucy cussed as she turned around, blood on her face, scaring Lisanna which made her faint.

"I guess it's enough punishment for you..." Lucy smiled gently as she carried her up in a bridal style position so she wouldn't get attacked from behind. Slowly, she opened up a portal and walked into, returning back to Fairy Tail where everyone stood there in shock - Staring over to Lucy, faces showing nothing but disgust as they looked down to Lisanna's tearful face.

"Why did you bring her back here?!" Makarov yelled which was loud enough to stop the fight in front that was happening. "I think that she has received more than enough punishment for what she's done to me" Lucy calmly replied. "I thought that you would enjoy imagining her being engulfed by the darkness..." Reedus exclaimed. "Well, I guess I changed my mind...My heart was filled with fear, running up to her with bruises all over her body. Just look at her...She's still shivering from fear" Lucy said as she let out a long sigh.

"I think I know what's going on. Lucy...What do you want in return?" Makarov asked with a slight hint of relief. "I wonder...-" Lucy took some time to think about it. Her thoughts were interfered by Lisanna who woke up, rubbing her exhausted eyes. "Lucy..." Lisanna grasped. "And here we go again.." Lucy mumbled as she turned her head around, looking away from the now-squealing girl who's in her arms. "Thank you Lucy! Thank you! Thank you!" Lisanna cried out, hugging Lucy which was making her suffocate.  
"I get it!...Can't. Breathe!" Lucy gasped, each word coming out after a big inhale for air. "Woops! My bad!" Lisanna cheered as Lucy slowly placed her down.

"I think I have the perfect idea...Well. A way to solve her arrogance" Lucy said as she pulled out a beautiful key that was made out of black crystals. "Open! I summon thee, dragon of the celestial sphere! Starisha!" Lucy summoned as she sliced the air using the key.  
A light appeared, revealing Starisha in her human form, "What do you need princess? Is it time for me to break the spell?" Starisha asked.

"What is happening here?" Makarov questioned as he walked up to Lucy. "Master Makarov...If you hadn't noticed, this girl...Lisanna, has a dark spell that was casted by Zeref while she was still in Edolas. We dragons noticed it when we met her a few days ago, even Princess Lucy noticed it just then. Since she has regained her true self, we must break the spell before something like this happens again" Starisha explained as she looked over to Lucy. "Princess...You've made an excellent choice. I think it's time to forgive Lisanna and young Natsu now" Starisha said with threat that was hidden under her fake smile.

"Alright - Alright! I forgive them! But I won't be forgiving Natsu that easil-" Lucy was cut off by Starisha's glare. "Aye sir!" Lucy retreated, running for cover behind Sting who blushed madly at her childish act. "Now. Shall we break the spell?" Starisha said, snapping out of her threatening side. "Sure thing" Master Makarov grunted.

Lucy nodded at Starisha, allowing her permission to break the spell while Lisanna sat there cluelessy; she had no idea what was happening but she had no guts to say a word or move a single muscle. Starisha smiled before closing her eyes, mumbling her chants as a magic circle formed below Lisanna. Like the sounds of glass breaking, Starisha was flung into a tree, breaking it. "Starisha!" Lucy cried out as she ran over to help. Wendy ran after Lucy, following her as they both ran to Starisha. "Water Dragon's Blessings!" Lucy cried out with fear shaking her voice. "Sky Dragon's Healing" Wendy said, supporting Lucy as she healed Starisha.

A few moments passed, a Starisha was completely healed. "I feel dizzy.." Starisha hissed. "If Starisha can't do it then I'll do it myself!" Lucy shouted as she ran back to Lisanna who was still confused. "It's not your fault that you harmed your nakama. Stay here and I'll break you from the spell" Lucy sweetly said as she looked at Lisanna warmly.

"A-A-Are you going to forgive me? Forgive everyone that made those thought's about you?" Lisanna stuttered with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Of course" Lucy replied with a warm smile which made everyone in Fairy Tail cheer out. "Arigato" Lisanna weakly said with tears falling from her eyes. "No biggie. It was all because you were jealous of me...Because of that Zeref took complete advantage of you, tricking you that his magic would help Natsu come back to you. Am I right?" Lucy asked with a smile still implanted on her face. "Hai...I'm so sorry Lucy-san" Lisanna cried out. "Don't cry. Now, I'm going to break that spell and it might hurt but be a strong girl" Lucy cooed, watching the girl before her nodding in an agreement.

"Princess! You cannot do this magic! You're not ready! What happens if it back fires?!" Starisha cried out. "Don't be so negative" Lucy hissed. "Do you even know the correct chant?" Starisha argued. "I have. I've tried it out before on me. I broke one of the spells that were casted on me...Don't worry. The side effects in a royal performing the spell in harmless" Lucy argued back with a smile. "Play it your way then" Starisha grunted as she crossed her arms angrily.

Lucy let out a long sigh and slowly waved her hands in front of the top of her face; It was slow enough to see the light glistening ontop of her head and fast enough to not to waste time. When she was done, she lowered her hand back to her sides to show a tiara on her head. Quietly, she closed her eyes and focused on Lisanna who remained silent in front of her.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu asked as he walked up, only to be slowed down by Erza. "If you disturb her then she'll start to hate you again. Besides, she already forgave you - Stop being persistent enough to push her away from you again" Erza said quietly. "Our Lucy has grown up" Mirajane stated as she walked up to them. "I agree... She was able to save two people from almost being killed and now she's performing a spell that could break Zeref's spell. We're all lucky that she forgave us this easily" Gray said. "You got that right Mr. Obvious" Natsu retorted.

Lucy slowly inhaled as she continued to focus, she could hear the little chatter around her but she didn't care.  
The magic circle grew bigger as it stopped once it almost reached to Lucy's feet. When time was right, she started to chant out a few words which were loud enough for the entire guild to hear - A few had to gather up to hear what she was saying, all impressed at her until her outfit transformed into a beautiful gown that suited the royal family.

"Woah! So pretty!" Levy exclaimed. "Reedus! Quickly draw this!" Marcao yelled, loud enough to catch Reedus's attention, low enough to not let Lucy's focus break.

"The stars that guide their owners to safety, let the powers of the stars break the seal that their owner is suffering from...-"

Lisanna felt a pinch in her stomach as Lucy continued to chant. Her half-opened eyes stared at Lucy who was struggling to say the chant. Her sharp breathing could be heard and Lisanna felt devastated at what her jealousy has leaded to. Her thoughts were destroyed when her pain increased making her shriek in pain. "Lisanna!" Natsu cried out, "Stop! Don't you dare enter the circle or it'll break, making it go out of control!" Starisha warned as she stepped in front of Natsu.

"- I the Princess of the Heartfilia family, Lucy Heartfilia shall call for your support!  
I will exchange a portion of my magic with your strength in breaking-"

Slowly, Lucy raised up her hands into the air where green lines darted down onto Lisanna, wrapping itself around her body, making her scream in pain. '_I'm soo sorry for the pain that the spell is giving you..._' Lucy thought to herself.

"Break away the dark spell that has been casted on the person before me,  
Shatter away the darkness that lurks in her body-"

Lucy paused for a moment as the magic circle glowed brighter and brighter. She felt a magic pulse, a tiny living creature in Lisanna's body, Lucy then heard gasps from Fairy Tail - Meaning that 'that' creature has been extracted from Lisanna's body making her shriek in pain even more. Lucy could smell tears that were coming from Lisanna, "Now princess!" She heard her Celestial dragon call out.

Lucy opened her eyes quickly and looked up into the air where a new magic circle appeared.  
"Now, release your powers and break this seal! Starlight Breaker!" Lucy cried out. Stars surrounded the entire area, making it a beautiful sight before Fairy Tail who were amazed by the stars.

Lisanna gave out a high-pitched scream as the green lines slowly shattered into fine dust particles that shimmered as they flew up into the sky. Slowly, the two magic circles faded away and the clusters of stars vanished, showing everyone the beautiful sight of the setting sun. Lisanna panted as she got up, she stumbled a bit but she was caught by Lucy who smiled at her softly. "Thank you Lucy-san. I'm sorry that I hurted you badly..." Lisanna cried. "Let me make life a bit easier by taking away the magic that you've learnt" Lucy calmly said. The white-haired mage nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes, with a single wave over her forehead, Lisanna opened her eyes once more to show no collection of all of her nightmares.

In front of Lisanna stood Lucy, who held a purple ball that consists of her nightmares and the magic that could hurt one's feelings. "Starisha...If you can, please seal it and tell Icchire (Ich-hire) to freeze it up, followed by Folwo (Fo-wo) to place a high-class script on it before throwing it into a deep ocean that no life ever has existed" Lucy said as she placed a high-level spell on it that would make the spell the sleep before handing it over to Starisha.

"You grew into one fine princess Lucy-sama. When you've found your lover, please come back with him to inherit the throne in the Dragon World. As you excuse me hime...I'll be taking my leave" Starisha bowed before entering a portal that Lucy has opened. The dragon stopped once she reached the opening, "Also, the Red and Black Knight are yours to keep. These two keys will protect you from any future harm. Don't worry about making a contract with them - They already know that their true owner was you ever since you three first met, which was on your five year-old birthday" Starisha stated as she walked into the portal.

"I feel tired..." Lucy mumbled as she slowly collapsed as her clothes returned back to her usual outfit. "Luce!" Natsu called out as he caught her. "Take her to the infirmary. She has used up too much power" Master Makarov stated. "What about the party?!" Vijeeter asked which made Natsu stop walking away with Natsu in his arms.

"Allow me to help" A voice calmly said as a faint glow appeared to reveal Cherita standing in front of Makarov. "Now Makarov...This is my last warning-" Cherita warned with threat in her eyes, "What is it Cherita?" Makarov stutted. "Please make our princess happy. If she comes home running with tears in her eyes then we'll kill you with Mavis laughing at you" She threatened. "That's already in process" Makarov retorted with a smile.

"I hope so.." Cherita warned as she walked up to Natsu who held Lucy tightly within his embrace. "I guess you've found your true answer to Lucy-sama's question am I right?" Cherita asked softly was she recovered Lucy's magic. "Yes-Yes I have. I want to protect her the most before running out to help my friends. I want to protect Lucy from being sad no matter what. When I save her first; we'll join forces to save everyone else...'Together'" Natsu replied. "That's a good answer my son. I'm sure Igneel would happy to hear this answer as well as Lucy...When you both return home, tell her that" Cherita said as she walked over to Lisanna.

"Please don't be hasty with your love life. If you can't find love now, then the future has planned out something for you that will make you even more happy than before. Lucy understands your pain as well, when you want someone to hear you out; I recommend Lucy" Cherita said to Lisanna before walking back into the portal.

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy mumbled as cheering and music rang through her ears. Painfully, she opened her eyes to see everyone partying for their four new members and the return of one of their favourite nakama also including the happiness that Lisanna was saved from the dark spell casted on by Zeref.

"Lucy is awake!" Natsu called out making her ears scream out in pain. "What's happening?" Lucy asked as she looked around, her eyes stopped when she noticed everyone giving out a sly face making her noticed that she has slept within Natsu's warm embrace. "KYA!" Lucy screamed in embarrassment as she punched Natsu in the jaw, making the two fall off the seats.

Quickly, Lucy got up and walked away to her claimed 'Lucy's Spot' in front of the bar with a bright flush of pink on her face making everyone crack up laughing at the awkward couple. They were partying hard and Lucy didn't want the entire guild to be shrouding over her, forcing her to drink so for safe purposes, Mira whipped up a fruit cocktail to avoid any force actions. "Ummm, Lucy-san. Can I talk to you privately?" Lisanna asked. "Sure thing~" Lucy sung as she followed Lisanna outside of the guild.

"So what is it Lisanna?" Lucy asked with a tint of curiosity displayed on her face. "Well. I'm sorry for everything that I've caused during my return from Edolas. I'm even more sorry for making your relationship turn sour with Natsu. I just loved him ever since we both raised Happy together...I never knew that because of my jealousy and the spell from Zeref would cause this much trouble. I envy you Lucy..." Lisanna said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hey Lucy and Lisanna! What are you two doing out there?!" Natsu cheered as he ran over. Lucy gave him a death glare, "Shut up and let us talk in peace pinky!" Lucy scolded as she waved her hands, creating a string gust of wind to blow him back into guild and closing the door.

"Back to what we were talking about. Why do you envy me?" Lucy asked. "Well, I envy almost everything about you; your slim body, perfect figure, peaceful life, magic, strength and will...I have nothing compared to that" Lisanna said. "Don't say that Lisanna. I used to have the same thoughts like you when I first met your sister Mirajane. She was perfect while I was just plain. Trust me, we girls feel the same way in all aspects in life...Even though jealousy can take over a girl's pure heart, it doesn't mean that their love life has shattered. It just means that person isn't the right one" Lucy calmly said with a warm smile.

"So is Natsu the wrong choice for me?" Lisanna asked. "Well...-" Lucy had a hard time thinking about how she'll answer without hurting Lisanna's fragile feelings of love. "When he was little he was - but as he grew up, he began to change...you know what I mean? Puberty and such? He does love you but he never knew which one he had. You were strong enough to hold onto loneliness and I think that's one thing that I don't have and should be jealous of. You're waaaay better than Natsu and I have to agree on that. One day, you'll find that person and that person would love you as well" Lucy explained. "Thank you Lucy...NOW LET'S PARTEH!" Lisanna cheered as she wiped away her tears before dragging Lucy back into the guild.

'_I'm sure that 'that' person will appear on his shining horse sooner than you'll expect Lisanna_' Lucy thought.

* * *

_**Alrights! I'm here to tell you that this is not the final chapter update that will end Taste my Pain! Starting from here will be a couple of updates that you can choose to end the fanfiction. I have no alternate ending so I'm letting you all decide by me posting several endings. So basically, you're able to choose the actual ending yourself. **_

_**Each update will have either the title, "_ Ver. 1" and then "_ Ver. 2" Afterwards, I'll put up a mini author's note to declare that the fanfiction has officially ended with the question, "Which version of endings did you choose to end the story?"**_

**_Have fun reading through them and don't get confused! Basically; I'll post up a few different make-up scenes for you to red before posting up the ending which is "SPOILER TIME" Lucy officially forgiving Natsu after he confesses his love. THEN! I'll post up the final author's note for you all. (It's something worth reading since it'll have all my thanks and personal messages to you all)_**

**_So here's the plan!_**

**_- Update several make-up chapters of Lucy forgiving Lisanna and Natsu (inc. guild)_**

**_- Post up final chapter which will be NaLu scenes_**

**_- Maybe a one-shot_**

**_- Author's final note with love 3_**

**_P.S Did I spoil the ending too much ;) Don't worry, there'll be more NaLu fanfictions coming from me so follow me or favourite me as an author (neither choices both me. I don't mind if you follow me instead of favouriting me. It's A-okay)_**


	32. I Forgive You - Ver2

_**Second Version is finally here! I'm completely soaked thanks to my two-year nephew who went all agro on me with water. I'm currently typing while sitting in front of a fan, waiting for myself to get dry.. OTL It's cold. This is the second last ending. The last one will be updating under the usual second-day-update plan. Don't worry, there are two more chapters left! This isn't the final update!**_

_**- CelestialHime**_

* * *

"Do you think they'll wake up?" A voice whispered. "From them two being raised by dragons...I think not" Another voice mumbled. "Shesh, just do something already! I want food!" A different voice whined. "Fine... WAKE UP YOU TWO!" A voice yelled as they used something thick to smack both of their heads. "What is it?" Lucy mumbled as she opened her sleepy eyes, shocked to see a snoring Natsu next to her face. "KYAA!" Lucy shrieked as she kicked Natsu on Igneel's back. "Geez Luce. Can't you be quiet?" Natsu groaned as he sat up.  
"Don't hug me or have any other physical contact while I'm sleeping!" Lucy shouted while her face was clearly blushing from embarrassment.

"Anyways...-" Levy cooed as she walked around Lucy before stopping right in front of her, "Welcome Back Lu-chan!" Levy cheered as she threw up a sold script saying 'Welcome Back' with confetti streaming down from it. "Aww, thank you" Lucy thanked as she hugged Levy. "So? What are we waiting for?" Cana hissed as she hugged her barrel of alcohol. "Let's Party!" She cheered opening the guild doors to reveal the rest of Fairy Tail smiling.

"You-You...You guys..." Lucy stuttered with tears streaming down her eyes. "All right!" Gray shouted as he ran into the guild with everyone else following, leaving them all to stare at the dragons, Natsu and Lucy. Lucy hesitated as she walked up forward but she suddenly stopped and looked to the ground. "This isn't my family..." Lucy hissed. Igneel chuckled as the dragons transformed into their human forms - including himself of course. "They are your family princess...It's because you're not accepting them like you used to. Even though you dragged them into so much trouble, they're stll welcoming you with open arms. Of course, we dragon's are your family - And together...We'll make it become a much bigger family who will heal that hole that's in your heart. So ignore all that hatred that you once had, they were never meant to hurt you princes and return back to your true self...the one they call Lucy Heartfilia, not the Dragon Princess - Princess Lucy Heartfilia" Igneel said as he guided the dragons into the guild where they stood beside Master Makarov and Team Natsu.

"Why...You all are forgetting something...If I return - I'll make the guild become a target zone.." Lucy mumbled with sadness overflowing her eyes. "Luce...No matter what the situation will be - We Fairy Tail mages and wizards will help protect one another from danger. One's feelings is everyone's feelings, so don't feel sad or we'll be sad along with you. Come on! If you step back into the guild then our Fairy Tail jigsaw will be complete like it once was" Natsu stated with a bright smile before walking into the guild. "No...You're wrong! I'm still weak...I wasn't able to help you guys during the fight" Lucy argued. "You're like weak!" Cherita roared which surprised everyone. "Tell me Lucy-sama - Are you a princess? Do you have the royal blood flowing inside of you? Did you help defeat Zeref? Did you heal all of those injured people? Did use the most strongest spell? Were you the one who created Unique magic? Tell me princess...Are you still breathing?" Cherita asked with a warm smile.

"Hai...I am still breathing" Lucy cried out as she slowly made her way into the building and into Erza's warm embrace. "Lucy is back! Let's party!" Marcao cheered.

The guild went wild straight away - Partying like no tomorrow, drinking competitions, dancing, music; it was everything a child would wish for their birthday. Erza followed Lucy to her claimed seating where she sat down quietly. Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Charles, Bisca, Juvia and Erza, sat around Lucy talking to her. Somehow Lucy missed a certain short-haired mage that would always sit beside her with a smile plastered on her face.  
Lucy missed her old sister, Lisanna, who she treated as a sister when she returned. Somehow, the guild felt different, "Uhmm, you guys...Can you do me a favor " Lucy asked. "What is it Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"I need to get someone. Can you all pretend that I'm here while I go somewhere?" Lucy requested. "I don't getcha'" Bisca replied. "Well, I'm going to make an illusion of myself to trick everyone so they don't get worried. Don't worry, I'll be back soon"Lucy explained. "Be sure to come back here" Erza calmly replied. "Thank you, Illusion: Lucy Heartfilia. Secret Technique: Invisibility" Lucy chanted as a replica Lucy was made before her body turned invisible.

Carefully, Lucy walked out through the walkway that the girl's provided which thankfully didn't make it too obvious. Quietly, she walked over to Starisha, "Starisha, come with me" Lucy whispered. "Very well princess" Starisha answered as she swiftly got out of the party with no suspicious movement. "What is it princess?" Starisha asked as she watched Lucy's body reappear in front of her. "Take me to the place that you sent Lisanna to" Lucy ordered. "That white-haired mage that got possessed by Zeref and took over your guild's thoughts? Certainly not princess" Starisha said.  
"What did you say?" Lucy hissed which made Starisha flinch. "Very well...Open: Gateway to Edolas Dark!" Starisha shouted which soon s portal opened up. "Edolas Dark?..." Lucy questioned. "Yes, Mavis was the one who decided it." Starisha replied.

"She did?!" Lucy questioned. "Yes I did - She has caused too many sins that should be punished by the darkness" Mavis replied as she walked up to them. "If you're going into that place, then I'll come along too" Mavis stated. Lucy let out a sigh before nodding, "Let's go" Lucy calmly said as she walked into the portal with the two following from behind.

Lucy gasped at how dark the place was; It was shrouded with nothing but the darkness and shadows, the only thing that you could see was pitch black. They couldn't even see their own hands that were only right in front of them. "Allow me to help, Starlight Guidance" Starisha said and soon a star appeared which gave them light. "She's been staying here for the past few days? This is too much" Lucy said as she examined the area that was now lit up by a giant glowing star.

The place was dusty and pairs of glowing yellow eyes stared at them - There was nothing...no tress, grass, animals...nothing. It was bare and barren. 'What is she's dead?' Lucy questioned herself as she continued to walk forward. "It's best if we split up if we're going to look for her" Mavis instructed. "Hai. You two can go to the west while I'll go the East" Lucy stated. "Can you see in the dark?" Starisha asked with worry written all over. "I'm fine" Lucy answered as she slowly waved her hand over her eye then the top of her head which revealed her loyal eye mark and tiara which rested peacefully on her headd. "If something happens then I'll call you by your key" Lucy said before walking away, disappearing into the darkness with nothing than her eyes which allowed her to see in the dark.

As Lucy began to walk, she heard a faint scream; The more she walked forward, she louder it got and soon she recognized the owner of the voice. "Lisanna?!" Lucy questioned as she ran up. "KYAA!" The screaming got louder and louder and soon she saw Lisanna who was on the ground with ripped clothes and injuries that gave away a permanent scent of blood. "Who are you?!" Lisanna cried out with fear that shook her voice. Lucy let out a long sigh as she made a huge light orb which glowed brightly to reveal their surroundings. Lucy gasped at the huge pile of bones and skulls which laid beside the wolf-looking beast. "Lucy?" Lisanna questioned.

The beast gave out a huge, deafening roar which made the two girls flinch, "Woah there! We're not here to fill up your stomach" Lucy cooed, "Please save me Lucy! I'm sorry for what I've done! I've learnt my lesson! Please save me! Lisanna begged as tears streamed down her face. "Are you sure?" Lucy confirmed as she sniffed Lisanna for any remaining magic that Zeref casted on her - There was none that domesticated her heart. 'I guess the magic is temporarily gone. I better take her back to Starisha so she could break the spell' Lucy thought to herself. "Fine, but you better so what I tell you when we return home" Lucy hissed.  
"We're going home?! Thank you Lucy! Thank you! Thank you!" Lisanna thanked.

The shadow beast gave out a roar once again - This time...even louder. More howls were heard around them and soon, more monsters arrived, "Oh..I forgot to tell you...there's more than one..." Lisanna stated. "WHAT!" Lucy hissed.

All of the monsters jumped towards Lucy and Lucy was well-prepared unlike them. "Fire Dragon's Embrace!" Lucy shouted as she lifted up her hands to touch the barrier that surrounded the two. "I don't want to hurt you but since you all keep on attacking me then I have no choice! Fire Dragon's Crimson Dance!" Lucy shouted as she continued to hold onto the barrier.

Her magic was transferred to the barrier which made the barrier unleash out a huge around of fire tornadoes, making it a huge advantage. The wolves cried out giving out a high-pitched wail, it wasn't what Lucy was expecting. "Shut up!" Lucy cried out. The ground started to crack, making them stop, the ground continued to shake and crack, causing it to split apart, allowing them to fall into them. "Close!" Lucy groaned as she instructed the ground to come back together.

"Thank you Lucy! Thank you!" Lisanna thanked once again before collapsing. "PRINCESS!" Starisha cried out as she ran over to Lucy with Mavis following. "Are you alright?!" Starisha asked. "Yes, I'm fine" Lucy replied as she picked up Lisanna into a princess-style position. "Alrights, Open: Gateway to Magnolia, Fairy Tail!" Starisha opened up a portal and slowly walked into it.

* * *

"That's not Luce!" Natsu cried out. "What are you saying Natsu? This is Lucy...Stop making these jokes up Natsu. It's not funny" The girls said with beads of sweat covering their face. "This is not Lucy's scent! This Lucy...smells...like chocolate!" Natsu argued. "Ahahaha...Very funny Natsu..Cut it out" Erza reasoned. "But that's not Lucy!" Natsu argued. "What's happening?" The guild mumbled as they surrounded the group of girls and Natsu.

A portal opened right in front of them and the illusional Lucy disappeared, "See! I told you that she's a fake!" Natsu shouted out as he pointed to the empty seat. "I'm so cool!" Natsu boasted.  
Lucy walked out of the portal with Lisanna resting in her hands. "Why do you have Lisanna in your arms?" Romeo asked. "Why did you bring her back to the guild?!" Makarov raged. "Calm down! I'm going to break the magic that Zeref casted on Lisanna. Then it'll be back to normal...Lisanna's our last piece to the puzzle" Lucy reasoned as she placed her down. "Thank you Lucy..." Mirajane thanked with tears in her eyes. "That's manly!" Elfman cheered out.

"Why not give Lisanna a chance again? Lucy asked. "Since Mavis and you, yourself, agree to this...I guess we should forgive her since there was a spell on her..." Makarov replied. "Good~ Starisha...If you can?" Lucy stated as she stepped back to allow Starisha to break the spell. "Wait..." Mavis interfered.  
"What is it Mavis?" Cherita asked as she made her way to the front. "Zeref is indeed strong - And so is Starisha...but Starisha is yet too weak to break his spell. Only the royal family can do this" Mavis explained. "That's impossible! Lucy-sama is not ready to use the spell!" Starisha argued. "It's fine.." Lucy answered as she walked back up. Their conversation was cut was a black wind swirled around Lisanna making her scream in pain. "I've done this spell a few times to break away some seals. It doesn't do much harm to the royals - It just makes us fall asleep as a side effect" Lucy reasoned. "Fine..." Starisha replied.

"Step back!" Aquanta shouted, slowly..yet carefully, making the guild members move back. "Don't you dare interfere" Starisha hissed at Natsu making him nod immediately. Lucy let out a long sigh before taking a small steps back from the screaming Lisanna. Slowly - She waved her hands over her left eye and the top of her head, revealing the royal eye mark and tiara. Lucy closed her eyes and started to chant.

The magic circle slowly grew bigger as it crawled towards Lucy and stopping once it almost reached to Lucy's feet. Quietly, she started to mumble out a few words which were loud enough for the entire guild to hear - A few had to gather up to hear what she was saying, all impressed at her until her outfit transformed into a beautiful gown that suited the royal family.

"Woah! She looks like a princess...even though she is one!" Levy exclaimed. "Reedus! Quickly draw this!" Marcao yelled as he pointed to him, loud enough to catch Reedus's attention, "Hurry up!" He hassled.

"The stars that guide their owners to safety, let the powers of the stars break the seal that their owner is suffering from...-"

Lisanna stopped screaming since she felt pain crawling all over her body, taking control - a weird sensation, as Lucy continued to chant. Her pained eyes stared at Lucy who was struggling to say the chant, it was difficult...Too difficult for Lucy to handle. Lucy's sharp breathing could be heard and Lisanna was feeling devastated and guilty at what her jealousy has leaded to. Her line of emotional thoughts were sliced into bits when the given pain increased making her shriek in pain, making her jiggle and move around. "Lisanna!" Natsu cried out, "Stop! Don't you dare put a single foot inside the circle or it'll break, making it go out of control!" Starisha warned as she stepped in front of Natsu - open arms, ready to catch him if he were to disobey her instructions.

"- I the Princess of the Heartfilia family, Lucy Heartfilia shall call for your support!  
I will exchange a portion of my magic with your strength in breaking-"

Slowly, Lucy raised up her hands into the air where green lines darted down onto Lisanna, wrapping itself around her body, making her scream even more since she was in horrible pain. 'I'm soo sorry for the pain that the spell is giving you...But that's how it goes' Lucy thought to herself.

"Break away the dark spell that has been casted on the person before me,  
Shatter away the darkness that lurks in her body-"

Lucy stopped quickly as the magic circle glowed brighter and brighter. She felt a magic pulse, feeling a tiny living creature in Lisanna's body, Lucy then heard gasps from Fairy Tail - Meaning that 'that' creature has been extracted from Lisanna's body making her shriek in pain even more. Lucy could smell tears that were coming from Lisanna, "Now princess!" She heard Starisha call out from the crowd

Lucy opened her eyes quickly and looked up into the air where a new magic circle appeared.  
"Now, release your powers and break this seal! Starlight Breaker!" Lucy cried out. Stars grew which surrounded the entire building, making it a beautiful sight before Fairy Tail who were amazed by the stars. "Sugoi~~"

Lisanna screamed once again as the lines shattered into glittery dust, slowly...she opened her eyes, panting madly from the pain. Lisanna shook her head in confusion and she was utterly shocked when Lucy walked up to her and waved her hand in front of her forehead - A purple ball appeared from her forehead and slowly waltzed its way to Lucy's palm. "What do you remember?" Lucy asked softly. "Hmmm, nothing" Lisanna replied.."That's great to hear!" Lucy cheered as she placed something onto the ball, "Starisha...If you can, please seal it and tell Icchire (Ich-hire) to freeze it up, followed by Folwo (Fo-wo) to place a high-class script on it before throwing it into a deep ocean that no life ever has existed" Lucy commanded. "Very well princess" Starisha replied as she collected the ball and walked into a portal which led her back into the Dragon World.

Lucy let out a sigh, "Jealousy is something a girl would always have...just remember...It can hurt another when you let it out" Lucy said as she stood up before stumbling as she walked. "Allow me to help Lucy-sama" Cherita appeared, as she gently placed her palm onto her forehead. "Thank you Cherita" Lucy cheered. "It's all for you princess" Cherita answered.

Starisha appeared and gave Lucy a thumbs-up. "Now let's party for Lucy and Lisanna's return!" Master Makarov cheered. "YEA!" They all cheered in harmony.

Again the party started and everyone was smiling with happiness. Lucy went back to her seat and had a lovely chat with the girls - Including Lisanna of course. Natsu however, sat with the other guild members and dragons, drinking some wine and alcohol to make them enjoy the party even more, "Natsu...Can I talk to you?" Igneel asked as he sat next to Natsu. "What is it Igneel?" Natsu asked. "Who do you want to protect more? Lucy or that girl, Lisanna?" Igneel questioned. "Of course Lucy!" Natsu cheered. "Good...I'm proud of you my son. Are you going to answer Lucy's question once again?" Igneel asked once again. "Yea..Maybe when time is right.." Natsu replied with a warm smile as he looked over to Lucy.

* * *

"Now Makarov! If you -hiccup- don't protect the -hiccup- princess, then I'll kill -hiccup- you with Mavis laughing -hiccup- hardcore" Cherita warned him with killer eyes. "That's already happening" Makarov retorted. "And you -hiccup- better not make her -hiccup- sad!" Cherita stated. "I think you should say that Natsu" Makarov argued. "Wazzup -hiccup- old man?!" Mavis appeared with her bright, drunken face. "You're older than me!" Makarov argued. "I -hiccup- said shut up -hiccup-" Mavis argued back.

"Man..I feel sorry for Master" Marcao whispered over to his son, Romeo, "I could say so yourself..." Romeo retorted as he walked over to Wendy who was blushing.

"Oii! Pinky! I challenge you to a duel!" Sting pointed out. "No way! He's my opponent!" Gray hissed, "You two shut up! Be like Rogue for once!" Gajeel shouted. "Gajeel...I challenge you to a fight" Rogue stated who appeared out of no where. "Ain't I popular! I'll fight the both of you and win!" Natsu shouted with pure determination. "Bring it on flame head!" Gray grunted. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he jumped onto the table which made Igneel sweat-drop from the sudden challenge. "The five of you shut up!" Laxus shouted as he electric shocked all of them. "Aye sir..." Natsu and Gray grunted. "I see a new opponent!" Sting said as he jumped towards Laxus but was backfired by a lightning bolt that struck him.

* * *

Time passed and it was time to go home. Weisslogia and Lector took Sting home, Igneel and happy for Natsu, Juvia for Gray, Skiadrum and Frosch for Rogue and no one else. "Thank you for taking me home, Starisha, Cherita" Lucy waved. "No worries princess. We'll be going back to the Dragon World now" They waved as they walked away.

Lucy grumbled as she walked into her house, as she opened the door, Virgo wasn't there to greet her. 'Maybe it's late so she went home' Lucy thought as she walked up the stairs. She made her way into her room and walked into the bathroom, quietly, she relaxed in her bathtub which was surrounded by small orbs of fire which resembled candles. "Ahh. So relaxing" Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes. Thanks to the big bathtub, it was much more relaxing unlike her old apartment. "Yes, I agree...It's so relaxing" A voice said. "Me too" A petite voice added. "Ahhh. So I was correct all along..." Lucy exhaled. "Wait a minute..."

Realization in; 3...2...1

"Kya! Who's there?!" Lucy shriek as she made her orbs of fire grow bigger to light up the room. "Chill Lucy. It's me and Wendy" Erza reasoned. "Why are you here?!" Lucy asked. "We wanted to stay with you longer so we went to borrow your bathtub" Wendy answered. "Let's go and change to our pajamas girls" Erza said as she got out followed by a nervous Wendy and then Lucy. They all changed in the bathroom and walked out - Suddenly, Lucy tripped over something. "What the heck?!" Lucy hissed.

Wendy made her way to the switch and turned on the lights which revealed a snoring Natsu on Lucy's bed while Rogue and Sting were snoring on the floor. (The person who Lucy fell over was Sting). "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" The girls screamed.

Rogue was the first to wake up, "Sorry for crashing over" Rogue said as he laid back down with Frosch, "Lucy...Calm down would ya?" Natsu grumbled as he shifted around. "Dude...What a great way to wake up someone" String complained as he dragged his body over somewhere else with Lector still sleeping on his back. Lucy let out a long sigh, "I guess my house had become a hotel..." She said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Charles asked as she jumped off Lucy's desk and walking over to them. "Fish~~" Happy slept-talked as he shuffled around which made Charles blush. "Come on girls, let's sleep in my other room" Lucy said as she quietly walked out. "That's right...Your house is big" Erza said.  
They walked down the hallway and walked into a room. "Here it is..This room was supposed to be when you guys crash over such as today" Lucy said. "Woah~~ Pretty" Wendy said.

"Now let's all get some sleep" Charles said as she jumped into a bed with Wendy. Erza nodded for taking the bed that was next to the window, while Lucy slept on a bed that was next to Wendy's. "Good night" Lucy said as she got cozy. "Good night Lucy" They all said back. Soon, they all dozed to sleep.


	33. I Forgive You - Ver3

_"Sweetie...What have I told you about revenge?"_

_"It's something that can hurt the holder's emotion?"_

_"That's correct...And what have you been doing lately?"_

_"Thinking about revenge to my so-called friends..."_

_"Do you think that's only hurting your friends?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are you hurting on the insides as well?"_

_"Uh-huh..."_

_"Then promise me...Never think about the word 'Revenge'"_

_"How can I? They abandoned me...They used me as a replacement for Lisanna!"_

_"They never meant it did they? They've always regretted it when they've read the letters. Forgive them sweetie"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because...They are a replacement for me and your father...They will be your family for the rest of your lives.._."

Lucy shot her eyes opened to see the entire guild looking at her with worried eyes. "Family..." Lucy mumbled as tears fell down her face. "Lu-chan? Are you alright?" Levy asked concerned. Lucy slowly raised up her hand to touch the tears, "Guys...What does 'family' mean?" Lucy asked. "Well. Family is like something that can never be replaced" Erza answered.  
"Why do you ask Lucy?" Gray questioned. Lucy shook her head, "Nee-san?" A voice cried out. Slowly, the guild shuffled back to make a pathway, revealing Imitatia/Michelle who had tears in her eyes. "Michelle?" Lucy questioned. "For your question...Family is something that guides you along your way in living - They give you happiness, warmth and thing that can never be bought with jewels...They are indeed people who treat one-another close and that they're willing to do whatever they can to protect you. Your family is within Fairy Tail and the Dragon World. Nee-chan, your parents are supporting you from above, and they don't want to see a crying Lucy. Be strong and forgive what they've done and move forward" She said.

"Come here" Lucy said as she wiped away her wet tears, "Nee-chan!" Imitatia cried out as she ran into Lucy's warm embrace, "There, there. Thank you for protecting me back then" Lucy cooed. "You saw me?" Imitatia questioned. "No...I heard your sweet voice calling for me" Lucy said warmly. "Nee-chan" Imitatia cried out again. "So what's happening inside the guild? I smell food inside" Lucy asked as she patted Imitatia's head, trying to calm her down.

"Since you've returned back to Fairy Tail...We should all say -"  
"WELCOME BACK LUCY!" The guild cheered.

Everyone carried Lucy on top of their heads as they escorted her inside the guild. "Sugoi~" Lucy gasped as she looked at the beautifully decorated guild. The entire inside building was decorated with gold, silver and pink, banners hung high in display, huge celestial key cut-outs were also hung, balloons floating everywhere and food was on each table with napkins and streamers. "Now let's party!" Master Makarov cheered as the entire guild roared out with enthusiasm.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"  
"Woohoo!"  
"This party is great!"

Lucy sat in her proclaimed seat as she watched the guild shred the place into bits and peices, quietly she took a sip of her fruit cocktail and placed it down. "So this is what the blondie drinks" Sting said as he took a sip from her glass. "Indirect kiss" Frosch innocently said making the two blush. "Why the heck did you drink out of my glass?!" Lucy grunted as she turned around to look at the four former Sabertooth mages. "I just wanted to see how it tasted" Sting answered as she shrugged his shoulders. "You two can go play with the other exceeds" Rogue calmly said as he pointed over to Happy. "Hai" They answered before running over to the other side of the bar table. "So how did it taste you indirect kisser?" Rogue questioned with a smirk.  
"It tasted... fruity?" Sting answered before earning a smack on the head by Lucy, "Of course Mr. Obvious!" Lucy retorted. "Mirajane! Can I please have a new cup of your fruit cocktail?" Lucy asked. "Sure thing Lucy! Michelle; Would you like one as well?" Mira replied. "No thank you Mira-nee" Imitatia cheered as she kicked the air while sitting next to Lucy.

"How's the party?" Skiadrum asked as he walked over to Lucy and the twin slayers. "It's cool" Rogue replied. "Not having any alcohol? You two boys are no fun" Weisslogia said as he joined the conversation. "Well Sting did...He got a sip from my glass" Lucy answered as she turned over to Sting to give out a death glare.

"Here you go Lucy"  
"Ahh! Thank you Mirajane~" Lucy sung.

"From what we remember...When the two of you were young, you two drank a whole bottle of alcohol and after that, you ran around the entire dragon world hugging random people and singing" Weisslogia recalled with a smirk which made the two look away with awkward faces.  
"Ohohoho! Time for some payback in the GMG!"  
"Yea, we're going to make this day the worst embarrassing moment you two ever had!" Natsu and Gray dived into the center and shoved the opening of the wine bottle into Sting and Rogue's mouth, making them unable to spit it out. They started to drink the contents of the bottle until there was none left.

The two hiccupped as they lifted their heads back into position - Their faces were completely pink which they had a drunken face plastered on their face. "Luucy~~" Sting cried out as he glomped her, making Lucy fall out of her chair and falling down onto the ground, "You don't -hiccup- wanna hug?" Sting pouted as he continued to hug Lucy. "Hey! She's my partner!" Natsu called out as he dragged Sting away from Lucy before being glomped from behind by Rogue, "Nee-san! Do you want me to kill them?!" Imitatia questioned with worried eyes. "No thanks" Lucy huffed. "Fufufufu- Told ya so" Skiadrum chuckled as he watched the two boys glomp on Natsu. "Oii Reedus! I think you should paint this!" Gray pointed out as he called out for Reedus.

"Oii! Ice stripper! Help me!" Natsu cried out. "No worries, Freeze!" Gray muttered as the freezed the three dragon slayers together. Natsu popped a vein and broke it into shards of ice. "I never said it like that!" Natsu hissed as he threw Sting and Rogue into a crowd in the guild. Obviously...Sting and Rogue ran around the guild hugging and singing, "Never. Give. Them. Alcohol" Lucy stated, trying to get that into her mind.

* * *

Sting and Rogue were devastated at the paintings that Reedus painted when they sobered up (which was like 4 hours later!) "No way I'm having alcohol again" Rogue said as the two walked over to the table that Weisslogia and Skiadrum were sitting, (completely filled with dragons). "Ohh! Did you like your hugging spree?" Cherita joked.  
"Ahaha...Very funny" Sting hissed as the dropped onto the seat.

Lucy was laughing but suddenly stopped when she saw Mirajane and Elfman completely depressed. "Mira-" Lucy was completely cut off by Natsu who dragged her out of the building, "I'll be back Michelle!" Lucy called out. "Hai!" She yelled back.  
"Natsu! Your grip!" Lucy cried out as she struggled to break free. Suddenly, Natsu pulled her into a hug, "Natsu?"

(THIS PART IS A SPOILER TO THE ENDING CHAPTER! READ OR AVOID)

"Never leave like that ever again" Natsu mumbled next to her ear. "What are you saying Natsu?" Lucy questioned as she pushed him away. Natsu looked up with concern, standing there as the wind gently flowed against them. "You're question...- I've found my true answer" Natsu said calmly. "So what is your answer? Your answer will decide my trust once again" Lucy said as she looked at him; Waiting for a proper answer.  
"I'll save you first and then we'll both save Lisanna and the others. I don't want to see your hurt face and I just don't get it...You're smile, your voice - Everything about you makes me feel weird. I don't want to see you get hurt, when I do, I feel like I need to pull you into a warm hug. You're my partner but something is telling me that my feelings to you is much more than a so-called 'partner'. Ne Luce...Is this what love is?" Natsu questioned maturely.

"Is this the Natsu I know? He can never give me such a mature reply" Lucy said as tears streamed down her face. "I'll tell you this Lucy..You're reply will decide our future. I love you...Will you be mine and forever mine?" Natsu asked. Before Lucy could even answer, Loke appeared out of no where, "Oh hell no you're going to have 'MY' princess!" Loke retorted. A comical vein popped out of Lucy forehead, "Shut up you eavesdropper! Force gate close!" Lucy hissed.

"About that...I don't know what to say. Don't you have emotions for Lisanna?" Lucy asked out of the blue which made Natsu shocked. "Lisanna was indeed close in my heart but your name is written all over my heart...You are much more special to me Lucy. Lisanna is part of my family..."

(END OF SPOILER PART)

The word family echoed inside Lucy's thoughts. '_Natsu thinks of Lisanna as a close family member...what am I saying...Lisanna was one of his closest family members when he was younger...Zeref took away a close nakama and took over her body...I can't let this go_' Lucy thought to herself. She dropped her head and faced the dusty ground, "Natsu...You're question, I'll answer it during the party concert alright?" Lucy asked as she ran inside the guild with teary eyes, _'ZEREF TOOK AWAY ONE OF NATSU'S FAMILY!_' She raged.  
Natsu ran back in to see Michelle/Imitatia and Lucy gone.

* * *

"Nee-san? Where are we going?" Imitatia asked. "I can't stand seeing Mirajane, Elfman and Natsu being sad because Lisanna was sent to Edolas Dark! We're going there to break the spell and release her from this nightmare" Lucy replied as they both walked out of the portal. "Where are we?" Imitatia asked. "That's strange...I opened a portal that would send us right to her" Lucy mumbled.

A high-pitched scream was heard beside them, "Yep. That's right...We're definitely right beside her" Lucy said. Quietly, she made a ball filled up with light, which illuminated the area around them, "Damn, this place is too creepy" Imitatia muttered. "Lucy?..." Lisanna cried out as she looked up to see Lucy standing beside her, "I see you were able to regain your body" Lucy cooed. Lisanna had tears in her eyes as she slowly stood up but sat right back and winced at the given pain from her injury. "I'm so sorry Lucy" Lisanna cried. "Michelle..I sense some danger lurking, kill at all means unless it's a person. Annihilate all monsters and beasts" Lucy instructed.

"Hai.." Imitatia replied as she ran out into the distance, slaying any monsters that can be dangerous.  
"Water Dragon's Blessings!" Lucy calmly said as she sat down to heal the injuries. "You made quite a troublesome situation" Lucy said as she healed Lisanna. "I'm so sorry...To think I was fooled by Zeref" Lisanna cursed. "It wasn't your fault" Lucy muttered. "I'm soo sorry...It's just, I was jealous of you because of the Edolas situation! I love him so much!" Lisanna cried out. "Fire Dragon's Embrace!" Lucy muttered before a monster came charging. "Michelle!" Lucy cried out. "Rose Dagger!" Imitatia attacked.

"I understand your feelings but jealously is hurting yourself- Am I right? Forgive me for taking away Natsu but that promise that you made when you were young clearly showed the close relationships you once had. Natsu is the type who'll forget and I have to agree that I hate that but using magic to fight your love rival is beyond something he wouldn't want. Natsu was very sad when someone mentions your name and I think that's something you should be happy about but let me let you one thing...'Magic is never the solution'" Lucy stated. "Hai! I promise that I'll never do something like this again!" Lisanna cried out.

"I hope so...Let's perform the spell...If I were to do this in the guild then I'll be obviously be lectured by Starisha. Stay still...It might hurt a bit" Lucy cooed. "Haii.."  
"Michelle! You can step into the barrier now!" Lucy called out. "Coming~~" Imitatia cheered.

(Since you all know what happens in the chant, I'll just write out the chant without the cuts and pauses)

Lucy inhaled and waved her hand in front of her left eye and then over the top of her forehead to reveal the royal eye mark and her tiara, slowly, she closed her eyes and started to chant.

"Open the gateway to the celestial sphere,  
The stars that guide their owners to safety, let the powers of the stars break the seal that their owner is suffering from...,  
I the Princess of the Heartfilia family, Lucy Heartfilia shall call for your support!  
I will exchange a portion of my magic with your strength in breaking,  
Break away the dark spell that has been casted on the person before me,  
Shatter away the darkness that lurks in her body"

"Now, release your powers and break this seal! Starlight Breaker!"  
The stars circled around the barrier as Lisanna gave out her last scream of pain as the green lines shattered into fine dust. Lisanna panted as she slowly got up, Lucy felt a bit sick and dizzy but she managed to pull it off. She waved her hand over Lisanna's forehead and absorbed all of her horrible nightmare, "Vanish!" Lucy cussed as she clenched her fist with the ball of purple still on her palm - The ball shattered and then evaporated into thin air.

"Let's so home" Lucy warmly smiled as she opened a portal. Slowly they walked in and returned back to Fairy Tail where Mirajane was singing with saddened eyes. "Mira!" Lucy called out which made everyone turn to look over at Lucy. "Lucy! Where have you been?! Natsu was looking for you" Mirajane questioned. "Ehehe - I have a surprise for you" Lucy cheered as she took a step to the side revealing Lisanna who was blushing.

The guild gasped and stood up, getting ready to fight. Their sudden movement made Lisanna flinch, "Hold on! She's back to normal! Zeref casted a spell on her and I already dealt with the spell...Soo~~ This is the cheerful Lisanna who was once innocent. Treat her well you guys" Lucy reasoned with a wink. "Lucy..." Lisanna said with pure surprise. "Princess!" Cherita roared which made Lucy flinch...She slowly backed away.

"Now let's party for Lisanna's return!" Lucy cheered to ignore the loud ranting from Cherita and Starisha. "YOOO!" The guild cheered. Mirajane and Elfman smiled with tears in your eyes. "You're crying! That's not manly" Evergreen teased. "Crying is manly!" Elfman reasoned.  
Mirajane mouthed out 'thank you' to Lucy and Lucy smiled to Mirajane in return. Happily, Mirajane started sing with a smile on her face, quickly, Lucy nudged Lisanna onto the stage and threw a microphone to her which she safely caught. Soon, the two sisters started to sing while Fairy Tail sat down and watched them as they enjoyed socializing to each other while they drank their booze.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as he ran to her backstage, "What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu grabbed her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder, "I told you not to leave without anyone knowing" Natsu grunted. "Natsu...I promise you, I won't leave the guild like before. That was the past..I now have someone I want to protect" Lucy reassured him.  
Natsu raised up his head and soon he was held on the back of his shirt by Lucy before walking out slightly on stage, soon he was thrown onto Gray's table where Team Natsu sat."Bahahaha! She threw you out!" Gray teased.

Lucy paid attention to the song that Mirajane and Lisanna was singing - It was peaceful, poppy and relaxing. Wanting to make it more exciting, Lucy did an illusion on the two sisters. "Illusion: Princess Outfits". Their outfits transformed into princess gowns, Lisanna wearing a faint yellow dress with her hair tied into low piggy-tails with a tiara on top. Her dress landed down slightly above her yellow heels which gave out a warm sunny feelings.  
Mirajane was wearing a pastel purple dress with her hair slightly curled. Her dress was the same length as Lisanna's - Her shoes were light purple with jewels on it.

The guild whistled and cheered at the sudden transformation which raised up the heat. Soon Lisanna and Mirajane were done which the illusion magic wore off, carefully, they jumped down the stage and joined the guild who were watching.

Performances; x Erza x Levy x Juvia x Aquanta x Cherita x Bisca x Happy x Bickslow x Cana

"The next performance will be done by Lucy" Lisanna announced (She became an MC). The guild cheered when Lucy stepped on stage who cosplayed as Asuna from Sword Art Online (Highly recommended if haven't watched. It's awesome!). "Bunny girl is cosplaying" Gajeel stated. "Shut up Gajeel!" Levy hissed as she smacked him on the back of his head. "Uhmm. Just to tell everyone...I forgive you all..And yeer" Lucy stated as she stood on stage. Lucy inhaled then exhaled and soon the music was played.

_I was never right for the hero type of role_  
_I admit it_  
_With my heart_  
_ shivering in fear_  
_I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

_Even so_  
_It has been calling the heavens to me_  
_But I cannot hide_  
_All the emptiness inside_  
_My fleeting heart_

_Once in my dreams_  
_I rose and soared_  
_No matter how I'm knocked around_  
_Or beaten down_  
_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love_  
_Has yet to wake_  
_I know your strength is what I lack_  
_You've got my back_  
_And know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank_  
_For lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me_  
_Our dreams will soar free_  
_Forever_

_(I wanna always be with you,_  
_ I give you everything I have)_

Somehow during the song, people started to cry and Lucy understood why - Her song somewhat reminds her of 'her', Lucy's moment was filled with sadness, unhappiness and hatred but no matter how many times she has doubted herself, she always wanted to be by someone who'll strive to protect her and that was Natsu...  
Lucy wanted to show her true feelings as she sang...Her voice harmonized with the entire song as she sang - She wanted time to stop, she felt that no matter how much power she has gain during her hard times, life will never always go the way she had imagined it to be.

_I could never find light to guide me through the night_  
_And with one touch_  
_I'd recall every memory_  
_All too precious to not hold them all close to me_

_It's tempting to close your eyes_  
_And turn from the world_  
_But it's bittersweet_  
_Like you've somehow missed a beat_  
_With no restart_

_When every wish has overlapped_  
_You'll realize if you carry on_  
_With every dawn_  
_Your hesitation fades_

_All of your scars will disappear_  
_I will become your sword and shield_  
_This Crossing Field's_  
_the path that we select_

_The promise we made will last for all our days_  
_If it's our bonds we'll live by_  
_I will put my_  
_Faith in you_

_I only need one miracle_  
_Can you not hear me_  
_Call at all_  
_Until that day_  
_I'll keep screaming your name_

_Once in my dreams_  
_I rose and soared_  
_No matter how I'm knocked around_  
_Or beaten down_  
_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love_  
_Has yet to wake_  
_I know your strength is what I lack_  
_You've got my back_  
_And know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank_  
_For lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me_  
_Our dreams will soar free_  
_Forever_

_(I wanna always be with you_  
_I wanna hold you tight right now_  
_I swear that I'll be who you choose_  
_I'll give you everything I have)_

_'Mama...I now have a reason to live...fight...I want to be someone who you'll be proud of as you watch me from the sky with papa_' Lucy thought as she ended the song. '_Just watch me...I'll be someone who'll be a great example in the future, I will not let the darkness overtake what we call, 'Home'_

* * *

Lucy walked home without any help from her dragons. It seemed like today, most of the guild members were responsible with their drinking. Lucy let out a sigh as she stopped walking to look up to the sky. Without her noticing, someone blew behind her ear which made her scream, "WAHH!" Lucy screamed as she turned around to see Natsu laughing. "Not funny!" Lucy hissed. "Sorry Sorry! About that song...Does it mean a yes?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed before walking away, "Maybe!" Lucy teased as she continued walking, "Glad to hear" Natsu answered as he ran up to kiss her. "Geez! Hurry up and go home!" Lucy cussed, looking away so he couldn't see her blushing. "But I wanna go to your house...I still don't know where it is" Natsu whined. Lucy let out a sigh before activating her wings, "I'll take you home then" Lucy sighed as she carried him home.

* * *

_**Did you all like the third version of the forgiving scene? By the way, the song is called Crossing Field (English ver.) It's an opening song for Sword Art Online (SAO for short) If you want a little description it's manly about a boy called Kirito who enters a popular MMO game called Sword Art Online, being the main male protagonist, he ends up becoming a beater for his earlier play during the game testing. As they enter the game, they noticed that they cannot log out which was announced by the game maker; the only way to escape this game was to go through all 100 levels and win the game, only hearing that, if they were to die in the game, they'll die in reality.**_

_**Kirito then soon goes solo in order to release everyone out, the anime shows the close bonds that he makes with other players. During his day, he goes into a meeting in grouping with other players, allowing all to win the game quicker, and that's how he meets the female main protagonist, Asuna. **_

_**The anime consists of the quick relationships and the problems that Kirito (main boy protagonist) and Asuna (main female protagonist) have to deal through during the game. Once the game was complete...A new problem arises.**_

_**Celestial Hime Ranking - 9/10**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_


	34. Authors Note & Teaser!

It's almost the end of 'Taste my Pain' and there's only one more chapter left...So before I could update the next chapter - Let me ask you guys one thing..."Which version of the chapter 'I Forgive You' did you guys all enjoy the best?"

Those three updates drained so much romance imagination that I can't even think much about romance...

Anyways, I'm just here to give you all that question...Well - Maybe not, there's also one thing that you should all look forward to, and that is the next NaLu fanfiction that I'll be writing after this one. So - Here's a small written teaser/sneak peak of what's going to come out. (I'm currently writing it and thinking about it while we speak)

* * *

- _**Grant My Wish**_ -

"We live in two different worlds..." - Lucy.  
"Hell and Earth - Will demons co-operate with humans?"  
"Plenish your sins by making a contract with a human; In return of their wish, their lives will be deducted"

"I wish for you to be my boyfriend" - Lucy.  
"For that wish to come true...6 years of your life will be taken away from you" - Natsu.  
"There's no way that those two will fall in love; It's not natural to fall in love with a human" - Jellal.

"Who are you?" - Levy.  
"I'm someone who will grant all your possible wishes" Gajeel.

When a demon is punished for their sins, sending them to Earth World will allow them to see how they used to live. "You must form a contract with a human"  
A demon named Natsu Dragneel was punished for the constant beating of rage, killing people who look down on his family. Being sent to Earthland with a bloodied body, he stumbled into the Heartfilia household where Lucy Heartfilia lives. "Why are you so bloodied?" "Who knows...Being punished isn't hell itself - Wait...You can see me?!"

Although Lucy was the daughter of the Heartfilia family; Lucy was badly treated by her family when they adopted two girls from the orphanage, "We're your sisters but we hate you, we'll make your lives a living hell no matter how long you'll live"  
In order to escape the hell that her sisters were giving her, Lucy leaves the main house and rents a two-storey house to live in. All the money that her family gave her were rejected. "Such filthy money will not be in my life. I too, can work for my own expenses!"

"It's so hard to let go of your family! I want to be dependent, I'll still accept them as a family not matter how many times they'll hurt me. I, Lucy Heartfilia will not be defeated by two girls who never once experienced the word love!" - Lucy.  
"Why do you live alone? You're still a high-schooler" - Natsu.

"I hate them..." - Erza.  
"Why?" - Jellal.  
"Those people hurted Lucy, and that the fact is - They have you demons like we do. They have the same amount of power as us and in order to defeat them, we'll bring magic into this world to defeat them" - Jellal.

Two sisters who hate Lucy. They'll use their lives to make Lucy feel miserable, of course, they also have demons who'll grant their wish, but what happens if one of the demons hate Lucy as well. The balance of good and bad the Heartfilia family is no more than a simple play - sisters fighting for affection and love. To get what they want, they spent their lives on discrimination, they'll so everything to make her miserable...anything.

"I'll be on your side Lucy, no matter how many years it'll take for them to forget about making you sad" - Mirajane.

"We control you! Don't you dare disobey me!" - Sakura.  
"But Sakura-sama..." - Mirajane.  
"Make my room bigger! I'm not let Lucy have the biggest room!" - Ayame.  
"Of course Ayame-sama" - Lisanna.

"I wish to become the balance of good and evil"  
"But...That wish will take out your live within an instant! I cannot do that!"  
"Grant my wish demon! I will reborn into someone who'll hold the balance of those two forces!"  
"That is something I don't want to do...but if you demand it to happen then I'll grant your future-less wish"

* * *

So do you like the written teaser/sneak peak of the story? Of course, this is completely NaLu (Or I'll try to!)  
A manga gave me the idea to write this but of course, most of the storyline isn't in the manga itself so partly, it's half and half. (I give credit for a few parts of the story inspired to it's original owner) Anyways, here's the date of release of when I'll be posting it up: 26/1/2013 (Only a week left!)

Are you excited? I tried my best to not give everything away...Well, except for the ending which was mostly given away, but you never know - I might change the storyline while I write my story, so don't get your hopes up all the way!

Anyways, the final Authors Note will be updated straight after the last chapter update. The authors note will be long so you better be prepared; You never know if your name is on it ;)


	35. The Confession & Future Cuts

The sun was up and slowly Lucy opened her eyes to meet the morning shine coming from the nearby window, '_Strange...I remember that I slept in my room not the guest room_', Lucy thought as she slowly got up and squinted at the brightness, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light.  
Quietly, Lucy looked around the room, examining why she was here. Of course, she saw three girls sleeping on two separate beds; Wendy and Charles sleeping together while Erza was sleeping on a separate bed.  
'_That's right...They crashed over my place after the party while the guys were in my room_' Lucy thought as she rubbed her eyes.

Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her room where she saw the three dragon slayers fast asleep, "What are you doing Gray?!" Lucy quietly yelled out when she saw Gray making her bed cold on purpose while the fire dragon slayer tried to sleep. "It's funny don't you think?" Gray answered as he continued freezing the bed. "It's funny of course!" Lucy retorted, replying with a small giggle. Quickly, she ran to her closet to pick out her clothes, along with her towel. "I'm going to have a shower and stop doing that! It's going to freeze to death if you keep on doing that" Lucy scolded. "So be it!" Gray replied.

Lucy went into her other bathroom in the hallway since she didn't want any guys to be waking in while she was having a shower. She really didn't want to have a bath since it'll take longer so instead she took a shower which was more efficient. Quickly she took a shower, humming a song as she rinsed herself for the last time before stepping out. As she changed, she heard a faint knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" Lucy asked.  
"It's me princess" Virgo replied, "What's wrong Virgo?" Lucy asked as she continued to change. "Well, I was returning from grocery shopping since you seemed to be having a nice sleep and I met Lisanna as I walked through the streets. Apparently she handed some note to me, telling me to hand it to you. Punishment princess?" Virgo answered. "No punishment Virgo. Can you please place that on the kitchen bench? I'll be out soon" Lucy replied as she brushed her wet hair before drying it with her wind which was much more quiet than her hair dryer.

Virgo placed her letter on the kitchen bench before returning to the celestial world since she didn't want to use Lucy's magic too much. "Ahh. That was the best shower" Lucy mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom then down the staircase to get to the kitchen. "So what are you going to cook today princess?" Loke asked as he appeared. "Good timing Loke! Can you help me make breakfast?" Lucy asked with a bright smile. "As you wish princess~" Loke winked as he grabbed two cooking aprons for Lucy and himself. "What are we making?" Questioned Loke as he helped tied the back of her apron as she thought about it. "How about some pancakes? I haven't made that in ages" Lucy exclaimed.

"It seems that Virgo got all the ingredients" Loke said, picking up the bags of ingredients and placing it on the bench. "She just knows me too well" Lucy cheered washing her hands before Loke did. "So what do I do?" Loke asked. "Hmm - How about sifting the cocoa powder, flour and baking power together?" Lucy replied as she took out the sifter and bowl.

Time passed and the two of them had lots of fun while they cooked their pancakes - They sung, danced and played games as they cooked. Unfortunately, play-time was done when everyone walked down-stairs. Quickly, Loke returned back to the Celestial World while Lucy placed ice-cream on the pancakes before placing it on the table. "Good morning Luce!" Natsu cheered as he sat himself on the table first.  
"Good morning Lucy" The rest greeted as they sat down. "Good morning everyone" Lucy cheered as she placed the cutlery down before sitting.

"What flavoring ice-cream do you want?" Lucy asked, rubbing her hands together.  
"Fire"  
"Shadow"  
"Light"  
"Wind thank you"  
"Strawberry Swirls please"  
"I'll have blueberry"

"Alrights! I've always wanted to try using this spell~" Lucy smiled, "Change! Ice-Cream Flavoring " Lucy chanted as she waved her hand in one swift, circular movement. Soon, the vanilla ice-cream scoops transformed into different flavors according to their preferred flavors. "Woah! Awesome!" Sting complimented as he stared as he scoop. "Thank you for the meal" They all thanked as they began eating. It gave Lucy a warm feeling as she ate along with her nakama; The feeling of happiness as she ate with Erza, Gray, Wendy, Sting, Natsu, Rogue and the four exceeds. The bliss feeling that she forgot many years ago.

When they were done, Lucy used her magic to send them flying into the sink; She rested her chin on her left hand while her other hand was occupied with using magic - Making them wash themselves as she sat with the others on the table. They were all having fun, talking while catching up with the recent news. Within an hour, they were all done and were all ready to go to the guild.

As they walked up the road, Lucy had a strange feeling crawling on her back. Since she didn't know what type of warning this strange feeling was giving, she decided to push it aside. "I'm opening the door" Wendy announced as she pushed the guild doors open.

* * *

Lucy sat down in her usual seat and gave out a long sigh, "Mirajane~ Can I have a glass of pink lemonade?" Lucy asked as she waved to Mirajane. "Coming~" Mira called out as she walked into the kitchen to prepare Lucy's request. Moments later Mira walked out with a glass of pink lemonade and placed it in front of Lucy, "Here you go" Mirajane cheered. "Thank you Mira" Lucy thanked as she took a sip.

As usual, the guild was rowdy and to ignore their loudness, Lucy remembered about the letter/note that Lisanna handed over to Virgo. Quickly she pulled it out to read the letter.

* * *

Dear Lucy,  
Thank you for all you've done for me while sorry for the things that I've done to you for the past years. You know...If we've met way before things like this happened, I'm sure that we've would've become best of friends by now, but unfortunately, I've harmed you too much for my mind to process. I guess you might have already noticed that it's strange for me to be writing a letter to you even though we're in the same guild, but this letter is different...

You see - I loved Natsu ever since we were kids and I was happy that you all saved me from Edolas. I never felt lonely when I was in Fairy Tail but somehow, I just realised something...Natsu has never said the word 'I love you' to me. No matter how hard I strived to be by his side, he'll always push me away as if he didn't want our current relationship to proceed further. I'm somewhat jealous of you but I know that you're somewhat jealous of me. Your words of wisdom has helped me grow from the point you've saved me from Edolas Dark and I have to admit it; You're stronger than it seems. You fight for what's right while I fight for what's called life...I only fight for myself while everyone else fights for someone else, is that what I really lack? I want to fight for someone other than my family or the close bonds between Natsu - I want to fight for someone I truly love.

I think Natsu is really out of my league to fall in love with so I'll be handing him over to your care now. Please...Don't look for me and ask for an explanation. I'm now walking on the same path that you walked on, fighting against evil as I look for my lover. I left the guild this morning and now I'm heading to some destination I don't even know. Master Makarov accepted my request and removed my mark.

* * *

Lucy slammed her hand on the bench which surprised everyone and turned their attention over to Lucy. Angry, she stood up and slammed the burning letter before running out of the guild. Mirajane looked at Lucy who ran into the distance then down to the burning letter, "I left the guild for my sake, please don't blame yourself - From Lisanna" Mirajane read out to herself.

With tears in her eyes, Lucy ran into an empty park which were blooming with cherry blossoms, "She's following my path?" Lucy cried to herself as she sat down onto a wooden bench. Quietly, she sobbed to herself as she pulled her legs in to make herself roll into a ball; her head resting on her knees and she sobbed.

Hours later, the sun was soon setting and Lucy continued to sob to herself. The pain of someone leaving was hurting Lucy, she now understood Fairy Tail's pain when she left the guild with no notification given to them.

"Luce?" A voice whispered as they sat down next to her. Slowly, Lucy raised up her head to look up to the owner of the voice, "What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked as she placed her head back onto her knees and sobbed. "You've held back these tears haven't you?" Natsu asked, looking up into the setting sun. Lucy jumped onto Natsu, burying her face into the crock of his neck, sobbing louder as she let out her tears. Natsu was indeed shock from her sudden action but he soon wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as she sobbed into his white, scaly scarf. "I don't get it...Why is pain such a pain?" Lucy questioned as she sobbed.

"Mira told everyone the details about that letter that you've read. Don't worry Luce, that pain will soon go to ease when she starts writing letters to the guild as she continues to explore Fiore" Natsu cooed. "Why did she leave?!" Lucy questioned as she forced her tears out. "She wanted to be strong-willed like you. You're now someone she looks up to. Mira said that Lisanna only wrote that letter was because she didn't want to see you hurt - So don't cry Luce and smile because that's what Lisanna wanted. She doesn't want a sad Lucy" Natsu cooed was he hugged her tighter.  
Lucy inhaled sharply as she looked up with teary eyes, their faces were only inches away; Not handling all the pain, Natsu pulled her into a warm kiss which shocked Lucy. Quickly, Natsu pulled away with a now-blushing face, "Even I don't want to see you this sad" Natsu admitted as he looked at Lucy in the eye.

"Really?" Lucy asked as she looked up him, wiping away her tears. "Yea" Natsu replied with his signature smile. Lucy stood up and tried to walk away from embarrassment but Natsu grabbed her wrists which prevented her actions, softly, he spun her around, making her face him. Lucy was indeed blushing at Natsu's determination, "Never leave like that ever again" Natsu mumbled which made Lucy flinch, "What are you talking about Natsu?" She questioned as she looked away.

The park lights flickered on while Natsu looked at Lucy whose eyes were filled with concern, he stood there, holding onto her arms as the wind calmly flowed against their warm bodies. "Your question. Concerning you and Lisanna... - I found my true answer which I have no regrets to.." He said calmly, still looking at Lucy. "So what is your answer then? Your answer will judge the amount of trust that I'll give you. So far, my trust to you is only 15%" Lucy stated as she looked back at Natsu, now with full eye-contact. Her eyes showed a tint of curiosity and determination.

"I'll save you first and then we'll both save Lisanna and the others. I don't want to see our beautiful face get hurt and I just don't get it...Your smile, your voice, everything about you makes me feel different. I don't, and never want to see you look sad, if I ever do, I just feel like grabbing you and pulling you into a warm hug, telling you that everything is alright and we'll pull it through. Een though you're my partner, something is telling me that my feelings for you are much, much more than a so-called 'Partner'. Ne Luce...If I ask you this...will it also harm our current relationship?" Natsu questioned maturely as he let go of Lucy.

Lucy stepped back a bit, not believing what's now happening in front of her, "Is this the Natsu I used to know? He can never give me such a mature reply...What is this question?" Lucy said with tears streaming down her face.  
"I love you...Will you be mine and forever mine? I want to see all of your faces and emotions, I want to say by your side" Natsu asked.

"I-I" Lucy was cut off by her lion spirit who appeared out of no where, ruining the sweet moment they were having, "Oh hell no you're having 'MY' princess as your girlfriend!" Loke retorted. A comical vein popped out of Lucy's forehead, "Shut up you eavesdropper! You're not my dad!" Lucy hissed, "Fore gate close!" Lucy grunted as she closed Loke's gate.

"I love you too but, I don't know what to say...Don't you have emotions for Lisanna?" Lucy asked which made Natsu shocked. "Lisanna was indeed close to my heart but your name was written all over my heart, claiming that my heart only belongs to you and no one else. You're much more special to me. My emotions to Lisanna is just family unlike yours. Tell me Lucy, are you like a dragon tamer because everything about you is just something I want to keep for myself" Natsu said.

"Natsu you baka!" Lucy cried out as she ran to him, both embracing under the moon, hugging each other tightly, letting fate plan out their future. Slowly, they looked at each other and quietly, they pulled each other into a soft, gentle kiss. When the kiss broke, Lucy turned around and leaned her back against Natsu's chest, his arms wrapped around Lucy before holding hands with hers, it was quiet and their sweet moment at looking up at the clear night sky was yet soon to be interfered by a soft 'meow' near their feet.

Natsu let go of their embrace as Lucy bent down to see a small kitten whose eyes were like Lucy's but emerald, its fur was orangey-brown with black stripes and the funny thing was, it doesn't walk on its hind legs, instead, it walks on all fours with its tail following from behind. On its back was two small bat wings which resembled like dragon wings, small horns (which were only like a centimeter) grew on its head. "What a cutie~ It looks like a new breed of cats" Lucy cooed as she tickled it's two ears. "Hai~ I'm the new breed of felines. I'm not like the exceeds out there, I'm a fexy, tiger exceed. I hatched out from an egg but I never found mama" the tiger-cat looking feline explained. "He really looks different from Happy" Natsu said squatting down as he wrapped his scarf around Lucy's next.

"I want to keep him..." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu. "Really? You'll be my mama?!" The feline cheered as he lept on Lucy's lap. "Sure thing. I'll name you...Wait...Since when do tigers roar?" Lucy questioned, "Ohh, We seem like cats when we're still kittens, when we get older we ROAR~~" The feline said trying to give out a small roar. "Aww, you're so cute~ I'll name you... Kaza" Lucy announced. "Kaza..I likes. Are you going to be my papa?" Kaza looked over to Natsu. "Ummm - " Natsu looked over to Lucy who gave out a warm smile. "- Sure thing Kaza. Happy's so going to be happy in having a brother" Natsu cheered. "Papa~" Kaza cheered as he lept onto Natsu's knees and purred.

"It's cold out here, let's go home" Lucy said as she stood up, Kaza flapped his wings and flew into Lucy's arms. "I love you Natsu, good night" Lucy said as she kissed Natsu, using her one free hand to wrap Igneel's scarf around Natsu's neck. "I love you too, sweet dreams" Natsu said, waving as Lucy walked home first.

- Time Skip/ 1 Year Later -  
"Don't go clinging onto my Luce Kaza!" Natsu hissed as he dragged away Kaza from Lucy in the guild. "But she's my mama!" Kaza argued running over to Lucy's side. Kaza is now bigger than bigger, he's now almost up to Lucy's knee, ever since Lucy took him home, Natsu got pretty jealous since Lucy pays attention to him more than himself. "Natsu..Calm down. He's still a cub" Lucy reasoned. "But he-he-he's spending more time with you" Natsu whined back. "Why is the flame-brain even complaining even though he's been dating Lucy for a year?!" Gray questioned.

Kaza gave out a small roar before pouncing onto Gray, making him fall off his chair and onto the floor. Kaza growled at Gray, "Don't. You. Ever. Name. Call. My. Papa" Kaza said with threat. "Alright! Alright!" Gray yelled back. "Kaza! Play nice!" Lucy scolded. "Hai..." Kaza replied, flying over to Happy and Lily to play with. Lucy let out a long sigh as she took a sip out of her glass of juice. "Raising Kaza is like raising a child isn't it?" Mirajane asked as she leaned over. "Yea, you're right" Lucy mumbled in return.

"I'm back~" A voice cheered as they opened the guild doors, "LISANNA?!" The guild questioned. Quickly, Kaza ran in front of Lisanna and growled at her, "Intruder!" Kaza growled. "Who's this?!" Lisanna cried out in fear. Lucy made her way over to where Natsu was sitting and sat next to him, "Kaza, she's a friend, our nakama. Say sorry and come over here!" Natsu called out. Kaza hid his fangs and lowered his guard, "Since papa said so...I'm sorry" Kaza said as he slowly turned and walked over to Lucy, ignoring Natsu by using his tail to push him away. "Hey! Lucy is mine!" Natsu argued by pulling Kaza's tail, Lucy sweat-dropped as she walked off, "Boys" Lucy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back Lisanna" Lucy said as she opened out her arms, inviting Lisanna into a hug. "LUCY!" Lisanna cheered as she ran into Lucy's arm. "You will never believe it! I learnt more magic! I can now transform into an eagle, scorpion and much, much more! By the way, who's that tiger cub with bat wings?" Lisanna questioned as she pointed over to Kaza who was wrestling with Natsu. "He's my fexy. It seems only powerful mages can have them as a partner. The names Kaza, we found him on the day you gave Virgo the letter. Come here Kaza" Lucy called out. "Coming~" Kaza cheered as he ran over to Lucy.

"Kaza. This is Aunty Lisanna. She's sisters with Aunty Mirjane and Uncle Elfman, be nice with her alrights?" Lucy stated. Lisanna smiled gently as she knelt to meet Kaza face-to-face. "Nice to meet you Kaza. You're so cute~ I wish I had someone like you as a partner" Lisanna cooed. "Please to meet you Aunty Lisanna" Kaza greeted. "Aieee, You're so cute!" Lisanna squealed as she pulled Kaza into a hug. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sudden action.  
"So Lisanna...You've been gone for a year...Did you find your lover?" Lucy asked which made Lisanna blush. "What about you?" Lisanna asked as she looked over to Natsu who was wrestling with Kaza again. "Mission complete. We're raising Kaza like our own child now" Lucy cheered, giving out a thumbs-up.

Lisanna signaled Lucy to come closer, "Did you guys do it yet?" She whispered. "WHAT?!" Lucy screamed which thankfully, Lisanna covered her eye. "I guess not... Anyways - Back to your question...Yes I did~" Lisanna squealed. "Who? Who?!" The girls soon swarmed over to Lisanna and Lucy who were sitting on floor, in the middle of the guild. "Uhmmm, I'm not going out with Bickslow/_(Your shipping with Lisanna. I don't have a shipping for her for some reason)" Lisanna announced.

"Woooo! Great choice Lisanna!" Cana cooed. "To think you're with him, now you're not the single sibling!" Bisca said. "What are you guys saying?" Lisanna asked, questioning them. "Well. Months later Lucy and Natsu started to date, Elfman confessed to Evergreen which she accepted while weeks ago, Laxus confessed to Mirajane which made her completely flustered" Wendy replied. "To think that the boys were to confess first" Charles cussed which made all the girls laugh.

"Hey! Don't hog Lisanna to yourselves!" Bickslow/_ said. "Ohhhhhh~~ Step back! The prince comes to save the princess in distress" The girls cooed which made Lucy laugh as she walked over to Natsu and Kaza. "It seems like Fairy Tail are now going in pairs" Lucy said as she kissed Natsu before petting Kaza in the head.

- Time Skip/ 1 Year Later -

Lucy and Natsu were walking on the beach as the sunset was displayed before the moon appeared with the night sky. It was peaceful and relaxing as they walked bare-footed on the sand, Lucy linked her arms around Natsu's toned arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucy started to sing a relaxing song to set the mood, it was like a dream come true - The setting sun, warm weather, gust of wind blowing against their face. It was quiet, just what they needed after a fun play in the cold waters of the beach.

Their walk stopped when they reached a gazeebo with a swing/hammock hung from the roof. Quietly, the two sat next to other as they slowly swung back to fourth, looking out to the setting view that the sun gave out on the beach. Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder while he rested his head on hers. "I wish time could stop right now...It's so peaceful - It feels like we're the only people in the world" Lucy said as she raised her hand up into the air to create from small flames that circled the gazeebo for better lighting.

Natsu suddenly got off the swing and stood in front of Lucy, his hair was slightly longer and he's now taller than before. Even though he could be childish at most times, he's always mature when they go on dates such as today. "Luce...I have something to tell you" Natsu said as he looked at Lucy with determination in his eyes. "What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked. "We've gone out for almost two years and if I confessed to you earlier then we would've dated for much longer but I have to tell you, I love you with all my hearts content and at this point I'd like you to be mine. You're someone who makes my day brighter - You're like an angel from the sky, you're much more than someone who I'll call a 'Girlfriend' - " Natsu stopped and knelt on the timber flooring, one leg on the ground while the other was bent in front, slowly, he pulled out a small red box, Lucy gasped at his sweet moment, "Don't tell me..." Lucy mumbled with her hands covering her mouth.

"Lucy Heartfilia. The love of my life, my sweetest peach that I've ever picked. Will you marry me? Someone who can be both childish and mature at the same time?" Natsu asked as he opened the box to reveal a shining diamond ring. At this point Lucy's eyes started to water, "Natsu...Childish and mature for the same time? For someone who's childish and mature at** 'two different times'**, I'll accept them both. Yes...I will marry you" Lucy announced as she went off the swing to kiss him. When the kiss broke, Natsu placed the ring on her ring finger while Lucy did the same back to him. Happily, they kissed once again when the moon was in full display.

They were on the swing once again, looking out at the beautiful scene in front of them. "Ne Luce..." Natsu called out. "What is it Natsu? or should I say hubby?" Lucy joked. "I love you" Natsu stated. Lucy kissed his cheek before placing her head back onto his shoulder, "I love you too" Lucy replied.

* * *

-Time Skip/ 4 Months Later -

"Done!" Mirjane and Bisca cheered as they stepped back to see their creations before handing the mirror to Lucy. "Wow! It's beautiful, you guys sure know you're makeup" Lucy cheered as she stood up to hug the two girls. "No worries. Now hurry up and get ready!" Bisca hassled as she helped Lucy with her dress. The brides maids got ready with their boyfriends or crushes and quickly linked their arms with the boys and checked their hair and make-up for smiling and lifting their red and white flower bouquets. "To think we're having a wedding in the Dragon World and in Lucy's castle" Jellal said in awe.

Here is the order that they'll walk in; Kaza and Asuka, WendyxRomeo, LevyxGajeelx JuviaxGray, BiscaxAzlack, ErzaxJellal

When Erza walked passed Natsu, she whispered something to him, "Hurt her and I'll kill you". Natsu quickly nodded in response, "Don't worry, I'll never forgive myself if that happens" Natsu replied maturely which made Erza shocked. "Now, if everyone can stand up to meet the bride" The priest said. Soon, Cherita walked and stopped in front of the door and waited for Lucy to walk out - Everyone gasped at how beautiful Lucy was; She was wearing a white wedding gown with a veil that covered her face. Her hair was tied in a bun while her princess tiara sat in front, Lucy wore a beautiful jeweled necklace and earrings which dazzled.

Slowly, Lucy and Cherita paced their walk on the red carpet, slowly getting closer and closer to Natsu who stood there proud with his black and white vest. When she was almost there, Natsu raised his hand out to Lucy which she happily accepted, quietly, they stood next to each other and stood in front of the priest. Natsu quietly leaned over to Lucy, "You look beautiful Luce" Natsu whispered which made her blush.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia, to be your wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
"And, do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel, to be your wedded husband?"  
"I do"

"Natsu Dragneel, do you promise to love, cherish and protect her?"  
"I do"  
"Lucy Heartfilia, do you promise to love, cherish and protect him?"  
"I do"

"Now, please exchange the rings of marriage" The priest said as he signaled Wendy and Romeo to bring the pillow that contained the two marriage rings. Slowly, Natsu helped Lucy wear her ring before Lucy did the same to Natsu.

"Please -" The priest was cut off by someone in the audience, "Just skip that boring part and kiss!" they called out. Makarov signaled Reedus to be prepared for the kissing scene which was bound to soon happen. "Blah, blah, blah, You may kiss the bride" The priest nagged.  
Happily, Natsu slowly lifted Lucy's veil over her head and slowly kissed her which everyone cheered and clapped, while they were kissing, Reedus painted the happy scene in front of him, which he finished within seconds.

* * *

Lucy turned around while all the girls swarmed behind her, Lucy steadied herself while the girls did a count down. "3...2...1!" Lucy counted. As she reached one, she swiftly threw the red and white bouquet to the swarming girls and quickly turned around. There stood a clueless Erza who caught the bouquet, "Erza is the next to get married!" The girls announced as they pushed her to Jellal which made the two blush madly.

"The ceremony isn't done yet" Cherita said as she stood up with the 10 main dragons. Carefully, they walked over to Natsu and Lucy who stood at the front, confused at what was happening. Quickly, everyone else returned to their seats to see what was happening. "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the fire dragon slayer. You're now married to Princess Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Queen Layla, the dragon princess who now rules the Dragon World. As this royal process begins, please hold hands with Princess Lucy" Cherita announced.  
Quickly, Natsu held hands with Lucy and stood in front of her, "You two love each other sincerely and since Princess Lucy is now married to you, it is natural that the husband, Natsu Dragneel will become the Prince of the Dragon World. Please accept this crown and wear it" Cherita said as she stepped back for Igneel to make his entrance with a golden crown. Carefully, Igneel placed the crown on top of Natsu's head.  
"Thus the two next heir have now worn their crown and the only thing left is for the two royal prince and princess to become the next ruler of the Dragon World. Prince Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Dragon of Fire, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of all Attributes. We, the 10 dragons of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Stars, Poison, Light, Shadow, Snow and Electric, humbly accept your position as our future King and Queen - If you two please, you may kiss to seal the royal contract" Cherita said. Slowly, Natsu and Lucy kissed each other as their tiara and crown glowed and shined brightly.

Soon, their outfits changed, Natsu in a Kings outfit while Lucy in a Queens outfit. Quickly the dragons stood up and bowed down to them, "We the dragons, humbly greet the two royal rulers who'll rule our world until they sleep for eternally" The dragons said together.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all cheered. Lucy and Natsu hugged each other as they looked at the partying audience, "Now your finally mine forever" Natsu announced as he nipped her neck, marking her as his partner. Lucy nodded in returned as she nipped his neck. Soon, Lucy got a mark on her neck where a red ring with fire was displayed, under the flame was a red crown which showed that Natsu was the King of the Dragons. Lucy however, gave Natsu her mark which was a pink tiara with dragons wings which showed that Lucy was the Queen of the Dragons.

"I love you Lucy..."  
"I love you Natsu..."


	36. Authors Note

_Why must there be an another war?  
The image of dragons fighting each other is horrifying...  
Is there any way out of it?  
Must I stand in the way and stop these wars from clashing into one another?...  
_

_There's many I want to protect;  
My home, the worlds, my family and nakamas...  
If many dragons have this...Why must they fight and leave their treasures?_

_A dragon's pride is something none could extinguish...  
There's only a family who can stop this... The Heartfilia Dragneel family...  
Daughter, son, mother and father,  
They will fight and stop this war with their power of love and trust..._

* * *

**_It's been a while hasn't it? I thank my new viewers and reading a lovely thank you. I just deleted my last authors note to allow you all to read this instead._**

**_You all may have known that I have put my heart and soul into this fanfiction, and I should say that you all are definitely correct. This where I'm going to announce to you all. If you all enjoy Taste my Pain, then you all would be very happy to listen about this. Around a month has passed ever since Taste my Pain has ended._**

**_Now I have something to tell you all - Taste my Pain is now planning to have a second season...And you all get a chance to vote if this is going to happen. I have a voting poll on my profile which I'll link it for you all so you don't have to do anything._**

**_ u/4231741/#_**

**_If you all want a brief description...It was the one in italics. Anyways, voting session will end once 'Grant my Wish' is completed. So that means, you all have plenty of time to vote._**

* * *

_Should I just reason with these troublesome dragons?  
No...This dragons are not whom I've seen whilst in the Dragon World...  
These are the dragons who once fought in war...Many years ago.  
Their roars, growls and form are not who I've seen._

_These are the prehistoric dragons,  
The dragons who roamed the area when Layla Heartfilia was not here to rule...  
Why are they here?  
Simple...For my life and for their resuscitation._

* * *

_**Other Written Fairy Tail Fanfictions;**_

_**Help me Remember Happiness - s/9017978/1/Help-me-Remember-Happiness**_

_**Grant my Wish - s/8946933/1/Grant-my-Wish**_

_**I Love you - s/9008376/1/I-Love-You**_


	37. New! Authors Note!

_Why must there be an another war?  
The image of dragons fighting each other is horrifying...  
Is there any way out of it?  
Must I stand in the way and stop these wars from clashing into one another?..._

_There's many I want to protect;  
My home, the worlds, my family and nakamas...  
If many dragons have this...Why must they fight and leave their treasures?_

_A dragon's pride is something none could extinguish...  
There's only a family who can stop this... The Heartfilia Dragneel family...  
Daughter, son, mother and father,  
They will fight and stop this war with their power of love and trust..._

* * *

**_I'm back to update the final authors note for the upcoming news. As you many all know, Taste my Pain, was just recently given a chance to have a second season to let you guys continue in reading. If you all may not have figured it out. The provided cuts from above and below are actually segments of what shall or may be happening in the second season._**

**_Yes, this fanfiction is now going to have a second season and I know many of you have been waiting patiently for the time such as this to come out. The good news is out and now it's your turn to spread the news._**  
**_If you have any questions. I have many social accounts that are related to this account. Be free to drop by and talk, chat, and discuss what you want in the next fanfic by visiting the links below my profile. (/u/4231741/CelestialSakuraa)_**

**_Follow and favorite myself if you want to know when it comes out. I have no idea what to name it but I have a pretty decent storyline plotting in my mind. I miss you all and I hope that I'll be seeing familiar faces once it comes out._**

**_Planned release date: 25/07/2013 (It's released!)_**  
**_Main protagonists: The Heartfilia Dragneel Family (Lucy and Natsu with their children)  
Link to fanfic - s/9527583/1/Breaking-Zone_**

* * *

_Should I just reason with these troublesome dragons?  
No...This dragons are not whom I've seen whilst in the Dragon World...  
These are the dragons who once fought in war...Many years ago.  
Their roars, growls and form are not who I've seen._

_These are the prehistoric dragons,  
The dragons who roamed the area when Layla Heartfilia was not here to rule...  
Why are they here?  
Simple...For my life and for their resuscitation._


End file.
